No es Imposible (FT)
by MK-Love18
Summary: Ayudar a tu mejor amigo debe ser algo que te haga feliz, ya que él lo será... pero no es así. Y como si no fuera mucho, su padre le da una opción, una que jamás pensaba en aceptar, pero ahora no esta muy segura. Tal vez... lo mejor es ver desde otro punto de vista a esa opción, tal vez así podrá olvidar a su mejor amigo, su amor platónico, imposible... /AU /SinMagia/
1. Platónico

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Esta loca idea, pues es mía... xD (?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Platónico.**

 _Creo que… debí dejar de jugar con mi mente desde hace tiempo… Debí de bajarme de esa nube en la que veía mi sueño hecho realidad, mi deseo hecho realidad, antes de estrellarme con la realidad. Yo no estoy con él, yo no soy a la que besa, yo no soy a la que abraza con tanto cariño, y… yo no soy a la que preguntará "¿quieres casarte conmigo?". No, yo no soy esa persona, solamente soy la… amiga que lo apoya para que él tenga fuerzas para poder pedirle matrimonio dentro de poco… Soy patética ¿verdad?_

En la Universidad Fairy Tail, una de las mejores de todo Magnolia, se encontraban todos disfrutando de ese hermoso, raso y soleado día, todos excepto cierta chica de cabellera dorada que parecía… vacía.

-¿Estás listo flamita?- pregunto un chico de cabellos negros-azulados a uno de cabello rosados y rebeldes.

-Claro cubo de hielo…- contesto del de cabellera rosada- no soy como tú, uno de los más grandes mujeriegos de todo Fairy Tail.

-Ese lugar era tuyo- acusó.

-Era de ambos- intervino un sujeto que tenía bastantes pircings por toda la cara, era alto y con músculos y con cabellos negros.

-Mira quién habla… Gajeel Redofx, el jugador número uno de todo Fiore…- canto el de pelo negro-azulado, quién tenía una camisa blanca, desabotonada los primeros 3 botones, que dejaban ver parte de su pecho bien formado, con unos pantalones de jeans negros y unas zapatillas deportivas. En su hombro derecho colgaba su mochila azul y sostenía con su mano izquierda su celular.

-Cállate Gray, porque ese puesto te pertenece a ti…- reclamo Gajeel.

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora…- intervino el peli-rosado.

La batalla de miradas entre Gray y Gajeel fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Bueno, bueno… parece que quieres que el día de hoy recordemos lo más importante…- dijo Gray con énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

-Claro… hoy es tú gran día Natsu…- dijo Gajeel con media sonrisa en su rostro- por cierto, ¿Dónde está la coneja?- pregunto mirando por todos lados, en la búsqueda de una cabellera dorada.

-No sé, no la he visto en todo el día…- dijo Gray ahora algo confundido.

-Tal vez se le hizo tarde- dijo Natsu mientras miraba la pequeña caja de porcelana. Lo habría y miraba a un hermoso anillo de compromiso que estaba allí adentro. Era un anillo con un diamante de un tamaño perfecto, sin exagerar o que sea muy pequeño.

-¿A quién se le hizo tarde?- pregunto una chica de cabellos dorados, los cuales llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura y que resaltaban aún más con el sol. Su piel era blanca, poseía unos grandes ojos chocolates y sus rasgos eran finos.

-Tú- respondió Natsu.

-Ah…- dijo ella mientras saludaba a sus amigos.

-¿Pudiste terminar tu proyecto a tiempo?- le pregunto Gray a la chica.

-Sí, de hecho, lo termine hoy…- dijo ella dando un suspiro cansador, se notaba que ella se había desvelado.

-Sí llegas a desaprobar, la culpa la tiene Natsu- acuso Gajeel- si quieres, podemos hacerle algo malo…

-Jajajaj, no te preocupes, no va a pasar eso- dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa- así que… ¿aún no has ido?- le pregunto ella a Natsu.

-El muy… el muy de él está nervioso- intervino Gray gracioso.

-¡Oye!- protesto el de cabellera rosada- es que…

-Es comprensible…- dijo ella- no todos los días le… le pides matrimonio a la chica que te gusta- dijo con una sonrisa, pero lo que no notaron ninguno de los presentes, excepto uno, es que esa sonrisa era solo por ocasión.

-Ven, Lucy me entiende…- se defendió Natsu- por cierto, gracias, sin ti no hubiera encontrado un anillo más perfecto- le sonrió él.

-D-De nada- contesto ella- soy tú amiga y te estaba apoyando, nada más…- contesto algo nerviosa, claro que Natsu no lo tono, mientras Gray y Gajeel sí.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _-¡Pooooooor Faaaaaavoooooor!- repitió por décima vez el de cabellos rosados._

 _-Pero… Natsu- dijo Lucy tratando de buscar buenas excusas- debo de terminar el proyecto, además que debo de estudiar par…- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que noto que su amigo se había entristecido por sus comentarios, por lo que se sintió mal- ¿estás seguro que Gajeel o Gray no puede ayudarte con ello?- pregunto arrepintiéndose, porque ya sabía lo que pasaría si no era firme con su negativa._

 _-Ninguno de ellos pueden… pero, está bien, si no puedes- intervino él, con un aire de resignación y de tristeza, por lo que Lucy algo por lo que más tarde se arrepentiría._

 _-De acuerdo, te ayudaré a encontrar el anillo "perfecto" para ella- dijo con resignación, ya que no soportaba ver a su amigo así de decaído._

 _En un santiamén paso de estar muy depresivo a feliz y la abrazó repentinamente._

 _-¡Gracias Lucy! No lo voy a olvidar- dijo antes de soltarla, para mala suerte de ella._

 _Ese mismo día, en la tarde, se encontraban ellos en una joyería ubicada en el centro de la ciudad._

 _-Bienvenidos- dijo un señor con un esmoquin perfectamente arreglado, de estatura algo baja, con unas sonrisa algo dormida, pero cordial y con bigote bien formado._

 _-Buenos días- contestaron ambos._

 _-Veníamos en busca de un anillo de compromiso._

 _-¿De un material específico?- pregunto para guiarse un poco._

 _-Sí, de Zafiro- contesto él y el señor los condujo hacia una estantería especial de ellos. Ambos empezaron a buscar una buena sortija, ya que la afortunada no sería nada menos que Lisanna Strauss una chica huérfana, pero tenía a sus dos hermanos mayores junto a ella, sin contar que también era heredera de las cadenas de restaurantes Strauss. Era alguien totalmente admirada o perseguida por muchos hombres en la secundaria y lo seguía siendo en la universidad, pero Natsu, como un bueno novio celoso, siempre estaba acompañándola._

 _Ambos empezaron a rechazar los primero que le había mostrado ese señor, pero a Lucy le llamó la atención un anillo realmente hermoso y sencillo. Se dirigió hacia la vidriera y lo miro más detenidamente. Era un diamante pero no exagerada o algo ostentoso, sino más bien simple, pero a la misma vez se veía perfecto y muy bello._

 _Natsu al percatarse de que su amiga no estaba a su lado, fue a verla, tal vez había encontrado un anillo perfecto para Lisanna._

 _-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto el detrás de ella._

 _-¿Eh?- pregunto sin darle mucha atención- no, creo que no…_

 _-Es ese anillo, ¿verdad?- pregunto apuntándolo- Parece común, pero a la misma vez no lo es…- dijo él un poco confundido._

 _-Oh, veo que les llamó la atención este señorita- dijo el señor mientras lo sacaba del mostrados y lo colocaba en la mesa de vidrio para que pudieran observarlo mejor- este anillo puede verse como cualquier otro, pero si lo ponen contra la luz- dijo enseñándole- podrán observar que parece como si fuera el mismo sol atrapado allí adentro._

 _-Wow… hermoso- dijo ella hipnotizada._

 _-Sí…- dijo Natsu de la misma manera que ella, ya que ambos veían con detenimiento y admiración el diamante._

 _-Parece que a su novia le gustó mucho…- dijo el señor con una media sonrisa. Ambos, cuando escucharon la palabra "novia" salieron de ese trance de fascinación._

 _-Eh… nosotros no somos novios- dijo Natsu algo confundido por lo que acabó de escuchar._

 _-Sí, en realidad, veníamos a buscar un anillo para su novia- aclaro Lucy._

 _-Oh, perdonen…- dijo el señor apenado- déjenme enseñarle otro que sigue con el material Zafiro- dijo el señor mientras saca una caja y de allí le mostraba un anillo con un buen tamaño, con muchos detalles y de un color bien oscuro._

 _-¿Qué opinas?- pregunto Natsu mientras observaba detenidamente el anillo._

" _-Opino que debí haberme negado al venir aquí"- pensó- Sí, es perfecto para ella- dijo. Sin duda alguna es algo que usaría Lisanna Strauss…_

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

-Bien… Natsu, allí esta- dijo Gajeel mirando a Lisanna no muy lejos de allí con sus amigas.

-Bien, deséenme suerte- dijo él antes de tomar aire e irse para encontrarse con su novia.

-Y… ¿qué era lo que planeaba hacer?- pregunto Gray.

-Se suponía que la invitaría a cenar y allí se lo diría- dijo Gajeel recordando lo que le había dicho él.

-¿No era que irían a un paseo romántico a la luz de la luna y allí se lo informaría?- pregunto Gray, dando lugar a una discusión sobre dicho plan. Lucy, por otro lado, quería solamente que la tierra la tragase. Para su suerte su celular sonó y contesto sin siquiera ver el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Hola?- pregunto.

- _Hija…-_ se escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea.

-Papá… vaya que es una sorpresa, no esperaba a que me llames a este horario… ¿ocurrió algo? Noto tu voz un poco afónica… - dijo ella mientras miraba a sus dos amigos en una discusión cada vez más grande.

 _-No, no ocurrió nada y no me pasa nada…_

-Está bien…- dijo ella un poco dubitativa.

 _-Solo quería hablar contigo, sobre un tema importante._

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto ella.

 _-Preferiría hablarlo contigo personalmente._

-Será muy difícil, sé que tú no puedes dejar tú trabajo allí y yo tampoco puedo hacerlo con mis estudios.

 _-Está bien, al punto que quiero llegar es…-_ se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea- _es sobre ese tema._

-Espero que no estés hablando de _eso_ porque de una buena vez te digo que no- dijo Lucy firmemente.

 _-Hija, solo… piénsalo ¿sí? Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso accedí a que estudies en Magnolia, ya que allí sé que crecerás aún más._

-Te lo agradezco, pero no hay anda que pensar papá… a causa de eso la familia se separó, el motivo por el cual mi hermano se fue de casa, dejándonos- dijo en voz baja ella, mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de sus amigos.

 _-Tú hermano se fue porque su propia voluntad-_ afirmo.

-Puede ser, pero es porque quiere vivir su vida como él quiere y lo comprendo perfectamente. ¡Sé que te preocupas por mi futuro y de la compañía, yo también lo hago, pero no por eso voy a aceptar!- dijo Lucy en un tono alto, algo que le llamo la atención a Gajeel y Gray, que estaban a varios pasos de ella, aunque de igual forma se escuchó eso muy bien.

- _Está bien, no voy a insistir más con ese tema…-_ dijo él con un suspiro- _solo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que estés segura._

-Estoy segura con esa decisión papá… Lo siento, pero debo irme, tengo que estudiar.

 _-Está bien, cuídate y te mandamos saludos, sabes que te queremos ¿verdad?_

-Lo sé y yo también a ustedes… un abrazo- dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Gray mirando a su amiga que se veía algo cansada.

-No, nada…- dijo ella con media sonrisa poco convencedora- es hora de que me vaya, tengo que estudiar, mañana tengo un examen.

-Buena suerte con ello- dijo Gajeel.

-¡Gracias chicos, hasta mañana!- se despidió.

La chica de cabellos dorados se iba con paso algo apresurado, dejando atrás a sus dos amigos ahora nada convencidos de que nada pasaba.

-¿Qué crees que pasó?- pregunto Gajeel.

-No lo sé, pero con esa llamada consiguió ponerse algo nerviosa…

-Diría yo molesta o poco contenta…- afirmo Gajeel- ¿Cómo crees que esta después de esto?

-Siendo sincero, está actuando como pensé que lo haría… mostrando una sonrisa en frente de todo y apoyando a la cabeza de lava…- dijo Gray y dio un suspiro antes de volver a hablar- pero no podemos decir que no le afecto, porque sabemos que es totalmente falso.

-Espero que Natsu haya tomado la mejor decisión… y que Lucy pueda superar esto, para el bien de ella- dijo claramente con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

-Natsu escogió a Lisanna, no podemos decirle nada a pesar que tratamos de darle hasta señales de humo de lo que Lucy siente por él, pero parece ser muy ciego- dijo Gray con resignación- Tal vez… ¿logró olvidarlo?- pregunto con esperanza, pero ni el mismo creía en lo que decía.

-Sería lo mejor, pero creo que eso no va a pasar muy pronto…- dijo Gajeel mirándolo y ambos negaron con la cabeza.

…

Al día siguiente, nuevamente en la universidad Fairy Tail, se encontraban los jóvenes estaban muy activos, el sol brillaba con esplendor al igual que el día anterior, pero ahora las nubes estaban muy presentes por todo el cielo.

 **POV Lucy.**

 _De seguro parezco un zombi que camina arrastrando los pies a más no poder… Estoy cansada, acabé de terminar el examen y lo de mi padre, más lo de… bueno, lo de él y el desvelo no son buena combinación… para nada. Pero… ¿hay una posibilidad de que ella le rechace? ¡No Lucy, sácate eso de la cabeza! Mente clara y alejada ¿recuerdas? Y más si se trata de Natsu. Solo concéntrate en el por qué estas acá… Para estudiar ¿o no? Un romance es lo último que quieres ¿verdad?_

 _Había muchas personas, como siempre, pero simplemente no me interesa encontrarme con nadie y mucho menos con Natsu, el cual se ve muy feliz, con una gran sonrisa y al lado de él, esta ella, Lisanna… Ambos están juntos… felices… sonriendo… abrazados. Ella acepto, no había duda de eso, se le notaba a él en su cara de felicidad._

 _Uno no elige de quién enamorarse, si no toda sería mucho más fácil… Es triste, a veces te muestra tú lado más patético, tú lado tonto y… enamorado, pero lo peor que también hay veces que te muestran la realidad, la cual es un amor no correspondido, platónico, unilateral… un amor que solo puede existir en sueños…_

 _Sin darme cuenta mis pies ya estaban moviéndose hacia ellos ¿acaso tan masoquista soy…? Recuerda Lucy, sonríe, por él, por… ella, por ellos, que se quieren, se aman y tú no puedes entrometerte en ello. Recuerda, no te rompas delante de ellos, no importa que tan grandes sean tus ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de allí, solo sonríe._

-Hola chicos…- _salude tratando de sonar lo más normal._

-Hola Lucy- _me contesto primero Natsu, quien estaba una mano entrelazada con la de Lisanna-_

-Veo que…

-Sí y todo gracias a ti… gracias por ayudarme- _me dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas… al menos, él puede ser feliz._

-F-Felicidades, me alegro por ustedes- _cerré los ojos y sonríe, pero solo por el miedo de que ellos me delaten. Sí no lo hice en todo este tiempo que podía, no voy a hacerlo ahora… Es el momento de cambiar las cosas._

-Gracias.

-Lucy, vaya, pensé que no habías llegado aún, ya que no te encontramos- _me dijo Gray ¿desde cuándo estaba aquí?_

-Pudiste si quiera mandar un mensaje diciendo que no podías llegar antes.

-Lo siento Gray, Gajeel, es que estaba concentrada en el examen.

-¿Y cómo crees que te fue?- _me pregunto Gray mientras me daba un poco de agua de su botella. No sé por qué, pero repentinamente tenía mucha sed._

-¿Acaso dudan de mí?

-No, claro que no… imposible dudar de ti, nuestra gran Lucy.

-Ja… ja, muy chisto Gajeel- _le recrimine amenazándole tirar el agua. Gracias chicos, de verdad._

-¿Qué les parece ir todos a un lugar a comer algo?- _propuso Natsu. Todos, contando a los amigos de Lisanna empezaron a murmurar acerca de eso. Yo solo me quede en el margen, simplemente lo menos que deseo ahora es algo sólido que ingerir._

-Bien Lucy, esta vez de toca a ti escoger el lugar a donde iremos…- _me saco de mis pensamientos Gray, quien me miraba atentamente. ¿Debía de decir que no quiero ir o acompañarlos, ignorando todo al mí alrededor?_

-Podemos ir a uno de la cadena Strauss- _opino Lisanna-_ Anda Natsu, por favor, trata de convencerla para que vayamos allí.

 _Escuché todo perfectamente y no me sorprendería que Natsu me pidiera eso, ya que se encarga de consentirla en todo lo que puede. Para mi suerte, mi móvil sonó._

-¿Hola?…- _pregunte mientras me alejaba un poco de esas personas_ \- Sí, pero… está bien, ¿conoces el restaurante 8 Islas?… Muy bien, sí, allí te veo- _¿qué estará haciendo acá, en Magnolia?_ \- Mh… yo debo irme, por lo que está en ustedes la decisión de ir a donde gusten, nos vemos luego- _me despedí para salir rápidamente de allí, antes que empiecen, Gray y Gajeel a hacer preguntas._

 **Fin del POV Lucy.**

-Bueno… ¿qué esperamos?- pregunto Lisanna a todas las personas presentes que iban a acompañarlos a tomar el almuerzo. Natsu solo le sonrió, pero Gajeel y Gray miraban un tanto preocupados por donde se había ido su amiga Lucy, dejándolos repentinamente… pero a al mismo tiempo, pensaron que tal vez quería tiempo a solas y lo mejor para ella era que se lo tomara lo más alejado de Natsu y Lisanna.

* * *

 **Hola! n.n**

 **Yo aquí, nuevamente invadiendo fanfiction... xD con una nueva historia de Fairy Tail! n.n**

 **Teóricamente esta historia ya esta escrita, pero con otra serie, aunque obviamente aquí pues... esta un poco mejor redactada y no es solo copiar todo lo que hice y cambiar los nombres, porque eso sería tedioso, muuuuy aburrido para mi, por lo que cada palabra es escrita normal y quiero hacerlo algo diferente del otro, para que tenga su propia esencia! *-***

 **Bueno ¿qué les ha parecido? Sí quieren lanzarme tomates porque siempre el drama esta en los fics que escribo, pues pueden hacerlo, porque rara vez escribo sin drama, ya que eso es lo mío! *-* n.n**

 **emh... nada más, solo omitan las faltas de ortografía! xD cosas que pasan, entenderán.. (?**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! n.n**

Fecha de inicio: 18/07/2015.


	2. Viejos conocidos

**Capítulo 2: Viejos conocidos.**

-¿Alguna noticia?- pregunto Gajeel a Gray, quien hace tres días estaba llamando a alguien, sin recibir noticia alguna.

-No…- corto Gray enfadado al comunicarse con el buzón de voz nuevamente- ¡Pasaron tres días, no pudo habérsela tragado la tierra!

-Parece que sí…- comento Gajeel también nada contento. La respiración de ambos era controlada y sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

-Oh, vamos, ella también tiene una vida, dejen de controlarla como si fuera una niña- dijo Lisanna al ver la cara de ellos dos, ganándose que ambos bufaran por lo bajo- tal vez, quién sabe, está muy cómoda con alguien y ustedes solamente la están molestando- ese último comentario hizo que a estos dos le corrieran un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza.

-No… no digas eso…- dijo Gray con la cara algo azul- además, ella no es de ese tipo de mujeres.

-Exacto…- ratificó Gajeel, tratando de volver en sí.

-¡Lisanna!- una chicas la llamaron de los lejos, agitando su mano.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir…- dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso a Natsu, dejándolo totalmente embobado mirándola mientras caminaba.

-Tierra llamando a Natsu- empezó a decir Gray- tierra llamando a Natsu ¡Responde cerebro de flama!- grito ya cansado de que lo ignore olímpicamente.

-Tks ¿qué quieres?- pregunto algo fastidiado por la actitud de Gray.

-Salamander ¿sí te das cuenta de que Lucy desapareció hace tres días y que no sabemos nada de ella?- pregunto Gajeel, mirándolo serio.

-¿Pasaron tres días?- pregunto Natsu confundido, lo que causo que tanto Gray como Gajeel se golpearan la frente con la mano derecha.

-Natsu, está bien que estés pendiente de Lisanna todo el tiempo, después de todo es tú novia, pero ten un poco de consideración con Lucy…- dijo Gray bastante serio por lo que a Natsu le confundió su tono de voz.

-Exacto, ten conciencia que ella te ha ayudado en todo lo que le pediste ayuda… es más, hasta en la que no lo has hecho también- intervino Gajeel, al ya que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo.

Gray bufó molesto, pero en el fondo agradeció que él interviniera, ya que se le podía escapar algunas cosas que en el futuro pueden perjudicar a Lucy… pero no podía evitarlo, estaba molesto por dentro, al ver que Natsu no se había percatado que su amiga, la que lo ayudo desde siempre, desapareció por tres días y no había señales de donde estaba.

-Intenta marcarle tú, a ver si a ti sí te contesta- dijo él más calmado.

-A ver si tú tienes más serte que nosotros- intervino nuevamente Gajeel, quien por segunda vez salvo a Gray por no medir sus palabras.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer- dijo Natsu un poco molesto por el tono de voz que utilizó su amigo hace un momento. Marcó el número de ella y colocó el celular cerca de su oreja. Sonaba y sonaba, pero nunca atendió. Colgó, mirando al móvil, confundido.

-Tampoco tuviste suerte…- dijo Gajeel al ver la cara de Natsu, después de colgar.

-No- dijo el de cabellos rosados mientras nuevamente marcaba su número y esperaba a que le atienda, ahora su rostro estaba más serio de lo común.

Gajeel y Gray notaron ese cambio repentino de humor que experimento Natsu y pensaron que tal vez, él, al fin se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Natsu bufó antes de hablar- No contesta…

-Es lo que te hemos estado diciendo en todo el bendito día… y también los anteriores…- reclamo Gray.

Los tres hombres se quedaron callados, pensando en una posibilidad de en dónde podía estar su amiga.

-¡Natsu!- llamó Lisanna- ya es hora.

-¿Para qué?- preguntaron Gajeel y Gray al mismo tiempo, confundidos.

-Para ir al cine… ¿quieren ir?- propuso, pero ellos solamente se guardaron cualquier comentario innecesario y solo se limitaron a negar con la cabeza.

-¡NOOOO! Vamos, vengan con nosotros, la vamos a pasar muy bien- dijo coquetamente una de las amigas de Lisanna que se había acercado a ellos.

-No, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer…- contesto Gajeel sin mucho cuidado de ocultar las pocas ganas que tenía de estar junto a ella.

-Pero- Natsu estaba diciendo algo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que noto la mirada de su novia, por lo que no pudo decir más- Nos vemos.

-Mh… sí- dijo solamente Gajeel golpeando en la cabeza a Gray, ya que estaba a punto de gritarle, estaba seguro.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- pregunto una vez que ellos se fueron.

-Están juntos, no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que aceptarlo y sí él prefiere a su novia, es su decisión- Gray gruño al escucharlo.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto más inteligente?- le ataco.

-Solo es por Lucy, no creas que yo también no tengo ganas de gritarle al cabeza hueca de Salamander…- aclaro Gajeel- de cualquier modo, es mejor si vamos a ver en su departamento, tal vez esté ahí.

-Tal vez ya llegó, de a donde quiera que fuera que se haya ido…- dijo pensando Gray- tienes razón, vamos.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al departamento de la rubia, esperanzados de encontrar a su amiga allí, ya que después de tres días sin saber nada de ella, estaban dispuestos a hacer un gran lio para encontrarla.

…

Mientras que en cierto departamento, se encontraba una joven muy, pero muy cansada, con claramente ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Su celular recibía llamada tras llamada, pero ella no sentía el sonido, ya que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la sala y en modo vibrador.

Nada más hermoso y lindo que dormir después de largas horas de los días que había pasado ella, pero ese hermoso momento fue interrumpido gracias al timbre.

-Mh…- se quejó, sin ánimos de levantarse. Pensó dejarlo pasa, pero esas personas eran persistentes- _¿Ahora qué?-_ Pensó mientras se levantaba y, arrastrando los pies, se dirigía a abrir la puerta- Plue, quieto…- advirtió a su perro de pequeña estatura, pero terriblemente sobreprotector, de color blanco a simple vista tierno, mientras medio dormida abría la puerta, para recibir nada menos que gritos.

-¡LUCY!- gritaron ambos hombres que habían tocado la puerta.

-¿Gajeel, Gray…?- pregunto ella mientras se frotaba los ojos para verlos mejor. Cuando los miro mejor, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala, ellos la siguieron, ya que conocían su departamento perfectamente- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡¿Cómo puede preguntar eso?!- gritó Gray- ¡Desapareciste por tres días y sin dar señales de vida!- regañó- Y nos vienes con que "¿qué hacemos aquí?"- pregunto incrédulo. Ambos estaban frente a ella, parados, como si estuvieran hablando y retando a una niña, la cual estaba somnolienta y muy desarreglada- ¿¡Por qué no has contestado las llamadas y mensajes!?

-¿Qué cosa…?- pregunto ella sin entender bien todo lo que acabo de decir su amigo.

-Ya Gray, por un minuto cálmate- exigió cansado Gajeel. El peli-azul solo bufó y cruzo los brazos- bien, ahora… ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto tan lamentable…?- pregunto mirándola con más atención. Su camisa estaba totalmente arrugada, tenía unos shorts negros, igualmente de arrugados que la camisa, su pelo, largo, totalmente desarreglado y un tanto enredados. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, algo notables y sus ojos no soportaban estar por mucho tiempo abiertos.

-Wow, gracias por el alabo…- contesto ella sarcástica.

-Lucy…- dijo él dándole a entender que no estaba jugando.

-Fui a ver a mis padres- dijo mientras agarraba un almohadón del sillón para abrazarlo y cerrar los ojos- mh… hace tres días había llegado el secretario de mi padre aquí, diciendo que- bostezo y abrazó aún más la almohada- tenía que verme para hablar sobre algo. Ese mismo día me fui con él para allá.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- pregunto Gray, ya que era un poco extraño que vengan a buscarla personalmente.

-Mi padre estaba un poco enfermo y no podía hacerse cargo de sus asuntos por un par de días, por lo que fui a ayudarlo a él. Nada grave…- comento para dejarlos tranquilos a sus amigos.

-¿No pudiste si quiera avisarnos?- reclamó Gray, pero no gritando, sino más bien mucho más clamado al ver a su amiga muy cansada.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparlos, pero cuando aquí era de noche, allí era de día… además… no tuve mucho tiempo libre, tenía que hacer todo rápidamente para poder venir y terminar un trabajo…- aclaro aún con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Cuánto dormiste en la casa de tus padres?- pregunto Gajeel al escuchar lo que había dicho ella.

-Mh… 10… u 11 horas… espera, ¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto confundida-… llegué hace 4 horas…- empezó a hacer las cuentas.

-Olvídalo, es viernes por la tarde…- dijo Gray- mejor nos vamos, se nota que necesitas descansar cómo dé lugar…

-Gracias chicos, los quiero, de verdad, pero en este momento el amor de mi vida es dormir…- dijo con un poco de humor, causando que sonrieran y negaran con la cabeza ambos.

-Ve a tú cuarto- ordeno Gajeel.

-Mh… estoy cómoda aquí…- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de moverse mucho.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron y sabían que debían hacer. Gray camino al cuarto de la rubia, no era nada extraño ya que hace años eran amigos, más que amigos, mejor dicho, como hermanos, al igual que Gajeel, el cual la cargo y ella no protesto. Él la llevo a su habitación y la acostó en su cama, causando que ella se aferrara a las sabanas. Ambos rieron por lo bajo, al ver a su amiga y se fueron de allí sin hacer ruido alguno…

…

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo esperado y en la Universidad, los jóvenes están algunos medio dormidos, otros más activos y otros… bueno, más normales.

-Hola…- saludo Lucy al acercarse a sus amigos.

-Vaya, parece que estos dos días de descanso te cayeron fantástica…- comento gracioso Gray.

-Ja… ja… ja… muy gracioso Gray- dijo antes de golpearlo en la cabeza.

-Pero si Gray tiene razón- apoyo Gajeel gracioso, ganándose la mirada asesina de ella.

-Lucy…- llamó una chica, que apareció de la nada, sorprendiendo a los chicos. Era de una estatura algo baja, de cabellos entre celeste y azulado, ojos color marrones, rasgos finos y actitud encantadora. Iba vestida con unas botas con un poco de plataforma, unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa blanca que se ajustaba, un poco, a su figura.

-Levy…- le saludo, en forma normal, a la chica- Tengo todo el reporte imprimido, ten la copia…- dijo entregándole un folio lleno de copias.

-Eres genial Levy… lamento haberte dejado eso a ti- se disculpó.

-No digas eso, necesitabas descansar… y también aquí están algunos apuntes de la clase de esos días que faltaste, me olvide llevártelos ayer- aclaro con una sonrisa.

-Eres mi salvadora…- dijo abrazándola.

-Jajajaja, no digas eso, tú también me has ayudado mucho- dijo restándole importancia- mh… pero, debemos irnos a la clase, ya está a punto de comenzar…- aclaro mientras revisaba su móvil de color negro.

-Tienes razón, bueno chicos, nos vemos después- se despidió Lucy.

-Hasta luego- saludo Levy con una sonrisa a ambos.

-Hasta luego…- comentaron ambos, un tanto sorprendidos.

-Oye Gajeel…- llamó Gray una vez que ya no podía ver a Lucy y su amiga- ¿Gajeel?- pregunto mirándolo, para ver que aún estaba observando por a dónde se habían ido ambas mujeres- Gajeel… Gajeel… ¡Gajeel!- esté último grito fue acompañado con un golpe en el brazo, causando que al fin reaccionara.

-¡Oye!- gruñó Gajeel mientras se frotaba su brazo y dándole una mirada de muerte.

-Ignoraste todas las veces que te llamaba- se justificó- Y por otro lado, cierra la boca, la baba se está cayendo- comento gracioso, haciendo que él le mirara con ganas de asesinarlo.

-Gray…- amenazó.

-Pero será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos…- dijo ignorándolo completamente.

-Oye, tú, espera- demandaba mientras iba detrás de Gray.

Después de las largas horas de clases para todos, se encontraban saliendo felizmente de cada aula para irse a sus respectivas actividades…

-Vaya Natsu, me sorprende verte solo…- comentó Gray al verlo sin Lisanna.

-Está con unas amigas- aclaro el mientras veía cómo llegaron ambos.

-Mh, con razón- comento en voz baja.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto un tanto cansado- Últimamente tú actitud fue así de irónica…

-No sé, tal vez porque no te has preocupado por tú amiga, que siempre te ha ayudado, que desapareció por tres días enteros y tú solo te fuiste al cine…- dijo irónicamente… de nuevo.

-También estaba preocupado, pero sí Lisanna tenía razón y estaba con alguien.

-¿Si quiera conoces bien a Lucy cómo para decir eso?- le contraataco. Ambos estaban un poco serios, más de lo que debían, por lo que Gajeel se interpuso entre ellos.

-Ya, cállense nenitas…- reclamó con ganas de asesinar a alguien, causando que ellos dos bufaran y miran para otro lado- Lucy estaba bien, al fin y al cabo, no hay que ser melodramáticos…

-Díselo a cubo de hielo…- contraataco Natsu.

-Mira quién habla, el cerebro de lava…

Otra vez la competencia entre ambos apareció, pero esta vez no era con cierto toque de enojo, sino más bien común… común para ellos, claro está.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Lisanna acercándose junto a su hermano y otras personas- ¿quieren ir a tomar algo?- propuso- ya que el fin de semana nadie fue capaz de salir, pensé que sería genial hacerlo ahora…

Tanto Gajeel como Gray se miraron de reojo.

-Eh… mh… suena…- Gray no pudo decir más, ya que una chica se le acercó y le abrazo el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Qué bueno que tú también vienes con nosotras Gray!

El nombrado tragó fuertemente saliva y se arrepintió por no negarse desde un principio.

-Eh… sí- comento un tanto nervioso y deseando separarse de ella

-También Gajeel-kun nos acompañará ¿verdad?- pregunto otra chica, que muy descaradamente le tomo la mano, pero este se soltó fácilmente.

-Mh… me encantaría- dijo sarcástico, aunque esa chica no entendió el mensaje- pero… ehm… ya tengo… ¿otro compromiso?

-¿Con quién?- pregunto Gray, dejando claramente a saber si él se hundía, se lo llevaría junto a él.

-Con… ¡Lucy!- llamó a lo lejos, viéndola pasar junto a su amiga de esa mañana. Ambas intercambiaron un par de palabras y se dirigieron hacía ellos ahora.

-Hola chicos- saludo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Viste que ya es tarde? Deberíamos irnos… ¿no crees?- le pregunto Gajeel a ella, pero la chica que estaba junto a él hablo.

-Sí, tienes razón, nos vamos…- dijo tirándole del brazo, pero esté sentía la necesidad infinita de sacársela de encima, ahora más que nunca.

-¡No te hablaba a ti!- se quejó mientras deshacía el agarre y se fue junto a Lucy y Levy.

-O-oye, yo… también voy con ustedes- dijo Gray intentando huir de allí.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lucy a Natsu y Lisanna, que veían toda la situación un poco divertidos.

-Íbamos a ir a tomar algo ¿quieres sumarte?- le pregunto Lisanna.

-Gracias, pero en este momento iba a ir junto a Levy a un lugar que ella me recomendó…- comento mientras miraba a su amiga, que solo estaba más que confundida, ya que Gajeel se encontraba detrás de ella y Gray junto a ella, para librarse de esas dos chicas locas y acosadoras.

-¿Y está bueno?- pregunto Lisanna con interés.

-Quiero ir a averiguarlo…- contesto Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces podemos ir todos allí…- propuso pensando.

-Claro…- comentaron tanto Lucy y Natsu, ya que le pregunto a ambos.

Después de un viaje algo loco, todos fueron a " _Café Mágico"_ para probar esa nueva sucursal que se abrió muy cerca de allí. Por un lado estaban Lucy, Levy, Gray, Gajeel y esas dos locas, acosando a ellos dos, y por el otro estaban Natsu, Lisanna, su hermano y un par de personas más, ya que no había muchos lugares, por lo que se tuvieron que dividir.

Gajeel y Gray tenían expresiones lamentables, querían deshacerse de esas dos locas y ¡Cuánto antes!

-Así Lu-chan…- empezó a hablar Levy- cómo te fue con tu familia. Espero que no haya sido toda tu estadía allí por trabajo.

-Lamentablemente así fue…- dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio y tomo de su batido que había pedido.

-Lo siento…

-No tienes por qué, esa fue mi razón de ida, pero de igual manera mi madre me saco a rastras de la oficina de mi padre…- recordó toda esa escena que le había creado para que ella vaya a pasar un rato con su familia.

-Me parece bien…- contesto Levy con una sonrisa- tenías que descansar un poco del trabajo.

-Pero había otras maneras de sacarme de allí, entrar gritando cuando estaba junto a unas personas encargadas de la contabilidad no era la única respuesta…

-Pero es la más efectiva- le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, causando que ambas rieran. Cuando las risas cesaron Levy se puso un poco más seria para hablar ahora- Oye Lu-chan… ¿pasa algo o pasó algo allí?

-Por… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le pregunto ella mientras jugaba con la bombilla del batido de vainilla.

-Nosotros también queremos saber qué pasa exactamente contigo- habló esta vez Gray, introduciéndose en la conversación de ellas.

-Desde _esa_ llamada, que fue el día anterior que desapareciste, tenemos la duda de lo que ocurre- habló esta vez Gajeel. Lucy, al sentir las miradas de sus tres amigos, solamente se limitó a tomar de la bebida, con escusa que no podía hablar.

-No me ocurre nada…- habló, ya que nadie hacía ruido alguno, esperando su respuesta.

-No nacimos ayer, ¿sabes?- le hizo saber Levy mientras le seguía mirando- sí es algo que realmente te preocupa, que sabemos que lo haces, te podemos ayudar con cualquier cosa que este en nuestro alcance Lu-chan…- le apoyo Levy mientras le tomaba las manos.

-Gracias Levy-chan… pero no es nada, de verdad- le contesto Lucy con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados. Tanto Levy, Gajeel y Gray supieron que todo era mentira.

-Lucy…- reclamó Gajeel.

-Dijo que no es nada- dijo la mujer que estaba al lado de él.

-Así que no es nada importante- bufó la que estaba acosando a Gray.

-¡Miren, Lisanna las está llamando!- dijo repentinamente Gray a esas chicas y, para la suerte de ellos, era verdad.

-Vamos a ver que quiere… no nos extrañen- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento junto a Gray.

-Volveremos pronto…- aseguro la otra que acosaba a Gajeel mientras le guiñaba un ojo, causándole un escalofrío.

-Eso fue…- empezó a hablar Levy, pero se quedó callada.

-Raro- término de decir Lucy, mientras veían a esas dos chicas dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

-Dios, no permitas que vuelvan- rogó Gajeel y Gray lo imito.

-Pensé que eran sus parejas…- comento Levy sorprendida de que ellos hagan eso.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso!- reclamaron ambos hombres desesperados, causando que ella abriera bien grande los ojos.

-Está bien, está bien… perdón- se disculpó con ambos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- lo importante aquí es…- trato de desviar el tema- Lucy y su situación, sea cuál sea…- dijo apuntando a su amiga. Ahora los tres dirigieron sus miradas mecánicamente hacia ella.

-Lucy, mira, no queremos presionarte para que nos lo digas…- dijo Gajeel más calmado.

-Pensé que esa era la idea…- intervino Gray.

-No, porque si no causaremos que ella se cierre, acabando con cada oportunidad para nosotros- le explico Levy, causando que Gray asintiera entendiendo todo perfectamente.

-Solo queremos que sepas que somos tus amigos… y te ayudaremos en cualquier situación en que te encuentres, pero es importante que nos lo digas…- aseguro.

-Gracias…- dijo ella mirando a la mesa, sin ningún punto definido- pero, no tengo deseo de decir esto, sinceramente yo puedo manejarlo sola, así que no deben preocuparse- le dedico una sonrisa que mostraba seguridad, pero a la misma vez, algo restringida.

-Está bien Lucy…- dijo Gray mientras suspiraba- Solo recuerda, si quieres que golpeemos a alguien…- miro de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Natsu- lo haremos gustosos.

-Jajajaja, gracias, pero no- dijo ella riendo por las ocurrencias de sus amigos. La risa de ella, para ellos tres, fue algo que les causo cierta tranquilidad.

-¿Lucy?- pregunto un hombre detrás de ella, causando que se diera media vuelta y abriera los ojos- Tanto tiempo…- le dedico una sonrisa al ver que realmente se trataba de ella. Ella solo se levantó y lo abrazó, el cual fue correspondido.

* * *

 **Hola minna! n.n Al fin que me aparezco después de casi un mes... wow, hasta yo me sorprendo... ¡Perdón! u.u'**

 **De hecho... se me olvido completamente todo lo que iba a estar en este cap, así que como pude termine con esto y estoy satisfecha...**

 **Quiero decir un par de cositas antes de pasar a contestar los Reviews... 1° La actitud de los personajes no son como el anime, los cambie... bastante en algunos, porque creo que nos divertiremos más viendo a Gajeel más considerado... y enamorado... :3 al igual que Gray que es un tipo más intrepido, pero no se desnuda, cosa que capas me quieran matar algunas fans, pero... va a ser más interesante, espero lograr lo que está en mi mente... xD 2° Aquí los personajes también los voy a acomodar a mi conveniencia y del fic... :3 por lo que habrá algunas sorpresa, y otras no tantas, ya que se ven mucho en otros fics, o en el que termine también esta 3° Gracias a un comentario, encontré una pequeña esencia de esta historia, por lo que no va a ser parecida, para nada, a la otra historia... :3**

 **Bien, respuestas de los Reviews...**

 **lums:** gracias! y mero merito? T-T nooo, porque después... nah, ni sé que venia en el próximo cap, así que no puedo dar Spoiler, porque ya me olvide un poco como iba la cosa, pero ya llegara la inspiración... o locura de escribir, cualquier nombre está bien... n.n suerte a ti también!

 **Eagle Gold:** *no se da cuenta y le cae una pila de tomates, después los mira y se va a hacer salsa para pizza* espero que haya sido de tu agrado, pero desde ya quiero decir que aquí el drama es el género principal, al igual que el romance, pero el drama es algo que va a estar presente siempre... FOREVER! *-*

 **Mirai Fuyu:** awww... :3 gracias! n.n jajajaja, ahora yo soy la malvada? bueeno, ya me lo dijeron (sí, MsPandiCornius, te estoy hablando a ti...) era una amiga, pásalo de largo... xD pero bueno, esta historia hizo que me lo repitan muuuchas veces, pero es que el trama es lo mío, al menos lo siento así... :3 Exacto, tiene que ayudarlo, quiera o no, ya que al fin y al cabo, yo soy la que escribo... ok, no quiero que odien aquí a ningun personaje, a pedido de una lectora, cosa que me parecio genial (porque con el de LoK quería que esa se vea como una consentida, niña mimada, inservible, y muchas cosas más... n.n sí, puedo ser buena, pero gracias a Bryan y Michael hicieron que odie a un personaje femenino con toda mi alma... n.n) ignora eso, por favor... n.n ya regrese en mí... O, ten por seguro que vas a verlo, ya que aquí me guiare en otras cosas... pero desde ya lamento decirte que Gray... nah, ni él, ni Gajeel... ninguno, solo son como hermanos, pero hasta ahí... pero eso no quiere decir que no hay otros chicos, verdad? ;) ok... creo que ya recibiré tomatazo, ¿verdad? casi un mes... u.u y... awww! quiero darte un abrazo! gracias por ese viva al shipeo Makorra! T-T eso lleg´a mi corazón, un abrazo!

 **Lin:** Gracias a tu pedido de no hacer a Lisanna odiosa, se me ocurrió dar una de las esencias a este fic de Nalu... así que no te preocupes, porque puede parecer a veces, pero ten por seguro que tomare tu petición, ya que me imagine todo! *-* gracias por las criticas buenas! n.n7

 **Lucy 31:** hola! n.n por supuesto, suena bien además! *-* amo en nombre verónica, más porque mi mamá también tiene ese como segundo nombre! te deseo mucha suerte con tus exámenes! Ojalas y hayas pasados todos sin problemas! claro que no, me encanta hablar con amigos del fanfiction sobre la vida o cualquier cosa, de hecho gracias a esta red tengo varios amigos que son realmente geniales y puedo hablar siempre con ellos, además que se preocupan también por mi, son unos grandes amigos y los quiero a todos ellos! jajaja, y ahora quiero chocolate, mh... no, mejor no, porque me empalago facilmente (gracias a un estudio que me hicieron tomar una cosa extraña por lo que ahora no tolero las cosas dulces) así que mejor regreso a lo importante... nos leemos!

 **¡GRACIAS! *-* por tantos seguidores y personas que les intereso el fic con solo el primer capítulo, espero no decepcionarlos! ;)**

 **Bueno, aquí a las 10 y media de la noche y... quiero ver Fairy Tail, al igual que One Piece... y también Kyoukai no Rinne... me perdí los últimos capítulos por estar atrasada, así que... me voy, espero actualizar pronto también, así no dejar a esperar a nadie!**

 **¡Nos leemos y gracias por el apoyo! n.n**

 **PD: perdonen las faltas de ortografía, es que ahora de verdad no me detuve a revisar detenidamente el cap... xD cosas que pasan...**

Actualización: 13/08/2015


	3. Presentaciones

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-¿Lucy?- pregunto un hombre detrás de ella, causando que se diera media vuelta y abriera los ojos- Tanto tiempo…- le dedico una sonrisa al ver que realmente se trataba de ella. Ella solo se levantó y lo abrazó, el cual fue correspondido._

 **Capítulo 3: Presentaciones.**

-Me alegra verte bien Lucy…- dijo el sujeto alto, de tez blanca de ojos celestes, cabello negro, que vestía unos pantalones de traje con una camisa, con los primeros botones desabotonados y, sin corbata y saco. Su pelo era normal, corto y rebelde a la vez.

-¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!- decía Lucy muy feliz antes de separarse de él- Ni una llamada, alguna comunicación, mensaje o algo… nada- le acuso ahora cruzándose de brazos en forma de reproche, pero él la conocía muy bien y sus intenciones con esa acción.

-Quieres hacerme sentir mal ¿verdad?- pregunto el sujeto que tenía extrañamente una marca en el lado izquierdo del rostro.

-Por supuesto…- le contesto ella muy sincera sonriéndole de medio lado- pasaron más de… ¿5 años?

-6…- aclaró él sonriéndoles con culpabilidad- ya fueron varios años…

-Y… ¿él…?- empezó a preguntar, pero se quedó en medio de la frase, ya que extrañamente no podía seguir, aunque el sujeto interpreto lo que quería preguntar.

-No, no está conmigo, lo siento…- contesto mirando para otro lado un poco mal por Lucy, pero ella solamente bajo la mirada y sonrió de igual manera.

-Ya veo…- comento un tanto decepcionada. De repente escucharon una toses provenientes de los amigos de ella, ya que habían estado observando todo lo ocurrido hasta que al fin decidieron hacerles saber que estaban allí- Lo siento- se disculpó la rubia con sus amigos, retomando el estado anterior- Chicos, él es Mest, un viejo amigo, Mest, ellos son Levy, Gajeel y Gray- dijo señalando a cada quién.

-Un gusto- le saludo el que tenía una marca en su rostro, con una sonrisa cordial.

-Igualmente- saludaron todos.

-Así que… un viejo amigo- comento Gray mirando a ese sujeto detenidamente.

-Sí, conozco todas sus travesuras… claro, desde que tengo memoria- comento un tanto gracioso, causando que la rubia cruzara los brazos e inflara sus cachetes en señal de reproche.

-No te hagas el santito, que sí yo era rebelde, tú me ganabas por el doble- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Jajajajajaja- río Mest por los gestos tan infantiles de Lucy.

-Lucy, pareces una niña de 5 años…- le acuso su amiga.

-Es su forma de ser, veo que no ha cambiado nada en todos estos años…- comento el mayor calmando su risa y sonriendo sinceramente- ustedes deben de ser los amigos de ella, los que siempre estuvieron con ella desde que llegó aquí ¿verdad?- le pregunto a los tres jóvenes. No contestaron, pero ese pequeño silencio era una gran afirmativa- Gracias de cuidar de esta inmadura…- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Lucy, igual que cómo a una niña, ganándose el odio instantáneo de la rubia.

-Teníamos que hacerlo…- comento Gray con un suspiro, haciéndose el agotado.

-Ja… ja… ja… muy gracioso Gray, mira quién habla…

-Te queremos Lucy, lo sabes- le dijo el de cabello negro-azulado.

-Me siento más tranquilo ahora… Bueno, no los interrumpo más, es hora de irme- dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No tienes que hacerlo, puedes quedarte- le aseguro Lucy.

-Acabe de llegar aquí- dijo refiriéndose a Magnolia- Sinceramente estoy agotado y mañana tengo que trabajar a primera hora.

-¿Viaje de negocio?

-Exacto… solo me quedaré un par de días, no más- le informo, causando una decepción a la rubia- Pero también vine a hablar contigo...

-¿Algo sobre él?

-Mh… sí.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- pregunto un poco preocupada.

-No, al contrario… pero bueno, después hablaremos. Nos vemos y de nuevo, gracias por cuidar de Lucy todos estos años…- se despidió de los amigos de Lucy, los cuales le sonrieron- Te llamó después- dijo antes de despedirse de Lucy con un corto abrazo e irse de allí, dejando a la rubia un poco pensativa.

Se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, con la mirada penetrante de sus amigos. Quería hacerse la que no sentía nada, pero cada segundo que los ignoraba había más presión en el aire.

-Está bien, ¿qué pasa ahora?- le pregunto cansada a sus amigos.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?- pregunto Gray

-Ya les había contado de él… es un viejo amigo, sus padres son amigos de los míos y en parte de mi infancia, al igual que la adolescencia, estuvo el presente. Era mi compañero de bromas- dijo recordando todas las travesuras que hicieron juntos.

-Pero ese sujeto parece mayo que tú…- dijo Gajeel convencido.

-Solo es cuatro años mayor que yo- aclaro Lucy antes de tomar nuevamente de su batido- Pero ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?- le pregunto confusa a sus amigos. Estaban a punto de contestarle, pero esas dos chicas increíblemente molestas aparecieron de nuevo, muy importunas…

-¡Regresamos!

-Espero que no nos hayan extrañado mucho…- comentaron cada una muy coquetas a los dos chicos, que pasaron de estar tranquilos a muy, muy inquietos.

Pero Levy, al ya estar un poco cansada de la actitud de esas dos chicas que siempre interrumpían su charla, decidió ignorarlos y hablar con Lucy directamente.

-Así que ese Mest… ¿es solamente un amigo?- volvió a preguntar con insistencia.

-Claro que sí…- respondió un poco cansada, pero al sentir aun la mirada de su amiga la enfrento y comento un tanto picara- No me digas que… él te llamo la atención…- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, causando que a Levy se le suban los colores a la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no!- le aclaro en tono alto, con la cara roja y un tanto nerviosa.

-Tu cara me dice otra cosa…- canto Lucy contenta- Si quieres puedo darte su número… claro, cuando ese se digne a llamarme y allí lo agende…

-Lu-chan…- empezó a regañarle- claro que no me interesa, a penas lo vi un par de segundos y nada más…

-Amor a primera vista- justifico, aunque, en el fondo, tenía otras intenciones y quería verificar algo.

-Claro que no…

-¿A no?

-No.

-Entonces ¿por qué el interés si no te llamó la atención de ese modo?

-Agth, Lucy Heartfilia, sé a dónde quieres llegar y-

-Y lo voy a conseguir…- comento felizmente.

-Lucy…

-Levy…- le contesto como si nada pasara.

-Eres imposible, te comportas como una niña- la acuso nuevamente.

La peli azul/celeste se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado con una actitud enfadada.

-Solo admite que has estado viendo a Gajeel todo el día y te dejare tranquila…- le susurro por lo bajo, para que ellas fueran las únicas capaces de escucharlo. Cuando termino de decir la última palabra Lucy, a la pobre de Levy se le habían subido los colores al rostro… Así que no había sido tan discreta como creía.

-No-No… ¡ni se t-te ocurra-a a repetir eso!- dijo entre dientes para que esa conversación solo quede entre ellas, pero al parecer habían captado la atención de los dos hombres.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto primero Gajeel, zafándose de escuchar la voz extremadamente chillona de esa chica.

-Levy- Lucy estaba dispuesta a probar hasta donde llegaría su amiga, pero no la delataría, claro que no, aunque Levy piense que sí.

-Nada- se adelantó a decir la nombrada, recuperando la calma.

-Pero acabaron de- ahora Gray fue el que intervino, aunque fue interrumpido por la misma persona.

-No paso absolutamente nada…- le dijo seria, pero con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que si insistía en preguntar, la pasaría muy mal.

-O-okey…- respondió el peli-azul dándose una nota mental: "No insistir a Levy sí quiere vivir"

-Aguafiestas…- le recrimino Lucy tomando lo último de su batido.

-¿No tienes que preocuparte por Plue? El pobre ha estado demasiado tiempo solo en casa…- trato de cambiar el tema.

-Tienes razón…- empezó a decir con cansancio- creo que es hora de irnos…

-Al fin…- escucharon decir a ambas chicas acosadoras de los pobres de Gray y Gajeel.

-Oigan, ¿pueden ir a buscar un poco de agua?- pregunto rápidamente Gray a la chica de al lado. Gajeel, junto a Lucy y Levy le miraron extrañados, pero sabían que algo tramaba, ya que actitud siempre mostraba las pocas ganas que tenía de estar allí con ellas y este cambio repentino solo era por algo.

-También puedes ir, ¿por favor?- pregunto Gajeel con una sonrisa a la otra que estaba a su lado. Ahora sí Lucy y Levy se miraron confundidas. Ambas chicas chillaron por la forma en que le dirigieron la palabra y se fueron inmediatamente en la búsqueda de ese líquido tan pedido por ellos dos.

-Muy bien, vámonos- exigió Gray levantándose tan pronto esas mujeres estuvieron fuera de su vista, al igual que Gajeel.

-Pero pensé que…

-Es tarde y como bueno caballeros no dejaremos que se paseen por las calles solas- intervino Gajeel.

-Por favor, ¿ustedes, caballeros?- pregunto Lucy incrédula.

-Bueno, llámalo como quieras, pero sean buenas samaritanas y ¡por favor vámonos de una buena vez!- exigió Gray atento de que esas dos locas acosadoras no llegaran por detrás.

Levy y Lucy se miraron y solo se encogieron de hombros, levantando sus cosas. No eran taaan malas personas como para dejarlos solos con esas dos chicas que claramente le falta algo en su cabeza, así que de manera algo apresurada, por causa de esos dos miedosos, salieron del local lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¡Uff no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes esto…!- dijo de manera aliviada Gray mientras se estiraba y respiraba con tranquilidad.

-Pensé que estaban disfrutando ese hermoso momento con esas dos…- Lucy estaba pensando una palabra para describirles perfectamente, aunque claro, esa suposición solo era para molestar a sus amigos.

-Locas- dijo Gray recordando ese tiempo.

-Psicópatas.

-Peculiares chicas…- intervino Levy, ya que ella era más discreta con respecto a lo sucedido.

-Sí, sí, como sea…- respondieron ambos chicos muy seguros con sus descripciones.

Mientras que en el local…

-Llegam- la chica que acosaba a Gajeel estaba con una botella de agua en la mano y junto a ella estaba su amiga, la que acosaba a Gray y se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella, confundida.

-¿Gray?- pregunto confundida buscándolo con la mirada- ¿en dónde están?

…

Dos días después del encuentro entre Lucy y Mest, al fin se pudieron reunir y se encontraban en un restaurante de la cadena Strauss, ya que Mest la había citado allí.

-Lucy…- le recibió él, junto a una sonrisa y una rápido abrazo- tardaste bastante.

-No empieces Mest, además si me llamas a último momento no esperes que llegue en un santiamén- le critico dándole un golpe en el brazo, causando que éste riera.

-Está bien, lo siento ¿sí? Pero te dije que solo este viaje era por un par de días y nada más…

-Eso significa que…

-Mañana a la mañana tomaré el vuelo para regresar- dijo él antes de tomar un poco de agua.

-Sí que es rápido este viaje…- la voz de Lucy reflejo la decepción y tristeza, por lo que él se sintió mal.

-Pero no te he llamado para hablar de eso, sino de otras cosas más alegres… y bien, dime ¿cómo fue que tú padre accedió a que estudiaras aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Aquí esta unas de las mejores universidades. Los estudios se me facilitarías y, además, vine junto al proyecto de mi padre, el del nuevo hotel instalado aquí- respondió con una sonrisa, recordando en el momento que dijo que quería venir hacía aquí, para estudiar y manejar el nuevo negocio de su padre, al menos hasta que ya tenga experiencia y sabiduría en el ámbito empresarial.

-No quiero imaginarme cómo se puso Layla… y Romeo, oh, eso si hubiera sido bueno para verlo. Apuesto que se opusieron terriblemente.

-Y no te equivocas… por un momento pensaron que yo también me quería… alejar de todos…

-Pero al final, por milagro divino, parecieron entender que estudiar aquí sería más beneficioso para ti- animó él, ya que estaban entrando en un tema delicado.

-Jajajaj, parece que sí…- rio ella con ganas. Mest al escucharla reír verdaderamente también lo hizo.

-Sabes…- empezó a decir él, calmando la risa- puedo decir que ese tema de poner el mundo de cabeza por cosas es cosa de familia de ustedes…- comento gracioso- recuerdo el día en que proclamaste la habitación de él como tuya… le habías sacado a la fuerza, a mí también y eso que éramos 4 años mayores que tú- comento recordando una vieja travesura-

Lucy abrió la boca horrorizada, aunque también con gracia.

-No me vengas con eso ahora señor soy muy importante- le reclamo apuntándole- recuerdo perfectamente que tú y él se encargaron de alejarme de cualquier chico en la primaria, incluso secundaria, por un tema de "es propiedad privada" ¿sabes la vergüenza que pase a causa de eso?- le reclamo. ¿Quién no se sentiría avergonzada si esos dos casi gritaban que era propiedad privada? Ella no era de nadie y punto.

-Lo eras y eres… punto final…- Mest sonó tan confiado como ese mismo día- recuerdas a ese chico que sudaba frío cuando dijimos eso… jajajajaja, por Dios, allí creo que se nos pasó la mano un poquitín…

-¡Parecían brabucones contra el pobre!

-Claro que no… solamente le dábamos un sabio consejo, que no se acercara a ti… además, ¿viste lo que hizo después de esa sugerencia?

-Amenaza- replico la rubia cruzando de brazos.

-Como sea…- comento él rodando los ojos- se fue inmediatamente en búsqueda de…

-La hermana menor de esa zorra.

-Lucy- le recrimino.

-O, por favor ¿me vas a decir que no lo era?- le pregunto ella incrédula.

-Ambos sabemos que sí lo era, pero hay menores cerca, así que modera tu vocabulario- solamente le indico él antes de tomar un poco de vino que habían servido hace instantes.

-Pero esa… bruja- dijo moderando su vocabulario, a causa de la mirada que él le dio- fue la que arruino su vida.

-Claro que lo sé…

-Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero simplemente él fue un tonto al no querer escucharnos… esa mal-

-Lucy- nuevamente le recrimino.

-Mala persona hizo que él no me creyera, nos hizo pelear y…- calló por un momento. Tenía ganas de insultar pero no valía la pena desperdiciar palabras contra esa mujerzuela.

-Claro que lo sé, recuerdo ese enfrentamiento que tuvimos por culpa de ella, un día antes de que al fin se diera cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor…- ambos callaron. Solamente se limitaban a escuchar el suave murmullo y, a veces, risas que provenía en todo el lugar.

-También causo que Erza se fuera… se alejara de nosotros…- dijo enojada.

Mesta la miro y notaba la triste que brotaba por todo su ser… también recordaba todo lo que vivieron, pero eso era pasado… valía más la pena ver las cosas del presente y futuro.

-Sabes- él fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

-¡Lucy!- ambos miraron a la persona que la llamaba y ésta se sorprendió.

-Lisanna, Natsu… vaya, hola- les saludo con una sonrisa algo fingida. Mest noto ese cambio en ella y supo sumar dos más dos.

-Pensé que ibas a descansar, igual que los demás- comento amable. Hasta el momento los dos hombres no pronunciaban palabras y solo se dedicaban a estudiarse en silencio.

-Algo en último momento…- se justificó. Cuando Lisanna miro a Mest le saludo con una sonrisa- mh… Lisanna, Natsu, él es Mest, Mest ellos son Lisanna y Natsu- les presento.

Lisanna le tendió la mano y él, como un gran caballero le beso la palma. Lucy tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. ¿Tenía que actuar tan caballeroso justo con la novia de Natsu, estando él presente?

-Mest Gryder- se presentó él con Lisanna.

-Lisanna Strauss…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- y él es mi novio Natsu Dragneel- dijo apuntando a Natsu.

-Dragneel y Strauss…- ahora le tendió la mano a Natsu, quien la tomo un poco rudo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Lucy y Mest- Vaya, ya sabía que sus rostro se me hacían conocidos…- comento mientras le saludaba de la misma forma a Natsu, sin dejarse intimidar por la gran fuerza que poseía el de cabellos rosados- Hijo de Igneel Dragneel y hermana menor de Mirane Strauss… claro que los ubico- justifico.

-Sí. Usted era la persona con que se encontró Lucy el otro día ¿verdad? en el local…- pregunto Lisanna, una vez que terminaron con el saludo.

-Sí, acababa de llegar y me encontré con ella. Como hacía años que no la veía, tenía que saludarla.

-Oh… no sabía que Lucy estaba con alguien… y no lo veía hace mucho tiempo…- dijo una tanta coqueta Lisanna a Lucy.

-¿Estabas con alguien?- pregunto Natsu arqueando la ceja y enfocando su mirada en la rubia.

-Claro que no es eso Lisanna… Mest es un viejo amigo, nada más- le aclaro ella.

-Oh, perdón por la confusión- se arrepintió inmediatamente Lisanna- bueno, los dejamos para que sigan con lo suyo. Un gusto en conocerlo señor Mest…

-Señor suena muy mayor, solo Mest- le dijo él con una sonrisa cordial y encantadora a la albina.

-Parece mayor…- dijo entre dientes Natsu, causando que de igual manera todos lo escuchasen, ganándose una mirada recriminadora de su novia.

-Bueno, nos retiramos y espero que disfruten de la cena- dijo antes de irse Lisanna junto a Natsu que le envío una mirada algo fría a Mest y después poso su vista en la rubia, con una serie de aspectos indescifrables, antes de irse de allí junto la albina.

Una vez que estuvieron solos nuevamente, Mest se sentó y se ganó la mirada de muerte por parte de la rubia ahora.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el sin entender muy bien.

-No me vengas con un "¿qué?" No entiendo por qué se te ocurrió hacerte el caballero frente a Lisanna, pero te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Ya escuchaste, es la novia de Natsu, equivalente a que si tú tratas de cortejarla conseguirás sacarle a él de sus cabales.

-No es más fácil decir que estás interesada en él, pero él está con ella, equivalente a que te dejo en la friendzone- corrigió él. La rubia estaba a punto de hablar, pero en ese momento la comida había llegado, causando que se guardara para más tarde todo lo que tenía para decir.

Después de un pequeño tiempo en silencio, ella volvió a hablar.

-No estoy interesada en él y no vuelvas a sacar ese tema, jamás en lo que te queda de vida- le amenazo con el tenedor que tenía una papa.

-Está bien pero, por favor, deja ese tenedor con papa despacio… ¡puedes lastimar a alguien!- dramatizo, levantando las manos. Lucy bufo, pero río, Mest no tardo en acompañarla. Él sabía cómo sacarle de sus cabales y, a la misma vez, tranquilizarla- Bueno, ahora vamos a un tema más agradable…- volvió a hablar él- Y tiene que ver con él, pero antes de que preguntes que si le pasó algo grave, desde ya te digo que no.

-Está bien…- dijo Lucy de manera calmada. Le había leído la mente muy bien- Entonces… ¿cómo ha estado todo este tiempo?

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Supones?- pregunto incrédula.

-Está bien, no fue la mejor idea para comenzar a hablar de ese tema…- se dijo más para él mismo.

-¡Mest!- le recrimino.

-Clámate Lucy, a lo que me refería era que está bien, con una gran salud y viviendo bien… eso fue lo que me cuenta por teléfono.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender muy bien.

-Lucy, él dejo mi casa hace más de 5 años. Tanto yo como mi madre insistimos par que se quedará, pero se negó rotundamente. En los primero meses estuvimos preocupados ya que nos pidió que no les comunicáramos nada a ustedes, con la única condición que jamás rompiera contacto con nosotros.

-Entonces él…

-Está bien y con salud, de eso no tengas dudas…- le tranquilizo con una sonrisa ladina- pensé que se había comunicado contigo, al menos una vez, pero veo que no. No te preocupes, le obligare a que lo haga quiera o no. Pero créeme, estoy seguro que él está viviendo mejor que nosotros dos- comento un tanto gracioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Lucy confusa.

-Hasta aquí son las noticias de él señoras y señores, eso fue todo- dijo imitando a un locutor de noticias y volviendo a su comida.

-¡Mest!- le recrimino.

-Come Lucy, te vez pálida y más delgada de lo que recuerdo…

-Crecí, obvio que iba a verme más delgada y alta al mismo tiempo…- dijo mientras volvía a su comida. De cierto modo, por la actitud de él, se sintió más tranquila con respecto a él, y rogaba para que su situación sea mucho mejor que la de ella. Miro a Natsu rápidamente, que estaba a lo lejos, cenando con Lisanna y sonriendo. Se sintió nuevamente una estúpida masoquista.

Una vez que terminaron con esa agradable cena, siguieron hablando sobre temas triviales, cosas de la vida, qué cosas había pasado desde que se separaron… cosas similares.

-Ya es tarde…- dijo Lucy con un suspiro de cansancio- ¿A qué hora tomarás el vuelo?- pregunto.

-Apenas amanezca, es un largo trayecto…- comento mientras pedía la cuenta.

-Ten- dijo entregándole su tarjeta de crédito.

-¿De verdad piensas que la tomare?- pregunto incrédulo él. Firmo un papel que le había traído el mesero y dio las gracias- Vaya, en todos estos años no has cambiado esa actitud…

-¿Perdón?- pregunto. Guardo nuevamente su tarjeta, ya que sabía lo testarudo que era su amigo. Tenía que intentarlo al menos.

-Lucy, eres una hermosa señorita, pero también una terca, con actitud infantil y a veces te olvidas que eres mujer.

-¡Mest!- se quejó ella con las mejillas coloradas. Tomo sus cosas y empezó a salir de allí. Mest solo suspiro y tomo su saco. Así era la Lucy que recordaba.

-Lucy, espera…- dijo yendo tras ella. Extrañamente sintió la necesidad de voltear hacia donde se encontraban los amigos de Lucy y se encontró con la mirada de ambos. Los ojos de él reflejaban advertencia y los de ellas… algo cálido. Les sonrió en forma de saludo y fue tras Lucy.

Cuando salió del restaurante, la vio caminar con pasos fuertes hacia una dirección, así que apresuro su paso para alcanzarla.

-Es de noche- índico una vez que ya se había colocado junto a ella.

-Eres un idiota… ¡claro que soy una mujer! Que no tarde horas y horas en arreglarme no significa que no lo sea. Que simplemente me interese más un partido de futbol o tenis y no pasar horas y horas probándome ropa y maquillándome, o simplemente estándome de chismosa por ahí, ¡no significa que no sea mujer!- le dijo deteniéndose repentinamente, mirándole el rostro.

-Claro que sé que eres una mujer Lucy… ¿crees que para nosotros era fácil toda esta situación? Nos vivíamos cuidándote de cualquier mala influencia o simplemente de un tipo que solo quería una revolcada contigo y listo…- le dijo de manera protectora. La secundaria, cuando el cuerpo de ella se empezó a desarrollar de una forma más notable que la de otras fue más vista por mucho hombre de cero interés verdadero por sus sentimientos, todo era superficial.

-Por eso prefería vestirme así, con ropa desapercibida… por eso no llevaba maquillaje… porque simplemente no quería involucrarme con esa clase de personas…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar despacio junto a él- Y después, cuando intente acercarme a él… fue tarde…- dijo esto último más para ella misma, pero de igual manera él escuchó todo perfectamente.

-¿Crees que Natsu está con Lisanna porque ella se arregla? O ¿Qué tú perdiste tu posibilidad con él por descuidarte, mejor dicho, ser más desapercibida con respecto a tu aspecto?- pregunto Mest mientras le miraba. Ella solamente concentraba su vista en el piso.

-No… sí… no… no se- le dijo ella con la voz entre cortada- ¿Acaso nunca te preguntas que hubiera pasado si en determinado momento hubieras hecho otra cosa, en vez de lo que realmente hiciste?

-Claro que si… pero después me paro en el presente y veo lo positivo de ahora. Si bien tengo dificultades, es cuestión de pasarlas Lucy. Las personas que se quedan estancadas en ese problema son totalmente incapaces de si quiera ver lo positivo que tienen frente de ellos… ¿Acaso quieres ser de esa clase de persona que quiere vivir preguntándose el "qué hubiera pasado" en vez de "qué puede pasar si haces esto o lo otro"?- le pregunto sinceramente. Ella se detuvo lentamente y él la siguió.

Era verdad… todo era verdad… _¿Acaso ella se iba a pasar el resto de su vida preguntándose por qué no hizo esto o lo otro? No, no era ella._

-Es difícil hacerlo Mest…- le replico mirándole- es muy difícil… Le ayude el día que tuvieron su primera cita, le acompañe a comprar su sortija, le ayude a pedirle matrimonio… ¡maldición! Mest no es fácil y haber vivido todo eso tampoco lo fue.

-Deja de pensar lo que fue y céntrate en el ahora Lucy… si bien yo no pase por lo que estás pasando o algo parecido, y no te puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero si te puedo decir que no eres tú si te dejas llevar por esto. Si quieres arreglarte y sentirte hermosa, puedes hacerlo, si quieres seguir con este estilo para pasar más desapercibida también puedes hacerlo, porque de igual manera eres hermosa… si quieres romperle la cara a ese tal Natsu, avísame y tu ayudo…- dijo apoyándola. Eso último le hizo sacar una sonrisa- Al menos te saque una sonrisa… si te sacaba una lágrima iba a ser asesinado por toda la familia Heartfilia…- comento un tanto gracioso- Sí realmente perdiste tu oportunidad con ese por tu forma de vestir o no pensar como muchas de las chicas superficiales en este mundo, pues ese tipo es un patán y jamás te hubiera dejado en manos de alguien así… ni yo, ni Romeo, tú padre, Erza o él… nadie.

-Natsu no es superficial…- le dijo- él no es así… y fue una de las razones por la que… caí enamorada de él. Es que no sé, tengo inseguridad Mest- nuevamente empezaron a caminar a paso lento- como una colegiala me imagina una vida con él ¿puedes creerlo? Demasiado cliché para mi gusto, ¡pero lo hice!- exclamó.

-Lucy, siempre todos, en algún momento, soñamos nuestra vida en el futuro con una persona… eso no significa que te hayas vuelto loca.

-Claro que lo sé, pero jamás me había pasado… nunca me vi a mi en el futuro junto a alguien, tener una familia, casarme… jamás.

-Pero si lo has hecho con…

-Sí, pero eso eran planes secretos entre nosotras en el futuros de ellos dos juntos- dijo con media sonrisa- yo solamente me dedicaba a seguir los pasos de papá. Me encanta el mundo de los negocios. Eso es lo mío, la gestión de una organización, sentir que hago algo beneficioso para mí alrededor…

-Se nota que eres una Heartfilia…- le dejo con media sonrisa Mest.

-No lo puedo evitar, es algo que realmente me apasiona, pero…

-El futuro con una familia te emociona más que cualquier cosa…- termino por decir él.

-¿Te ha pasado?- le pregunto resignada. Él la conocía tan bien hasta que completaba lo que pensaba y decía.

-Eso es demasiado personal como para contar…- dijo él, dejándola incrédula.

-¡Te he dicho todo sin detenerme!- le reclamo mientras pensaba si realmente escuchó bien.

-Nunca te obligue…- le dijo con un guiño de ojos- andando, vámonos, es tarde…

Ella se había quedado unos segundos estática. Realmente consiguió que ella le dijera todo y ahora él se lavaba las manos. Por ahora dejaría las cosas así, pero le sacaría algo tarde o temprano.

* * *

 **Lucy 31:** em.. hola, tanto tiempo! n.n jejeje, cosas que pasan en la vida, cuestiones desagradables impiden a veces que disfrutemos de lo que queremos... pero bueno, regresando al fic... por qué me late que odiaran a Natsu un poco aquí... mh... tendré que ver ello... u.u no quiero que lo hagan...! xC aww.. gracias y esos fics no los había leído... a ver y si me paso una miradita por ellos... n.n jajajaj, eso en drama si o si tiene que estar... (? al menos a mi si me encanta! espero que te vaya mejor para la próxima con tus exámenes! suerte!

 **Hola gente! sí, estoy viva, por las dudas... sé que pasó un mes y realmente no estoy feliz por tardarme tanto, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca... n.n**

 **mh... bueno, no tengo mucho que contar, solo que tengo que ver a que rumbo llevar a este fic para hacerlo más interesante, por lo pronto... ¡Aparecio Mest! y me refiero al Mest del manga, el que si se ve bien... jajaj, ok, siemrpe se ve bien, pero en el manga es mortal! *-* hasta parece más jóven! jajaj xD**

 **pero bueno, perdonen las faltas de ortografía y espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

 **¡Gracias a todas las personas por sus comentarios, Favs y Favoritos! n.n**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

Actualización: 10/09/2015


	4. Momentos fugaces

**Capítulo 4: Momentos fugaces.**

-¿Son de ese amigo tuyo, Mest?- pregunto Gray, observándola acusadoramente a Lucy, quién poseía un arreglo de flores, que lo acababa de entregar un sujeto y se había ido velozmente, sin darles posibilidad de preguntar si quiera de quién provenía esto.

-Mest se fue hace dos semanas Gray- le contesto ella obviamente.

-Y…- su voz incitaba a que la otra persona contestase, pero jamás pasó- Vamos, por el amor de Dios Lucy, y sí no fue de él, ¿de quién entonces?- insistió Gray mirándola con cierto toque de enojo.

-¡Que no lo sé!- se defendió de las preguntas de sus amigos.

-Es imposible que no sepas…- índico Levy- Mejor me fijare en la tarjeta, porque asumo que debe de tener una…- empezó a buscar en ese gran arreglo de flores una tarjeta o algo que indicase el remitente.

-¡Aquí está!- dijo Gajeel mientras empezaba a abrir el pequeño sobre, pero inmediatamente fue arrebatado por la rubia.

-Sostén esto- le índico a Gray, refiriéndose al arreglo floral y empezó a leer esa tarjeta para ella misma. Tanto Gajeel y Levy intentaron impedirle que lo leyese sola, pero ella gano la batalla y empezó a leerlo. Su cara se mantuvo totalmente indescifrable, hasta que terminó de leer la nota.

-Y bien… ¿de quién es?- pregunto Levy, ya que ese silencio la volvía cada vez más ansiosa, al igual que a los otros dos.

-Alguien… a quién no recordaba…- dijo mientras guardaba esa tarjeta en el sobre y le arrebataba las flores a Gray- Lo siento Levy, pero me saltaré está última clase… adiós chicos.

-Espera Lucy- la detuvo Gajeel con la voz- ¿Está bien que quieras ir sola? Si bien tú lo conoces… pero nosotros queremos estar seguros que esa persona sea de confianza. Y tú cara solamente nos da menos seguridad.

-No se preocupen chicos…- le dijo sonriendo y con humor- después les diré, no se preocupen ¿sí? No sean unos psicópatas sobreprotectores, porque créanme que de eso ya obtuve bastante…- una gotita de sudor bajaba por su frente.

-Prometemos hacerlo- dijeron al mismo tiempo Gajeel y Gray con la mano en el corazón. Levy los observo por un instante y se puso igual que ellos, causando que la rubia rodara los ojos con resignación.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Lucy dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección de la salida del campus de Fairy Tail, dejando por detrás a sus amigos.

-¿Quién de nosotros irá?- pregunto Gray mientras seguía mirando a su amiga de lo lejos.

-¡Yo!- dijo Levy mientras estaba dispuesta a irse detrás de su amiga, pero fue detenida por Gajeel ya que le tomo del hombro suavemente.

-No lo malinterpretes, pero es mejor que Gray o yo vayamos… digo, así sea cual sea la situación podemos intervenir…

-Estas insinuando que yo no puedo enfrentarme a uno de sus tamaños…- la cara de Levy mostraba claramente enojo. Tanto Gray y Gajeel se miraron de reojo.

-Mh… sí, no, tal vez…

-Crecí entre hombres y créeme que te puedo ponerla difícil Redfox- le desafío Levy.

-Mira enana, eres una mujer y por esa razón jamás podría- repentinamente Levy le tomo velozmente del brazo y se lo doblo atrás de su espalda- ¡Agth!- grito conteniéndose de hacerlo aún más fuerte.

-Repite lo que decía, es que no escuché…- dijo irónicamente Levy muy feliz. Gajeel se sorprendió que ella tenga esa fuerza, más por su cuerpo, pero eso no lo detendría, así que hizo fuerza para dar vuelta la situación, ahora él se encontraba sosteniendo el brazo de ella en su espalda.

-No estuvo mal enana, pero no es suficiente…- dijo con media sonrisa de grandeza. La cara de Levy se estaba pintando de un color carmín porque él le haya cambiado la situación.

-Tú…- iba a decir otra cosa Levy, pero noto que Gray había desaparecido- ¿Y Gray?- pregunto confundida.

Gajeel aflojo el agarre inconscientemente y empezó a buscarlo. En ese instante su móvil empezó a sonar, por lo que contesto.

 _-Vaya, parece que ya dejaron de pelear o jugar… lo que sea-_ habló Gray al otro lado de la línea.

-Gray… ¿a dónde has ido?- exigió Gajeel.

 _-Lucy se perdía de vista, tú y Levy se han puesto a jugar a las luchas de parejas…_

-Quieres morir ¿verdad?- pregunto con un gruñido, ganándose la mirada instantánea de Levy, pero este pudo explicarle que era Gray y que él fue quien siguió a Lucy

 _-Bueno, solo llamaba para que prestes atención a esa clase que debes de explicármela… a, y cierto, dejen esas peleas de parejas, a menos que se vuelvan pareja y allí si…_

Y Gajeel le colgó.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Levy confundida por la acción del pelinegro. Este dio un pequeño salto, ya que por un segundo se le olvido que Levy se encontraba justo a su lado.

-N-nada…- dijo mientras se disponía a mirar hacia otro lado, escondiendo su rostro el cual lo sentía un poco ardiente.

Levy lo le creyó ni una sola palabra, pero solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Ese Gray… me las pagara…- pensó en voz alta.

-Nos ganó por estar peleando.

-Por tú culpa- apunto ella culpándole de todo.

-Mira quién empezó…- apunto él sarcástico.

-Sí, considera quién empezó con todo…- le reto ella.

-Por Dios, Gray tiene razón…-Gajeel dijo repentinamente escondiendo la mitad de su rostro con su mano derecha y suspirando.

-¿En qué?- pregunto confundida Levy, ya que él había saltado de la nada con eso.

-Nada, nada… olvídalo- indicó él tratando de actuar normal. Ella lo examino un poco y supo que no era nada, aunque no tuvo más tiempo para observarlo o pensar en posibles respuestas, ya que era hora a que se vayas a su penúltima clase del día. Empezó a caminar, dejando a Gajeel totalmente parado allí, solo, pero éste le siguió el paso- Vaya, que gran persona eres a dejar a la otra ahí parada…- comento con sarcasmo.

-Tengo que asistir a clases… y tú también- le indico obviamente.

-Lo sé, pero eso no es excusa de dejarme ahí solo- dijo en forma de reclamo, pero después de terminar la frase recién se había dado cuenta lo que realmente estaba diciendo y pensando.

-No sabía que necesitaba que te cuiden Gajeel-kun- se burló, aunque había cierto toque de ternura en ello.

-Cállate enana…- le contraatacó él.

-Me vuelves a decir enana y lo último que verás será mi puño a punto de estrellas a tu cabeza- le amenazó.

-No sabía que eras agresiva- comento gracioso.

-Me críe entre hombres, esa era una clave para poder sobrevivir…- admitió ella con una sonrisa ladina, causando a Gajeel un sentimiento completamente extraño.

…

-Pensé que no vendrías…- dijo un joven de alrededor de 27 años, cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar/marrón, tez blanca, alto, atlético y con una sonrisa confiada.

El rostro de Lucy no se alegró ni un poco al volver a ver esa persona. Cuando estuvo en frente de la mesa en donde se encontraba él le tiro el ramo de flores.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto de mala gana- ¿Cuál es el motivo de estas flores y la tarjeta?

-Pensé que sería una linda forma de saludar a una vieja conocida, ¿no crees?- pregunto aún con su radiante sonrisa en su rostro. La había citado en un bar con bastante elegante, el lugar estaba algo transitado por los nuevos clientes y personas que se iban de allí.

-No hagas perder mi paciencia Kazuma… ¿Por qué querrías verme? ¿O por qué pensaste que a mí me gustaría recibir flores, y más aún, de parte tuya?

-Vamos, en la secundaria no te importo recibir las flores que te di…- le contesto con una gran sonrisa de grandeza.

-¿Vives en el pasado? Bueno, pues debes saber perfectamente que a los últimos que quiero ver en este mundo son a ti y a la zorra de tú amante- dijo con una gran acides. Su rostro ahora se transformó totalmente serio y con gran grado de enojo.

-No tienes por qué estar celosa Lucy… jajajajaja- comento mientras reía complacido.

-¿Celosa? No, te equivocas…- dijo tranquilamente Lucy con media sonrisa- tú hermano sí que era un caballero, un chico bueno y porque no también muy atractivo… pero ni aunque fuese él yo estaría yo celosa- comento riendo, calmando completamente la risa de ese sujeto.

-Tenías que traer a mi hermano en esto…- bufó molesto- para tú información sabes que se está a punto de casar con la hermanita de la _zorra de mi amante_ \- imito el apodo que le había dado Lucy a esa chica- a causa de que esos dos no dejaban que ningún hombre se te acercara, él fue a buscar consuelo en los brazos de otra en menos de un día… sí Lucy, es un buen chico…- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Al menos él no estaba con nadie cuando lo hizo.

-Pero cambio de "enamoramiento" en un santiamén- le contradijo él.

-¿Enamoramiento?- pregunto incrédula ella- No, él jamás lo estuvo… y si se está a punto de casar con ella, no es mi problema, no tengo nada contra ellos. Por mí que sean felices…

-Vaya, pensé que te afectaría que mi _hermanito_ se está a punto de casar con la que te engaño.

-Primero: nunca estuvimos juntos, segundo: jamás sentí algo por él, tercero: repito, no tengo nada contra ellos.

-¿Y por qué conmigo sí?- pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-No te hagas el hipócrita Kazuma…- dijo con enojo. Estuvo a punto de darse media vuela e irse, pero Kazuma fue más veloz y la detuvo por el antebrazo- Suéltame- gruño Lucy.

-Creo que te interesará escuchar lo que pasó con _él,_ después de que se haya ido a causa de ella la _zorra,_ en estos últimos años… ¿verdad?- dijo soltándola y cambiando de tema, sabiendo perfectamente que si decía algo con relación a él se quedaría.

-¿Por qué tú tendrías que estar enterado de la vida de él?- pregunto desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Porque Rebeca quiere meterse en su vida de nuevo…- contesto mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar, tomando un trago de su copa. Ella se quedó totalmente estática.

-Estás mintiendo- afirmó, aunque también, en el fondo, rogaba para que eso no sea cierto.

-¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo?- pregunto serio mientras alejaba el vaso de sus labios.

-¿Qué ganarías con decirme lo que traba esa bruja?- pregunto ella.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?- le evadió la pregunta mientras le indicaba con la mano con el vaso de licor a que lo haga.

Lucy lo miro desconfiada, pero comprendió que no le diría nada a menos que esté sentada, así que de mala gana lo hizo.

-Contesta- insistió apenas se sentó.

-Es una hermosa tarde, ¿no lo crees?

-Kazuma, te lo advierto, no me hagas perder mi tiempo aquí…- amenazó.

-Vaya, has cambiado…- comento un tanto sorprendido- te has vuelto más agresiva y menos princesa… apuesto que en la cam-

-Me voy, no sé por qué sigo acá…- se levantó repentinamente y tomo su mochila, pero se detuvo en media acción a causa de que él habló.

-Rebeca lo quiere a él de vuelta…- habló, causando que ella le mirara instantáneamente. Le preguntaba con la mirada si eso era cierto, y él del mismo modo de respondió que sí- Creo que tú sabes que ella esta demente, y desde que se enteró en la situación en que se encontraba, se volvió aún más loca.

-¿Situación?- le pregunto confusa. Él no hablo y solo miro a la silla que se encontraba justo de frente de él. Ella rodo los ojos e hizo lo que le indicaba.

-Sabes qué pasó con él en estos años… ¿verdad?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Eso no te incumbe- lo esquivo ella.

-Eso es un no. Bueno… no diré nada, estoy seguro de que no me creerás y también prefiero que averigües por ti misma de lo que hablo.

-Contesta, Rebeca realmente va ir tras él o no…

-Preguntas como si no la conocieras…- dijo él rodando los ojos y tomando un largo trago de su bebida, casi acabándosela.

-¿Qué hará?- reformulo su pregunta.

-No lo sé… pero sé que cumplirá con su palabra de ir tras él…

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- pregunto desconfiada.

-Nada… pero si quieres agradecérmelo, sé cómo puedes hacerlo… y de seguro muy bien…- dijo mirándola atentamente cada aspecto que ella tenía- sí que los años te han sentado muuuy bien- comento poniendo mucho énfasis en el "muy".

-Ignorare eso, pero responde ¿por qué dices esto? ¿Acaso te bajo de categoría y ya no eres su primero amante… o segundo?- pregunto con ironía.

-Solamente no estoy muy orgullo de lo que hice en el pasado- contesto mirando para otro lado- solo hago esto para compensar por lo que hice, nada más…- dijo esto último mirándola directamente a los ojos- puedo ver que no me crees.

-¿Estoy haciendo mal?

-No… yo también lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar- respondió sinceramente- Cambiaste Lucy, bastante.

-Jamás me has conocido como para decir eso…- le contesto ella mientras se levantaba.

-Tienes razón- sonrió- me deje guiar por esos vagos recuerdos de la preparatoria.

-Ese día…- comento mientras lo miraba seria- tú y ella salieron con suerte, créeme… No soy una princesita que tiene miedo de romperse una uña, no. Estaba dispuesta a romperme la mano por defender a los que quiero, pero gracias a Mest no llegue a ese punto.

-Eres agresiva…- comento gracioso.

-No me fascina usar la violencia, pero no lo dudare en hacerlo si lo necesito.

-No vale la pena perjudicarte por Rebeca… lo digo porque yo ya lo he hecho, aunque, al contrario de ti, yo lo hice para ayudarla.

-Fue tú culpa…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo cambiar lo que pasó…- dijo resignado- pero el punto es que si yo salí perjudicado por apoyarla, tú saldrás aún peor si quieres hacerle algo.

-Sé que es un desperdicio ensuciar mi nombre como para meterme en una pelea con esa… pero eso no significa que hay otras formas de ponerla en su sitio y que jamás se acerque a nosotros…- le dijo seria, tomando sus cosas y disponiéndose a irse.

-No es la misma descuidada de antes.

-Ni yo la misma la que calló por miedo a perderlo. Pero ya viste él resultado, de igual manera lo hice…

-Ahora tienes que cuidar lo que haces… no estás en la preparatoria, sino una gerente del hotel Heartfilia de aquí…

-Eso lo sé más bien que cualquiera Kazuma…- le miro con un suspiro disimulado- gracias, supongo, si todo esto es cierto.

-No ganaría nada mintiéndote…- dijo él mientras tomaba otro vaso de alcohol que le había traído el mesero hace instantes.

-Deberías de dejar de tomar, parece que es un hábito en ti- comento Lucy ya con sus cosas listas.

-¿Preocupada por mi Lucy?- pregunto con gracia, causando que ésta diera media vuelta y empezara a caminar- Espera Lucy…- dijo mientras la seguía y le entrego el ramo de flores que le había enviado- ¿me das el número de tú prima Ayano?- había dicho ganándose la mirada mordaz de ella- está bien, está bien… lo conseguiré por mí mismo…- comento resignado, aún con su brazo estirado con las flores. Él le indicó a que lo volviera a tomar y ella dudo, pero al final lo hizo.

-Te metes con mi prima, la haces sufrir y ahí si no me importa manchar mi nombre- dijo mientras olía las flores y lo miraba por última vez, antes de irse.

-Mh… sip, tal vez tendría que encontrar a Ayano antes de que ella lo haga- pensó Kazuma tomando el licor negando con la cabeza.

…

Al día siguiente…

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo tanto Gajeel como Levy, al recién llegado de Gray. Éste solamente se rascaba la cabeza pensando cómo explicaría todo.

-Bueno… la realidad es que no pude saber quién era ese tipo y de qué hablaron… Pero no parecía feliz de volver a verlo.

-¡Debía de haber ido yo!- reclamo Levy.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada Levy, cálmate…- dijo Gajeel tratando de no ponerse igual que ella.

-Desde un principio, ninguno debía de seguirme…- apareció Lucy de la nada, asustándolos a los tres completamente.

-¡Lucy!- grito Levy, tratando de sonar enojada por el susto que se había pegado.

-La que tiene que pegar un gran grito aquí soy yo…- le indico, dándole a saber que no le creyó ni por un segundo en ese susto.

Levy suspiro y se sentó en el césped del campus. Gajeel y Gray la imitaron, dejando a Lucy solamente parada.

-¿Se supone que debo regañarlos como niños pequeños que se han portado mal?- preguntó irónica.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. El bullicio de los demás jóvenes hacía que ese tiempo en que ninguno de ellos hablaba no sonara como si estuviera a punto de venir una catástrofe.

-Yo te ayudo, pero ¿por qué?- Natsu había aparecido detrás de ellos, causando sorpresa en los jóvenes.

-Vaya, el desaparecido apareció…- comento sorprendido Gajeel, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Es verdad, ni yo que vivo con flamitas lo veo muy seguido…- apoyo a Gajeel Gray.

-Cállate cubito…- dijo de mala gana Natsu, sentándose como casi todos de ahí- Y bien ¿por qué están todos como si estuvieran castigados?- le pregunto ahora a Lucy.

-Por nada… solamente que tienen la mentalidad de unos niños cuando se lo proponen…- indico ella, dejando claro que si alguien abría la boca, se ganaría algo malo.

Natsu la miro a ella confundido, intento volver a preguntarle con la mirada, pero ésta le esquivaba. Miro a Gajeel, Levy y Gray, pero ninguno decía algo.

-No es nada Natsu…- le indico Levy, ya que sabía que esperaba la verdadera respuesta.

-Pero…- Gajeel empezó a hablar- ¿y tú que haces aquí?

Ahora todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

-¿Tan extraño es que venga con ustedes?- pregunto cansado y en cambio recibió, por parte de todos, una mirada de "¿enserio preguntas eso?"- Está bien, está bien… ya entendí que me he alejado un poco-

-Bastante diría yo…- intervino Gray mientras tomaba tranquilamente un poco de agua.

-Poco…- volvió a insistir el de cabellos rosados- pero eso no quiere decir que debo ser tratado como un extraño.

-Perdona, ¿quién eres tú?- pregunto Gajeel mirándolo. Natsu suspiro negando con la cabeza, mientras los otros tres empezaron a reír.

-Sí, ja, ja, ja… muy gracioso Gajeel- comento sin gracia Natsu.

-Insisto, ¿quién eres y por qué estás aquí?- pregunto calmando su risa.

-¿Tiene que haber un motivo por el cual yo esté aquí?- pregunto haciéndose el ofendido.

-Lisanna no está, ¿verdad?- pregunto Levy, estando a un 99,9% segura.

-Sí… pero eso no tiene nada que ver- comento rápidamente.

-Yo iba a decir eso…- dijo Gray negando, y Levy sonrió por adivinar.

-Oigan…- en la frente de Natsu empezó a dibujarse una venita.

-No era cosa del otro mundo adivinarlo Gray…- le tranquilizo Levy.

-Ya dejen eso por un segundo… dijo Lucy, tratando de defender a Natsu- sabemos que él se ha distanciado y no un poco, sino bastante.

-No me ayudes Lucy…- indico él con media sonrisa.

-Solo te estaba ayudando, oh amigo mío…- dramatizo ella.

-¡Hasta tú te burlas de mí Luce!- dijo, haciéndose el herido, Natsu.

-No me vuelvas a decir "Luce" Natsu…- amenazó ella apuntándole con una botella de agua.

-¿O qué?- pregunto con media sonrisa confiado. Ella aún se encontraba parada, así que se dirigió hasta donde estaba él y abrió la botella.

-A menos que quieras irte de aquí totalmente empapado, te sugiero que pienses dos veces antes de llamarme así- le dijo con una gran sonrisa radiante. Natsu trago grueso, causando que todos sus amigos rieran.

-Est-tá bien Lucy…- dijo con nerviosismo el de cabellos rosados, mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-¡Esa es nuestra Lu-chan!- dijo Levy enseñándole los dedos pulgares para arriba, en conjunto con los otros dos.

-No se hagan los santitos que lo mismo va para ustedes con respecto a eso…- les apunto a sus tres amigos a que se le borraron sus sonrisas en un santiamén. Natsu sonreía muy complacido ya que Lucy no se la había agarrado únicamente con él.

Después de que la hora llegara, cada quién se fue hacia su clase correspondiente. Las joras pasaban y pasaban, la mañana se había ido completamente y la tarde ya se hacía muy presente.

Cuando terminaron las últimas clases para Lucy y Levy, ya que ambas estaban estudiando para recibirse de Licenciadas en Administración, ambas se fueron a sentarse debajo de los grandes árboles de cerezos que se encontraban allí.

-Los demás aún no terminan con sus clases Lu-chan…- indicó con voz cansada Levy- Así que… ¿quién era esa persona con la que te encontraste ayer?- pregunto sin dar vueltas.

Lucy suspiro al recordarlo, pero tal vez sería mejor para ella hablar con alguien para desahogarse un poco.

-Un que lo conozco de la preparatoria.

-Gray comento que no estabas muy feliz de ese reencuentro…- comento, incitándola a proseguir.

-No se equivoca, no era alguien a quién me agrade volverlo a ver… pero me lo he encontrado nuevamente y parece que ahora no es tan… él de antes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundida.

-Él… él…- suspiro, bien eso no era tan fácil de decirlo, ya que tenía muchos sentimientos al recordarlo, de dolor, enojo, un tanto de felicidad por un suceso que tenía que ver con _él¸_ la partida de una amiga, separación, perdida, enfrentamientos… todo era ya mucho tan solo recordarlo.

-No te preocupes Lu-chan… si no puedes hablarlo, está bien- le indicó Levy con una sonrisa y tomándole de la mano, dándole confort- Solo me interesa saber qué tú estás bien ahora y nada más…

-Gracias Levy-chan…- le sonrió ella.

-Al fin y al cabo…- suspiro- ese Gray no consiguió ser eficaz en su plan de espionaje- dijo entrecerrado los ojos con reproche.

-Y otra vez con eso…- una gotita de sudor resbalaba por la frente de Lucy con resignación- Pero eso significa que te quedaste sola con Gajeel ¿o no?- cambio de tema drásticamente.

-¿A qué viene eso?- pregunto con confusión Levy.

-De qué tú y él estuvieron solos…

-Por un par de minutos, ya que nosotros sí entramos a clases…- le recrimino.

-Vamos Levy, no te hagas la desentendida…- le indicó cruzando de brazos, una vez que entendió el juego de ella, que quería guiarla, sin que se dé cuenta, hacia otro camino.

-Sigo sin ver lo extraño…

-Para ser más clara, Levy Mcgarden, estuviste a solas ayer junto a Gajeel Redfox, un tipo que parece totalmente rudo, con mal genio y carácter, aunque en realidad es una persona muy fresca e interesante… Y bien, ¿dime qué paso entre ustedes?- pregunto coquetamente mientras le daba golpecitos con el codo.

-¿Debía de pasar algo?- pregunto desentendida mente Levy. Lucy le dedico una mirada de "suéltalo ya" y ella después se acordó de algo- ¡Cierto! Ese grandulón piensa que soy una pequeña indefensa ¿qué se cree?- pregunto con molestia.

-Déjame adivinar, él dijo eso, después tú le demostraste que estaba equivocado…- dijo imaginándose todas las posibilidades de acciones en que demostraba eso.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo con obviedad.

-Mh, típico de ti Levy…- comento con media sonrisa.

-Lucy, de las dos, tú eres la que menos se quiere hacer valer menos que nadie- le recrimino.

-No lo niego- acepto Lucy- pero Gajeel y Gray son como unos hermanos, es decir, ellos me conocen y saben, en parte, de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Jajajajaja, me agrada ese "en parte"- rio Levy.

-Bueno, bueno, pero aquí la cuestión es que tú y él estuvieron un gran tiempo a solas, ¿verdad?

-Lucy, deja de dar rodeos y pregunta lo que quieras preguntar ahora- pidió Levy ya que estaba cansada de oír eso.

-¿Tú sientes algo por alguien en este momento?- pregunto directamente. Levy abrió muy grandes los ojos y se quedó completamente callada. Pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos en silencio y cada segundo que pasaba Lucy se desesperaba más.

-¡Ya Levy, contesta!- exigió.

-Dije que preguntaras, jamás mencione que te respondería- le evadió inteligentemente la nombrada.

-Tú…- dijo con enojo.

-Veo que están aquí chicas…- Natsu llegó de la nada, causando que ambas lo miraran.

-Hey Natsu, ¿ya terminaron tus clases?- pregunto Levy.

-¡Sí, ya estoy libre por todo el fin de semana!- comento con alegría- ¿Les parece si hacemos algo? Estoy seguro que Gajeel y Gray también estarán de acuerdo.

-Me parece bien…- dijo Lucy después de pensarlo un poco- ¡Necesito un descanso!- exclamó recostándose sobre ese gran árbol donde se encontraban descansando.

-Pobre de ti Lucy, has trabajo incansablemente todos estos días- comento sonriente él.

-Natsu, no me busques porque me vas a encontrar- le advirtió- y sí, he trabajado mucho estos últimos días. ¡Exijo mi descanso!- dijo extendiendo su puño hacia arriba.

-Lu-chan, no es una rebelión para que hagas esos gestos…- comento graciosa Levy. Natsu la miraba con mucha diversión.

-¡Este sistema opresor no encadena a horas y horas de trabajo!- dramatizo.

-Lucy, trabajas para tú padre- apunto Natsu.

-Y además eres tú la que se pasa horas y horas llenas de trabajo porque eres una lunática del trabajo…- dijo por último Levy.

-Pero eso Natsu no lo sabía- Lucy se cruzó de brazos en señal de reproche, ya que lo quería hacer sentirse mal.

-Claro que lo sabía- le interrumpido el peli-rosado.

Levy le indico una mirada de "Vez", causando una derrota para la rubia, causando algo de gracia en los otros dos.

-Aunque por lo visto no has estado tan ocupada ya que ayer claramente te fuiste a ver con alguien, saltándote la última clase, ¿o me equivoco?- comento Natsu haciéndose el desinteresado.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto ella, haciéndose la desentendida.

-De esa persona que te envío las flores Lucy- le indico él mirándole directamente. Ella abrió un poco los ojos de sorpresa, no se esperaba que hasta él le preguntara por eso.

-Yo… eh…- no sabía muy bien que decir, ya que se sintió un poco extraña porque _él_ fue el que le pregunto ahora sobre esa persona, no sabía si era felicidad o enojo, porque no quería hacerse ideas erróneas- ¡Lo más importante es saber qué pasó entre Levy y Gajeel ayer ya que se quedaron solos!- dijo desesperadamente para cambiar de tema.

-¿Gajeel y Levy?- pregunto, mirando ahora a la nombrada, quién la miraba con enojo, porque sabe que le está utilizando como una distracción con ideas erróneas.

-¡No pasó nada!- se defendió parándose y colocando sus manos en sus caderas en señal de seguridad- Mejor cuéntanos con quién era ese chico con que te encontraste ayer Lucy…- dijo con media sonrisa de malicia, causando escalofríos en la rubia cuando recibió rápidamente la mirada de Natsu.

-Yo…- gracias a los cielos no pudo seguir más ya que Gajeel llegó a toda prisa y tomo del brazo a Levy y la jalo sin decir nada hacia otro lugar con mucha prisa. Tanto Lucy y Natsu miraron completamente confundidos antes la acción de Gajeel. Antes de que alguno pueda pronunciar palabra alguna, frente suyo pasaron dos chicas, corriendo, en la misma dirección por donde se había ido y detrás de ellas venía Gray del mismo modo.

-¿¡Donde está Gajeel!?- pregunto un tanto agitado.

-Se fue por donde esas chicas corrían- índico Lucy- Espera, esas no eran…

-Unas de las amigas de Lisanna- completo Natsu.

-Sí, bueno, no tengo idea qué pasó ayer que… ¿y Levy?- pregunto antes de seguir.

-Gajeel se la llevo arrastrando- indico Lucy.

-Vamos, tenemos que ver esto…- les dijo Gray mientras le ayudaba a Lucy a levantarse rápidamente y se disponían a correr hacia donde ahora se estaban observando muchas personas. Una vez que llegaron los tres, solamente se quedaron petrificados al ver esa escena. Los tres abrieron muy grandes los ojos y Lucy formo una pequeña "o" con su boca, mientras Natsu y Gray no se molestaron en pasar más desapercibidos, ya que abrieron muy grande la mandíbula.

-Ah… etto… ellos…- Lucy balbuceaba cosas. Algunas personas que estaban viendo eso también empezaron a murmurar por lo bajo, mientras que una de las amigas de Lisanna estaba totalmente furiosa y dolida mirando nada menos a Gajeel besando a Levy contra un árbol, para que ésta pudiera escapar.

-Ellos…- Natsu se recompuso después de un rato de estar en su estado de shock- están…

-¿Apretándose contra un árbol?- apareció de la nada un chico de tez blanca, cabello gris, alto.

-Te quitaron tu lema, ¿o no?- pregunto Gray con malicia.

-Ja, ja… muy gracioso…- comento él imitando una risa.

-Lyon, jamás vuelvas a decir eso- le advirtió Lucy con una mirada asesina- Esto… tiene que haber una explic-

-¡NO!- chillo la chica que estaba furiosa- ¡No puedes estar con ella, lo de ayer lo hiciste por celos!

-¿Celos, de qué?- pregunto él después de terminar de besar a Levy, quien aún se encontraba aturdida por todo lo sucedido- Estoy con la enana, así qu-

-¡No me digas enana!- grito Levy enojada- además ¿por q- nuevamente la cayó con un rápido beso.

-¿Ves?- pregunto a la chica- estoy con ella, así que por favor, no vuelvas a buscarme, ésta enana es muy celosa- dijo tomándole la mano y besándola, causando que la cara de Levy se vuelva todo un poema, pero calló en cuenta de que le dijo enana.

-Gajeel…- le amenazó.

-¿Sí… cariño?- pregunto con media sonrisa ladina, causando que todos los que observaran hablar aún más alto.

-Esto… ¡AGHT!- esa chica pataleo un par de veces en su lugar y después salió corriendo de allí.

-Etto… perdón por eso, Gajeel, Levy, es que ella es un poco… obsesiva cuando quiere algo, pero me encargare de hacerle entender de que ustedes están juntos. Adiós- se despidió la amiga de la que acabo salir corriendo, para ir tras ella.

Las personas, después de una mirada de Gajeel empezaron a hacer sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Gray, Lucy y Natsu estaban aún aturdidos, y junto a ellos estaba ese chico Lyon.

-Gajeel tiene novia, wow- dijo un tanto sorprendido Lyon.

-Gajeel… ¿qué pasa exactamente aquí?- pregunto Lucy con media sonrisa que indicaba que suelte todo en ese mismo instante o que la pasaría muy mal.

-Creo que Lucy está…- Lyon buscaba la palabra perfecta para ello.

-¿Mal porque nos han ocultado eso?- termino por decir Gray retrocediendo un paso. Natsu y Lyon le imitaron.

-Sí, para decirlo más suave…- dijo en vos baja Natsu, causando que los tres asintieran al mismo tiempo.

-L-lucy…- dijo un tanto bastante nervioso Gajeel mientras la miraba acercarse lentamente.

-¿Levy?- pregunto de la misma manera.

-¡Ni yo sé que pasa!- se defendió la nombrada, pero cuando Lucy estuvo una vez delante de ellos les abrazo felizmente, causando que los otros tres respiraran aliviados.

-¡Malas personas que querían ocultarnos lo de ustedes!- dijo mientras les abrazaba a ambos. Gajeel respiro tranquilo, pero Levy solamente quería saber también qué pasaba ahí- Pero bueno, después tendrás que decir todo, ahora… disfruten de una cita- dijo colocando la mochila de Levy en el suelo y dándose media vuelta- Vámonos de aquí ahora…- dijo en voz baja a los tres espectadores.

-¡Hai!- tanto Gray y Natsu respondieron gustosos, ya que al ver a sus amigos una vez mostrándose su amor fue suficiente y de mucho impacto por un solo día.

-Como quieras preciosas…- le contesto Lyon encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose unas fugas mirada asesina por parte de Gray.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lucy a Lyon mientras los cuatros desaparecían de allí, dejando a solas a Gajeel y Levy. El primero respiro aliviado, pero después se tensó un poco al escuchar la vos de Levy.

-Gajeel…- la voz amenazadora jamás dejo de estar en ella desde que la había secuestrado de sus amigos.

Con Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Lyon.

-¿Se han cansado tus amigos de ti? Ya era hora…- comento Gray sin humor.

-Gray, tan amable como siempre…- comento irónico el peli-blanco- Pero vine aquí por ella- apuntando a Lucy.

-¿Y qué quieres tú de ella?- pregunto Natsu.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada y con una sonrisa ladina.

-Te atreves a pensarlo, te prometo que te encerrare en un congelador para bajar tus hormonas- amenazó tranquilamente Gray.

-Vaya, vaya, sí que te pareces a un hermano sobreprotector.

-Lo soy… aunque sin ningún lazo sanguíneo- aclaro rápidamente.

-Bueno, en realidad quería hablar con ella…

-¿Quieres unirte a nuestro equipo de porristas?- pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no Lyon!- respondió ella cansada.

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo de nuevo… tú te lo pierdes.

-Sí, como no.

-Chaito seres inferiores- se despidió con un saldo con la mano por detrás, causando rabia en Gray.

-Gray, tranquilízate…- le indico ella, sin mirarle, ya que sabía perfectamente que lo estaba.

-Mejor vamos por algo de comer- sugirió Natsu- tengo hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- le acuso Lucy, empezando a caminar dando a entender que iría.

-Cosas de la vida mi querida Luce…- dijo el alzando los hombros.

-Natsu, empiece a correr- le aconsejo Gray. Natsu, quién iba un poco más adelante que ellos dos, miro hacia atrás y observo que el aura de Lucy se estaba transformando en uno asesino, así que sin más empezó a correr, ya que Lucy le entrego su mochila a Gray y también lo hizo -¡Atrápalo Lucy!- le ánimo. Él río al ver a esos dos así, hacía tiempo que no tenían esos momentos, por ello solamente se dedicó a reír y observar a esos dos juntos.

* * *

 **Eagle Gold:** ojalas y no te decepcione este fic, porque cada vez quiero poner ciertas sorpesillas... n.n

 **Mirai Fuyu:** Okey... ese reviews si que fue... casí un capítulo, pero lo leí todo y me alegra mucho que te guste eso, a mi también, porque hatg, a veces es muy repetitivo que me cansa... y que mal por lo que pasó con tu amiga, pero no era su culpa, si bien podía decir: "hey, vengan con nosotros" ya que sabía que los otros se colaban, pero bueno... gracias por ese tan largo review y espero que te vaya bien en los estudios. n.n

 **Lucy 31:** no te preocupes, ya que sí o si debes de mejorar en algo que tal vez no es tu fuerte, mi nemesis es ingles, aunque la voy peleando... jajaj xD drama es algo que amo! *-* y si puedo ponerlo hasta cansarme, lo haré! *-* jajaja xD

 **Bueeeeno, hola chicos/as! n.n**

 **sí, sí, ya pasaron como tres semanas, pero digo que publique antes que la última vez y digo desde ya que tratare de hacerlo cada dos sábados... ojalas y pueda cumplirlo, ya que otra historia de las que escribo de otra historia esta llegando a su fin y estoy como... *-*/ muy activa en ello.**

 **pero bueno, perdonen las faltas de ortografía, es porque me mate escribiendo en... las últimas tres horas. Sí, recién lo termino y lo publico porque sé que después no tendré tiempo...**

 **¡Gracias a todos por su gran apoyo, Reviews, Fas y Follows!**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima! n.n**

Actualización: 03/10/2015.


	5. Regreso

**Capítulo 5: Regreso.**

-Están locos…- la voces de Lucy, Natsu y Gray salieron en coro. Miraban acusadoramente a Gajeel y Levy, quienes estaban un tanto nerviosos, pero más Gajeel.

-¡Lucy!- se quejó su amiga- no fue mi culpa, Gajeel fue quién empezó gracias a esa loca acosadora- se defendió apuntando a Gajeel.

-Oye enana, te recuerdo que también de la nada saltaron varios hombres con interés a ti y que tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo que yo- le devolvió el favor Gajeel cruzando los brazos y empezando una batalla mordaz de miradas asesinas.

-Esperen un poco…- trato de calmarlos Natsu- sabemos que Gajeel fue el quién empezó todo, por lo que en un momento pensamos que había caído en tú pies- esa afirmación causo un notorio sonrojo a ambos acusados- pero ahora nos vienen con el cuento de que todo fue una actuación.

-Pero al mismo tiempo- Gray fue el quien hablo esta vez- siguen con esta… situación, a causa de que a ambos empezaron a… ¿acosarlos?- pregunto confuso.

-Que no se te olvide que fue un acuerdo entre ambos- aclaro Gajeel- no estoy obligando nada a la enana, solamente la utilizo para zafarme de esa loca.

-Y ella te utiliza a ti para zafarse de esos locos que la pretenden…- remarco Natsu.

-Mhp, sí…- la actitud de Gajeel fue más tosca al referirse de esos sujetos, que a la loca que lo perseguía.

-¡Pero toda la culpa la tiene Gajee y su loca acosadora!- Levy quería dejar bien en claro cualquier malentendido, pero lo dijo más furiosa por otro motivo que ni hasta ella está consciente de lo que es.

-¡Celos detected!- tanto como Natsu y Gray miraron con los ojos entrecerrados a la "nueva" pareja.

-En resumen… ustedes son novios desde hace dos días…- hablo Lucy mientras los miraba, despegando la vista de su computador que desde ya hace un rato se concentró allí.

-Sí, pero-

-No hay pero que valgan, para ninguno de los dos- le cortó Lucy a Levy.

-Tú sabes bien que todo esto es hasta que las cosas se calmen- le indico ella acusadoramente.

-Les doy… 48 horas- dijo, ignorando completamente a lo que le había dicho su amiga, a Gray y Natsu, quienes entendieron perfectamente.

-72- habló Natsu.

-24- dijo Gray. Los tres se miraron y se dieron las manos.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Levy confundida.

-Están apostando. Cada uno puso un plazo.

-¿Para qué?- le pregunto mientras le miraba intrigada.

-No tengo idea…- admitió Gajeel mirándole nuevamente. Sabían que si lo hacían era por algo, y ese algo estaba relacionado con ellos.

 _-Estudiantes, profesores, directivos. Las clases y actividades en el instituto están suspendidas por el resto del día a causa de una fuga de gas en un laboratorio. El servicio está arreglándolo, pero no se dictaran clases. Gracias por su atención._

El intercomunicador dijo esas pocas palabras y se apagó nuevamente.

-¡Genial! No tenemos más clases, ¿quién quiere un helado?- pregunto felizmente Gray.

-Lo que tú quieres es ir a almorzar Gray, lo del helado es una excusa para que vayamos cerca de un restaurante- le acuso Lucy mientras volvía a escribir en su computador.

-Mh, sí, no lo niego… ¿vamos?- volvió a preguntar con entusiasmo.

-Sigo sin saber con grandes apetitos ustedes tres están así, es totalmente injusto- dijo Levy mientras se levantaba del suelo en donde se encontraban todos sentados, dando a saber que sí irían.

-Practicamos futbol, eso debe de servir de algo…- le contesto Gajeel.

-Igual, sigue siendo injusto ya que ustedes parecen aspiradoras a la hora de comer…

-Gracias- dijo Natsu felizmente- ¿vamos?- le pregunto a Lucy, quién aún no se había levantado.

-Mh, sí… no… ¡¿qué?!- contesto sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Ese grito sorprendió completamente a todos.

-¿Qué pasó Lu-chan?- le pregunto Levy confundida mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a ella.

-¡Agth!- dio otro grito de frustración- Los resultados, no coinciden- dijo ella haciendo un puchero- y los he revisado 10 veces. Me dieron mal los datos, o se equivocaron ellos a la hora de pasarme toda esta información. ¡Es imposible que tengamos pérdidas importantes!- dijo frustrada.

-Déjame ver…- Natsu tomo su computador, mientras ella se levantaba y guardaba unas carpetas en su mochila.

-¿Y?- pregunto Lucy.

-Sí, esa suma… es considerable.

-E irreal, el hotel dio este mes una gran ganancia, es imposible que ahora me vengan con esto…- dijo mientras recibía la laptop.

-Te ayudaré, no te preocupes…

-¿Tú?- le pregunto Lucy.

-Es hijo de Igneel, créeme Lucy, mi tío es una persona que le encanta el mundo de los negocios, en consecuente, Natsu sabe algo de eso… creo- le apoyo maso menos Gray.

-Cierto… ¿estás seguro que puedes?- le pregunto.

-Claro, vamos a comer y después resolveremos esto- le dijo con media sonrisa ladina, esas de las que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma nerviosa.

Los 5 se dirigieron a un restaurante cerca de allí, 7 Islas, uno que no era extremadamente popular como de los de la cadena Strauss, pero sí hacen una de las mejores comidas en todo Fiore.

Los cinco ordenaron y se fueron a sentar en el primer piso, con vista a la calle.

-Vaya… ¡se siente bien regresar a éste lugar!- dijo Gray mientras estiraba los brazos.

-¿Venían muy seguido aquí?- le pregunto Levy. Ella vino varias veces junto a Lucy, pero las dos solas, ya que aún Levy no conocía a Gajee, Gray y Natsu.

-Sí, pero eso era en los viejos tiempo…- dijo Gajeel sonriendo.

-Ni que fueran taaaaan viejos, bueno, tú si- le contesto sacándole la lengua.

-Y tú enana…- le gruño él. Ambos se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-Oigan, oigan, no quieren presenciar una peleíta de parejas en este momento así que- fue callado por las miradas mordaces de ambos que se clavaron en él, causando que se quedara completamente mudo.

-Mh… Lucy, Natsu, ¡ayuda!- grito Gray, pero los nombrados solamente se dedicaban a mirar la pantalla del computador y unos papeles.

Repentinamente sonó el celular de Lucy, quién lo atendió sin verificar el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Hola?... ¡Es genial!- dijo ella felizmente, pero de nuevo su estado de ánimo decayó- Sí lo volvieron a ver… ¿por qué sigue dando esos números?- espero respuesta antes de volver a hablar- está bien, te pido que me mandes todos los registros de este mes… sí, todos, estoy segura que allí está el problema- nuevamente calló para escuchar- No te preocupes, lo resolveré antes que para mañana… Sí, la junta no se pospondrá, así que organiza todo como lo habíamos planeado. Adiós- colgó con un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Natsu mientras dejaba de ver los papeles que sostenía, para poner su mirada en ella.

-Era Lee, es gerente del hotel. Me dijo que ya habían revisado nuevamente y les sigue dando ese resultado. Por eso les pedí que no me den los resultados finales, sino todas las cuentas así yo voy a poder sacar todas las cuentas y encontrar el error, porque así tiene que estar, estoy segura.

-Tienes razón, por más que busquemos, aquí no hay ningún error, por lo que las cifras deben de estar mal- le apoyo Natsu.

-Eso espero…

-¿Es tan importante hacer eso justo ahora?- le pregunto Gray, pero recibió la mirada mordaz por parte de la rubia- no debí preguntar eso…

-Mañana hay una reunión y no pienso posponerla. Estos informes se suponían que debían de estar listo y hecho copias para dentro de…- miro la hora en su celular- 18 horas aproximadamente. Si Gray, es importante…

-¿Te ayudamos?- le pregunto Levy.

-No se preocupen chicos- les tranquilizo Lucy.

-Es mejor arreglar esto con pocas personas, ya que así no corremos el riesgo de cometer más fallos- le dijo Natsu levantando la vista- yo me preocuparía de los acosadores que están a unas cuantas mesas más allá que nosotros…- media sonrisa se formó en su rostro y volvió a mirar esos papeles. Levy y Gajeel temblaron ante ese comentario.

-Gray, mira, pero disimuladamente, hacia donde Natsu estaba mirando…- le pidió Levy con una sonrisa forzada. Gajeel no se movía de su lugar. ¿Era verdad lo que dijo Natsu o solo era una broma de muy mal gusto?

-Mh… sip, un grupo de chicos están mirando exactamente aquí… y exactamente a ti, y a Gajeel, pero creo que a él con odio puro…- dijo después de dar un vistazo fugaz.

-¡Ni en sueños!- dijo, más para sí misma y abrazó el brazo derecho de Gajeel, sorprendiéndolo completamente.

-¿Q-qué haces enana?- pregunto él asustado, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban un poco coloradas.

-Sobre tú cadáver esos se van a acercar a mi… después de todo, como mi _pareja_ tienes que protegerme ¿o no Gajeel-kun?- le pregunto melosa, sorprendiendo completamente a él y a Gray.

-Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos…- señalo Gray, ya que había entendido el por qué había hecho eso.

-Genial…- sonrió mientras se acercaba más a Gajeel, lo hizo tanto que hasta le deposito un beso en el cachete, ahora sí, causando que los colores se le suban a la cabeza del peli-negro.

-No son los únicos que están boquiabiertos…- comento Gray divertido al ver la cara de Gajeel. Levy le miro confundida, pero después entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, por lo que se separó de él casi como si quemara.

-Yo… mh… perdón, es que… ellos, ¡no confundas las cosas!- le dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y trataba de no mostrarse nerviosa, aunque fue totalmente inútil.

-A este paso ganaré la apuesta…- dijo Gray muy sonriente mientras tomaba un poco de agua, disfrutando de ver a su amigo aún aturdido y a su amiga fingiendo estar indignada.

…

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano de Magnolia, se encontraban tres personas en un despacho bastante amplio, con las paredes llenas de libros de toda clase, con un escritorio, donde a la cabeza estaba sentado un señor de cabello perfectamente arreglado, corto y rubio. Frente de éste se encontraba una mujer algo molesta, de cabellos dorados, mirada color chocolate profundo, rasgos finos, y con cierto grado de descontento en ese momento. Y por último un hombre de cabellos entre anaranjado y marrones, un poco rebelde, pero que vestía de manera formal y estaba un tanto nervioso por estar presente en esa situación.

-¿Crees que estás haciendo lo correcto al seguir con esa… absurda idea?- pregunto con ironía una mujer de largos cabellos dorados.

-Layla, por favor entiende que-

-¡¿Qué Jude?!- le interrumpió Layal- Lucy no se va a casar con nadie que ella no quiera- dijo de manera seria.

-Señora Layla, perdón que me entrometa, pero el señor Jude no va a obligar a nada a la señorita Lucy- habló el secretario del hombre mayor- a-además…- volvió a decir después de que Layla le haya mirado con una mirada de muerte- el señor Jude quiere lo mejor para ella, no la casara con alguien que no sea buena persona para ella. Aunque si la merece o no, es difícil saberlo, pero él se encargar de buscar al mejor hombre para ella… si llegase a aceptar.

-¿Pero cómo no va a aceptar si su padre- ahora le miro de manera seria al de cabellos dorados que poseía un perfecto peinado y un bigote- no para de insistirle con ese tema?

-Para que la señorita Lucy reconsidere todas las opciones- contesto el de anteojos.

-Sí Lyon, sé que mi esposo no la dejaría en merced de cualquiera que no la merezca.

-Antes desisto de ésta idea- hablo Jude.

-Entonces hazlo, por favor- le rogo Layla a Jude.

-Dentro de un par de días iré a verla Layla. Allí hablaré nuevamente de este tema, pero más serio.

-¿Y sí está con alguien?- pregunto rápidamente la mujer, ganándose la sorpresa de todos los oyentes.

-¿Lucy está con alguien?/ ¿La señorita está en una relación?/ ¡¿Qué mi hermana qué?!- preguntaron Jude, Lyon y Romeo al mismo tiempo, pero éste último apareció dentro del despacho sorpresivamente.

-¿Romeo?/ Joven…- nuevamente los adultos hablaron en conjunto al ver que Romeo, un chico de 16 años, cabellos negros y cuerpo muy acorde a su edad, había entrado al despacho.

-¿Mi hermana está con alguien en este momento?- pregunto directamente. Sus ojos reflejaban cierto grado de… desconfianza, por no decir desagrado o miedo. Ya había visto, en parte, un problema con relación a las relaciones y no quiere volver a verlo.

-No… no lo sé- dijo Layla cruzando los brazos.

-Pero la señorita puede estarlo, es otra posibilidad que debe de considerar señor Jude- le apoyo Lyon a la rubia.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer si ella está de pareja? ¿Hacer que terminen porque su padre quiere que siga con sus proyectos?- le ataco su esposa.

-Layla- hablo firmemente Jude mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se ponía recto- no pienses que soy un ogro que solamente vive para hacer negocios. Si Lucy está con alguien olvidare completamente esa idea. No pienso arruinar su felicidad… pero si no lo está, le diré absolutamente todo lo que planeo, si ella acepta, entonces seguiré esos planes- dijo firmemente.

-Sigo pensando que hay otras formas de conseguir más prestigio Jude… no estamos en las épocas antiguas donde los padres decidían con quién se casarían sus hijos…

-No la estoy obligando, le estoy dando una posibilidad…- aclaro él más sereno también.

-Mi hermana no aceptara papá- exclamo Romeo apretando los puños con fuerza- no dejaré que lo haga. Si quieres juntar empresas con el casamiento, o hacer negocios, yo aceptare sin imposiciones tus deseos, pero deja a Lucy fuera de esto… Ya… ya fue suficiente con lo que le pasó a _él_ como para que también pase lo mismo con mi hermana…

-Romeo, tú recién tienes 16 años, y los planes deben de realizarse en un futuro no tan lejano.

-¡Son solo dos años y puedo hacerlo padre!- trato de obtener puntos a su favor.

-¡Romeo! tú desiste de esa idea también ¿me entendiste?- le dijo seria su madre- entiende, tú también no tienes que pensar en el matrimonio, ni tú hermana. Sabemos que ella sacó el carácter típico de un Heartfilia- dijo con media sonrisa mirando a su marido, quien negó un poco sonriente con la cabeza- y sé que seguirá firme con respecto a la idea de no casarse.

-Tienes razón cariño… pero también somos muy insistentes, no lo olvides…- le habló Jude.

-Heartfilia es igual a, tercos, insistentes… ¿nos olvidamos de algo más?- pregunto Lyon para alivianar el aire.

-Una lista larga sigue, no te emociones…- le dijo Layla a Lyon, habiéndolo sonreír.

…

Al día siguiente, nuevamente en Magnolia…

-¡Señorita Heartfilia!- un señor de alrededor de 40 años, se encontraba totalmente nervioso por la pronta reunión, y porque las cuentas, a él, aún no le habían cuadrado…

-Ya te dije Lee, que no debes de exagerar…- le dijo Lucy con media sonrisa- está todo resuelto, solo hay que hacer las copias de las cuentas que están bien- dijo entregándole unas cuantas hojas.

-¿Esos significa que pudo resolverlo?

-Sí Lee, no te preocupes- le tranquilizo mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba en la cabeza de la oficina principal, donde de vez en cuando la ocupaba ya que Lee era el quién más se hacía cargo de todo- Solo has las copias y estaremos listos para la reunión- le dijo con media sonrisa ella, mirando al techo.

-No ha descansado en toda la noche ¿verdad señorita?- pregunto con algo de culpabilidad Lee.

-Y pare que usted tampoco…- le dijo ella al verlo mejor, se notaba un poco de ojeras y el nerviosismo lo hacía más notable- lo único que necesitamos es un buen y cargado café para estar mejor. Iré por unos…

-Gracias señorita, mientras tanto yo iré a hacer las copias para los accionistas- le dijo mientras se preparaba para irse con una pequeña reverencia.

-Lee- le llamó antes de que se retirara por completo- Lucy, por favor… recuérdalo…- le señalo con una sonrisa, ya que el "señorita" ya se volvía algo agobiante para ella.

-Está bien se- Lucy…- le dijo Lee, aún con dificultades para sacar un poco la formalidad, causando que Lucy sonriera por ello.

Se retiró del despacho lista para ir a la cafetería que poseía el hotel. Necesitaba algo cargado, y lo necesitaba ahora. No pudo negar que se había quedado hasta muy temprano de ese día para poder hacer el archivo en pocas hojas, por lo que solamente se acostó a dormir 4 horas y ya se encontraba nuevamente despierta para prepararse para su reunión tan temprana. Pidió dos cafés y espero sentada tranquilamente. Apoyo su cabeza en la barra e intento no dormirse, ya que solo quería descansar por tan solo unos segundos.

Su intención fue en vano, ya que escucho un bullicio entre las personas. Levanto la cabeza con pesadez y observo que alguien de seguridad ya estaba allí, tratando de calmar las cosas, así que decidió ignorarlo. No tenía ánimos de nada, ya que aparte de haber trabajado toda la noche, habló también con Lisanna por teléfono, cuando Natsu se había ido a buscarla al aeropuerto, alrededor de las 8 de la noche del día anterior. No quería ni podía reclamarle nada a Natsu, ya que gracias a él pudo encontrar las fallas y, además, no podía evitar que vaya a buscar a su novia, pero ella se sentía más mal por amar a un hombre que ya… está comprometido con una mujer que lo ama.

Trato nuevamente de acomodar su cabeza entre sus manos, pero otra vez las voces empezaron a alzarse. Miro nuevamente a donde se encontraba un par de personas teniendo una especia de discusión y los guardias intentado controlar las cosas, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un par de cabelleras que le resultaran conocidas.

-¿No…? ¡Agth!, la falta de descanso me está haciendo ver cosas que no son…- se dijo a ella misma, frotándose los ojos. Escucho una gran risa irónica, haciendo que mirara velozmente a ese lugar. Una mujer con cabellera color rojo intenso se iba de allí muy enojada, alterada y mal, eso pudo notarlo sin siquiera mirar su rostro. Otras dos personas quedaron allí, una parecía divertida y otra furiosa. No espero más, así que se levantó y fue a ver qué pasaba allí.

-Señorita, le pedimos que no arme ningún otro espectáculo…- rogaron los guardias.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- pregunto Lucy una vez que llegó. Miro a los guardias, ignorando completamente a las otras dos personas presentes.

-Señorita- saludaron ambos con una pequeña reverencia- ésta señorita está un poco…-

-Jajajajajaajaja- la mujer que estaba allí empezó a reír irónicamente.

-¿Pasó algo gracioso que no me di cuenta?- pregunto con ironía Lucy. No tenía mucha paciencia en este estado.

-Sí, muchas cosas… en principal, que nuevamente los vuelvo a ver a ambos.

-¿Debería de recordarla?- pregunto Lucy.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas _cuñadita_?- pregunto la mujer de cabellera negra como la noche, piel blanca y ojos celestes.

Esa última palabra hizo que sus sospechas sean lastimosamente ciertas.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto ella mirándola directamente. Dibujo una media sonrisa de confianza y, a la misma vez, de desprecio- Oh… sí, eres la-

-¡Lucy!- le habló él de cabellos azules, poseía un extraño tatuaje en la parte derecha de la cara.

La nombrada no giro a mirarle, sino que se puso en una posición más firme, con la frente en alto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con un tono sutil, pero se notaba que no le agradaba verla- por pudor al hotel Heartfilia, no diré nada malo… pero eso no significa que permitiré que venga a armar escándalos en plena cafetería del hotel de mi familia- dijo está vez con claro enojo, sin sacarse.

-¿Pensé que estarías feliz de verme _cuñadita_?- le pregunto con hipocresía.

-Más hipócrita y sin vergüenza no puedes ser ¿verdad?- le pregunto ella con una sonrisa que reflejaba desagrado- No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera en lo que te resta de vida ¿entendiste? Tú no eres nada mío.

-Pero de tú hermano si, ¿verdad Jellal?- le pregunto esta vez al sujeto peli-azul.

Lucy se giró a verlo y recién había notado su presencia. Se sorprendió, claro que lo hizo, pero se procuró de ocultar la sorpresa lo mejor que pudo.

-Jamás llegaste a ser alguien importante, así que no te hagas ideas erróneas.

-Para Jellal si lo fui, hasta se peleó contigo, su queridísimo amigo Mest, abandono su familia…- su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más, se sentía bien al ver a Lucy mostrar totalmente enojo por lo sucedido.

-Mira…- se acercó peligrosamente hasta ella, quedando a escasos centímetros- tu solamente fuiste la zorra, golfa y trepadora que se acostó con medio instituto… No te creas especial.

-Pero para ti Jellal si lo fui ¿verdad?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia al nombrado.

-Ni se te ocurra a acercarte nuevamente a él… y a nadie de mi familia ¿entendiste?- le amenazo con una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con felicidad- saquen a esta mujer del hotel- ordenó a los guardias.

-Sí señorita Heartfilia…- respondieron los hombres vestidos de trajes e intentaron sacar a esa mujer, pero ésta impidió que la tocara.

-Vaya…- alzo la voz, llamando la atención de varias personas que pasaban por ahí- ¿por qué atacan a una clienta común y corriente? Supuestamente este hotel trataba de maravilla a sus clientes, pero veo que no lo es…

La cara de Lucy reflejaba total odio, pero no armo un escándalo, no.

-¿Quién tiene más que perder? Yo, que como mucho perderé un par de clientes, o tú, una mantenida niñita de papá que lo único que sabe en la vida es usar la tarjeta de crédito de su padre y joder las vidas de otras personas…

La cara de ella mostro preocupación.

-¿Cómo actuaría tu padre, Rebeca, una vez que se entere que su querida hijita se ha acostado con medio mundo y ha arruinado muchas vidas? Y antes que me vengas con el cuento de que no me creerá, o algo por el estilo, tengo suficientes pruebas como para lograr que tú trabajes limpiando los excrementos de un zoológico, pero creo que hasta eso es demasiado lujoso para ti…- la media sonrisa típica de Lucy apareció- Vete de éste hotel, no hagas ningún escándalo y jamás, óyeme bien, jamás regreses a buscar a nadie de la familia Heartfilia ¿me entendiste?

-Tú no me amenazas niñita… ni siquiera puedes conseguir al hombre que te interesa porque está con otra persona- se burló.

-Yo, al menos, tengo respeto por esa persona y prefiero verlo feliz con la otra persona, en vez de ser una sucia manipuladora y controladora… ¿te hace conocido eso?

-Eso es de débil…- le contraataco, tratando de recuperar posición.

-Me importa muy poco cómo lo etiquetes, pero ¿sabes qué? Oh, ¡sigue sin importarme!- alzo los brazos y ensancho sus sonrisa- Vete de una buena vez de éste hotel y no regreses, jamás…

-Esto no se queda así- le amenazo con el dedo- y Jellal, sé que todo eso solamente lo hiciste para olvidarme, pero jamás lo podrás hacer, tú me amas.

-Te equivocas, jamás te amé…

-Ni hasta Kazuma, tú amante número uno… o dos, no te ama… y si lo llegas a ver, dile que gracias por el aviso- le guiño el ojo- pero creo que hasta él se dio cuenta de que no vales nada…- Lucy cruzo los brazos y sonrió de medio lado en forma más relajada- Sáquenla de aquí- ordeno nuevamente a los hombres, quienes obedecieron, pero Rebeca de mala gana se deshizo su agarre y camino de forma orgullosa, altanera y con enojo, para irse de allí.

Lucy no despego la vista de Rebeca hasta que desapareció completamente de su alcance visual.

-Señorita Lucy…- Lee llegó un poco agitado hasta donde estaba ella- Ya es la hora de la reunión. Las copias de los registros están hechas y los accionistas ya están en la salada de reuniones- le informo. Por su lado paso Jellal, el de cabellos azules, el de un tatuaje de la parte derecha del rostro, su hermano que hacía muchos años no veía. Lo vio caminar con paso apresurado, pero se detuvo abruptamente, giro y sus miradas se encontraron. Sintió un familiar sentimiento y quería hablarle, pero no podía.

-Está bien, vamos allí- le dijo únicamente a Lee, quien asintió e indico que caminara para ir a la sala de reuniones. Ella lo hizo, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a su hermano, que ya se encontraba nuevamente caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida.

* * *

 **Hola chicas/os! n.n7**

 **Solo me atrase un día en actualizar, prometí hacer mi mayor esfuerzo de publicar ayer, pero no podía entrar ni a ver los nuevos capítulos de mis queridos animes que se salían! T-T**

 **Y... ¿les gusto? :3 ya sé, no se entiende todo muy bien, pero en el próximo algunas dudas serán contestadas... no quiero que sea algo taaaaan predecible, por eso dejo muchos huecos... :3**

 **Eagle Gold:** espero no haber hecho algo que arruino completamente el buen tiempo entre amigos, por ahora, entre Natsu y Lucy... n.n je... je... *suspiro* una explicación, aquí es mucho enredo, no es fácil y planeo hacerlo más interesante y no tan... taaaaaaaaaan dulce como lo hice con la primera historia, porque quiero que los personajes salgan de sí, un poco más... n.n

 **Issalove:** hola! y no te preocupes, porque sé que dejo muchos huecos vacíos, pero es para que a través de la historia puedan decir... "aaaahhh, así que eso pasó" o "¿Quuuuuuueeeeeé?" ¿se entiende? :3 jajajaj, ya veo que no... xD pero bueno, gracias por leer!

 **Lucy 31:** por supuesto, me gusta verónica porque mi madre se llama también así, cómo segundo nombre, al igual que yop... :3 jajajaja, la pregunta del millon ya fueron contestadas, pero la historia completa y lo que sucedió después, eso se las daré en otro momento... :3 ¿por qué actuaron ambos así si... ? lo dejo en puntos suspensivos, para más intriga, ok, ya dejo de ser mala... u.u 15 años! genial, igual que mi prima, cosa que ya lo cumplio, 4 días antes que yo sus quince (yo tengo ya 17 :3) pero ella lo va a festejar en noviembre, porque lo decidieron en último momento... o eso creo, nah, no importa... xD y claro, más porque siempre has estado acompañándome desde el comienzo en que empezaste a seguir la historia anterior! me esforzare de hacerlo en esa semana de 31, porque a mi se me vienen las integradoras, elección de centro de estudiante, que es en esta semana, trabajo que aún no he terminado... todo se me acumula, cosa que eso solo es de la escuela, y ni que hablar de mi familia... xD pero bueno, me calmo y no te preocupes, que lo más seguro es que será un One-Shot. n.n no te preocupes!

 **¡Bueno, gracias por los nuevos Reviews, Favs y Follows! n.n :')**

 **¡Nos leemos para la próxima y con más misterios... nah, con más drama! *-*7**

Actualización: 18/10/2015.


	6. Sorpresa

**Capítulo 6: Sorpresa.**

-Eso es todo…- termino por decir Lucy mientras se levantaba y saludaba a algunas de las personas que también se levantaron con un buen estado de ánimo.

-Señorita Lucy…- Lee le habló una vez que ya termino de saludar a los accionistas- eso fue impresionante. No cabe duda que es de la familia Heartfilia…- dijo admirado.

-Gracias- le dijo ella con una sonrisa casta, pero inmediatamente se la borro.

-¿Qué le ocurre señorita?- le pregunto extrañado al verla así- ¿No se siente bien? Tal vez sí-

-No, no ocurre nada. La reunión se realizó sin contratiempos. Hizo un buen trabajo.

-Para nada, sin su ayuda, esto no se pudo realizar- admitió- Yo puedo encargarme de todo a partir de ahora. Los accionistas no tienen ninguna duda ni preguntas, al menos por ahora, así que puede dejarme esto a mí y puede ir a descansar. Ha trabajado duro, por favor descanse por su gran esfuerzo.

-¿De verdad no te importa quedarte con ellos?- le pregunto ella a Lee.

-Claro, estoy seguro que puedo manejarlo a partir de ahora.

-Entonces te lo encargo, gracias- le dijo ella con media sonrisa.

-Descanse señorita.

Lucy abandono esa sala de reuniones, con cansancio e inquieta. Provocándole un pequeño salto, su celular sonó. Suspiro con cansancio y atendió sin ver quién era.

-¿Hola?- pregunto.

 _-¡Lucy!-_ se escuchó a Gray al otro lado de la línea, muy enérgico- _¿Por qué haces que el gran Gray Fullbuster te llame más de 50 veces y te mande 100 mensajes, y ni siquiera te dignas en responder?_

-¿Gray?- le pregunto.

 _-¡Sí, soy Gray! ¿Quién más puede tener esta voz seductora?-_ pregunto haciéndose el galán.

-Con migo bajas los decibeles amigo…- le dijo mientras nuevamente emprendía la caminata. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, su amigos podía molestarla en los peores momentos, causando que se relaje un poco- y… acabé de salir de una reunión muy importante Gray, así que obviamente iba a poner el celular en vibrado para que ningún personaje, como por ejemplo, el "gran Gray Fullbuster" pretenda interrumpirme para hablarme de simplezas…- le replico.

 _-¿Y quién dijo que iba a hablar de simplezas?-_ pregunto el peli-azul haciéndose el inocente.

-Bien, ¿cuál era la urgencia…?- le pregunto ella mientras saludaba con un asentimiento a trabajadores del personal de limpieza.

 _-… … …-_ el silencio se prolongó por varios segundos.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto Lucy con superioridad.

 _-Está bien, tal vez no recuerde para qué exactamente te llamaba, pero ya que estamos de paso ¿qué te parece ir a comer ahora?_

-¿Tan temprano?- le pregunto ella confundida.

 _-Lucy, faltan solo 5 minutos para las 2… nop, 4 minutos._

-¿Estás bromeando?- pregunto, aunque no era su intención que él lo escuche, igual lo hizo.

 _-No, así que asumo que esa reunión se extendió por horas, ¿verdad?_

-Puede ser…- admitió un poco culpable. No por ella, sino iba a quedar muy mal si la empresa no invitaba a los accionistas el almuerzo, a causa que terminaron muy tarde.

 _-Y bien, ¿entonces vienes con nosotros?_

-¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?- pregunto curiosa.

 _-Levy, Gajeel y yo. Natsu se fue con Lisanna, para "recuperar el tiempo perdido"-_ Gray trato de imitar a Natsu, de la misma forma que le dijo a él.

-Demasiada información Gray…- se quejó Lucy.

 _-Lo siento, pero yo también tengo que soportarlo en su faceta de enamorado._

-Gray… no estoy de buen humor y créeme que no me ayudas…

 _-Cierto… perdón-_ se disculpó rápidamente.

-Jajajajaja, solo bromeaba- le dijo para tranquilizarlo con media sonrisa- Son primos ¿o no? Tienes que soportarlo, al igual que él te tendrá que soportar a ti cuando encuentres a tu otra mitad- le respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica. Había llegado a la recepción, donde pidió un trozo de papel y lapicera.

 _-Gray es un hombre libre-_ se defendió.

-Sí amigo, pero créeme que llegara el momento que una mujer te domara, y da por hecho que le daré todo mi apoyo- le dijo mientras decías un gracias sin sonido a la mujer que le entrego lo que pidió y empezaba a escribir.

 _-Se supone que estés de mi lado, yo soy tú amigo-_ le recrimino haciéndose el herido.

-Gray…- canto ella mientras seguían escribiendo.

 _-Phts, está bien, pero eso no justifica que yo tenga que soportar sus cursilerías._

-Ya llegara tú momento amigo…

 _-Prefiero que tarde-_ se defendió- _Y a ti… ¿cuándo te llegara el momento?_

-Sí llego a estar en pareja ¿prometes no hacerle nada?- le pregunto mientras terminaba de escribir y doblaba el pale con una mano- por favor, entregue esto en este momento al gerente Lee- le pidió a la recepcionista mientras le daba un gracias con la mirada.

 _-Mh… no prometo nada-_ Gray se pensó un poco la respuesta.

-Eres un celoso, por eso no puedo tener pareja…- dramatizo ella con burla.

 _-Lucy, sobre mi cadáver, al igual que el de Gajeel, que te dejaremos estar con cualquier tipo que no te valore…-_ dijo él sinceramente.

-Y por eso los quiero mucho, aunque sean cabezas duras…- agradeció ella mientras se dirigía hacia la salida- pero bueno, esa es la respuesta a tú pregunta.

 _-Ahora que lo veo… somos extremadamentes sobreprotectores… Pero eso no importa… y ¿cómo terminamos de hablar de esto?-_ pregunto confuso.

-No tengo idea…- dijo mientras esperaba, ya afuera, a que le trajeran su automóvil.

 _-Ah… si, ¿vienes con nosotros?_

-Te agradezco Gray, pero lo de que no me sentía bien es en parte cierto. Necesito dormir y ahora.

 _-No insistiré, solo porque sé que de seguro no descansaste lo que debías por asunto de la empresa._

-Aprecio mucho ese gesto- dijo con media sonrisa, mientras el balero le abría la puerta trasera de su auto, para que ella colocase algunas carpetas que sostenía- te prometo que para la próxima no falto.

 _-¡Lo has prometido!-_ exclamo él- _pero bueno, creo que pensándolo mejor, yo también no iré._

-¿Y eso por qué?- dijo una vez que ya habían guardado todo. Se dio la vuelta y dio un "gracias" a la persona que le trajo su automóvil.

 _-¿Te acuerdas de la apuesta?-_ pregunto Gray.

-Si…- dio Lucy mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, colocaba el celular en su lugar y en altavoz y emprendía viaje.

 _-Nadie nunca dijo que no se valía intervención, y creo que una ayudita no vendría nada mal entre esos dos…_

-Eres un tramposo…- le acuso Lucy, pero con una sonrisa de cómplice- solo porque quiero verlos a esos dos juntos, tienes mi permiso y apoyo.

 _-Gracias, entonces prepararé un par de truquillos, nada especial._

-Espero que tengas suerte… porque si no, pasado las 24 horas será mi turno.

 _-Créeme que no pasara…-_ a Gray se lo escuchaba muy confiado _\- bueno, descansa, avísame si hay un hombre mirándote así lo asesino y… nada, hablamos después._

-Jajajaja, sí, eso no va a pasar Gray, después hablamos- se despidió Lucy con media sonrisa y negando con la cabeza. Una vez que terminó la llamada suspiro dejando salir cualquier signo de cansancio. Freno en un semáforo rojo y relajo sus brazos.

 _-¿Hice bien en irme?-_ se preguntó mientras miraba hacia la ventana y lo que ocurría ahí afuera _\- Pude que ir tras él. Pero… no. Simplemente, él decidió irse, no quiso tener contacto con nosotros y debió ser por algo. Si está mejor así, está bien…-_ concluyo, tratando de dejar de pelear con ella misma y sus pensamientos. El semáforo dio luz verde permitiendo el paso, pero ella, una vez que arranco nuevamente y al estar a media cuadra antes de cruzar, se percató de un grupo de personas que estaban reunidas en las esquina de la plaza que estaba pasando. La ambulancia pasó por su lado, causando que ella, como los demás automovilistas se movieran y detuviera, dando paso libre al vehículo. Lucy concentro su atención hacia donde se había detenido la ambulancia. Paramédicos se bajaron rápidamente, causando que las personas se alejaran un poco, dándole paso para que revisaran a la persona que estaba en el suelo. Ella, al igual que los otros automovilistas nuevamente emprendió viaje, con más cuidado. Cuando estaba cruzando, pudo distinguir que en la camilla se encontraba recostada una mujer, que gritaba de dolor. Lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fue su larga cabellera de color escarlata.

-Es imposible… ella… ella no puede ser- se dijo mientras nuevamente fijaba su vista al frente. Pero su seguridad no duro mucho, ya que con un movimiento veloz, se pasó al otro lado de la calle, contramano y estaciono rápidamente. Se bajó con velocidad que a hasta ella misma le sorprendía y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la gente. Con paso apresurado pidió permiso y perdón mientras empujaba a las personas.

-No puede pasar- dijo un policía, deteniéndola completamente.

-¿Quién es la mujer que está en la camilla?- le pregunto ella. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que había dos patrulleros parados ahí, y en uno estaban hablando un par de personas.

-No lo sabemos- le respondió el oficial.

-¡Entonces déjeme pasar, estoy- Lucy no dijo más, ya que cuando estaban preparando para cargar a la mujer a la ambulancia, pudo distinguirla- ¡Erza!- grito desesperada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo.

-¿Es familiar de la mujer?- le pregunto el oficial al notar que la nombro.

-Soy su amiga- admitió rápidamente.

-Déjala pasar- ordenó el superior. Inmediatamente que el oficial le dio paso fue corriendo hacia la ambulancia, para poder saber más de ella. Cuando paso por donde hace un segundo estaba la camilla con Erza en ella, pudo notar un poco de sangre, causando que la suya misma ser helara.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto a un paramédico que bajo de ahí atrás.

-La paciente rompió fuente y ya tiene contracciones ¿Es familiar de la mujer?

-Yo soy su esposo- es escucho la voz de un hombre agitado por detrás. Ambos miraron a esa persona, que no era nada menos que Jellal- ¿El bebé ya viene?- pregunto preocupado.

-Sí ¿la acompañará en la ambulancia?- pregunto el paramédico mientras se quitaba los guante.

-Sí- dijo él rápidamente. Se subió junto a Erza, dándole una mirada a Lucy fugaz, estuvieron a punto de cerrar las puertas, hasta que un oficial lo detuvo.

-Necesitamos que el señor Fernández mire a la persona que está en el patrullero, quienes testigos afirmaron que ella fue la causante del conflicto entre la señora- dijo el oficial a cargo.

-Yo iré, soy la hermana de Jellal. Mi hermano debe de acompañar a su esposa y no deben de perder tiempo- le indico al paramédico con urgencia cerró la puerta, una vez que recibió un asentimiento de Jellal y se fue rápidamente a la cabina, y emprendieron viaje - Estoy segura que sé quién es… por favor, démonos prisa- pidió al oficial quién asintió y la llevó hasta la patrulla, encontrándose con nada menos a una alterada Rebeca.

-¡¿Saben quién soy?! Si quieren conservar sus míseros empleos ¡déjenme de una buena vez!

-¿Qué le has hecho a Erza?- cuando escuchó su voz, Rebeca se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Hola cuñadita…- saludo con malicia y con los brazos cruzados- que dicha vernos nuevamente.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Erza?- le pregunto- ¿Ella presentaba rasgos de herida, daño físico?- le pregunto al oficial.

-Parece que no. Pero testigos afirman que la vieron discutir con esta mujer y que después se desmayó. Parece que tuvieron un fuerte enfrentamiento verbal, tanto que causó que ella rompiera bolsa.

-Soy inocente, jamás la he atacado y dañado físicamente- se defendió muy confiada Rebeca.

-Estás loca Rebeca…- dijo Lucy con ganas de decir más.

-Sí, sí… bueno ¿por qué me tienen aquí? Repito, ¡no debo de estar en esta horrible situación!

-¡Tú no te escaparas de está Rebeca!- sentenció furiosa Lucy.

-Debemos arreglar éste asunto en la comisaría, para realizar un acta.

-Sobre mi cadáver iré a ese lugar inmundo- dijo Rebeca mientras se ponía firme y mandaba una mirada de muerte a los oficiales que la custodiaban- Me voy- dijo, intentando marcharte.

-Das un paso más y tú padre se enterara de todo lo que está ocurriendo en este mismo instante- dijo mostrándole el celular. Rebeca se dio media vuelta, con una cara que reflejaba que estaba ocultando un poco el temor. Se lo pensó unos segundos y dijo.

-Está bien, vamos, ¡pero no podrán hacerme nada!- dijo ella molesta, mientras se subía al patrullero por sí sola.

-Yo iré con mí vehículo, en la comisaría los encuentro- dijo Lucy al oficial a cargo, quién asintió y dio órdenes de llevar a la mujer a la comisaría. Lucy, con paso apresurado, fue a su vehículo. Una vez que se sentó en el asiento del conductor, ella suspiro con miedo- ¿Qué paso en todo este tiempo…?- se preguntó mientras recostaba su cabeza en el volante. Se recompuso rápidamente y encendió el motor, quería terminar con el asunto de Rebeca lo antes posible para ir al hospital.

…

Mientras que en otro lugar, para ser más específicos, en el Restaurante 8 Islas las cosas se estaban poniendo las cosas un poco… ¿extrañas?

-¡Sabía que no eran nada!- le reclamo una joven rubia bastante alterada, de 1,69, ojos color celeste, aunque claramente eran lentes de contacto, vestida con una pollera demasiada mini y una musculosa horriblemente rosa chicle, a Gajeel, encontrándole infraganti… para ser más especifica, lo escuchó hablar con Levy sobre su trato.

 _-Genial, ¿la loca aquí?-_ pensó con pesadez Gajeel.

-Será mejor que no irrumpas en la agradable conversación de otros…- le replico Levy. Lo cierto que ya estaba cansada de todo ese teatrito, y eso que no había pasado mucho tiempo.

-¡Tú!- ahora se dirigió hacia Levy con desprecio- aléjate de mí hombre, ¡enana de pecho plano!- esas palabras de esa mujer hicieron que el único gramo de paciencia de Levy se vaya volando por una gran tormenta que se estaba a punto de desatar.

-¿A quién has llamado "enana de pecho plano"?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie. Algunas personas, por no decir todas, detuvieron su agradable almuerzo para ver qué sucedía.

-¡A ti, intocable!- dijo con superioridad, colocando sus manos en las caderas.

-Serás- Levy fue detenida por Gajeel, ya que no amaba la violencia, pero en este momento estaba soltera y estaba dispuesta a utilizarla y tirarla.

-Oye, oye, oye… un momento- le reclamo Gajeel, ya también cansado- ¿Quién dice que la enana no puede ser voluptuosa?

-¡Gajeel!- gruño Levy, no tan alto ya que estaba furiosa y con pena, ya que muchas personas estaban escuchando aquello.

-Posee muchos aspectos en donde te gana a ti y a muchas por mucho… mucho… y créeme que intocable no es… para nada- esa afirmación causo un sonrojo a Levy y total desesperación a la rubia- Y tienes razón con lo que solo fingíamos, nos descubriste - admitió, ganándose la mirada de sorpresa de Levy y de victoria de la loca.

Un poco lejos de toda esa situación, se encontraba un Gray muy atento a todo…

-¡Asientos de primera fila amigos…!- dijo en voz baja. Se encontraba viendo absolutamente todo desde arriba, primer piso- Ahora solo falta…

-¡Lo sabía!- se escuchó la voz de un hombre, de buen porte, cabello castaño claro, altura 1.74, rasgos algos rudos, ojos color verdes y con anteojos- ¡Sabía que tú Levy no podías estar con este mastodonte bueno para nada!

-¿A quién dijiste "bueno para nada" mala imitación de Harry Potter?- pregunto burlándose de él recién llegado.

-A ti, señor mala imitación de un zorrillo- se burló de su cabello.

-¿Atrévete a repetirlo?- lo desafío.

-¿O qué?

-Los dos o se calman o salen volando de aquí a la fuerza y por policías- reclamo Levy, ya que ahora sí habían captado la atención de absolutamente todos.

Ambos se dieron miradas de muerte.

-Levy, ¿por qué accediste a que ese mastodonte sin cerebro te… te besara sin ser nada verdaderamente?- pregunto dolido- ¿Por qué accediste a este truco tan bajo?

-¿Celoso de qué ella sí me deje tocarla y a ti no?- pregunto con malicia Gajeel, mientras colocaba su mano en la cintura de Levy, atrayéndola más a él.

-No te hagas el graciosito tú también- le dijo Levy, dándole una mirada mordaz.

-¡Saca tu inmunda mano de Levy!- exigió el castaño.

-Tú no eres nadie para obligarme.

-Tú no eres nada de ella, por eso ella no corresponde a ese gesto- se recompuso el joven. Tenía razón, aunque hiciera eso, si no eran nada no tenía el mismo efecto.

-Eso se puede cambiar- dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa de superioridad, antes de mirar a Levy con una cara más seria y tomando aire, confundiendo a la peli-azul por completo.

-¡Tengo que grabar esto, creo que gané la apuesta con… una hora!- dijo Gray felizmente mientras sacaba su celular y se disponía a firmar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Levy, olvidando todo lo sucedido, a este par de locos y el trato que hicimos los dos… Ahora te pregunto, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Y está vez es de verdad- se formó un silencio muy incómodo, las caras del castaño y la rubia era todo un momento para no olvidar, sus caras reflejaban sorpresa, enojo y furia- tal vez pienses que es porque quiero deshacerme de esos- dijo refiriéndose a los furiosos- pero… desde que te vi la primera vez, con Lucy, me… llamaste la atención. Pasaron los días y empecé a conocerte, lo que me incitaba cada vez más a descubrir algo de tu persona, pero también no ignoraba el hecho que varios intentaban salir contigo o te miraban tiempo de más, como este pervertido- apunto al castaño- y eso me… lo admito, me traía celos que no podía soportarlo, por eso hice lo que hice, como una excusa. Era más para… estar contigo que salvarme de…- dijo mirando de reojo a la rubia.

Levy estaba totalmente petrificada. Eso sí que no se le esperaba… por nada en el mundo.

Nuevamente con Gray…

-¡Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí!- junto a él, se encontraba una familia con 4 niños, que al escucharlos, empezaron a repetir lo mismo.

-¡Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí!- los niños repetían divertidos. Se ganaron la mirada de confusión de los que se encontraban abajo, pero también consiguieron que cada vez una persona se sumara con ellos.

-¡Amo a los niños!- dijo Gray, aún graban y escondido detrás de una columna, para no ser visto por Gajeel y Levy.

-¿Estás ebrio?- le pregunto Levy, finalmente a Gajeel, causando que todo el mundo guarde silencio. Si bien no era la respuesta que Gajeel esperaba, bueno, la que todos esperaban, aún no lo rechazó completamente o acepto- Somos diferentes.

-Los polos opuestos se atraen- le indico una camarera con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por ahí para llevar un pedido a una mesa.

-¡Esa camarera necesita un aumento!- dijo Gray no tan alto y muy entusiasmado.

-La posibilidades que nosotros funcionemos como pareja es de… ¿un diez por ciento?- volvió a hablar Levy.

Hasta esa instancia, la cara del castaña era del triunfo, tomó ese porcentaje como un rechazo rotundo, la cara de Gajeel siguió firme ¿ni que fuera a ponerse a llorar? No, aunque Gray estaba bastante nervioso, sus manos sudaban. ¡Tenía que ganar esa apuesta, así conseguiría lo que quisiera de Lucy y Natsu!

-Aunque…- volvió a hablar, captando la atención de todos- muchas veces ese diez por ciento sale ganando…- término con media sonrisa, algo sonrojada. Gajeel la miro sorprendido, ya que hasta él pensó que ya lo habían rechazado. El castaño abrió la mandíbula hasta más no poder y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, pero con dignidad… o algo que se parecía a eso y que poseía en ese momento, se fue de allí. La Rubia empezó a armar un berrinche como una pequeña que quería una nueva muñeca.

-¡Nos vamos!- una amiga, la misma que se disculpó en la universidad se la llevo de ahí.

-¡El restaurante 8 Islas a formado una nueva pareja!- dijo un señor mayor, pero con estatura baja.

-Viejo…- le recrimino Gajeel, con una sonrisa.

-En vez de dirigirte hacia mí, deberías de darle un beso a tu novia, ¿no creen?- pregunto el anciano.

-Señor Yajima- recrimino avergonzada Levy, mientras se cubría con una mano la cara.

-¡Gracias Viejo!- Gray decía entusiasmado.

A Gajeel todo asunto también le estaba poniendo incómodo, así que tomo la mano de Levy y dijo.

-Nos vamos de aquí- empezaron a caminar, recibiendo el aplauso y felicitaciones por parte de las personas que habían sido presente de ese gran espectáculo.

-Lo agregas a la cuenta viejo- le dijo Gajeel, ya que lo único que quería era irse de allí en ese momento.

-¡Esto va por cuenta de la casa hijo, para la próxima vengan y por favor ya no es necesario que armen este espectáculo!- se despidió confiado y con una sonrisa alegre Yajima.

…

Nuevamente con Lucy…

-Recibimos el parte médico del hospital, la señora Fernández no presenta signos de violencia- le informo el que estaba a cargo de ese asunto.

-¿Vieron? Eso significa que en ningún momento tuve que pisar este lugar…- dijo con superioridad Rebeca.

Lucy no podía hacer nada contra ello, pero sí podía decir algo.

-Será mejor que desaparezcas de la vida de ellos Rebeca. Está ya no es una advertencia cualquiera, es el último aviso. Si llego a saber que tú has intentado deteriorar la vida de ellos, juro que recurriré directamente a tus padres y los periódicos tendrán una primera plana y tú estarás en ella.

-¡Eso es amenaza contra la persona oficial!- se hizo la preocupada Rebeca.

-No, créeme que no voy a ser yo la que publique eso…- dijo Lucy con media sonrisa- hay muchas personas que poseen situación comprometedoras contra ti, así que te recomiendo que olvides de una buena vez por todas el pasado y dejes a esas personas vivir en paz- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿entendido?- pregunto arqueando una ceja, demasiado seria- creo que no será necesario llevar esto a mayores- dijo mientras miraba de reojo a una molesta Rebeca- pero los que deciden qué va a ocurrir no soy yo, sino mi hermano y su esposa.

-Sí, necesitamos la declaración de la damnificada y el esposo.

-Bien, si no me necesitan más, necesito ir a hospital- dijo Lucy dispuesta a irse.

-Está bien, un oficial ya está en el hospital, preparado para tomar la declaración a la señora.

-Bien, entonces gracias por todo- agradeció Lucy con un asentimiento de cabeza y empezó a marcharse, pasando junto a Rebeca- Espero no saber nada más de ti…- dijo en voz baja, mientras se detuvo junto a ella, pero nuevamente emprendió viaje, dejándola totalmente indignada y molesta.

Salió de la estación de policías y fue directamente a su coche, iría al hospital, ya no tenía que huir, después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo.

Quince minutos más tarde, al fin había llegado. Entró por las grandes puertas que poseía el hospital, directamente a la recepción.

-Mh… disculpe, necesito saber en qué habitación se encuentra la paciente Erza… Fernández, llego de urgencias por estar a punto de dar a luz- le indicó.

-Un momento señorita…- pidió la mujer, mientras verificaba los datos y allí estaba.

-Está en la sala de partos.

-¿Aún no ha tenido al bebé?- pregunto Lucy confundida. Pero sí había roto bolsa…

-Parece que no.

-¿Puedo esperar en el pasillo?

-Sí, es el ala derecha, segundo piso.

-Gracias- dijo Lucy rápidamente para ir a paso apresurado hacia donde le indico la mujer. Llegó al ascensor, pero esté no bajaba. Desesperada, decidió ir por las escaleras. Una vez que llegó al segundo piso, se encontró con un par de conocidos.

-¡Lucy!- le llamo una mujer cariñosa, de cabello negro azulado, largo, ojos color marrón claro, vestida con un elegante mono negro y un saco blanco. Está mujer sostenía la mano de un niño de alrededor de tres años de edad, muy sonriente, de color de pelo igual que la mujer.

-¡Señora Lilian-san!- dijo Lucy sorprendida al encontrarla-¡Ren-kun, Wendy…!- dijo después de ver a la adolescente y el pequeño- Señor Dragneel.

-¡¿Y por qué a mí me llamas por el apellido?!- pregunto dolido el hombre grande, tez blanca, ojos color ámbar, vestido de traje negro y color de cabello un rosado medio canoso.

-Perdón Igneel-san, es la costumbre…- se disculpó Lucy en forma de saludo- ¿ocurrió algo que están todos aquí?- pregunto al verlos a todos ellos juntos en el hospital.

-No, solamente vinimos a traer a esta niña rebelde a unos chequeos generales, rutina…- le dijo Lilian mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un gran abrazo- y tú… ¿pasó algo, estás herida, te duele algo?- pregunto apresuradamente, alarmada por si ella estuviera herida.

-Mamá, Lucy no está herida, está bien, mírala mejor…- le recrimino Wendy negando con la cabeza.

-Wendy tiene razón Lilian, estoy perfectamente- le tranquilizo con media sonrisa. Cuando estuvo en frente del pequeño lo levanto y le dio un sonoro beso en el cachete, feliz de verlo.

-Entonces… ¿qué te trae aquí?- pregunto Igneel confundido.

-Eh… u…una de las secretarias que me ayuda tuvo un pequeño accidente, nada del otro mundo, pero quería asegurarme yo misma que así sea…- dijo rápidamente. No le gustaba mentirles a los Dragneel, era unas magníficas personas que la cuidaban como si fuera una hija, pero necesitaba hacerlo, al menos por ahora.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿De verdad no es nada grave?- pregunto Lilian preocupada.

-No, confío que no… pero si me permiten, debo ir a verla, fue un gusto volver a verlos- dijo Lucy con una pequeña reverencia y entregaba al pequeño a su padre.

-Está bien niña, ve con cuidado ¿sí?- pidió Igneel mientras le saludaba.

-Por supuesto- dijo mientras terminaba de saludarlo y le daba un rápido abrazo a Lilian.

-¡Ven a cenar con nosotros cualquiera de estos días!- le indico mientras Lucy le daba un rápido abrazo a Wendy.

-¡Te obligaré a ir!- exclamo la menor peli-azul.

-Si no hay más opción…- respondió con media sonrisa- nos vemos pronto- se despidió mientras empezaba a irse.

-¡No dudes en llamarnos si se te ofrece algo querida!- exclamo Lilian.

-¡Sí, gracias!- dijo Lucy antes de desaparecer por las escaleras de arriba, llevaba bastante prisa. Hasta ese momento, justo cuando subía las escaleras, se dio cuenta que estaba que llevaba puesta un pantalón negro elegante, una blusa sin mangas color marfil, el cabello recogido y tacos. ¿Cómo había podido correr tanto con tacos? Se preguntaba ella misma con asombro, pero despego eso de su mente cuando al fin llegó al segundo piso y fue directamente hacia la sala de parto. Después de preguntarle a una enfermera dio con él, ya que su sentido de orientación en este momento no estaba muy atento. Giro en una esquina, justo donde encontró a un oficial parado cerca de un cuarto, así que se dirigió allí sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Está aquí la mujer que trajeron de urgencias?- le pregunto una vez que llegó.

-Sí, ¿usted es…?

-Soy… la amiga- le dijo Lucy mientras recuperaba el aliento. Repentinamente empezó a escuchar gritos de dolor por parte de una mujer- Ella… ¿y su marido?- le pregunto.

-El señor Fernández está junto a ella en este momento- le informo el oficial, ella al menos respiro un poco más tranquila, aunque los gritos de Erza no le daban muchos ánimos.

Pasaron así 10 minutos, nadie salía de allí, los gritos eran cada vez más constantes. Lucy, desesperada, estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta o irrumpir sin aviso, pero por suerte una enfermera había salido.

-¡Señorita!- le llamo Lucy rápidamente, una vez que cerró la puerta- ¿Qué ocurre allí adentro?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Usted es…

-Soy amiga de Erza, la paciente. ¿Puede decirme qué ocurre?

-La paciente tiene complicaciones con dar a luz. En realidad, va a nacer prematuro aún le queda un mes y medio de gestación, pero por razones de estrés y otras cosas más ya está en camino.

-Eso significa que… ¿hay riesgos?- pregunto Lucy alarmada.

-Es normal que el primer embarazo sea difícil para las pacientes y con un adelanto de tiempo aún más, pero hasta el momento ni ella ni el niño corren peligro. Si me permite, necesito ir por el médico- indicó.

-Claro, por supuesto…- le dijo Lucy permitiéndole paso.

 _-¿Siete meses y medio…?-_ se preguntó Lucy sorprendida, mientras tomaba asiento en frente de la puerta donde se encontraba Erza y su hermano. Sé quedó un tiempo paralizaba ahí, sin escuchar sonido. Estaba muy confundida, extrañada, melancólica, pero al notar demasiado movimiento en el pasillo y ver a la enfermera que vio salir junto a un doctor, entrar a la habitación velozmente se alarmo, levantándose como un resorte.

Estaba debatiendo entre interrumpir o no, pero repentinamente la puerta se abrió, y una enfermera se encontraba pidiendo a Jellal que abandone la habitación.

-Señor, le pido que se calme, su esposa e hijo estarán bien, así que por favo-

-¡Mi esposa no está bien, está gritando de dolor!- exclamo Jellal alterado y preocupado por Erza, mientras intentaba nuevamente ir allí adentro- ¡Y mi hijo solo tiene 7 meses y medio!

-Lo sé señor, pero necesitamos que se calme, porque eso podrá alterar aún más a su esposa y su estado- exclamo la enfermera.

-Pero-

-Jellal, haz lo que dice la enfermera y deja que vaya a entender a Erza- lo interrumpió Lucy, en este momento le importaba más el estado de su amiga, a quien se la escuchaba retorcer de dolor.

-Por favor, tranquilícese señor- le pidió la enfermera antes de irse de allí, dándole una mirada de gracias a Lucy, quién fue quien lo detuvo a él.

Después de un minuto de absoluto silencio, a excepción de algunos quejidos por parte de Erza, Lucy no se atrevió a ver a Jellal a la cara. Se encontraba mirando a la blanca pared, cruzada de brazos, seria. Jellal, al contrario iba de aquí para allá, no conseguía quedarse quieto, cosa que cada segundo le alteraba más a Lucy, hasta que toco fondo.

-¿Podrías quedarte quieto?- le pregunto, no con rudeza, ni con rencor, no. Sino más bien como si estuviera hablando con un desconocido.

Jellal se detuvo y miro a Lucy, como si recién entrara en conciencia de que su hermana estaba allí desde hace un buen rato.

-Lo siento- se disculpó mientras suspiraba y fijaba su mirada en la puerta, en búsqueda de alguna noticia.

-No veo por qué lo dices…- le contesto ella, después de un pequeño periodo.

-No lo sé… ¿por todo?- admitió él, sentándose en la silla en la que ella estaba hace un tiempo atrás- Pasó mucho tiempo desde que no vimos por última vez ¿verdad?

Lucy giro levemente su rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba él y mordió el labio. Claro que había pasado mucho tiempo, 8 años sin saber nada de él…

* * *

 **Hi, hi, hi, hi! *-*7 reportandome después de un mes y medio... y si, aún estoy con vida... (?**

 **Bueno... estos últimos dos meses fueron difíciles, algo complicados, divertidos, me enferme un par de veces, en fin, con muchas cosas para mi... una lindas, hermosas y otras no tanto, y más las integradoras y la situación política de mi país, pues todo afecta a la vida diaria, lo que se reflejo en mi tardanza en escribir... pero bueno, no quiero aburrirles con eso! n.n**

 **¡Nuevos personajes! *-* la verdad los necesito, por algo están.. :3 son nuevas ¡sorpresas! como dice el título... (?**

 **Eagle Gold:** Seeeeep! La drama es algo que amo profundamente y bueno, siempre está presente a la hora de escribir... a veces lo hago inconscientemente, ya te podrás dar una idea... xD jajajaja, lo de Rebeca te hacer lo que quieras... a Lucy no le sobraron ganas para hacerlo en este cap... :3 pero bueeeno, no se puso esta vez. Y lo que Lucy haga eso a Natsu... emh... emh... ¿puedo contestarlo para la próxima? ettto... mh... ¡Soy inocente! OK, nada que ver... pues contestando a esa pregunta, sinceramente si me pidieran esa estoy totalmente frita porque no sé como escribirlo, pero quien dice que no habrá situaciones interesante ne un futuro, pero para eso a esperar! cambio y fuera! *-*7

 **LizzGabby:** ¡Yey! otra más que se inclina por los fics de Fairy Tail! buajajajaja, ok, nada que ver... y espero que te guste esta pequeña sorpresilla con estos dos, a mi también me gusta el Gale, por eso trate de desarrollarlo lo más que pude! xD jajaj, ok, también te controlas, igual, puedes decirlo si quieres, en este capítulo se gano algunas cosas a pulso esa... "mala mujer" No comas ansias amiga... ya llegara el momento de Gray, ese si que no es libre... xD Lyon va a ser alguien a quien amaras y te reirás... igual que Tahno... (? Abrazos! n.n

 **Guest:** Estoy convencida de que eres Lucy 31, ya que solo tú me dices Vero-chan... n.n ¡Yo también quiero jugar! ¿y de qué era, Football, handball, voleil? espero que ya estés mejor por las quemaduras de sol! n.n Y Feliz cumpleaños atrasadisimo! perdón, perdón, perdón! pero de verdad se me fue imposible hacerlo, quería pero mira: me meti en una campaña con unos compañeros para ser el nuevo centro de estudiantes de mi escuela y ganamos, cosa que pensé que no lo haríamos, después falleció un compañero que estaba con nosotros, no lo conocía muy bien, pero igual dio pena, las pruebas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y en último momento me cambian una integradora, mis compañero me pidieron ayuda con algunas materias, fue el cumpleaños de mi prima y una amiga, fui mesera en dos cumpleaños (de mi tía y prima... en uno ni siquiera comí y estaba demasiado alterada de aquí para allá con unas plataformas y pollera, cosa que no estaba muy cómoda, y además amaneci ayudando en el cumple, eran los 15, por eso, y ese día, el domingo tenía que estar estudiando para la integradora que me la habían pasado para ese lunes, porque el anterior fue duelo) O sea, estaba con millones de cosas que simplemente dije: "perdón, pero me alejo de los fics" y el jueves pasado fue el último día de clases que tuve, terminando 5 y entrando a mi último año de secundaria... y bueno, estoy retomando ahora con todo! pero ese fic de que lo tendrás, lo tendrás! de hecho, también una amiga por fic, de otra historia también cumplio hace poco y le prometí que le haría uno... de hehco, por ella fue que empece a hacer estos pequeños regalos... pero bueno, ya veré como hago, pero de que lo tendrás, lo tendrás, solo pido un poquitin de tiempo! n.n perdón y espero que hayas pasado un lindo cumpleaños! n.n

 **¡Bueno, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los nuevos Favs, Follows y Reviews y por todo el apoyo me dan! ¡Prometo regularizarme con la actualización, porque ya estoy de vacaciones, es decir, puedo pensar más en los fics en vez de qué tengo que hacer mañana para el cole!**

 **¡Perdón por la tardanza y falta de ortografía! (?**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima! n.n** **!**

Actualización: 01/12/2015.


	7. Cara a Cara

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-Lo siento- se disculpó mientras suspiraba y fijaba su mirada en la puerta, en búsqueda de alguna noticia._

 _-No veo por qué lo dices…- le contesto ella, después de un pequeño periodo._

 _-No lo sé… ¿por todo?- admitió él, sentándose en la silla en la que ella estaba hace un tiempo atrás- Pasó mucho tiempo desde que no vimos por última vez ¿verdad?_

 _Lucy giro levemente su rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba él y mordió el labio. Claro que había pasado mucho tiempo, 8 años sin saber nada de él…_

 **Capítulo 7: Cara a Cara.**

El momento de silencio se había extendido bastante, de hecho, ni siquiera estaban consiente de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que pronunciaron cualquiera de los hermanos. Pero lo que llamó inmediatamente la total atención de los presentes, al igual que el oficial que por ese aire demasiado tenso que había entre la rubia y peli-azul, había preferido callar, fue la enfermera que acabo de salir de la sala en donde se encontraba Erza.

-Señor Fernández…- le llamó a Jellal y esté se levantó como si fuera un resorte y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Lucy también se lo hizo. La enfermera estuvo un par de segundos en absoluto silencio, donde no mostraba ninguna emoción, causando que cada segundo fuera una total tortura para él hombre- Felicidades, es un hermoso niño- le dijo con una sonrisa, trayendo total satisfacción y tranquilidad a los oyentes.

-¡¿Mi esposa está bien, y mi hijo?!- pregunto, ya que quería saber cómo había sido el proceso del parto.

-Su esposa está bien, agotada, obviamente, pero su salud es la de una mujer normal que acabó de dar a luz. El niño en este momento será llevado a una incubadora.

-¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto alterado.

-Señor Fernández, tranquilo. Es normal que su niño deba de estar hospitalizado por un par de semanas más, ya que su parto se adelantó por dos meses y medio- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo- ¿Quiere pasar a verlos, antes de que al niño lo lleven a la sala? Le advierto que será solo unos instantes.

-Sí, claro- dijo Jellal, entrando a paso apresurado a la habitación donde estaba su esposa e hijo.

Lucy, por su parte, solamente pudo soltar un largo y sonoro suspiro, al fin podía respirar sin miedo y temor. Erza y el niño estaban bien, vivos. Se sentó en las sillas que estaban en el pasillo, apoyando toda su espalda en el respaldo y miraba al techo.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Dio un último respiro antes de atender sin siquiera ver el número.

-Diga- dijo con un tono de voz suave, casi como si no tuviera aliento, pero audible.

 _-Perdimos la apuesta…-_ escuchó del otro lado.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto sin poder descifrar sus palabras.

 _-Gray me acabó de enviar una foto, donde Gajeel y Levy estaban… mh… frente a mucho público dándose muestras de afecto. Perdimos la apuesta, ellos ya son oficialmente una pareja._

-¿De verdad?- sonrió castamente, pero con verdadero sentimiento.

 _-Sí, tiene todo grabado-_ a Natsu se le escuchaba perfectamente, a pesar de que había perdido una apuesta.

-Gray trabajó de cupido, estoy segura…- le comento mientras miraba al techo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y debía hablar para poder deshacerlo.

 _-De eso no hay duda… pero bueno ¿qué se le puede hacer? Estoy feliz por esos dos, aunque su relación va a ser algo… divertido de ver._

-Yo…- trato de tragar para encontrar voz sin que las lágrimas, que habían aparecido hace instante en sus ojos no cayeran- también lo creo…- dijo pestañando un par de veces para que las lágrimas desaparecieran. Su vos fue un poco cortada, por lo que inmediatamente volvió a hablar- Me alegra escuchar eso Natsu…- se levantó de su lugar, y seguía pestañando, ahora estaba tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, aunque si tenía motivos para sonreír, y de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo.

 _-Lucy…-_ habló Natsu lentamente- _¿te encuentras bien? Te escuchó algo… ¿angustiada? No, más bien, como si estuvieras a punto de…_

-¡Claro que estoy bien Natsu!- le dejó en claro, junto a una gran sonrisa, cómo si él estuviera viéndola- solo… me alegro mucho por Levy-chan y Gajeel… es todo.

 _-Entiendo… espero que Gray no se le ocurra ninguna de sus costosos deseos…_

-Perdimos… es lo que nos toca- le dijo ella ahora más calmada, pero aún su voz estaba un poco rara y sus ojos estaban cristalinos. De repente la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Erza se abrió y dirigió su mirada ahí instantáneamente. Salían de allí una enfermera con un carrito en forma de cuna, donde llevaba ahí al recién nacido y por detrás a un doctor. Lucy se quedó justo en medio de lo que iba a decir, ya que se había perdido al ver fugazmente al niño llorando. Su corazón sintió un vuelco grande, su cuerpo experimento una oleada fría, haciéndola temblar. Se había perdido en la imagen que pudo captar en su mente del niño, su sobrino.

El doctor, que la había visto ver al niño con admiración y asombro, se acercó a ella.

-Señorita…- le llamó, captando la atención de la rubia- ¿Es usted familiar de la paciente, desea verla?- le pregunto con una sonrisa cálida.

-Yo…- antes de que pudiera contestarle al médico, se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con Natsu-Después hablamos- le dijo antes de colgar- Yo… es difícil de decir- admitió. El hombre la miró un poco confuso- Puedo saber la condición del niño, ¿cuánto debe permanecer en la incubadora? Y ¿Cómo es la condición actual de la señora Erza?- le pregunto, mientras le suplicaba con los ojos.

-Primero necesito saber señorita, si tiene alguna relación con la paciente- le indicó el hombre.

Lucy suspiro y debatía si decir o no, pero ya que no tenía tiempo, decidió hablar.

-Ella es la esposa de mi hermano, Jellal Fernández, y también es una vieja amiga…- explicó- pero la situación es que… no los había visto desde hace 8 años y… ocurrieron muchas cosas, por lo que prefiero no ir a verlos o hablar con ninguno de ellos directamente por el momento- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Entiendo- dijo pensando y analizando a la joven- entonces, ya que si tiene algún parentesco, puedo decirle que todo depende de cómo el niño se desarrolle. Debe acostumbrarse a la temperatura del ambiente y debe pesar adecuadamente. Por lo que puede tardar una semana, dos, un mes… todo depende del pequeño, aunque su llanto es una buena señal ya que está utilizando sus pulmones y que no hay complicaciones con la vía respiratoria- observo el sujeto que Lucy dio un suspiro de alivio y volvió a hablar- la paciente Fernández lo tuvo en parto natural, por lo que no hubo complicaciones algunas con ella, será cuestión de tiempo a que recupere sus fuerzas.

Lucy llevó sus manos a la cara, ocultando su rostro mientras respiraba sin peso alguno.

-Gracias al cielo…- suspiro. El sujeto se quedó mirando cómo reaccionaba la rubia, reaccionando con una sonrisa- Gracias por decirme la situación de ambos- le agradeció sinceramente.

-Permítame decirle que, a pesar que no sepa qué es lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, tú pareces estar muy preocupada por su bienestar.

-Claro que lo iba a estar- contesto obviamente mirándolo- pero eso no quita que… no tenga deseos de hablar con ellos ahora. Si quiera les dirigí unas palabras a Jellal cuando esperábamos a que alguien saliera con noticias de su esposa e hijo, y créame que no eran de saludo o confort.

-Ya veo…- el sujeto sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Ah… perdón por eso…- se disculpó Lucy con una risa algo nerviosa- es que…

-No tienes que pedir perdón- le tranquilizo con una sonrisa cálida. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado que ese sujeto era increíblemente joven, no parecía tener más de 3 años que ella. Poseía cabello negro, algo largo, como por los hombros, pero estaba amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo que trasmitían calidez y seguridad. Era de tez blanca y con rasgos en el mentón finos- Sabes qué… Ten- dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta que la había sacado de su bata- Soy Rogue Cheney, médico pediatra…- Lucy al escucharlo, mientras tomaba su tarjeta algo indecisa, le miro confundida- En este momento el personal de parto está algo apretado, por lo que ayude a un colega, quién era el encargado del parto, pero ahora yo seré quien vea por la salud del niño. Si quieres, y aún no decides hablar con los señores Fernández, puedes preguntarme sobre la salud de tu sobrino.

Aquella proposición le sorprendió mucho a Lucy. ¿Podría saber cada día el avance que tenía su sobrino sin tener que ver a Jellal o Erza?

-¿Está seguro?- le pregunto confundida, recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento por parte de él- ¿No le traería problemas alguno con ello?

-No, no se preocupe por eso… mejor debería pensar en que sería buena opción aclarar y enfrentar a su hermano y amiga- le aconsejo- puedo observar que quiere mucho a su sobrino, se interesa por su bienestar…

-¿Y si le digo que recién unas horas me entere de su existencia?- le dijo con una sonrisa de alegría, pero serena, ya que al recordar ese momento, sintió como si su alma había abandonado su cuerpo peor en menos de un segundo calló de golpe, haciéndole latir su corazón rápidamente.

-¿Es verdad eso?- le pregunto entre sorprendido y confuso Rogue.

Lucy suspiro antes de hablar- Sí, así fue realmente…- miró nuevamente la tarjeta que tenía y después lo miró a él- ¿No sería una molestia para usted esto?- le pregunto, mostrándole la tarjeta.

-Claro que no, o de otro no me hubiera arriesgado a darle mi número- le dijo con una de esa sonrisa que le vio desde el primer momento.

-Aún pienso que tal vez sería mejor que no lo haga. Ya buscare la manera en averiguar la situación de mi sobrino, aunque eso signifique tener que hablar con Jellal o Erza…

-Esa es una buena decisión…- le apoyo él- pero de todos modos, conserva la tarjeta. Puedes llamar cuando quieras, no será una molestia, ya que yo estaré trabajando con él y puedo decirte cómo va su progreso.

La acara de Lucy mostraba cierto grado de duda, esa era una gran idea… ¡una genial idea! Pero tenía miedo de que eso pudiera llegarle a traer cualquier tipo de complicación al doctor.

-Sí estas incomoda o indecisa, no te voy a insistir. Es tu decisión- le tranquilizo con una sonrisa- pero solo te digo que ni es molestia, ni me traerá complicaciones en el futuro.

Después de meditarlo un poco, habló- Gracias doctor Rogue, por esto…- dijo desde ya, pensando en que lo más probable haga lo que él le había propuesto- y espero que no sea mucha molestia si llagara a llamarle.

-Claro que no…- le aseguro- pero si sigue pensando así… estaremos a mano si para la próxima vez que nos veamos me invita una taza de café… ¿trato?- le pregunto el peli-negro con una cálida sonrisa. Ese hombre podría tener rasgos finos, pero su cara trasmitía seriedad, aunque su sonrisa había que su rostro se viera tranquilo y en paz.

-Trato- le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-¡Doctor!- le llamó una enfermera a unos metros detrás de Lucy.

-Debo seguir con mi trabajo- le dijo a Lucy después de que le asintiera a la enfermera- fue un gusto conocerla señorita…- dijo una vez cruzo al otro lado y se dio media vuelta para despedirse de la rubia.

-Lucy, soy Lucy Heartfilia- le aclaro ella, mientras le extendía la mano en forma de saludo. Rogue acepto el saludo, pero se confundió al escuchar su apellido, ya que su hermano llevaba el de Fernández- Larga historia- solo se explicó.

-Espero saber un poco de todo lo ocurrido, de esa larga historia- le dijo por último, con un guiño, antes de irse del lugar, dejando a una Lucy con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de un color carmesí.

…

Mientras que en algún lugar de esa misma ciudad, se encontraba Natsu mirando su teléfono totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué… fue… eso?- se preguntó confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu?- le pregunto Lisanna mientras lo veía confundido y mirando al aparato que desde hace más de 5 minutos estaba en su mano.

-Nada… bueno, sí de hecho- le respondió a su novia que se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo un helado- Lucy, primero se escuchaba extraña, después… se escuchó la voz de un hombre y parecía no escuchar cuando trataba de llamar su atención y por último colgó rápidamente.

-¿Un hombre…?- pregunto Lisanna con una mueca pensativa- ¿dijiste que la escuchaste extraña?- le pregunto.

-Sí, aunque después me dijo que estaba feliz por Gajeel y Levy…

-Tal vez…- empezó a decir la albina- no era un buen momento y la interrumpiste en algo importante, después de todo dijiste que se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

A Natsu le costó descifrar esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo la miro entre incrédulo y cierto toque de enojo.

-¡Claro que no pensaras que…!- un se atrevía a terminar la frase, tan solo pensarlo hacía que no tenga deseos de probar bocado alguno.

-¡Natsu!- le regañó su novia- primero en principal, Lucy tiene todo el derecho del mundo de salir con alguien si así lo quiere y segundo…- dijo enfatizando esta última parte, para que Natsu no tratara de contradecirla- yo no dije eso, sino tal vez estaba ocupada con trabajo… o simplemente no deseaba hablar con nadie en ese momento- dijo buscando las posibles situaciones que la llevo a colgarle a él.

-Puede ser…

-Después intenta llamarle de nuevo y averiguaras qué es lo que le pasaba en ese momento- le tranquilizo con una sonrisa- por el momento, déjale tener su espacio.

Natsu dio un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba de brazos- De acuerdo…

-Buen chico Nats- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Sabes que odio ese apodo!- le riño, aunque no estaba molesto, ya que tenía a su novia cerca.

-Y otra vez con lo mismo…- Lisanna rodo los ojos para poder volver a seguir con su delicioso helado.

…

Siete días desde que Lucy se veía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero a la misma vez con un buen humor, día tras día. Eso no pasó por desapercibido por sus amigos. Pasaron cinco días desde que se comunicaba con Rogue, el doctor que le mantenía informada sobre los avances que hacía su pequeño sobrino. Estaba feliz ya que al escucharlo podía notar que el crecimiento de él iba bien, normal y sin complicaciones.

Se habían encontrado un par de veces, rápidamente, durante esa semana pero fueron momentos fugaces, ya que Lucy aún se negaba ver a su hermano y su esposa. Rogue, conociendo el motivo por el cual tenía tanta insistencia la rubia de no ver ni hablar con ninguno de ellos dos, decidió mentirle a ella, diciéndole que en ese día podía ir a su pequeño sobrino Kai, ya que informaron que ninguno de los padres del pequeño podía ir a verlo, ya que a Erza le dieron el alta hace un par de días atrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lucy acepto felizmente, ahora podría ir a verlo mejor, aunque claro, no sabía la verdad, que en realidad tanto como Erza y Jellal ya se encontraban junto a su hijo.

-Lucy- le llamo su amigo Gray, al verla totalmente concentrada en su lectura, pero en realidad solo esperaba a que el reloj marcara a las tres de la tarde, hora de la visita en el hospital. En ese momento, ambos se encontraban en una cafetería, esperando por sus otros amigos.

-¿Eh, qué sucede Gray?- le pregunto con media sonrisa.

-Veo que estás feliz- le dijo con media sonrisa, haciendo que su amiga sonriera aún más- ¿ocurrió algo bueno?

-Yo te puedo decir eso…- dijo Levy, apareciéndose junto a Gajeel. Hacía también una semana desde que esos dos estaban realmente juntos y, por suerte de los cielos, no eran una de esas parejas que te dañaban por tanta dulzura, no. Sí, tenían sus momentos, pero no se comportaban extraños por ello- Esa sonrisa tiene nombre y apellido ¿o no Lu-chan?- pregunto pícaramente a su amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres con nombre y apellido?- pregunto Gajeel mientras se sentaba junto a ella y tomaba una posición más… seria.

-Eso, que puede ser gracias por un tal… Rogue Cheney- cantó Levy son una gran sonrisa, causando que tanto Gray y Gajeel les dieran un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, mientras que Lucy ni siquiera se inmuto por lo dicho.

-¿Por qué tiene…- empezó a preguntar Gajeel.

-El nombre de un hombre?- terminó de preguntar Gray, con unas sonrisa que parecía tener un tic, mientras que Gajeel no se molestó en esconder su sorpresa y aura de amigo celoso.

-¿Revisaste mi celular?- le pregunto Lucy a Levy, aun con su sonrisa, mientras ignoraba a sus amigos.

-Sip, ¡estabas tan feliz esta mañana cuando recibiste ese mensaje que tenía que ver el motivo!- le dijo felizmente- y bien ¿ya lo llamaste?- le pregunto ansiosa.

-Sí, ya lo llame. Y antes de que ustedes dos- dijo ahora mirando a sus amigos que empezaban a lanzar miradas de muertes a cualquiera- piensen otra cosa, Rogue es solo un amigo, nada más…- le advirtió.

-Pf… claro…- dijo Gray mientras tomaba la botella de agua y la apretaba fuertemente.

-Gray, no asesines a la pobre botella y Gajeel, no puedes incendiar el celular de Lucy con la vista- riñó Levy a su amigo y novio, al notar que Gajeel estaba viendo el celular de su amiga sin pestañar.

Lucy, en ese momento, le dio un golpe pequeño en la cabeza a Gray, antes de que rompa la botella, y tomo su celular, antes de que a Gajeel se le ocurra tomarlo.

-Sí, Rogue es solo un A-M-I-G-O- hablo despacio y pausadamente.

-Sí, claro- respondieron sus tres amigos, sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

-¡Lu-chan! Desde hace una semana tú humor es mejor, sonríes mucho más y hasta no le reprochaste a Gray cuando te pidió prestado a Plue, para solo sacarle provecho en el parque para que las mujeres lo miraran y se acercaran a él.

-Plue también se divirtió- objeto- pero… admito que estoy mejor- le dijo con media sonrisa.

-¡Mi Lu-chan está interesada en un chico!- dramatizo Levy- y ustedes dos se atreven a mirarle mal a ese chico y juro que los llevare a un descampado con 5 lobos hambrientos- les amenazó Levy a Gajeel y Gray.

-Que sean 10, porque lo mataremos si no nos cae bien- acepto Gajeel.

-Mejor 20, porque desde ya te informamos que lo aremos- le dijo Gray con los ojos entrecerrados.

A Lucy, le causo mucha risa todo ese asunto, sin duda sus amigos la querían mucho.

-Sí lo que dice Levy es verdad…- ahora hablo Gray, interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión que había entre la pareja- significa que… ¿te estas olvidando de Natsu?

Eso le sorprendió completamente a ella, no esperaba que le preguntara tan directamente. Su sonrisa desapareció por un ínstate, pero nuevamente apareció, un poco más apagada, pero ahí estaba.

-Sí Gray, eso significa que YA me olvide de él- le dijo con esa sonrisa- De hecho, para que te imagines la magnitud que tiene ese chico en mí, hizo que me olvidara de que alguna vez estuve interesada en él en toda esa semana, ya que en mi mente solo estaba presente _él-_ dijo con malicia, causando que otra vez ellos regresaran en su estado de amigos celosos, y Levy estuviera más que feliz, aunque en realidad ella se refería a su pequeño sobrino, ya que era verdad que él hizo que se olvidara de Natsu y todo ese asunto.

-Es hombre muerto- cantaron Gray y Gajeel al mismo tiempo.

-Lobos hambrientos…- les amenazó Levy.

-No importa- respondieron en conjunto.

-Hey… no sean así- le interrumpió ella, le gustaba ver a sus amigos así- piensen, ¿sí es él el que me hace sacar una sonrisa y ser feliz con tan solo verle?- dramatizó ella. En ese instante su celular empezó a sonar y contesto con una sonrisa aún más grande, eso podía ser divertido- ¡Rouge!- contesto alegremente, causando que los tres guardaran silencio en ese mismo instante. Parecía que él estaba hablando, ya que el rostro de ella mostro una pequeña sonrisa y dio un suspiro de alivio, antes de levantarse y empezaba a tomar sus cosas- Voy para allí… gracias por todo- le agradeció.

 _-No tienes por qué, entonces te espero._

-Claro, en este ínstate me voy…- dijo y después miro a sus amigos, quienes los hombres le mandaban miradas asesinas al aparato y Levy solamente le guiño un ojo- y será mejor que lo haga antes de que un par de locos me intercepten y me nieguen el paso…

 _-¿Y eso por qué?-_ pregunto confundido el peli-negro.

-Mis amigos…

 _-Oh, pon el altavoz-_ le pidió. Ahora otra voz. Lo conocía bien, ese era Sting, el amigo de Rogue y también suyo, ya que lo conoció la segunda vez que se vieron y le calló muy bien.

-Okey, pero si hace algo que me sigan, te mato.

 _-Déjalos en mis manos…-_ solamente dijo él rubio. En ese instante Lucy puso el altavoz y lo acero al medio, para que sus amigos escucharan.

-Listo, está en altavoz- dijo con media sonrisa.

 _-Hola a todos… aunque no se quienes sean todos…-_ esa era la voz de Rogue ¿aunque no era Sting que quería hablar? _-Lo siento, pero robaré a su amiga por un largo tiempo… es mí turno de tenerla-_ ¿de verdad su amigo dijo eso? _\- ¡Oye, eso suena mal!-_ se escuchó ahora y una risa se hizo presente _\- Tks, perdón por eso… y bueno, adiós, nos vemos Lucy-_ se despidió el peli-negro.

 _-Ese Sting…- pensó_ Lucy mientras le daba un pequeño tic en la ceja, pero también debía admitir que eso fue muy gracioso y las caras de sus amigos era todo un poema-¡Adiós minna!- dijo mientras se iba rápidamente de ahí, antes de que uno de ellos reaccionara.

-¡Tú te quedas!- dijeron Gray y Gajeel a medida que se levantaban de sus lugares. Lucy giro para verles y se despidió con la mano, mientras caminaba dada vuelta y chocó contra alguien. Le pidió disculpas sin siquiera verle y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que puso, tan rápido que ni siquiera noto que esa persona era Natsu.

Gray se había levantado para seguir a su amiga, ya Gajeel fue obstaculizado por su novia, pero Natsu atrapo a su primo, impidiéndole que siga a la rubia.

-¿Por qué iba con tanta prisa Lucy?- le pregunto.

-Yo… debo seguirla… ¡Natsu sueltam…! Ya se fue- dijo por último mientras se rendía.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ahora más confundido.

-Nada Natsu, nada- le dijo Levy con media sonrisa- ¿Qué les parece si tomamos algo ya que estamos aquí?- dijo mientras llamaba a un mesero. Gray regreso a su lugar callado y Natsu solamente estudio bien todo, ya que no entendía absolutamente nada.

…

Una vez de que Lucy pudo zafarse de sus amigos, tomo un taxi directamente hacia el hospital. No podía evitar tener una sonrisa, tenía muchos motivos, tenía un sobrino hermoso, tenía dos nuevos amigos, que el primero parecía intentar un acercamiento con ella, pero al verse la segunda vez se agradaron mucho mejor como amigos y ahí quedo, y por último, gracias a lo anterior, se había olvidado de Natsu y de la locura que su padre le había propuesto…

Cuando pago al señor, fue directamente al área de recién nacidos, buscando a su amigo.

-¡Lucy…!- canto Sting al verla- dime qué cara pusieron tus amigos al escuchar a Rogue…- pidió el rubio detrás de ella.

-¡Sting, serás…!- le proporciono una mirada de muerte, aunque después río con él- tenías que verlo, era digno de ver, algo épico… ¡Hasta me querían negar el paso!

-¡Oh, Dios, tenía que verlo personalmente! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se sostenía el estómago por la risa que le daba tan solo imaginarse eso. Repentinamente calló, pero después se quejó- ¡Oye!

-Perdón, ¿te golpee?- pregunto Rogue, haciéndose el desentendido e inocente.

-Lo dejaré pasar solo por esta vez, ya que esa broma fue demasiado buena… jajajaja- nuevamente la risa apareció en él, causando que también Lucy riera, y un tic en la ceja izquierda del peli-negro.

-Pobre de mí Rogue-kun…- le dijo Lucy, jugando con él.

-Oh, veo que estas de humor…- sonrió él- bien, no me sentiré tan mal después…

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto la rubia mientras paraba de reír.

-Nada, nada… pero bueno, ya que este sigue sin parar de reír, ¿qué pasó con tus amigos?- le pregunto con media sonrisa.

-Cuando se enteraron de tú existencia, aunque solo de nombre, Gajeel intentaba incendiar mi teléfono con la vista y Gray casi asesina a una pobre botella con agua- ahora los tres, con solo una pequeña risa de Sting, empezaron a aminar hacia el área en donde se encontraba el niño- y Levy… bueno, ella estaba feliz y amenazaba a los otros dos con que si intentaban hacerte algo, los raptaría y dejaría en un descampado con... 5 lobos hambrientos- dijo, tratando de recordar todo lo ocurrido. Eso causo una gran sorpresa a los doctores, pero inmediatamente empezaron a reír, los tres juntos, aunque claro, Lucy y Rogue más sutilmente.

-¡Sus amigos quieren verte muerto amigo!- le dijo el rubio mientras le golpeaba amistosamente el hombro- y con esa pequeña broma, ya hasta planearon a dónde tirarían el cadáver…- rio un poco más antes de volver a hablar- Se nota que tus amigos son extremadamente celosos…

-Protectores prefieren que les llamen- le aclaro Lucy.

-Ay Dios, algún día tendré oportunidad de verlos en esa faceta, lo sé…- dijo negando Sting- bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar, no vemos luego Lucy…- se despidió con un gesto.

-Hasta luego Sting…- le saludo de la misma forma.

-Bueno…- habló Rogue una vez que su amigo se fue- primero que nada, no quiero que me odies, aunque por ponerte del lado de Sting, me siento menos culpable…- empezó a decir, confundiendo completamente a la de ojos chocolates.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pegunto Lucy confundida. Él peli-negro solamente negó con la cabeza y le ayudo a ponerse una especie de un traje protector y descartable, mientras se amarraba tolo el cabello y se colocaba un gorro del mismo material.

-Pasa- le dijo él, mientras le abría la puerta. Ella solamente asintió sin creer a quienes se encontrarían ahí adentro.

-Lucy…-una vez adentro y que su amigo cerrara la puerta, escuchó las voces de dos personas a las que no deseaba ver en ese instante. La nombrada se paralizó en su lugar, ya que no esperaba que Jellal y Erza se encontraran junto, ahí.

-Te odio…- dijo ahora mirando a su amigo, quien le dio una mirada de disculpas antes de hablar.

-Lucy, me contaste lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero creo que debes de escucharlos. No hay motivos por el cual debas evitarlos, ellos no quieren eso- le dijo a la rubia, quien le había dado la espalda al peli-azul y peli-roja.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto, después de un corto período en silencio.

-Le escuchamos hablar contigo… hermana y necesitábamos que te encuentres con nosotros, para poder hablar- dijo Jellal.

-¿Hablar ahora? ¿Después de más de ocho años?- le pregunto con un tono irónico, aun sin mirarle.

-Lucy, está bien si no quieres hablar con ellos ahora- habló Rogue antes que cualquiera de los otros dos lo haga- pero… viniste para ver a tu sobrino ¿verdad?- dijo mientras le indicaba hacia donde estaba el pequeño. Ella le miro y se dirigió hacia allí, sin pronunciar palabra. Se colocó justo en frente del niño, que se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo en ese instante. Sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo, tan sereno. Había heredado el cabello de su padre, así que asumía que los ojos los tendría de su madre. Escuchó como Rogue hablaba en voz baja con los otros dos, pero no le importo, solo siguió admirando al pequeño Kai. Pasó una mano por el agujero y le acarició su pequeña manita. Sonrió al sentir la calidez de su sobrino… ¡Era su sobrino! No podía evitar sonreír en tan solo pensarlo o decirlo, eso se sentía muy bien.

-Lucy…- le habló Rogue mientras se colocaba al otro lado de donde se encontraba el niño, frente a ella- sé que estas enojada conmigo, pero… creo que es hora de que enfrentes a tú hermano y amiga, no solo por tú bien, sino el de ellos y también del pequeño Kai. Imagínate, cuando él ya crezca y pregunte por sus tíos… ¿a ti no te gustaría estar ahí para él? ¿No te gustaría estar cuando él empiece a correr por todos lados, cuando el salga de aquí como un fuerte y saludable bebé?

Ella no contesto, solamente siguió admirando a Kai, de pronto él pequeño le apretó suavemente un dedo de Lucy, ya que ella sostenía una manito. Ese gesto hizo que sintiera como si fuera una larga caída, con un aterrizaje a salvo.

-No estoy enojada contigo- dijo después de un buen rato en silencio, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el peli-negro- Dije que te odiaba…

-Auch, pensé que iba a recibir solo un grito y nada más, no tremendo golpe- dramatizo, jugando con ella, ya que pudo distinguir su tono de voz.

-Además te burlas de mi…- le riñó, aunque tenía una sonrisa- bien, tampoco te odio.

-Mucho mejor- sonrió- y bien… ¿hablaras con ellos?

-No se…- respondió con un casto suspiro- la verdad es que yo-

-¡Yo también exijo ver a mi hermoso sobrino!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer. Inmediatamente los dos adultos giraron para encontrarse con una mujer, un poco más baja que Lucy, con los mismos atributos que ella, pero con cabello corto y una mezcla de blanco con celeste.

-¿Yukino?- le pregunto confundida Lucy, al verla entrar.

-¡Lucy!- dijo la nombrada confundida, pero la fue a dar un gran abrazo- ¡Años sin verte!- dijo aún con el abrazo. La rubia solamente le abrazo con una mano, ya que la otra todavía era sostenida por el pequeño Kai.

-Sí, la verdad que sí…- le dijo sorprendida, ya que no caía en cuenta que la veía ahí.- ¿Estabas aquí o…?

-No, llegué hace una hora e inmediatamente vine para aquí, el viaje fue increíblemente largo, eso de seguro se debe a que quería ver al pequeño Kai…- dijo ahora, posando la vista en el pequeño- es hermoso.

-Sí, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Lucy, mientras nuevamente le miraba.

-Lucy…- le llamó ella- sé que estas enojada con mi hermana y tú hermano- dijo primero, refiriéndose a Erza y Jellal- pero… bueno, tu más que nadie sabe lo que pasó, los motivos que tienes para no querer hablar con él, y ahora con mi hermana también, ya que oculto y ni siquiera se comunicó contigo en todos estos años… pero creo que debes darles y más aún, debes darte la oportunidad de aclarar todo y hablar frente a frente sobre lo que te preocupa y te molesta…

-Yukino…

-¡Se buen ejemplo de tía y ve a hacer las paces!- le dijo con media sonrisa y un guiño.

-Creo… que tienes razón, ambos- dijo ahora mirando a su amigo, que hasta el momento fue olvidado, aunque este se encontraba mirando a la recién llegada- Bien, te dejo con Kai- le dedico una media sonrisa a su amiga y después miro a Rogue, quien se encontraba observando a Yukino, pero cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba fijo su vista hacia otro lado.

-Sí, no te preocupes por él. Los dos se fueron a la cafetería, necesitaban un poco de descanso- le indico ella.

-Bien, te dejo en buenas manos Yukino, con el doctor Rogue…- le dijo, haciendo que ella observaba al nombrado. Ahora el momento no había reparado en él. ¿Tan despistada era?

-O… hola…- se disculpó/saludo un poco nerviosa y con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí.

-Hola… soy el doctor Rogue- le dijo él, extendiéndole la mano, en forma de saludo, en el mismo estado que la chica.

-Vaya, apenas se saludan y ya están rojos…- bufó Lucy mientras se iba de allí, pero con una sonrisa.

-¡Lucy!- gritaron ambos mayores.

-¡SSHHHH! Kai está descansando y si alguno de ustedes lo despierta, me conocerá perfectamente- les riñó en voz baja, haciendo que los otros se arrepintieran por alzar la voz, aunque el pequeñín seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

La rubia dejó la habitación con una sonrisa. Suspiro y miro hacia el pasillo, pensando en que eso era lo correcto, hablar de una buena vez con su hermano y amiga, después de ocho años.

…

-Nos odia…- escuchó decir a una pelirroja, de cabellos largos, con un suspiro.

-No, estoy seguro que solamente está enojada conmigo… y está en todo su derecho- le contesto Jellal.

-Vamos Jellal, yo también me fui de ahí, sin decir nada, ni le llame y después, ¡pum! Ocho años más tarde me vuelve a ver y nada menos como tu esposa y embarazada. Créeme, si odia a alguien, va a ser a los dos- dijo en un tono triste mientras miraba su taza humeante de café, necesitaba ingerir algo, ya que no podía darse el lujo de caer enferma- Sí tan solo hubiéramos hablado con tu familia cuando…-

-No, ya te dije, preferí casarme contigo sin que ellos se enteraran ya que temía que mi padre me obligue a casarme con otra.

-No veo a Jude con esa perspectiva, sigo pensando que todo eso es parte de tu imaginación y nada más.

-Papá jamás te hubiera obligado a hacerlo- detrás de ellos apareció Lucy, consiguiendo que ambos la miraran instantáneamente. Ella se había quedado ahí para, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Lucy…- susurraron ambos, todavía sorprendidos. Jellal estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero ella se dirigió se acercó a su mesa y tomo asiento justo en frente.

-Responde ¿por qué motivo piensas que papá te obligaría a casarte con alguien solo por el bien de la empresa?- le volvió a preguntar mientras miraba directamente a su hermano.

-Él lo había dicho, por eso me fui de casa. ¿No podía entender que no quería saber nada acerca de una relación en ese momento? Había acabado con una mujer que me ponía los cuernos de aquí hasta la luna- dijo irónico y algo molesto al recordar eso. Lucy, al escucharlo, se enojó por lo que golpeó con su palma derecha la mesa, sobresaltando a los otros dos.

-Nuestro padre jamás te iba a obligar a casar, solamente te dio esa opción, te veía tan distante, tan alejado que ya no sabía qué podía hacer para que el idiota de su hijo salga de ese estado melancólico- le dijo firme- jamás iba a ponerte un arma y empujar al pie del altar solo para hacer más fáciles unos negocios. ¿Acaso lo ves como un monstruo?

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?- le pregunto él, ahora cansado- sabes la discusión que tuvimos, y que él prefirió y ánimo para que me vaya de casa si no aceptaba su propuesta.

-¡Tú le sacaste de quicio, obviamente él no quiso decir eso! Además, él solamente quería verte bien, quería que su buen hijo regresara, pero no, siempre encontraban ambos un motivo de discusión, desde que él te ofreció eso y al final, te fuiste.

-Era lo que él quería.

-¡Jellal!- le riñó Erza, quien conocía a los padres de los hermanos y le costaba creer eso.

-¿Acaso él te dijo que su vida sería mucho mejor si tú te ibas?- le pregunto Lucy reflejando dolor y tristeza, pero a la misma vez un toque de enojo y odio- ¿Te dio la opción de que si no te casabas con quién sabe quién, te tenías que ir de casa?- espero un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar- ¡Contesta!- le exigió.

-No, no lo dijo con esas palabras- habló él, mirando a la mesa- pero pude interpretarlo perfectamente.

-No, lo que pasó es que eras un idiota que aún no aceptabas lo que te había pasado y preferías agarrártelas con todos para saciar tú irá, sin contar de que entendías lo que querías interpretar. Solamente huiste, como un cobarde. Le diste el gusto a esa loca de verte así, como un condenado tras ella…. Perdón Erza- se disculpó con la mujer, ya que estaban removiendo el pasado.

-No, está bien que de una buena vez se aclare todo. Yo también creo que Jellal está con una idea equivocada de su padre.

-Y bien… ¿me vas a decir que estoy equivocada?- le pregunto la rubia a su hermano- me vas a seguir sosteniendo que papá te iba a obligar a casarte con otra persona- calló para esperar una respuesta que no tuvo- anda, contesta- nuevamente reino el silencio entre ellos, ahora uno más largo e incómodo- Mamá lloro más de una semana, pero trataba de estar bien por Romeo, por papá y por mí. Romeo solamente era un niño, no entendía nada, pero el día que te fuiste no paro de llorar hasta que logro conciliar el sueño y papá… él se mostró serio, pero tú lo conoces y sabía perfectamente que él estaba igual que mamá al verte ir, por esa puerta, sin decir nada, pero tenía que ser fuerte por nosotros tres y por él mismo.

-Tratas de hacerme sentir como una basura ¿o no?- le pregunto mirándole, dándole una casta sonrisa, aunque en el fondo estaba lejos de estar feliz.

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces. Esperábamos mínimo una llamada, donde nos dijeras que estabas bien, con salud, pero no lo hiciste. La única información que teníamos de ti fue de Mest, pero siempre era lo mismo, que estabas con salud y estable, nada más.

-Perdóname…- dijo, después de un corto período donde lo único que se escuchaba eran las voces de las otras personas- pero… cuando al fin pude estar estable, por mí mismo y gracias a Erza, no quería arriesgarme a sepárame de ella- ahora tomo las manos de su esposa y miro a un punto indefinido de la mesa blanca- tenía miedo de que si llamará papá quisiera que me case con otra mujer… eso no podía soportarlo, no después de volver a encontrarme con ella, que ahora es mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo- le miro con ternura a la de cabello escarlata, causando un sonrojo en ella.

-Papá se olvidó de esa estúpida propuesta para ti mismo día en que te marchaste- le informo- solo quería a su hijo de nuevo, no le importaba nada más…

Los tres hicieron silencio después de esa plática, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, aunque quería. Jellal estaba totalmente arrepentido por cómo había pensado, pero tenía miedo, no iba a negar, que perdiera al amor de su vida nuevamente, no iba a permitirlo.

-Creo que necesitas pensar sobre todo esto…- dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba de su lugar, lo cual el matrimonio también la imito.

-Espera… todavía hay muchas cosas de qué hablar- trato de detenerla su hermano.

-Primero quiero que te quede bien en claro lo que realmente está pasando con nuestra familia, con lo que tuvimos que vivir, y más en especial mamá y papá. Cuando hayas pensado y recapacitado sobre todo lo que les hiciste, estaré dispuesta a escucharte…- le dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de papel y sacaba una lapicera de su mochila para escribir su dirección y su número- Ten… aunque imagino que si Rogue estuvo de acuerdo con ustedes para que podamos hablar, no dudo que también le hayan pedido mi número… Pero bueno, eso ya no importa. Solo llámame y nos encontraremos de nuevo, ya que tienes razón, hay mucho de qué hablar, más en cómo ustedes dos terminaron juntos- ahora lo dijo con media sonrisa, hacen que Erza y Jellal estuvieran aliviados- pero no crean que por la existencia de mi hermoso sobrino ustedes dos quedaran totalmente perdonados- ahora ambos tragaron grueso, bueno, sabían que iba a venir un reproche- bien, entonces creo que después hablaremos- dijo mientras se daba vuelta.

-Espera- dijo su hermano deteniéndola por el antebrazo izquierdo, ella giró un cuarto del total, mirándolo a los ojos directamente- Después de ocho años, solo quiero hacer esto- la acerco a él y le dio un abrazo, que mostraba mucho afecto. Pasaron demasiados días sin verlo, semanas y semanas enteras, meses y meses de un sentimiento vació, años y años de extráñala- Te volviste toda una mujer Lucy, pero sigues siendo mi pequeña hermana y siempre, escucha bien, siempre, sin importar qué, te voy a querer… perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar.

-Mereces que te golpee- habló ella, después de devolverle el abrazo, estaba más que feliz de poder tener a su hermano de nuevo- te extrañe…

-Yo más…

* * *

 **Chan... chan... cha... *-* ¡reconciliación de hermanos, gracias a nuestro querido y sexy pedriatra! :3 ok, no soy pervertida, antes de que piensen eso... -.-**

 **jajajaj xD (?**

 **Bueno... ¿que tal? la verdad que está historia, hasta el momento, casi no tiene nada de parecido con la otra, pero bueno, aca tengo más personajes y tengo más shipeos! *-* jajaja, Dios, esto es divertido! n.n pero bueno, ahora me centro en lo proncipal, solo no quiero dejar cabos sueltos... n.n**

 **Eagle Gold:** okei... mh... no, prefiero quedarme con lo que estoy ahora... y después también! (? prefiero ser ignorante de eso todavía! ;) Lily! ashdashdkjhad! cosita hermosa! *-* buena idea... mh... lo pensaré... *-* aw, me alegro por ello! n.n

 **LizzGabby:** choca los cinco! llll_ se supone que eso erra una manita, pero bue, es lo que hay... obvio, GaLe bien presente! y oh, cierto, los otros dos... bueno, hay vendrán.. :3 no, no, aquí Lyon no esta locamente interesado en nuestra querida maga de agua, sino que es un mujeriego de primera... ! *-* ella es fuerte, obvio que iba a salir... n.n abrazos también a ti, atgh, por cierto, ahora recuerdo que tienes más historias... de mañana no me pas, tengo que leerlas, pero hasta no pude ver los últimos dos caps de Fairy Tail, bueno, ya me pondre a la corriente con todo! abrazos y que estes muy bien! n.n

 **clea everlasting:** aw, gracias... pero este recien está empezando, bue, no tan así, ya va por el cap 7... pero el final esta lejos... n.n

 **AmiSakura:** odiala, todos lo hacen, unete al club! :D jajaja, hay, no tan así... xD jejeje, lo sé, lo sé... me lo han dicho... n.n aunque no es mi intención... T-T aunque si hablamos de drama, soy culpable! *-*7 eso fue bipolar... Dios, no lo soy! awww! :3 bueno, espero que no haya sido demasiada espera, ya en el próximo capítulo me vuelvo a meter en mi camino, el cual es un gran drama nalu... :3

 **Como siempre... ¡gracias por los hermosisimos Favs, Follows y Reviews que dejan! :')**

 **Por cierto, si alguien le interesa, publique, no hace mucho, 2 one-shots. Uno que era especial para una amiga por su cumple, aunque después volveré a preguntar para empezar de nuevo, y otro especial navidad, si gustan, pueden pasar y echarle un vistaso... ;)**

 **¡Bueno, también les deseo una hermosas fiestas, navidad y años nuevo, ya que no sé cuando actualizare, pero por las dudas, que pasen un hermoso día!**

 **¡Nos leemos, hasta la próxima!**

Actualización: 22/12/2015.


	8. Malas impresiones

**Capítulo 8: Malas impresiones.**

Al día siguiente de toda esa situación Jellal había ido a buscar a Lucy para poder aclarar todo lo que quedaban inconcluso. Él había entendido, a duras, que su padre jamás iba a obligarlo a casarlo con otra persona… pero Lucy entendió que prefirió asegurar su felicidad, aunque eso significaba distanciarse de su familia.

-Espero que aclares toda esta situación con papá cuanto antes…- le indicó Lucy mientras ambos bajaban del vehículo. Habían tomado un taxi para llegar al hospital a ver al pequeño.

-Si él quiere volver a dirigirme la palabra, por mí está bien…- indico Jellal con un suspiro. Si bien tal vez había exagerado un poco, pero ya había vivido un desamor y traición. Por eso, no soportaba la idea de si quiera casarse o comprometerse. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas y ahora se encontraba felizmente casado y con un hermoso hijo.

-Papá puede que se muestre fuerte, como si esto no le afectara nada… pero obviamente te extraña.

-Espero que no me odie mucho al dejar de ser un Heartfilia…- pidió mientras entraban ambos por las grandes puertas de vidrio.

-Eres un Fernández, Jellal. No importa si te cambiaste de apellido, al menos es el de mamá…- trato de hacerle ver el lado bueno- pero sin importar eso, eres su hijo y eso nada lo cambiara…- le tranquilizo con una sonrisa- por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedarán aquí?- le pregunto mientras tranquilamente ascendían en el ascensor.

-Hasta que Kai esté en condiciones de viajar- le dijo pensándolo- tenemos trabajo, además vivimos allá. Solo vinimos a Magnolia por asuntos de trabajo.

-¿Y qué asuntos?

-Se realizara en dos días una reunión con distintos inversores. La razón de que se lo haga aquí es porque fue el padre de Erza el quien impulso este proyecto para realizarlo justamente aquí. Después de todo, como él también posé aquí un bufete de abogados, que no fue instalado hace mucho, busca cierta…

-Difusión de su nombre, comprendo- le dijo Lucy mientras miraba a la puerta y se disponía a salir, ya que ya habían llegado al piso de recién nacidos- ¿Y qué es lo que exactamente harán?

-Una obra de caridad. Quiere construir un orfanato- dijo él con media sonrisa- Y me pidió a mí y a Erza que nos hagamos cargo de buscar empresarios que estén dispuestos a ayudar.

-Wow…- se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero sin duda eso le traería un buen renombre y a la misma vez estaba ayudando con la comunidad, sin duda ese era un excelente plan- Les deseo suerte con ello. Me encantaría preguntarle a nuestro padre que dice con esa idea, digo, el hotel Heartfilia ganaría más críticas buenas.

-Ésta reunión es de las empresas que están instaladas aquí, o que tienen una instalación. El hotel Heartfilia también está incluido…- le indicó él.

-Eso es raro, yo no he recibido ningún aviso de ello…- le informo ella con una cara pensativa. Ambos llegaron justo en la puerta donde se encontraba Erza junto a Yukino cuidando de Kai- a menos que esa invitación haya llegado a las manos de papá y al enterarse de esa obra, haya querido venir personalmente…- trato de encontrar soluciones lógicas por la cual no había sido informada, aunque ahora recordaba un pequeño detalle- Ahora que lo dices, una de las últimas veces que hable con él menciono algo que vendría para atender algunos asuntos- le apunto.

-Entonces significa que… él vendrá- dijo él bajando la cabeza.

-Estoy segura de ello…- dijo por último ella, dejando ese asunto para otro momento- Erza, Yukino…- le saludo a cada quien con un beso en el cachete- ¿cómo está mi hermoso príncipe?- le pregunto mirando a Kai que ya había abierto los ojos y estaba totalmente despierto.

-Sinceramente yo lo veo totalmente bien. No creo que necesite estar mucho tiempo más aquí. Tiene muchas energías para jugar y no se ha quedado quieto desde que despertó- le dijo Yukino, quien estaba en un costado de la incubadora. Erza le había dejado su lugar, ya que fue a ver a su esposo.

-Este niño sí que tiene ganas de moverse- dijo graciosa ella mientras introducía una mano para poder tomarle de la manita- y por cierto Yukino… ¿qué te ha parecido el doctor Rogue?- le pregunto inocentemente, pero en realidad en el fondo estaba escondiendo una gran sonrisa. Al escucharla le miro instantáneamente. Se había sonrojado un poco, pero eso era por la pregunta tan repentina… sí, solo por eso.

Lo cierto es que en la noche anterior, Sting la había llamado por teléfono preguntándole si sabía el motivo del por el cuál Rogue estaba tan distraído desde hace horas. Al principio no entendió muy bien aquello, pero después unió los pocos cabos sueltos y llegó a la conclusión de que era porque se había quedado un buen momento a solas con Yukino. No había otra explicación, ¡Hasta lo había visto nervioso!

-Pues… pues él es… agradable, además que se preocupa por la situación de Kai- trato de contestarle normalmente, aunque noto en su tono de voz cierto nerviosismo.

Lucy le miró con cara de que eso era más que obvio, pero ella quería saber que le había parecido él a ella.

-Vamos Yukino, hablo de él como persona. Si bien tienes razón, es agradable, amable y muy bueno. Pero te hablo de… algo más- intento guiarla para a donde ella quería, aunque la de pelo corto se negaba a decir una palabra de más que la delatara- ¿No piensas que es atractivo? Pero no hablo solo de la forma física, sino más de su persona… de cómo es él. A pesar de tener un rostro serio, sonríe más de lo que te imaginas y cuando lo hace puede enamorar a más de una chica- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a jugar con su pequeño sobrino.

-A ti… ¿Te ha pasado eso?- le pregunto ella, mientras también le ponía atención a su sobrino, mientras que Lucy solamente le miro sorprendida.

-Rogue es un amigo… uno que gracias, por querer saber la situación de Kai, lo tuve al igual que a Sting. Pero nada más… créeme, el amor para mi está muy lejos- le dijo con media sonrisa casta.

-¿Amor?- pregunto Jellal por detrás de ella, haciendo que se sobresalte completamente porque casi más le habló al oído un poco, bastante, fuerte.

-¡No me asustes!- le riñó ella, con el solo motivo para que él no empiece con ninguna de sus escenas.

-¿Por qué dices que el amor está muy…?- Erza trato de recordar sus palabras exactas, pero Lucy la corto.

-Lejos, incansable… es lo mismo- le indico ella mientras volvía a mirar a su sobrino con una sonrisa- porque es así Erza, yo no quiero pensar en ello ahora. Vine a Magnolia, aun con miedo por parte de mi padre, pero solo lo hice con el motivo de terminar mis estudios. Además, conque él haya confiado en mí para manejar el hotel ya es un gran paso y solo quiero concentrarme en eso- _por no decir que ya me he quedado en la friendzone desde hace tiempo-_ pensó ella lanzando un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Estás segura que solo es eso y que no hay un chico por ahí, que te llama la atención? Digo, puede que haya una posibilidad…- canto Yukino. Está bien, le estaba devolviendo el favor, pero ella como era tan agradecida le iba a contestar con mucho amor.

-No sé, ¿Qué me llame la atención como lo hizo Rogue contigo?- la sonrisa de ella no pudo esperarse, ya que al ver el sobresalto de su amiga consiguió lo que quería. Instantáneamente Erza y Jellal le miraron con sorpresa. Ante ese acto ella se sonrojo un poco más, haciéndolo completamente notable.

-Buenos días- sorpresivamente entro el nombrado a la sala, haciendo que absolutamente todos lo miraran. Éste pareció no darse cuenta de ello, ya que estaba leyendo atentamente unos papeles que poseía- ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño campeón?- pregunto por Kai, aun sin despegar la vista de los estudios que poseía. Erza y Jellal miraban mecánicamente a él y después a la de pelo corto, así estuvieron hasta que Rogue se dignó en levantar la vista al ver que nadie le contestaba.

-Kai está muy bien. Tiene muchos ánimos de jugar…- le indico Lucy, ya que ningunos de las otras personas parecía dar respuesta.

-Oh, Lucy, no sabía que estabas acá- dijo saludándola.

-Llegue hace poco- le sonrió- pero creo que ya me tendré que ir también. Las clases comienzan dentro de poco para mí- dijo mirando su reloj de mano.

-Y nosotros debemos ir a reunirnos con el gerente encargado de la organización de la reunión- le dijo Jellal a Erza, quien solo asintió- Yukino, gracias por cuidar de Kai por el resto del día.

-No tienes que decir eso Jellal- le sonrió la nombrada- he venido porque quería cuidar de él, además de que con ustedes dos va a ser suficiente en decidir los últimos toques de la reunión.

-De todas formas, gracias- le dijo él- Bien Lucy, si quieres vamos juntos…

-Creo que soy lo bastante mayor como para manejarme por mi propia cuenta- le indico ella, ya que él se comportaba como si ella tuviera 8 años.

-No lo eres- le indico él, cruzando los brazos.

-Oh, vamos, no te comportes así…- le reclamó ella- ¿no me digas que estas actuando ahora como un hermano sobreprotector solo por lo de hace un momento?- le reclamo ella un poco cansada.

-¿Qué pasó hace un momento?- le pregunto Rogue a Yukino y Erza, quienes se mantenían al margen del asunto.

-Solo es una discusión de hermanos que se reconciliaron y todo quedo en paz- trato de entender todo ese asunto Yukino.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro por ellos- sonrió Rogue al escuchar eso. Así que al fin ya todo había quedado aclarado en tan solo un día. Eso fue muy rápido. Yukino notó la sonrisa de él y lo que había dicho Lucy era verdad, era totalmente adorable y muy atractivo, no lo iba a negar. Por otro lado, Erza, ya cansada de ese asuntó, arrastró a su esposo fuera de la sala para al fin poder ir a atender los asuntos que lo habían traído a ese lugar.

-Al fin…- respiro tranquila Lucy- creo que ya tenía suficiente con Gray y Gajeel…- suspiro con resignación- bueno, yo también debo irme… -dio un último vistazo al pequeño Kai antes de dirigirse ahora a Yukino- Nos vemos después Yukino.

-Nos vemos Lucy… por cierto, no tengo tú número. Estaré aquí por un pequeño tiempo, pero sería genial si tengo tú número para poder hablar y encontrarnos cualquier día…- le pidió ella mostrándole su móvil.

-Oh, Rogue te lo dará sin problema, ahora estoy algo corta de tiempo… y por cierto ¿Puedo hablar contigo rápidamente?- le pregunto al nombrado, quien se puso un poco nervioso al recibir la mirada de la pelo corto.

-S-sí, claro- le respondió él siguiéndola hacia fuera de la sala. Una vez que cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, la primera en hablar fue Lucy.

Bueno, nos vemos Yukino, cuida de nuestro hermoso sobrino- se despidió la rubia al caminar hacia la salida.

-Rogue, quiero darte las gracias, por lo de ayer. Si bien estaba molesta pero al final pudimos hablar y aclarar todo gracias a ti. Perdón si me comporte de una manera grosera, ya te acostumbraras si me hace enojar…- trato de bromear, sacándole una sonrisa a él- pero ya, hablando de verdad, gracias por ayudarme a encontrarme con mi hermano, porque de seguir como estaban las cosas, yo dudo que le hubiera dirigido la palabra…- dijo mirando está vez al suelo.

-Yo no lo creo así… Lucy, ansiabas tener a tú sobrino en brazos. Y cuando él esté de alta lo que estoy seguro que iba a pasar era encontrar una manera de verlo. Te has encariñado con él desde que lo viste.

-Eso es verdad…- le sonrió- pero de verdad, gracias por hacerme las cosas más fáciles… y por ayudarme toda esta semana para saber la condición de él.

-Solo me debes mi café, recuérdalo…- le indicó él cruzando los brazos. Ella sonrió, pero al mirar la puerta detrás de él se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

-Sabes qué, no te daré un café- eso hizo que se borrara la sonrisa de él- sino una cena… ¿Qué dices? Es mejor, créelo- le guiño el ojo.

-Por mí está bien- se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, esta noche en el restaurante 8 Islas… eso de las… mh… nueve en punto ¿sí?- le pregunto ella con los ojos brillantes. Esa idea no iba a fallar.

-Está bien, mi turno de hoy termina a las 7 de la tarde…

-¡Entonces todo está dicho!- exclamo felizmente- por cierto… ¿le puedes dar mi número a Yukino? La verdad es que si no me apresuro no llegaré a tiempo- dijo mirando su reloj de mano, pero eso era una mentira, en parte, ya que su clase comenzaba en 40 minutos y la universidad no estaba tan lejos como lo hacía ver.

-C-claro- le respondió él.

-Ok, pero dile que apenas tenga mi número que me mande un mensaje, así yo lo tengo agendado ¿sí?

-Sí, de acuerdo…- eso le hizo algo raro a él, pero le restó importancia- si solo es eso…

-Una última cosa…- le dijo ella antes de irse- si te parece linda o algo así… trata con invitarla a salir, no perderás nada. Que yo sepa no está de novia o comprometida…- eso hizo que el color de su rostro se vaya y regrese en un santiamén- se me hace lindo verlos juntos… y además Sting dijo que desde hace tiempo no estás interesado en una chica…

-Yo he dicho que jamás lo había visto tan bobo por una chica- le corrigió el de cabellera dorada, ganándose la atención de los otros dos.

-Sting…- gruñó Rogue con un toque de vergüenza.

-Antes de que te mate, nos vamos…- le indico Lucy al rubio, quien solo negó con la cabeza, quería decir algo más, pero ella se lo impidió empujándolo suavemente para pasar por al lado de Rogue, pero se detuvo- Te lo digo de verdad Rogue, date una oportunidad… además, estoy segura que a Yukino le caíste fantástico y puedo decirte que tiene cierto interés por ti. Ahora tú decides si das el primer paso o no- le sonrió de forma sincera y se fue de allí con un rubio que estaba hablando un poco con voz alta de algo que no lograba comprender bien.

El peli-negro suspiro ante la ocurrencia de sus amigos… pero no iba a negarlo, la aparición de Yukino le había hecho sentir algo raro. Con Lucy solo había experimentado, también un sentimiento raro, confundiéndolo él con atracción. No iba a negarlo, su amiga era realmente atractiva, notaba como muchos hombres la miraban, incluso pacientes y otros doctores del hospital. Ella se destacaba por su belleza natural, aunque se vestía para pasar inadvertida lo más que podía. Al final, se dio cuenta que no tenía esas intenciones con ella, de hecho, Lucy fue su primera amiga, a pesar de conocerse en una semana, la consideraba como una y la quería como tal.

Negó con la cabeza al recordar lo que Sting pudo contarle a la rubia y con último suspiro entró a la sala donde estaba su pequeño paciente y su tía que le hacía sentir algo totalmente extraño y agradable a la vez.

…

Con Lucy y Sting, las cosas seguían en medio de una discusión que había iniciado el rubio.

-Quería decir algo más- se quejó mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Tienes suerte de ya estar en un hospital, digo, así puedes asegurarte de que te atenderán rápido si Rogue te intenta lanzar una daga- le dijo ella negando con la cabeza. Él sí que se metía en problemas.

-¿Crees que él realmente intentara conseguir una cita con ella?- le pregunto él, volviendo al tema principal.

-No sé, dímelo tú, ya que lo conoces más que yo.

Ni tardo 5 segundos en responder.

-No, no lo hará… o si lo intentara pero no lo lograra- dijo con un suspiro de resignación- Jamás ha tenido una novia, novia. Sí una que otra cita, pero no llegaban a más allá de eso.

-Solo necesita tiempo… y un pequeño empujón, que justamente se hará presente está noche a las 9 en punto en el restaurante 8 Islas…- le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunto Sting deteniéndose repentinamente. Ella lo imito, un par de pasos más adelante que él y se giró para mirarlo.

-Nada malo…- dijo ella inocentemente- solo lo invite a cenar… y- repentinamente su celular sonó y leyó un mensaje, que justamente era el número de Yukino- a Yukino también será una invitada, pero más tarde- le dijo con na gran sonrisa mostrándole su celular a él, leyendo el mensaje.

-Eres una gran genio…- le dijo él sonriendo- ¿pero cómo ha accedido él a cenar con ella? Digo, no niego que tal vez quiera hacerlo, pero aceptar así de la nada…

-Solo le invite a cenar. Jamás le dije que será conmigo… o con Yukino- con un guiño de ojo hizo que el rubio riera por tan buena idea que se le ocurrió.

-¡Eres increíble Lucy!- decía entre risas. A Lucy también le pareció una situación divertida, más porque le devolvería el favor que le hizo él el día anterior.

-¿Lucy?- preguntaron dos hombres detrás de ella. Al escucharlos, ella dio medio salto, pero giró para ver a sus dos amigos, Gray y Natsu. Sting, por otro lado, había cesado con su risa, aunque aún poseía una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Gray, rompiendo con ese pequeño silencio.

-Yo… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí, se encuentran bien?- le pregunto ella, esquivando el tema.

-Sí, solo vinimos por nuestros estudios que nos pidió el entrenador- le indicó el peli-negro/azulado- Y tú… ¿por qué estás aquí?

-¿Acaso te encuentras mal?- le pregunto esta vez Natsu un tanto preocupado.

-No, no tengo nada- le dijo ella.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tus… _amigos_ Lucy?- Sting había adoptado una posición un poco más seria, aunque con una gran sonrisa, acercándose por detrás de ella, su rostro cerca al de ella, pero ambos mirando hacia las dos personas que estaban totalmente sorprendidos por el acto del rubio.

Lucy cerró los ojos y suspiro una vez antes de hablar, ya que sabía lo que pretendía Sting, y era que quería divertirse aún más, viendo a sus amigos celosos o al menos a uno.

-Natsu, Gray, él es Sting. Sting, ellos son Natsu y Gray- los presento a cada uno.

-Un gusto- les saludo el rubio felizmente con un apretón de mano a Gray, que lo saludo un poco… rudo, por así decirlo, después saludo al peli-rosado quien dudo por unos segundos en corresponder el gesto, pero era por la sorpresa de encontrar a esa persona cerca, muy cerca de su amiga.

-¿Y cómo se conocen ustedes dos?- pregunto Gray cruzando los brazos y mirando directamente a él con una cara de que decía algo inapropiado la iba a regar y mal.

Esa era una pregunta tan obvia que iba a hacer, pero de igual manera lo olvido. Ellos no sabían de toda esa situación, ya que decidió dejarlo de lado, al menos hasta ese momento.

-Nos conocimos aquí- le dijo Sting- ella vino a ver a alguien que conocía aquí y gracias a mi hermano nos conocimos- rea eso totalmente verdad, además de que él con Rogue eran prácticamente hermanos, aunque con distintos apellidos, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia- Tal vez hayan oído hablar de él, es Rogue…- dijo él cruzando de brazos con una gran sonrisa. Lucy solamente se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, ¡estaba haciendo eso a propósito y para su diversión!

-¿Rogue?- pregunto confundido Natsu, quien no entendía nada de todo ese asunto, mientras que Gray solamente se tensó.

-Sí… había oído algo de… _él_ …- se refirió a Rogue con un toque de, ¿cómo describirlo? No lo sabía, pero parecía temible- Así que _él_ está aquí ¿es posible conocerlo?- pregunto Gray con una sonrisa. Eso ya no era buena señal, claro que Sting no lo distinguió… o actuó de una manera muy creíble.

-Claro- inmediatamente fue cortado por su amiga.

-Que no- terminó de decir ella mirando ahora al rubio y le jalo para que él sea el único capaz de escucharla- ¿Acaso estás loco? Ya estuvo bueno lo de esto de sacar al lado malvado de Gray con sus celos de hermano, ya para eso tengo a Jellal y Romeo, y además ir a molestar el posible ambiente que pueden tener esos dos, eso sí que no- le dijo algo sería con lo último.

-Mh… tienes razón, Rogue tiene que estar vivo- suspiro con resignación y ahora habló hacia los otros dos, que los veían con una ceja arqueada por su comportamiento- Lo siento, pero en este momento él está atendiendo a sus pacientes.

-¿Pacientes?- pregunto Natsu, integrándose a la charla.

-Médico pediatra- le informó él- se especializa en eso.

-¿Desde hace cuando se conocen?- volvió a preguntar Natsu, quien quería saber qué era lo que pasaba allí.

-Una semana, ellos dos, y nosotros… ¿Cinco días?- le pregunto él a ella, pero no espero a recibir respuesta-Pero desde que la vi, me cautivo con su belleza- ahora sí había conseguido que tanto Gray como Natsu se tensaran.

-Ya estuvo bueno de tus insinuaciones Sting- le reclamó la rubia, e inmediatamente él se largó a reír- No es muy prudente que un médico en horario de trabajo esté riendo a más no poder.

-Hey, no somos robots, necesitamos nuestro tiempo de relax- se defendió él.

-¿Qué intenciones tiene con Lucy?- le pregunto Gray sin disimular la desconfianza y ganas de asesinar… digo, amabilidad.

-Veo que este es uno de los celosos- le dijo a Lucy, quien solo asintió- tranquilo amigo, solo quería ver la faceta de amigos celosos que Lucy había dicho. Asumo que tú eres uno de los que quería matar a Rogue…

-Sí- admitió Gray mirando ahora a Lucy.

-¡Yo soy inocente de que tú seas la diversión de él!- se defendió- pero ya, Sting por favor aclara todo en este momento, porque juro que te hare algo totalmente horrible si yo tengo que soportar a mi _celoso hermano_ de otros padres- le recriminó al rubio.

-Aguafiestas…- se quejó él cruzando los brazos como un niño que fue regañado- tranquilo amigo, veo a Lucy de la misma forma que tú, a pesar que la conozco hace unos días, la veo como una pequeña hermana- le sonrió sinceramente- y para que veas que es cierto, llámame si vez a un tipo que quiera propasarse con ella, y te prometo que te ayudare a encargarte de él- le sonrió y mostro el pulgar. Esa afirmación había hecho sonreír a Gray, bien, al menos no debía de investigar a ese tipo… por ahora.

-Es mejor que me vaya, mi clase va a comenzar en media hora- dijo ella mientras chequeaba la hora- Bueno, deja de holgazanear y ve a trabajar.

-Oye, soy muy responsable en lo que hago- se defendió Sting haciéndose el herido por lo que había dicho la rubia.

-¡Doctor!- una enfermera fue corriendo directamente hacia el algo agitada- una paciente a ingresado. Dice que lleva media hora con contracciones constantes y dolorosas. Además su dilatación da indicios que está a punto de dar a luz.

-Está bien, vamos- respondió él totalmente serio, sorprendiendo completamente a Gray y Natsu- Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos, nos vemos luego. Lucy, no dejes de avisarme como termina la situación entre ellos dos, a mí me toca el turno nocturno hoy- le explico.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo- le dijo con un guiño. Iba a conseguir que esos dos se acercaran, aunque sea un poco- ¡Suerte!- se despidió de su amigo que iba a paso apresurado tras la enfermera.

-¿Quién era él?- pregunto Natsu, quien aún no entendía mucho todo eso. Lucy giró a verlo y se encontró con su cejo fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

-¡Me tengo que ir!- ella decidió terminar todo ese asunto ahí. Intento pasar entre ellos dos para dirigirse hacia el ascensor pero fue detenida por cada brazo por ellos.

-Nosotros también vamos a la universidad- le dijo Gray.

-Y aún no me respondiste- le indicó Natsu.

-Oh, vamos Natsu…- trato de razonar con él, pero al ver que su rostro no cambio en lo absoluto buscó ayuda en Gray- Gray, ayúdame...- pidió, pero solamente él alzo los hombro en señal de que no podía hacerlo- Eres un…- no dijo nada más, solo se procuró de respirar hondo- no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase, así que por favor, de verdad, déjame ir… además, yo voy preguntándote que chica es con la que hablas…- dijo ella colocando sus manos en la cadera en señal de reproche, ya que para eso bastaba y sobraba Lisanna- y a ti tampoco- le dijo está vez a Gray- considerando que las chicas con las que sales, y me arrastras a mí también en algunas ocasiones, tienden a dejarme más de una semana delicada de los oídos… y gracias al cielo Lisanna no es tan así… al menos ahora- le dejó completamente sorprendido a ambos. Ella aprovecho el momento y empezó a caminar firmemente.

-No estamos hablando de Lisanna o de las pretendientes de Gray ahora, sino de Sting y… Rogue ¿quién es él?- le pregunto Natsu mientras se ponía a su lado y seguían caminando.

Gray, por otro lado se quedó en completo silencio, siguiéndolos el paso y estando completamente atento a la conversación que nacía entre ellos dos. ¿Puede que Natsu este celoso? No, una pregunta mejor ¿Natsu estaba actuando de igual manera, o aún más insistente, que con Lisanna si llegaba a verle un tipo cerca de ella? Eso lo sorprendió completamente, conocía a su primo perfectamente y sabe que quiere a su amiga, y que la aprecia, pero no de la misma forma que ella lo hacía hacia él. Siguió con su silencio, pensando y estando atento ante las reacciones de ambos y de pronto sonrió. Esos dos estaban actuando como una pareja que discuten por cualquier cosa, no había duda de eso. Y si era así ¿Por qué no podía serlo? Claro, Natsu está _enamorado_ y comprometido con Lisanna, y por otro lado Lucy… Lucy parecía estar olvidándolo. ¿Podía hacerlo? Sí, eso es lo mejor. Él no sabe mucho de amor, ni siquiera había experimentado algo parecido, así que no puede decir que tal vez, solo tal vez Natsu pueda ver a su amiga de otra forma, una en la que no la deje en la friendzone. Pero si ese día llegase a volverse realidad… ¿Lucy aún sentiría algo por él? Si bien ella dijo y confirmó que no siente nada más por él, sabe perfectamente que eso no es cierto, su forma de actuar lo delata y puede imaginarse que un amor no se puede olvidar de un día para el otro.

Y por otro lado, estaba ese tal Rogue, alguien que no conocía y no sabía que intenciones tenía con su amiga. Sting… parecía ser sincero cuando decía que no estaba interesado en ella románticamente, por eso le agrado, hasta el último momento, claro está. Si Lucy podía olvidarse de Natsu era lo mejor. No merecía estar pensando en alguien que parecía ya tener a la mujer de su vida, no. Ella se merecía estar con alguien que la ame con la misma intensidad y por eso él quería asegurarse de ver con quién podría llegar a tener algo ella. Era como una pequeña hermana, no iba a dejarla en merced de cualquier tonto. Ni hasta Natsu se lo dejaría fácil, si por milagro de Dios se enamoraba de Lucy, oh claro que no. De hecho, olvidaría que era su familia y lo trataría igual que cualquier pretendiente… y aún peor, por todo lo que le estaba haciendo vivir a ella.

...

Al día siguiente en el campus de la universidad de Fairy Tail, acompañado de una hermosa tarde que parecía estar lejos su fin…

-Sigo sin entender quienes son esos dos sujetos- se quejó Natsu mirando acusadoramente a sus amigos.

-Tal vez estarías más al tanto de todo si tal vez, no sé, estuvieras más atento de lo que ocurre con ella- dijo Gray. Eso causo enojo en el peli-rosado, pero no iba a negarlo, tenía razón, y su mal estar aumento por ello.

-Tks…- solamente se limitó a chasquear la lengua con sus bazos cruzados, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos.

-Gray…- le recrimino Levy- no te enojes Natsu, pero en parte tiene razón él…- trato de apaciguar las cosas- pero también entendemos que el estar con tu novia y eso del compromiso los tienen muy ocupados.

-Pero eso no le da motivos para queeeee- Gajeel recibió un pellizco por parte de su novia. Si bien Levy sabía perfectamente lo que iba a seguir, lo menos que quería es que Natsu actué de una manera sobreprotectora con su amiga, ya que si ella tiene el objetivo de olvidarse de él, la mejor opción es dejar bien claros los límites y que ningún sentimiento sea de confusión, ya que eso solamente agravaría el asunto para su amiga.

-Mira Natsu- calló a su novio y Gray con una sonrisa de "si me interrumpen, me conocerán"- la verdad yo no sabía también de la existencia de ese tal Sting, pero al ver que Gray no tiene ganas de matarlo al hablar de él, asumo que solo quiere a Lu-chan como una amiga, nada más… y por otro lado está Rogue, claro ahí no aseguro nada.

-Aunque no tiene porqué asegurar algo, ya que jamás he dado motivos para que piensen que tengo algo con él- le irrumpió Lucy, llegando junto a ellos.

-Eso lo dices tú- mascullo ella cruzando los brazos e inflando los cachetes.

-Te lo digo yo y además, mira esto…- dijo buscando algo en su celular, una vez encontrado se lo mostro, cosa que absolutamente todos fueron a verlo- Está él, cenando muy bien con una chica- dijo de lo más sonriente- y antes de que digan o piensen que "me está engañando" yo misma hice esa cita. Digamos que le estaba devolviendo el favor que me hizo hace un par de días…- dijo felizmente. Su plan había funcionado de mil maravillas, y Sting prometió que le daría una caja llena de bombones por su tan brillante y funcional plan.

-Pero… pero…- la cara de Levy no tenía precio, parecía algo desilusionada, por otro lado, Gray, Gajeel y Natsu, aunque este disimulándolo un poco más, soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Se ven totalmente lindos…- chillo Lucy. Si bien no lo hacía muy seguido, casi nunca, pero al verlos supo que ellos serían pareja, hasta se atrevería a apostar que tuvieron un amor a primera vista.

-Te vez muy feliz por ellos- comento Gajeel.

-Claro que sí. Ella es una vieja amiga, hace bastante que no la veía y nos encontramos por casualidad, justo en el hospital donde trabaja él. Ambos actuaron raro desde que se vieron, eso que solo paso un par de días, pero créanme, si no lo hacía juro que me iba a ahogar…

-Entonces ese es Rogue… es apuesto- dijo Levy, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero más en especial de Gajeel, quien solo miro con ganas de lanzar ese celular a kilómetros y kilómetros de allí.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Gajeel después de recuperar el aire.

-Ah, vamos… solo digo que se ve atractivo, nada más- le dijo ella mientas colocaba una mano sobre la de él, pero esté la esquivo cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

-Aw… que vista tan linda, Gajeel está celoso de otro hombre, al cual Levy catalogo como atractivo- Gray se burló del pelinegro solo ganándose una daga con la vista, que si fuera de verdad en ese momento estaría muerto.

-No me ayudas Gray- le indico Levy para que guardase silencio.

-Oh, claro que no, pero esto es divertido…- sonrió con un aire de grandeza.

-Quiero verte yo en esta situación, oh, pero claro… primero debes conseguirte una novia- ahora Gajeel le devolvió el favor con una sonrisa de arrogancia. Está bien, ese había sido un golpe bajo.

Inmediatamente la sonrisa de su rostro se borró y miro a su amiga.

-Quiero una novia- le dijo serio a Lucy. Ella arqueo la ceja derecha en señal de que no comprendía esas tres simples palabras.

-Pues ve a buscártela- le dijo ahora Natsu, ya que no sabía qué quería expresa exactamente con esas palabras a Lucy- No esperarás que ella vaya y saque una de su mochila para ti ¿o sí?

-Bueno, no taaaan así, pero si le consiguió una novia a esté mastodonte- dijo refiriéndose a Gajeel, consiguiendo que una botella de agua, por suerte bien tapada, impactara con su cabeza- puede ayudarme.

-Lucy no hace milagros- le dijo Gajeel.

-Pero mírate a ti y a Levy… eso prueba lo contrario.

-Ya paren de su peleítas de amigos los dos- les interrumpieron ambas mujeres presentes.

-Que yo sepa tú has hecho de cupido con esos dos- le dijo Lucy a Gray.

-Bueno, sí, pero él jamás hubiera conocido a Levy si no fuera por ti…

-Eso no quiere decir que yo tenga amigas y tenga que presentártelas para una posible relación.

-¿A no?- le pregunto Gray con una cara de "enserio" mientras le mostraba su mismo celular, la foto de Rogue y Yukino.

-Ah… pues… eso es un caso muy distinto, entre ellos sí había algo especial- se excusó ella. Al ver que Gray solo apoyo su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de él, ella suspiro y dijo- vamos Gray, no te pongas así… después de todo tiene más muchas pretendientes. No creo que necesites ayuda.

-Esas son locas, no me interesan de esas…- le remarcó.

-Buen punto- dijeron absolutamente todos.

-Pero ya vas a encontrar a alguien Gray…- le dijo ahora Levy- ni que estuviera viejo.

-De seguro también piensas que ese es atractivo- dijo refiriéndose a su amigo, un poco, bastante, muy, celoso.

Eso sorprendió completamente a todos, pero Levy solo sonrió y se paró, para colocarse detrás de él y abrazarlo.

-No seas así… vamos, solo dije que Rogue es atractivo, pero hasta ahí… y Gray tampoco está tan mal, digo, por algo atrae a muchas chicas… aunque sean locas- le indico pensando bien sus palabras- pero al único que digo que me interesa eres tú y nadie más… -dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla, causando un gran sonrojo en él y bajando sus niveles de celos. Sus amigos, por otro lado, estaban algo sorprendidos por la escenita que estaban viendo, pero estaban felices por ellos dos y su relación.

-Y Lucy… ¿Me ayudas?- le pregunto Gray, una vez que vio que Gajeel ya dejo su faceta de novio celoso.

Lucy solo rio, junto a Natsu, por la situación de su amigo.

-Te deseo suerte con este y solo le deseo lo mejor a la pobre victima… digo, novia- dijo Natsu, ganándose un golpe de Gray.

Ese acto causo que ahora sí todos rieran, hasta la pareja que aún estaban muy juntos.

-¡Sorpresa!- Lisanna apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a todos, pero más a Natsu, mientras le tapaba los ojos.

La risa de todos cesaron y saludaron a la recién llegada. Por otro lado, Lucy notó que su celular empezó a vibrar, así que sin más lo tomo y se dijo que no era nada menos que una llamada de su padre. Sabía que se comunicaría con ella. Con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando la situación de sus amigos, y para ser más precisa, como Natsu saludaba a su novia, decidió contestar aún con esa sonrisa. Su amor platónico era feliz y ella… de igual manera tenía que serlo ¿verdad?

-Hola papá…- le saludo mientras miraba aún como Gray peleaba nuevamente con Natsu.

* * *

 **Hola hermosa gente! *-*7**

 **espero que estén bien y que las fiestas pasadas la hayan pasado sin complicaciones! seré increíblemente breve... n.n**

 **¿Que les pareció el cap? ¿Natsu celoso? Jellal estaba celoso, es un gran hermano... xD (? YukinoxRogue, no sé pero siempre tengo el afán de juntarlos a esos dos... :3y hm... que más, que más... a, sí, en el próximo cap me voy a encaminar más en la historia, no sé pero escribi algo de drama familiar... raro... o.o**

 **¡Gracias por los hermosos Reviews, que en el próximo cap los responderé, ya que estoy apurada con el tiempo! ¡Gracias por los nuevo Reviews, Favs y Follows! :') ¿saben lo bien que eso hace sentir a una persona que escribe? ¡Muy y de verdad le digo gracias!**

 **Emh... otra cosilla... amh... sip, perdonen de verdad las faltas de ortografía, pero era subirlo ahora así como está, o en febrero... o fines del mes, así que me arriesgo! (? y bueno, como dije, tal vez tarde 3 semanas o un poco más en actualizar, eso se debe a que me mantendrán sin compu! T-T nah, solo por dos semanas como mucho... n.n**

 **¡Bueno, que tengan lindas vacaciones, si tienen que dar materias o concurrir al trabajo, suerte con ello y nos leemos pronto! n.n**

Actualización: 09/01/2016


	9. Conclusiones erróneas

**Capítulo 9: Conclusiones erróneas.**

-Lucy…- habló Jellal, tratando de llamar su atención, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada buscando algo en esa tienda- Creo que esto es algo precipitado.

-Claro que no…- dijo ella mientras tomaba con su mano izquierda otro conjunto, muy distinto al que poseía en la mano derecha. Estaban en ese momento en un local de ropa para bebé y la cuestión es que Kai no iba a quedarse por mucho más tiempo en el hospital y la realidad era que no planearon o pensaron que iba a nacer en ese momento, por lo que todas sus cosas que habían preparado para su nacimiento estaban donde ello vivían- En vez de hablar de tus miedos, podrías ayudarme a buscar algo para tu hijo ¿no crees?- le pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Lucy, no es miedo. Esto es serio…

-Lo sé tan bien como tú Jellal. El ver a papá de nuevo después de todo lo que pasó es algo totalmente abrumador, pero si te la pasas pensando en ello no lograras nada, solo ponerte más nervioso, tenso- trato de aliviar a su hermano- Verás que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes…- dejando la ropa por otro lado, coloco su mano derecha en su hombro y su barbilla en él- de hecho, creo que con papá las cosas te saldrán más fáciles que con migo- se puso a pensar, pero solo se ganó una mirada de confusión por parte de él- ¿Qué? Si te pones a pensarlo mejor, puede que tenga razón. Yo lo último que quería era dirigirte la palabra por todo lo que nos hiciste pasar. Pero gracias Kai, y el complot que organizaste con Rogue, al final pudimos hablar.

-Bueno, tienes razón- concordó Jellal mientras cruzaba los brazos. Extrañamente, el cálido clima que había perdurado en los días anteriores fue reemplazado por una extraña brisa refrescante, causando que todo el mundo se abrigase. Jellal estaba vestido con un típico traje gris, cosa que hasta el momento siempre lo vio de pantalón de vestir y una camisa. Lucy, por otro lado, tenía puesto una calza negra con unas zapatillas deportivas, con una remera ceñida al cuerpo, pero que era oculta completamente por un gran buzo gris, cerrado, que le quedaba notablemente grande. De seguro era una talla o dos más que ella, ya que le quedaba un poco más debajo de la cadera y en las mangas, solo lograba verse sus dedos. Mientras que en su cabeza había un gorro de color azul noche, que cubría parte de su trenza algo deshecha que caía por su hombro- pero aunque digas eso, no puedo dejar de pensar que en unos cuantos minutos lo volveré a ver.

-Hey, ¿qué te dije?- le reclamo ella, alejándose de él, cruzando los brazos e inflando los cachetes. Bien podía tener 23 años pero eso no le impedía ser quien era- Además, me tienes a mi como apoyo- le sonrió realmente, dejando su actitud algo infantil de un lado.

-Gracias Lu…- le dijo abrazando a su hermana- por dejar de odiarme.

-No te odiaba… solo estaba mal por ti y por todo- le corrigió mientras se separaban- pero bueno, mejor ayúdame a buscar algo para Kai así podemos ir al aeropuerto, que su vuelo no tardará en llegar- le indico con una sonrisa, sacando un suspiro al mayor. Nuevamente enfoco su vista en las diminutas y preciosas prendas y volvió a hablar- Y si aún estás preocupado por cómo van a resultar las cosas, te puedo asegurar con la arma secreta que tenemos, si o si tendremos que dejar todo esto por la paz- sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Arma secreta?- pregunto confundido él, mientras que le indicaba que era mejor el de la derecha, haciendo que ella decida llevárselo.

-Sip…- contesto felizmente mientras veía el hermoso traje celeste, que consistía en una sola prenda, donde en las articulaciones tenía detalles de un color más claro. También tenía una adorable capucha que poseía dos orejitas que lo hacía verse como si fuese un oso.

-¿Y cuál es esa arma secreta?- pregunto mientras la seguía a ella a otro estante, donde vio un hermoso panda, que no pensó mucho y lo tomo, lista para ir a la caja para pagarlo,

-¿Cuánto es?- le pregunto a la chica que le atendía, ignorando completamente a su hermano. Cuando le dijo el precio saco su billetera, antes de que Jellal lo hiciera y lo pagó rápidamente. Tomo sus bolsas, dejando a su hermano un poco atrás. Una vez que él lo alcanzo, ella al fin hablo- Mamá- dijo sencillamente, causando que su hermano le mirara con una ceja arqueada- Ambos sabemos cómo es ella y cuando se entere que ya tiene un hermosísimo nieto les obligará a ambos a hacer las paces o les pesara mucho.

-Oh…- ahora había comprendido a lo que refería su hermana y era verdad, no había medido las consecuencias que tendría con alguien peor que hasta la misma Lucy y Jude juntos, su madre. Sí, esa hermosa y tierna mujer podía enfadarse más que ellos cuando lo hacía, y de seguro, el enterarse sorpresivamente que se había casado ya hacía tiempo y que tenía un hijo iba a causarle cierta… sorpresa- Sí, pero ella puede molestarse mucho por desaparecerme así, sin llamarla ni una vez.

-Bueno, eso es algo por lo que deberás pasar…- le dijo con resignación. Eso sí, podía ayudarle con su padre, pero con su madre dejaría que ella haga todo lo que quisiese.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _-Hola papá…- le saludo mientras miraba aún como Gray peleaba nuevamente con Natsu._

-Espero no haber interrumpido en una de tus clases- _habló Jude en señal de saludo._

 _-No, claro que no. En este momento estoy en un descanso antes de mi próxima clase._

-Oh, entonces está bien- _se le escuchó un poco más aliviado-_ Te llamaba informándote que mañana llegaré a Magnolia.

 _-Oh, ya era hora- comento Lucy con una sonrisa, más por la gracia que le dio al ver a Natsu ser regañado por Lisanna y a Gray por Levy, por sus peleítas sin sentido, pero más por Gajeel que los miraba riéndose a todo da._

-¿Cómo?- _pregunto su padre confundido._

 _-Oh, perdón… es que como la última vez que me llamaste me dijiste que vendrías y hasta ahora te habías comunicado conmigo…- se justificó- pero me alegra escuchar eso. Aunque supongo que ni mamá ni Romeo vendrán ¿verdad?- pregunto con algo de desilusión, ya eso era muy difícil que pasara._

-Lo siento hija, pero al igual que tú, Romeo está en el instituto. Y tú madre no piensa dejarlo solo.

 _-Bueno, ya habrá una oportunidad para volver a verlos- dio un pequeño suspiro, pensando en su hermano mayor. De repente sintió como Gray colocaba su cabeza en su pierna, mientras ella estaba sentada estilo indio. Eso hacia siempre él que se enojaba, o intentaba hacerlo, se recostaba en cualquier lugar y cubría su cabeza, en esta ocasión, con su propio brazo. Sonrió al verlo hacer eso- Entonces mañana te iré a esperar. Por cierto, no me dijiste por qué exactamente vendrías a Magnolia…- en realidad si lo sabía, pero pretendía que su padre lo dijese, ya que así sabría si él estaba enterado que Jellal también estaría allí o no._

-Habrá una reunión mañana por la noche, en la que el nombre Heartfilia, por el hotel ubicado allí, fue invitado. Decidí ir yo, ya que tal vez estarías cansada o con tus estudios- _le aclaró él. Por lo que pudo escuchar, no sabía nada._

 _-Oh, comprendo. Y gracias por tomar ese lugar, sencillamente esta semana fue algo agotadora…_

-Además…

 _-¿Hay más?- le pregunto, a la misma vez que veía a Lisanna muy emocionada mientras sacaba de un sobre una tarjeta que la dejo totalmente sorprendida, al igual que a todos._

-También quería hablar contigo personalmente sobre el tema del matrimonio- _al escucharlo decir esa palabras sintió una pequeña, a quién iba a mentir, una gran opresión en el pecho._

 _-¿Sabes qué papá?- pregunto después de unos segundos en silencio, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a Lisanna, demostrando que le había gustado la tarjeta- No tuve tiempo de pensar en ello y no es una excusa. Pero prometo pensarlo hoy detenidamente._

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

…

Mientras que en el mismo centro comercial, pero con otras personas…

-¿Qué es lo que hace Lucy con ese sujeto?- pregunto Natsu totalmente sorprendido al ver a su amiga abrazar a un sujeto totalmente desconocido, para él.

-¡Iré a ver!- dijo decidida Wendy, dispuesta a irrumpir hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero fue detenida por Natsu.

-Tú te quedas aquí- le indico sosteniéndola por su bolso cruzado, ganándose una mirada de reproche y tristeza- Ni aunque pongas esa cara te dejare libre- por ese dicho, Wendy transformo rápidamente su cara en una más seria y cansada.

-Pero… pero… ¡nii-san! ¡Lucy está con un sujeto y lo estaba abrazando!- grito, ganándose las miradas de muchos compradores que pasaban por ahí, causando que Natsu mirara para todos lados, con una mirada de que nada ocurría.

-¡Baja la voz!- le dijo entre dientes, para no gritar- ¿Y qué si estaba con un sujeto?- dijo de forma algo acida.

-Abrazándolo- le indico su hermana, intentando poner esa situación a su gusto.

-Abrazándolo….- repitió él, descifrando cada letra que formaba esa palabra, hasta que por fin parece que entendió a lo que se refería- ¿Abrazándolo?- pregunto un poco incrédulo.

-¡Sí, tú mismo lo viste!- le indico ella soltándose de su agarre y arreglando su ropa- espera, ¿y ahora en dónde están?- pregunto mientras buscaba alrededor de donde los había visto. En ese instante Natsu se puso a buscarlo igual que su hermana hasta que la menor volvió a encontrarlos-¡Acaban de salir de la tienda!

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- pregunto tratando de ver el rostro del hombre. Por otro lado, Wendy observo otra cosa de mayor visualización y se puso a pensar.

-¿Acabaron de salir de una tienda de…?- no terminaron de hablar ya que ella misma se rio de sus ocurrencias, pero Natsu, al contrario, si pensó y se creyó sus ocurrencias.

-Tengo que hablar con ella- dijo rápidamente, pasando por el lado de su hermana.

-Espera, espera, espera…- ahora la persona que detuvo a la otra fue Wendy- Tú te quedas aquí.

-No utilices mis palabras en mi contra- le replico Natsu con un toque de fastidio, causando una sonrisa ladina en su hermana.

-Nii-san, nii-san…- sin aflojar el agarre, negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué quieres ir y molestarlos?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Mira quien habla, tú fuiste la primera quien quiso ir e interrumpirlos- le remarco él, tratando de zafarse, aunque no lo pudo. Cuando se lo proponía su hermana podía ser increíblemente persistente y fuerte.

-Pero ahí fue cuando tú me detuviste… Tal vez hiciste bien en hacerlo, ya que de seguro ellos estaban en algo importante, digo, no por nada estaban en esa tienda para bebés- dijo como si del clima se tratara, causando que Natsu se congelara instantáneamente en su lugar. Como si fuera un robot, después de unos cuantos segundos, giro su cabeza hacia donde vio por última vez a Lucy ese sujeto, cosa que ya no estaban ahí, y observo a la gran y colorida tienda de donde habían salido… ellos dos, juntos.

-¿Qué?- la única palabra que salía del mayor Dragneel fue esa…- ¿Qué?- parecía como si se hubiera quedado sin voz. Él la miro a ella, después de varios segundos de mirar al local- ¿Qué?

-Natsu… sé que te sabes otras palabras, o es que "qué" es tu palabra preferida ahora- se burló- Sí nii-san, Lucy y ese sujeto salieron de esa tienda.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto, dirigiéndose ahora a ella.

-A, pues es obvio… que no lo sé- le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué piensas al verlos salir a ellos dos juntos de ese lugar?

-Y con bolsas- añadió su hermana, con una sonrisa divertida escondida.

-Y con bolsas… ¿Bolsas?- pregunto ahora más nervioso que antes.

-Sí, y pues con respecto a tu pregunta… no lo sé. Puede ser cualquier cosa…- canto mientras colocaba sus manos detrás y miraba a todos lados inocentemente.

-Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa… ¿cómo que cualquier cosa?- pregunto mientras que con su rostro reflejaba un toque de… miedo, temor, incertidumbre, miedo ¿ya lo había dicho, verdad? pues así era. Su amiga no podía estar… no, claro que no.

-Si nii-san, cualquier cosa- dijo con una sonrisa. La verdad ella también había pensado lo mismo que estaba pensando su hermano mayor, pero inmediatamente borró eso de su mente, Lucy no era así, aunque ahora solo le daba a su hermano una infinidad de cosas en que pensar solo por verlo en su estado celoso- Pero sea cual sea la situación entre Lucy y ese sujeto, ¿a ti te tiene que importar?- pregunto haciéndose la inocente- Que yo sepa, tú tienes una novia y…

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?- pregunto confundido Natsu mientras miraba directamente a su pequeña hermana, causando que ella solo sonriera con ganas y apartara la vista.

-No hay motivos para que la celes si ya estás con Lisanna…- cantó. La verdad es que no odiaba a la albina, no, pero tampoco le fascinaba la idea que ella sea su futura cuñada. Y eso del compromiso entre ellos dos solo causaba un gran escalofrío en todo su ser. Repetía, no la odiaba, sino que la prefería como amiga para su hermano, más de eso no. En cambio a Lucy… ¿Quién no se había dado cuenta de que a ella si la quería como futura cuñada? A, sí, su lento… lento, lento, lentísimo hermano. Lento.

-¿Celos? ¿A qué clase de "celos" te refieres?- pregunto imitando la voz de ella con esa palabra específica- Claro que quiero saber por qué ella sale con un tipo que ni siquiera conozco de una tienda para… para… ¡para criaturas!

-Bebés- corrigió su hermana.

-¡Es lo mismo!- dijo un tanto cansado del juego que empezaba a entender.

-Bueno, bueno, bajas tus llamas nii-san…- trato de calmarlo, ya que había conseguido sacarle mucho de sí… o tal vez un poco más no estaría mal- pero esa pregunta no puedo responderla yo, sino tú. Dime, por qué te has puesto totalmente enfadado y temeroso al verlos.

-¡Porque es mi amiga!- dijo rápidamente Natsu, como si esa fuese una respuesta tan obvia como uno más uno es igual a tres, cosa que no era cierto, causando en Wendy un cambio de humor.

 _-¿Amiga? ¡¿Amiga?!-_ pensaba algo alterada la menor de los dos Dragneel- _¡Ya tenía que entrar aquí esa famosa Friendozone!-_ Así que…- habló ahora, después de pensar molesta- Lucy solo es una amiga.

-Claro que si… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto Natsu confundido, sacado un suspiro cansador a la peli-azul y una negación con su cabeza, antes de hablar.

-Mira nii-san- ahora habló más calmada y seria- si Lucy solo es una amiga, deberías de comportarte menos como si fuera tu pareja y te la estuvieran robando…- dijo sorprendiendo completamente al peli-rosado- es más, no solo tú, ya que rara vez te veo así de loco si se trata de Lucy, sino también a Gray y Gajeel. Sé que ellos dos la quieren como una pequeña hermana, pero deben dejar que también haga de su vida. Ella es una persona muy hermosa, tanto por dentro y por fuera, que solo un tonto no lo vería- dijo de manera tan obvia y directa, pero ni aun así no comprendió que iba eso para él- y se merece encontrar a un buen hombre, uno que SEPA valorarla, que conozca lo que ella siente y que sienta lo mismo y más.

-Eso lo sé y por eso me preocupo que alguien intente jugar con ella.

-A veces duele más la ignorancia de una persona, que entrar en el juego de otra.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Natsu mientras colocaba una mano en la cadera, mientras con la otra se la pasaba por su llamativa cabellera, en señal de cansancio.

-A nada nii-san- dijo resignada la peli-azul, con un último suspiro de cansancio- mejor sigamos con lo que mamá nos encargó…

…

Pasado un par de minutos de ese incidente con los hermanos Dragneel, como centro de conversación de cierta rubia, ésta con su hermano ya estaban en el tan ajetreado aeropuerto, esperando la llegada, una algo ansiosa y el otro algo, muy, temeroso, del padre Heartfilia.

-¡Papá!- llamó Lucy al distinguirlo a través de todas las personas que habían descendido del recién llegado avión.

-Lucy…- dijo felizmente el hombre, dirigiéndose con su pequeña y única maleta hacia ella, con un portafolio en mano, pero ambos tocaron el suelo, ya que abrazo a su pequeña hija apenas estuvo a su lado- que bueno verte hija- dijo con los ojos cerrados, aun con el afectuoso abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo papá…- le contesto ella, mientras se separaban. Jude Heartfilia era un hombre de 50 años. De cabello rubio, igual que el de su esposa e hija. Su bigote perfectamente cortado era intacto y del mismo color que su cabello. Su rostro era totalmente serio, con una mirada que hacía que cualquiera se sienta un poco intimidado, aunque en el fondo sea una buena persona. Iba vestido con su típico traje color marrón, no por nada era su color favorito, ya que eran el color de los ojos de su querida esposa- te vez de buen humor- comento entablando la conversación para tocar al fin el tema.

-Es que al fin se acabó este viaje, aunque extrañamente esta vez lo sentí mucho más rápido- comento mientras nuevamente comenzaba a tomar sus cosas, pero Lucy se adelantó y tomo su valija- Y tú hija ¿no tendrías que estar en la universidad?

-No te preocupes, el día de hoy solo tenía una clase y era de mañana- le tranquilizo, era parte verdad y otra parte mentira. Si bien hoy no tenía más clases, pero eso era porque extrañamente el profesor aviso anteriormente que no las dictara, dejándole la tarde libre, como anillo al dedo.

-¿Has estado de compras?- le pregunto, mientras emprendían camino hacia la salida, pero en paso lento. Se sorprendió un poco ya que sabía que a su hija no era de esas que estallaba de felicidad si le dabas una tarjeta de crédito sin límite de gasto, claro que no.

-Oh, he… si, pero no es exactamente para mí- dijo mientras escondía un poco la bolsa, ya que no quería confundir a su padre- por cierto, debemos de hablar de algo sumamente importante.

-Si es por lo del ca-

-No papá, ese es un tema que debe ser hablado entre nosotros dos únicamente- le interrumpió seria, mientras se detenía a algunos metros de la salida- y en realidad, este es un tema en lo que tendrán que hablar ustedes dos, más yo me quedaré a escuchar y ver que hablen en paz- esa afirmación confundió completamente a su padre. ¿Qué estaba diciendo en ese mismo momento? Vio cómo su hija asintió con la cabeza a alguien que, al parecer, estaba detrás de él.

-Es… bueno verlo bien, Jude Heartfilia- al escuchar esa voz, Jude se quedó quieto. No miro a su hija, no, solo se concentró en asegurarse que era esa persona que le estaba hablando por detrás- o es que aún puedo llamarlo ¿padre?- pregunto. Ante esa palabra, se giró, para encontrarse con alguien a quién no había hacía muchos años…

-Papá- cortó esa ausencia de palabras entre ellos tres, para poder llamar la atención a su padre- es mejor que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo para poder hablar…- camino un par de pasos para estar junto a él y mirarlo con súplica. Más el no quito la vista de Jellal- Por favor- ahora si rogo. No quería ver a su padre enojado, no, pero tampoco quería que se perdiese la oportunidad de perdonarlo y dejar todo el pasado atrás.

-¿Por qué?- se limitó a preguntarle a ella, mirándole, haciendo que el peli-azul por fin pueda respirar con alivio, al dejar de ver su mirada penetrante.

-Porque estoy segura que querrás ver a tu nieto- dijo ella totalmente seria, sorprendiendo completamente a los dos hombres. Al mayor por la palabra nieto, mientras veía con más claridad que las bolsas que tenía ella era de una tienda de bebé y Jellal porque ya, así de la nada, había soltado que ya era abuelo- y también que no te querrás quedar sin con qué cambiarte- dijo mientras le indicaba que tenía su valija. Su padre la miro como si todo lo dicho era una broma, más ella solamente estaba seria.

-¿A qué te refieres con… nieto?- pregunto después de entender a astucia y malicia de su hija.

-Mejor que te lo explique Jellal. Al fin y al cabo, si no quieres verlo ahora, tendrás que hacerlo quieras o no en la noche- le dijo mientras se ponía a caminar, para colocarse junto a su hermano- Vamos papá, es hora de olvidar lo que pasó.

…

Las horas pasaron increíble y horriblemente lentas para el pobre de Natsu. Quería pensar en cualquier cosa para poder distraerse, más siempre terminaba buscando una posible y lógica respuesta para lo que había visto esa tarde. Se movía en su cama inquieto, de haber estado inicialmente su cabeza en la cabecera, ahora estaba al lado contrario, las almohadas se encontraban en el piso, gracias a que él las lanzaba con frustración desconocida, y su ropa terminó arrugada por todo el movimiento.

-Natsu…- llamó Gray, más este solo escuchaba un zumbido- Natsu- nuevamente él no contesto- ¡Cerebro de flama!- grito muy cerca de su oído, causando que este saltara como un resorte, terminando de pie en la cama.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- pregunto enojado mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Pasa que te estoy llamando desde hace diez minutos y no respondías- le reclamo- deja de pensar en babosadas y ayúdame a arreglar el departamento, porque gracias a que decidiste dejarme solo está tarde con los locos del equipo, la dejaron hecho un desastre.

-Tenía que acompañar a Wendy a buscar unas cosas, hielito. No iba a dejar que mi hermana vaya sola.

-Tiene 15 años, lo sabes ¿verdad?- le pregunto Gray mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Justamente por eso, cualquier loco adolescente con sus locas hormonas puede acercársele y si eso llegase a pasar, al día siguiente sería su funeral- dijo increíblemente serio, olvidándose por un segundo del asunto de Lucy- como puede estar pasándole a Lu- repentinamente ese pensamiento llegó a su mente.

-¿Lu…cy?- pregunto Gray, entrando en la misma faceta de él- Y está bien, no te estoy reclamando que hayas acompañado a Wendy, y si llegase a pasar eso, llámame y te proporcionare un lugar a donde enterrarlo. Y por otro lado no te hagas ahora el sordo y no me vengas con que no quieres ayudar a limpiar el desastre- ese famoso desastre consistía en varias latas de gaseosas por todos lados, barias bolsas de comida rápida y chatarra. Una típica reunión de último momento de hombres hambrientos.

-Sabes qué…- dijo repentinamente, ignorando olímpicamente lo que él le había dicho- voy a aclarar esto en este momento- dijo mientras saltaba de la cama y buscaba sus zapatillas para colocárselas.

-Espera, espera… ¿a dónde vas? ¡¿Y me dejarás a mí limpiar todo?!- se quejaba mientras veía como él, una vez con sus calzados salía de la habitación, pero claro él lo seguía por detrás- ¡Natsu!

-Ya, ya, así ninguna mujer te querrá tan gritón- le indico él mientras tomaba su móvil y las llaves de su auto que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor- y será mejor que ordenes, también no les gustan a los desordenados- con esa última cosa, él se fue del departamento, dejando a un Gray muy cabreado.

-¡Tengo que mudarme, porque contigo es imposible flamas!- grito frustrado mientras se disponía a tomar todos los desechos, hasta que había caído en cuenta de un par de cosas- ¿Wendy y adolescentes con locas hormonas? ¿En una misma y posible situación que Lu… cy?- se preguntó mientras veía la puerta por donde él había desaparecido- tendrás mucho que explicar cuando llegues Dragneel- sus ojos entrecerrados demostraba que se cobraría e interrogaría a su primo.

…

En el departamento de Lucy después de algunas horas algo tensas y también largas, todo había quedado por la paz, ya que habían podido aclarar ese mal entendido.

-¡A que es la cosita más hermosa del mundo!- pregunto Lucy muy feliz mientras le mostraba a su padre una foto del pequeño Kai.

-Sacó el cabello de su padre- comento con un toque de orgullo, ¿a quién iba a engañar? Ya estaba fascinado por tan solo ver una foto de su nieto… ¡su nieto! Si él se puso así de feliz, causando que decidiera olvidar todo lo ocurrido y al fin volver a ser una familia, no quería imaginar que iba a pasar con Layla.

-¡Verdad que sí, por fuerte sacó la hermosura de la madre!- bromeo Lucy, causando un suspiro en Jellal, no era su hermana si no decía algo como eso.

-Jajajaja, y por cierto… ¿cómo has conseguido que ella te perdonase todo el sufrimiento que le hiciste pasar?- pregunto el padre, una vez enterado de todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

-¿Podrías ser un poco menos directo con eso papá?- pidió Jellal, aunque todo lo que decía Jude era cierto- pues, eso costo mucho más que una explicación. Si lo comparamos la situación de ustedes dos era menos de la mitad de complicación comparado con lo había echado a perder con ella- admitió, ganándose una mirada con un arqueo de ceja por ambos rubios

-¿Te has osado a llamarnos… fáciles?- pregunto Lucy aún con su ceja arqueada, mientras lo miraba desafiante.

-N-no, no me refería a eso- algo que debían de recordar, siempre, es que los Heartfilia siempre tienen orgullo y que no debes dañarlos si no quieres una guerra catastrófica- sino que tú me entiendes Lucy…- rogó para que no le tire ninguna cosa.

-Ya, ya, solo te perdono porque sé que de verdad te has comportado como un patán con ella- le tranquilizo ella- más para la próxima sí que te la pondré difícil- murmuro por lo bajo, aunque totalmente audible para los hombres, causando una sonrisa en Jude y un escalofrío en Jellal.

-Estoy segura que tú madre no estará tan feliz de… enterarse que ya tiene una nuera y más aún, que ya tiene un nieto- dijo Jude con una media sonrisa, haciendo que Lucy le mirara sorprendida, pero de igual de mala que él, sonriendo por el gran monologo que iba a inventar en ese instante.

-Mamá, ya lo sé y créanme que me estoy preparando para… el momento- dijo Jellal con un suspiro mientras se recostaba en el sillón individual.

Esa reacción causo que los dos rubios rieran en tan solo pensar cómo se pondría la madre Heartfilia. De repente sonó el timbre del departamento de ella, parando con la risa de los rubios y los pensamientos del peli-azul.

-Mh… iré a ver- dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba, dejando sentados a su padre y hermano.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Kai hoy o esperarás hasta mañana?- escuchó como Jellal le preguntaba a su padre.

-Me encantaría verlo hoy, pero las horas ya pasaron y la reunión es en cuestión unos veinte minutos.

-Es verdad. Seguro que Erza con Yukino están allí-

Una vez que llegó a la puerta no pregunto quién era, no, solo abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañada al ver a su amigo peli-rosa algo agitado.

-Eso es lo de menos…- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de aire. La verdad que desde que se había bajado de su automóvil había corrido, ya que tan solo pensar que su amiga estaba… no, eso le ponía de nervios incontrolables- ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo está tarde con un tipo raro? ¿Por qué estaban en una tienda para bebé? ¿Por qué lo abrazaste? ¿Por qué le sonreíste? ¿Por qué compraste cosas de esa tienda? Sabes que es una tienda para bebés ¿verdad? ¿Acaso tú estás embara- había hablado tan rápido, pero ella había podido comprender cada una de las preguntas, sorprendiéndose completamente por ello, causando que su corazón se acelere, pero cuando estuvo en su última pregunta ella, o más bien, su padre y hermano lo callaron con un grito.

-¡¿Embara-QUÉ?!- el grito que habían dado tanto Jellal y Jude hizo que Natsu parara de respirar agitadamente, sorprendiéndose por la aparición de un rubio y el mismo peli-azul que había visto esa mañana.

-Hay, Dios, ¡ayúdame con estos que les has nombrado como hombres!- rogó, ignorando completamente a todos los presentes- ¡Deja de decir incoherencias Natsu!- le regañó fuertemente, pero él peli-rosa ignoro ese grito, mientras observaba al peli-azul.

-¡Eres tú! ¿Qué hace él aquí?- pregunto Natsu apuntándolo, mientras ponía un rostro más serio.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Quién eres tú para venir a este departamento y decir que Lucy esta em…? Espera ¡¿Lo estás?!- pregunto repentinamente Jellal a su hermana, dejándose llevar por la locura de Natsu.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo cansada y un poco acalorada por ese asunto tan de repente. Miro con ganas de enterrar vivos a Natsu y a su hermano, mientras que a su padre parecía llegarle de nuevo el color al cuerpo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Natsu directamente a ella.

-¿Qué ganaría con negarlo si lo fuera?- le respondió con otra pregunta- Además… ¡Eso no les incumbe a ustedes dos! Tú tienes menos derecho ya que te has desaparecido por 8 larguísimos años y has regresado con una mujer y con un hijo. Y tú siempre has estado fijándote en otras cosas más importantes ¿qué bicho te pico?- le indico a Jellal y Natsu, causando un silencio entre ellos dos.

-Lucy…- habló su padre, por primera vez después de esa falsa alarma- ¿Por qué Natsu pensó… eso?- pregunto a su hija, reconociendo la cabellera rosada, típica de los Dragneel.

-Oh, ¿señor Jude?- pregunto sorprendido el nombrado, ya que parece que estaba tan concentrado en lo otro que ignoro completamente la presencia del mayor- P-perdón por venir así repentinamente y… bueno…

-Gritar como loco- aseguro Lucy.

-¡¿Pero que querías que hiciera?! ¡Si de repente, de la nada, te veo abrazando a un tipo raro en medio de un local que contiene cosas para criaturas!- le indico muy obvio.

-¿Tipo raro? ¡El único raro y fuera de lugar aquí eres tú!- le dijo Jellal, acercándose a él. Claramente era tan solo un poco más alto que él, casi nada, pero ambos se miraron en forma seria.

Lucy al verlos tan serios, se acercó y se metió en medio de ellos, causando que ambos retrocedieran un paso.

-¿Qué cosa les pico a ambos por ponerse así?- les pregunto furiosa a ambos, pero parecían ignorar su pregunta- Haber, Natsu… este tipo raro es mi hermano mayor, Jellal. Y Jellal estés tipo raro y fuera de lugar es mi amigo, Natsu- empezó a hablar calmada, pero eso solo indicaba una cosa- Y sí aún se seguirán mirando como fieras, les recomiendo que inmediatamente dejen mi departamento, ¡porque los echare a patadas!- ahora sí, habían odio fuerte y claro a Lucy, haciendo que de estar serios estén un poco nerviosos.

-Lucy, cálmate…- pidió Jude, increíblemente tranquilo a pesar de toda esa confusión.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme papá si estos dos son más tercos e idiotas cuando se lo proponen!?- se quejó ella, dramatizando perfectamente y apuntándolos.

-¿Idiota?- preguntaron ambos señalados al mismo tiempo ofendidos.

-Jellal, Natsu, es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí, ya que deben de conocer el carácter de Lucy cuando se enoja…- aconsejó el mayor, causando un pequeño escalofrío en ambos- Así es mejor…- indico el mayor con un suspiro de alivio- todo fue una mala interpretación de los hecho Natsu- le aseguro.

-Bueno… así ese sujeto era el hermano de Lucy… pero jamás lo he conocido o ella habló de él.

-Estoy aquí- apunto Jellal, ya que parecía ignorarlo- además yo fui el que jamás escuchó de ti.

-Tal vez porque hace poco tiempo nos reencontramos- le remarcó Lucy con obviedad- mejor pasemos hacia dentro, no quiero que ningún vecino salga para ver qué eran esos gritos…- les sugirió/obligó mientras empujaba al peli-rosado para que entrase sin que nadie lo viese por el pasillo.

-Supongo que debo decir perdón, por irrumpir así si más en tú departamento Lucy- dijo ahora si algo apenado Natsu mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-También por pensar en la posibilidad que yo estuviera embarazada y por venirme a armar una escenita inolvidable- dijo ella sarcástica, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, también por eso, perdón- se disculpó el peli-rosa, ahora más nervioso porque el padre de ella, de Lucy estaba ahí, y peor aún ¡Había observado todo eso!

-Vamos Lucy, mejor trata de calmarte un poco- aconsejo su papá, tomando una postura más pasiva- Él solo actuó como un… amigo muy preocupado por ti- trato de razonar con su hija. Ganándose la mirada instantánea de ésta, sorprendiéndola por esa actitud- Es más, deberías de agradecer que te tenga tanta estima y quiera protegerte de persona que tal vez no sean las mejores para ti.

-¿Cómo?- solo pregunto confundida la rubia.

-Y tú también Jellal. Deberías de estar un poco aliviado que tú hermana no ha estado sola todos estos años.

-Señor Jude, no… la verdad que no tiene que decir es-

-En eso tienes razón papá- concordó Jellal, por primera vez en paz- supongo que gracias por preocuparte por mi hermana todo este tiempo- dijo al peli-rosa- aunque tú forma de actuar haya sido algo… exagerada.

-¿Acaso tú no habrías actuado igual al ver a tu hermana en esa situación?- se defendió Natsu, entrando en confianza.

-Tuche, bien, creo que tienes razón…- le sonrió de medio lado- soy Jellal Fernández- se presentó mientras tenía la mano extendida.

-Natsu Dragneel- dijo él aceptando el saludo amistoso, pero confundido por su apellido.

-Sí, tiene mi segundo apellido, larga historia- explico Lucy al recibir su mirada de confusión- pero bueno, asunto aclarado, locos calmados, todo en paz- suspiro tranquilamente.

-Mh… creo que debería irme- dijo Natsu un poco incómodo por ese silencio tan de repente.

-Nosotros también, el evento comenzara en breve…- indicó Jellal mirando su reloj de mano.

-Creo que sí. Bueno, fue un gusto volver a verte Natsu, se nota que has crecido, aunque sigues comportándote como siempre- sonrió el rubio mayor, causando una risa penosa y nerviosa por parte del nombrado- es bueno saber que mi hija no está sola aquí- le dijo con una mano en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento.

-Por supuesto que no está sola y no lo estará- le tranquilizo el peli-rosado con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Lucy lo había estado observando y cuando vio su sonrisa se sintió fuera de lugar… algo impaciente. ¿Por qué debía ser así aun cuando no eran nada más que amigos? Ese tipo de cosas, esos tipos de gestos era lo que la confundían completamente, aunque siempre caía en la realidad cuando recordaba que él estaba comprometido con Lisanna.

-Mejor toma mi auto Jellal- dijo Lucy, despejando su mente y concentrándose- así irán más deprisa y además papá podrá traerlo de vuelta. Recuerda que hoy yo airé a cuidar a Kai- le añadió mientras tomaba su celular y una mochila improvisada con un libro de su universidad para pasar el tiempo. También tomo su gorro, el mismo que tenía esta mañana y se lo coloco- Yo tomaré un taxi- dijo cuando vio que su hermano intentó protestar.

-Yo puedo llevarte a donde quieras Lucy- le dijo Natsu tranquilo.

-No quiero molestarte- se apresuró en contestar ella. Después de volver a pensar en él de esa manera no le daba ganas de estar cerca y, más aún, a solas con él.

-No es una molestia. Además, ya es tarde- indico el peli-rosado.

-Son solo a las 9 de la noche- índico Lucy mientras todos se disponían a salir del departamento, ella cerrándolo por detrás.

-Es tarde- la voz de los tres hombres fue increíblemente sincronizada, que ella sintió un deja bu en ese mismo instante.

-Gracias Natsu por ayudar a mi hija- dijo Jude mientras se acomodaba el saco del nuevo traje azul noche que se había puesto después de llegar a la casa de su hija.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos dijo Jellal- gracias por ayudarme Lucy…

-¿Ayudarme? Jellal, tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo con él- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- vamos, ya váyanse- dijo haciendo señas con sus manos, lo cual los dos mayores solo suspiraron y saludaron a Natsu con un asentimiento de cabezas, antes de empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Y bien… ¿a dónde te llevo exactamente?- pregunto Natsu una vez que ya no estuvieron a la vista los dos hombres.

-No tienes que hacerlo- dijo Lucy acomodando mejor su mochila y las dos bolsas que tenía en mano- tomaré un taxi- le sonrió- nos vemos después Nats- y con esa despedida empezó a caminar

-¡Que no me digas Nats!- se quejó el peli-rosado mientras la seguía- y claro que te llevare- dijo arrebatándole sus bolsas. Otra vez sintió un extraño deja bu.

-¡Dragneel!- se quejó Lucy mientras lo veía caminar sin escuchar sus advertencias. Con resignación, lo siguió hasta su auto, esperando a que le entregase las bolsas. Pero cuando vio que había subido al automóvil con ellas, solo se limitó a refunfuñar y subir al bendito carro con él.

-Dime el lugar.

-El hospital que está a pocos minutos de la universidad- le dijo ella con un bufido. Él, después de encender el automóvil, le miró confundido- voy a cuidar de Kai todo lo que resta del día, hasta mañana.

-Y… ¿Quién es ese tal Kai?- pregunto con un tono inusual, mientras salía de donde estaba estacionado y se disponía a conducir.

-El amor de mi vida…- dijo con una sonrisa, recordando a su hermoso sobrino, causando que extrañamente Natsu frenara de golpe- ¡¿Qué pasó?!- le miro una vez que se reincorporo de esa frenada sorpresiva.

-¿Amor de tu vida?- pregunto Natsu, mientras volvía a conducir gracias a los bocinazos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lucy sin entender bien.

-Eso es lo que tú dijiste- le indicó como si él fuera el único que tiene derecho en no entender nada.

Cuando Lucy al fin comprendió a lo que se refería, sacó su celular y busco algo. Cuando lo encontró se lo mostró.

-Este es Kai, el hijo de mi hermano Jellal, y si, el _amor de mi vida-_ dijo remarcando cada palabra, causando que Natsu mirara sorprendido la foto. Ahora comprendía las cosas para bebé, ahora comprendía por que tanto cariño a Kai, ahora comprendía que había metido la pata.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa! n.n7 al fin, capítulo terminado, puedo decir que este fue increiblemente difícil de hacer, ya que ando cerrando algunas cosas, abriendo otras... en fin, todo nuevo... *-***

 **¿Querían más Nalu? pues ya vendrá, por ahora cosas torpes y sin sentido... (?**

 **Lucy 31:** hola! y desde ya te digo que sí lo haré, Natsu recibirá castigos que tendrá que pasarlos quiera o no... :3 hay que mala soy... (/*-*)/ Pues tu madre es sabia... y me alegra que estes de vacasiones, que las disfrutes! n.n

 **danis:** emh... emh... esté capítulo se acerca un poquis a lo que te referías ¿o no? :3 jajaja, me agrada como piensas! *-*y gracias! n.n

 **LizzGabby:** jajaja, obvio, me encanta esa parejita... *-* hay amiga, muchas querríamos sacar un personaje de una serie y tenerlo como pareja... xD Sting me hace recordar a un tipo de un dorama que estoy viendo, siempre trata de divertirse! lol! (?

 **hikaros:** okei, me sorprendió verte por aquí, pero hola! n.n ajajaja, y no te equivocas con pensar que Rogue estaba detrás de Lucy, pero de repente se me dio la gana de shipearlo con otra y así terminó! xD (? obviamente. Y... mh... no se, pero a mi me agradan a los amigos/hermanos celosos! n.n y eso es trampa! pero mejor velos tranqui, porque te sorprendes, lloras en algunas partes, de verdad! y con Fairy Tail Zero solo me falta el cap del viernes pasado para ponerme al corriente! n.n jajaja, si le compu te escuchase... xD suerte! n.n y otro para ti!

 **deicy:** gracias, y si, se a lo que te refiers, a mi también se me hace que doy muchas vueltas en algo que tal vez no tiene taaaaanta importancia, pero salió así! :) ahora creo que podré agilizar las cosas! ;)

 **Bueno, qué decir, ¡solo gracias! Llegar cansada de un largo viaje, y ver de repente 39 comentarios y 28 favs y follows es como... ¡O.O! ¡Omgt! ¡debo irme más seguido! pero no, ya extrañaba demasiado la compu y al fin poder escribir... espero que este capítlo les haya gustado, creo que llegué a lo que quería, que era que vean que Natsu puede ser un psicopata más peligroso que Gray y Gajeel cuando se lo propone... (? hay, ya hablando en serio, es más nalu torpe y disfrasado.** **..**

 **¡Gracias por todos sus Follows, Favs y Reviews!**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima! n.n**

Actualización: 09/02/2016.

 **PD: ignoren las faltas de ortografía... (?**


	10. Impossible

**Capítulo 10: _Impossible_.**

 _Esa era la última vez… sí, definitivamente esa iba a ser la última vez._

El destino se ha encargado de indicarle una y otra vez que su amor era unilateral, solo por parte de ella. Y ese día fue el último de esos casos.

Estaba mal, había quebrado, se había roto. Sus lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos aunque intentara pararlo. Daba gritos pero no importaba gracias a que estaba sola en se departamento, junto a su fiel compañero Plue, quién parecía entender su dolor perfectamente y lloraba junto a ella.

Estaba cansada, agotada de actuar con una sonrisa en frente de ellos. Su nudo en la garganta estaba punto de explotar, al igual que ella, pero se las ingenió para no romperse frente a ellos.

Quería abrazar a alguien… a su madre, quería escucharla decir que todo estaba bien, que eso ya pasaría, pero no estaba con ella. Quería a sus hermanos, quería escucharlos decir que el culpable de sus lágrimas la pagaría, pero no malinterpreten, no era que quería que Natsu sea lastimado, claro que no, sino si los escuchaba hablar así sonreiría por sus ocurrencias. Quería a su padre para que le dijera que ella era una mujer fuerte, valiente y que saldría adelante sin importar qué, pero tampoco estaba. Para su mala, o buena, suerte Jellal con su esposa y su hijo ya se habían marchado de Magnolia, al igual que Yukino. Hasta quería a Gray, a Gajeel o Levy, sabiendo perfectamente que se enojarían con Natsu por algo que él no tenía la culpa y ni hay que mencionar de su prima, ella no dudaría ni un segundo en devorarse vivo a Natsu, aunque primero la consolaría con los planes de tortura para el peli-rosado… Quería a Rogue o Sting, a pesar que los conocía hace poco, pero que resultaron ser unos grandes amigos. Quería a Mest, tal vez, la única persona que no diría nada y solo la abrazaría… quería a alguien, pero estaba agradecida y, en el fondo, quería estar así, sin nadie de ellos junto a ella mirándola llorar como una niña indefensa. No quería preocuparlos… ¡Qué contradicción!

Levanto la vista encontrándose con Plue y, sin dudarlo, lo cargo sobre sus piernas, ya que se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su sala. El can no se hizo de rogar y salto feliz, y empezó a lamber a su dueña toda la cara, tratando de secar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos chocolatosos. Sonrió agradecida, al fin y al cabo, no estaba sola, tenía a Plue, alguien que le daba fortaleza, seguridad sin necesidad de palabras. Estaba bien ahora, podía abrazarlo a él y desahogarse, siendo consolada silenciosamente por unas lambidas de un ser vivo que siempre, siempre daba amor.

Se preguntaran ¿qué pasó para que se encontrase en ese estado tan… roto? Pues como había dicho, no, decidido hace poco fue la última vez que sufriría las… advertencias del destino con respecto a su amor platónico.

Había vivido situaciones similares a esas antes, pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el último soplo de viento para que su venda de los ojos cayese, su último mar de lágrimas por él.

 _I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did_

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _-¡Apresúrate Lu-chan!- insistía Levy tirándola de un brazo en dirección al campo de entrenamiento que tenía el campus. Acabaron de terminar su última clase del día y se dirigirán velozmente, una siendo empujada por la otra, hacia ese lugar para ver el enfrentamiento que tenían los dos equipos de Fairy Tail. En uno estaban todos sus amigos con otros miembros, mientras que en el otro estaba el tan especial de Lyon con todo su grupo. Era un partido amistoso, a pesar de la rivalidad que parecía tener cuando ambos competían. Para Levy era importante ir a verlo ya que era la primera vez que podría ver a su novio competir, antes no le daba mucha importancia, por consecuente ignoraba por qué la gente iba a verlos con entusiasmo. Ahora tenía motivos para ir y quería hacerlo._

 _Lucy extrañamente no tenía las mismas ganas que Levy para ir a verlos, aunque como buena amiga debía hacerlo, sin contar que no tenía opción gracias al agarre tan fuerte de su pequeña amiga._

 _Una vez que llegaron pudieron observar los últimos 20 minutos de juego, con un marcador de 2 a 2, empate. Absolutamente todos se veían cansados, traspirados, con falta de aire y sedientos. Habían decidido dejarlo por ahora ahí, teniendo pendiente una revancha en otra ocasión._

 _Levy, con cara de querer asesinar a las zorr… chicas que se acercaban a Gajeel, se abrió paso entre ellas para ir y abrazarlo frente a toda esas personas. ¿Quién iba a penar que su amiga era muy celosa?_

 _Lucy se rio al ver la actitud de su amiga, ¿quién no lo haría conociendo verdaderamente a esos dos? Pero de repente su risa paró al escuchar lo que preguntaban algunas personas._

 _-Oye Dragneel…- empezó a pregunto alguien que parecía conocer a Natsu, ya que no hablaba con malas intenciones, sino hasta tenía una sonrisa- ¿es verdad que estás comprometido?_

 _Y esa pregunta hizo que la felicidad de Lucy abandonara su cuerpo._

 _-Cierto, cierto… Lisanna, ya dinos… ¿de verdad están comprometidos?- pregunto ahora una chica. En ese instante todo el mundo a su alrededor empezó a murmurar sobre ese chisme. Los nombrados se sonrojaron, pero no importo, ya que las insistencias y preguntas siguieron hasta que se dignaron a responder._

 _-Sí, es verdad…- respondieron ambos, Natsu rascándose la cabeza apenado y Lisanna mostrando el anillo de su dedo anular con timidez._

 _En ese momento los gritos, felicitaciones, plausos invadieron sus oídos._

 _Era una estúpida masoquista y mala amiga. En vez de estar feliz por él, lloraba por dentro por su dolor._

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Así es como había terminado. Después de ese acto que había presenciado, se había reunido con sus amigos, con una sonrisa que ocultaba muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos. Gracias a que nadie hizo una pregunta o protesto, había conseguido separarse del grupo en poco tiempo.

 _Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know...  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know...

No sabe exactamente desde qué momento la música sonaba, pero sonrió irónicamente. Ya había entendido destino, que lo que ella sentía era imposible…

 _All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

En ese momento ella se encontraba acostada sobre su sillón. La música había parado después de esas últimas palabras, _"Impossible"._ Sospechó que lo más seguro era que su mascota, muy inteligente de su parte, había encendido el equipo de música para animarla. Las lágrimas ya no caían, parecía que se había quedado sin líquido para hacerlo. La luz que provenía gracias a la tarde ya no estaba, en cambio la oscuridad mezclada con la luz artificial de la calle invadió su sala. No tenía hambre, no tenía sed, no tenía ganas de nada, estaba cansada, exhausta…

Repentinamente su teléfono de línea empezó a sonar. No se molestó en ir a atender ya que no quería hacerlo. Después de unos cuantos pitidos dejó de sonar trayendo nuevamente tranquilidad al lugar, cosa que no duró mucho, ya que nuevamente esa persona insistía en contactarla. Se dispuso a ignorarla hasta que se calló. Dio un suspiro de cansancio la rubia mientras miraba el techo de su casa. Su mente se había relajado un poco, al igual que su corazón, pero ese cansancio que sentía no se comparaba como si hubiera estudiado horas y horas, era mucho más agotador.

Y nuevamente la silenciosa y tranquila paz fue interrumpida por el teléfono, ganando que ella con pocas ganas se sentara en el sillón y mirara el teléfono que sonaba y sonaba, hasta que esa persona decidió grabar un mensaje.

 _-Señorita Lucy, tal vez no se encuentre en casa, por eso no contesta las llamadas o está demasiado ocupada, perdón si es así, ya que ni hasta su celular atendía-_ Lucy miró a su teléfono que lo había apagado hace bastante tiempo- _De todas formas, solo quería avisarle que mañana llegaré a la ciudad de Magnolia por unos papeles que su padre me pidió que se lo entregase con respecto al hotel._

Lucy inmediatamente se levantó y descolgó el teléfono. Primero, porque era Loke, alguien con quien podía hablar como un amigo muy cercano. Y segunda, porque tal vez le diría a sus padres que no había hablado con ella directamente y considerando la hora podrían preocuparse.

-Loke…- habló, pero su voz sonó muy extraña, ni ella la reconoció. Nuevamente su nudo apareció. ¿Acaso tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo? ¿No se había quedado sin energías, agotada? ¡Ya había sido bastante de melodrama! pero su cuerpo no la escuchaba. Nuevamente de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, pero inmediatamente se las borró, como si él estuviera en frente y pudiera verla en ese estado.

 _-Lucy, pensé que no estabas…-_ comento un poco extrañado, sospechaba algo- _perdón si interrumpí algo…_

-N-no- dijo mientras se calmaba- no interrumpes nada.

 _-Te escuchó algo extraña-_ dijo sin más. Sí, ese tipo podía leerla como un libro abierto o era fácil de leer, una de dos.

-¿Dijiste que vendrías mañana?- cambió de tema rápidamente.

 _-Sí, llegaré mañana por la mañana y planeo tomar el vuelo de regreso pasado mañana-_ le informó aún desconfiado.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.

- _Sí… Lucy, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?-_ pregunto nuevamente.

-Nada… nada…- dijo ella dando un suspiro para tranquilizarse- mañana hablamos mejor ¿te parece?- le pregunto con una sonrisa que él no la vio, tratando de sonar más creíble.

- _De acuerdo, descansa._

-Tú igual- con esa despedida cortó la llamada. Dejo muy despacio el artefacto en su lugar. Su mano temblaba ligeramente. En ese instante una furia sorpresiva invadió su ser. ¡Ya estaba cansada de estar así!

Fue hacia un gabinete y sacó de allí una botella de licor. Bien no era su idea emborracharse, claro que no. Solo que necesitaba algo fuerte para que su nudo se fuera de una buena vez por todas y, con un gran y largo trago, lo consiguió.

Le quemaba, pero ya no dolía. Todo el líquido invadió su ser, pero no se sentía mal.

-No me mires así…- ahora sí fue capaz de hablar sin escucharse extraña. Su perro la miraba con la cabeza ladeada, ya que no era normal ver a su dueña en ese estado- no te preocupes Plue- dijo ahora agachándose, aún con el vaso hasta la mitad de licor, para acariciar a la mascota que la veía un tanto entristecido- No pienso ahogar mis penas con alcohol… aunque eso parezca que está pasando- dijo ahora mirando al vaso que sostenía- estoy mejor ahora, gracias a ti, que me consolaste…- le dijo con una sonrisa verdadera, real.

Al día siguiente una nueva y renovada Lucy había despertado. Estaba mejor con ella misma y eso era lo único que le importaba. El hermoso día parecía estar dándole su apoyo a su optimismo y sus ganas de concentrarse en lo más importante para ella, su carrera, su estudio y trabajo. Cero intenciones de una vida amorosa, cero ganas de estar con alguien por el querer, cero enamoramiento.

La mañana fue tranquila. Tomo una buena y humeante taza de café para sacar ese gusto a licor que le había quedado del día anterior, solo fueron dos vasos, ni que se hubiera acabado la botella entera. El clima era templado, no por nada estaban en pleno otoño. Extrañamente no moría de hambre, cosa que desde el día anterior, para la hora del almuerzo que no probaba bocado. Una vez que termino de beber su bebida se fijó en su celular, encendiéndolo e inmediatamente llenándose de llamadas y mensajes. Hizo una cara de reprensión consigo misma. Las llamadas perdidas eran un 50% de Loke del día anterior, al igual que todas, cosa que la tranquilizaba a medias. El otro 50% se dividía entre Gajeel, Levy y Gray, con dos de Sting y Rogue. Se sorprendió al ver a estos últimos dos, pero tal vez los otros tres lunáticos se habían contactado con ellos, gracias a que Levy le había robado el número de Rogue.

Los mensajes eran un total de 50, 15 de Levy. 14 de Gray, que parecían interminables. Otros 10 de Gajeel, un poco más sensato con la cantidad de caracteres que los anteriores dos. El resto era 5 de Rogue, 5 de Sting. Uno de Natsu, cosa que la sorprendió mucho.

Tiró su celular en el sillón. La había regado y mal al apagar su bendito celular. Como si fuera algo de otro mundo, saltó al escucharlo vibrar nuevamente. Trago duro y con decisión tomo nuevamente el artefacto entre sus manos, dispuesta para leer algo que la regañaría hasta más no poder, pero para su suerte era un mensaje de Loke que le decía que ya había llegado.

Suspiró con alivio evidente, pero de todas formas tendría que leer todos los mensajes y contestarles rápidamente porque si no ahí si se ganaría que sus amigos estén para cuando regresase allí.

Al ser sábado por medio día no tuvo que encontrárselos en la universidad, por suerte, pero de todas formas tenía que salir del departamento para encontrarse con Loke.

-Hola Loke, en este momento estoy saliendo del departamento. ¿Te parece encontrarnos en el restaurante 8 Islas?- le pregunto mientras con un beso en el aire se despedía de Plue, que estaba comiendo merecidamente su alimento.

El viaje fue tranquilo, sereno, por suerte. No había vuelto a escuchar el sonido de notificación de su teléfono móvil, por suerte, haciendo que vaya sin apuros.

Una vez que llegó a su destino se encontró con que Loke no había llegado, era obvio, tardaría un poco.

-Debí de ir a buscarlo- inmediatamente lo llamó para saber si ya estaba en camino o si no, ella iría por él.

 _-No te preocupes Lucy, ya estoy en camino, no tardaré más de 10 minutos…-_ le tranquilizo él amablemente.

-Pero aun así debí irte a buscar en el instante que llegaste…- se riñó ella misma.

 _-Todo queda por la paz si invitas el almuerzo ¿te parece?-_ le pregunto en forma de broma.

-¡Trato!- exclamo mejor Lucy. Ella no jugaba- bueno, te espero aquí. Y recuerda lo que dijiste…

 _-Eh, Lucy eso era una br-_ no fue capaz de seguir ya que "accidentalmente" Lucy le colgó. Claro, era un accidente.

-Aquí tiene señorita- le dijo una mesera que le había traído un coctel dulce, pero con un pequeño toque de alcohol.

-Pero yo no ordene esto- dijo Lucy confundida a la mesera.

-Es de parte del joven que se encuentra sentado allí, junto al grupo de muchachos- al escuchar eso, miro disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes y, evidentemente, había uno que la miraba con una sonrisa gentil, que le asintió la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Por favor, dígale que gracias pero no quiero aceptarlo- dijo ella ahora indispuesta a mirar hacia ese lado. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? O mejor dicho ¿qué se proponía?

-Además me dijo que su cabello corto se ve realmente hermoso- Lucy instantáneamente toco su cabello que no llegaba más allá de los hombros. Sí, de pasar de tener una larga cabellera dorada, ahora la tiene hasta por los hombros, algo desarreglada. En el día de ayer, antes de irse a dormir, se lo había cortado ella misma. No sabía la razón, solo quería hacerlo.

-Me retiro señorita- dijo la mesera antes de alejarse de la mesa. Ella intento protestar para que se llevase ese coctel de allí, pero fue inútil.

Hizo una mueca y suspiro. Se negaba a mirar a ese sujeto. Bueno, no había hecho nada malo, de hecho le hizo un elogio y le regalo un trago, pero se sentía extraña. Negó un poco para poder despejar su mente. Miro a la copa que tenía en frente y decidió ignorarla por ahora. Sacó su móvil para responder a sus amigos, debía de hacer algo en ese tiempo.

Cada mensaje parecía interminable y altamente cuestionador.

" _¿Por qué te fuiste?" "¿Acaso te sentías mal?" "Oye Lucy ¿estás ahí, tus amigos dicen que te desapareciste de repente?" "Hey Lucy, ¿a dónde estás?" "¡¿Por qué no contestas ninguno de los benditos mensajes o las llamadas?!"_ Y así seguían las… preguntas, para suavizarlo al máximo nivel, de sus amigos.

Decidió contestarles a todos en un solo mensaje, hasta Natsu, quién le había preguntado si se sentía bien, ya que su cara parecía algo enferma.

 _-¡Pero que dramáticos son! Los principales Levy y Gray… Gajeel sorpresivamente se comportó… algo. Pero gracias por preocuparse. Y sí, ayer no me encontraba bien, me sentía demasiado mal, por eso me fui a mi casa. Dejé el teléfono apagado porque acababa de salir de un parcial y se me olvidó encenderlo. Así que no me vengan con amenazas… -_- Eso va para todos ustedes locos. (Levy, Gray y Sting) Pero antes de que armen otro escándalo hoy estoy 100 veces mejor que ayer! n.n Y no estoy mintiendo, por si no me creen, de verdad. Mis males desaparecieron, así que no se preocupen chicos ;) De nuevo, dejen de actuar como locos psicópatas en los mensajes (para los que lo hicieron) y gracias por preocuparse, nos vemos después minna! (n.n)/_

Sonrió al recordar las millones de caritas que habían puestos sus amigos en cada mensaje. Miró a todos los remitentes, faltando poner uno. Por último agrego a Natsu y apretó el botón para enviar.

-Espero que se tranquilicen con eso… ¿qué se creen amenazándome con esas niñerías…? ¡Ja!- murmuró sola. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, pero miro a la copa intacta que había traído la mesera hace momentos atrás, después hacia donde se suponía que estaba se joven, pero ya no. Miro ahora extrañada buscándolo, no era que quería hablarle ni nada parecido, pero que le dé algo y de repente desaparezca sorprende. Cuando estuvo a punto de restarle importancia lo encontró junto a ese grupo de chicos a punto de salir del local. Él parecía estar riendo de algo, pero también se dispuso a mirarla a ella. Con la misma sonrisa se despidió con un asentimiento-Eso… es raro…- dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba la copa en mano y la estudiaba.

-Ni que lo digas, no sabía que ya tomabas cocteles por gusto- una voz detrás de ella se hizo presente, ganándose su mirada y encontrándose con Loke.

-¡Loke!- se levantó para darle un abrazo y saludarle.

-Hola de nuevo Lucy…- dijo él mientras le daba un suave abrazó y le acariciaba la cabeza en señal de cariño- Ho, te cortaste el cabello- menciono sorprendido.

-Ah, si… me dio ganas de tenerlo más cortó… aunque claramente tengo que ir a la peluquería para que me lo empareje- dijo ella tomando un mecho.

-Te queda muy bien- le dijo sinceramente él, mientras ambos tomaban haciendo, él delante de ella.

-Gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero aun así quiero saber desde cuando tomas cocteles tan temprano…- dijo sorprendido mientras tomaba el vaso y lo estudiaba.

-Desde nunca- le recalcó ella- un sujeto me lo envió hace rato, después de llamarte.

-Oh… nuestra pequeña Lucy atrapando los corazones de los hombres, así como el mío…- bromeo.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso…- lo dijo ella sin gracia- y bien, dime a que te envió mi padre.

-Directa al trabajo, no me sorprende de un Heartfilia…- dijo él mientras habría su portafolio y sacaba unos papeles.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado- le respondió como si nada ella mientras tomaba cada papel y leía los títulos- De seguro el viaje fue cansador. ¿Te parece pedir algo ahora, mientras vemos algo de los puntos?

-Sí, me parece bien.

Así se dispusieron a hablar única y exclusivamente de los negociosos, claro que hubo una y otra broma por aquí y por allá gracias a que la mesera que les trajo sus pedidos ya que parecía que le había gustado Loke, ya que tartamudeaba sin parar y gracias a que él le daba sonrisas coquetas casi se le cae un plato con pedido.

-Deja hacer su trabajo a la pobre chica Loke- le reclamo la rubia- si queda despedida, tú tendrás que enmendarle.

-Puedo hacerlo cuando quiera…- dijo con un toque de pervertido, mirando a la pobre mujer que se había ido a atender a otros clientes.

-Para la próxima asegúrate de fijarte cómo dices las cosas, a veces suenan con doble sentido- le dijo ella mientras tomaba de su refresco. ¿Qué había pasado con el coctel? Ah, Loke se lo había tomado. Ella no tenía deseos de probarlo y parecía un desperdicio devolverlo.

-¿Celosa?- pregunto coqueto.

-Fíjate como le hablas a la hija del hombre que te considera como su mano derecha…- le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilamente y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha para sostenerla.

-Hai, hai…- dijo Loke "volviendo" a ser serio como de costumbre- cambiando un poco el tema… tú padre mencionó algo muy interesante.

-Ah, ¿sí?- pregunto ella mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse a un Loke que se ajustaba las gafas. Oh, no. Eso significaba que era algo serio.

-Dijo que tú le prometiste pensar en todo ese asunto del matrimonio arreglado- comento mientras estudiaba todas sus reacciones con los brazos cruzados.

-Y no te miente, le dije que lo haría- le respondió sinceramente, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Y por qué este cambio tan repentino de hacerlo? Claramente repudiabas esa idea y ahora dices de la nada que lo estás pensando… eso es muy extraño Lucy. ¿Por qué?

-¿Mi madre te mando a cuestionarme?- le contraatacó.

-No, la señora no sabe nada al respecto de esto. Su padre me lo comentó en confidencia, no quería preocupar a su esposa.

-¿Entonces por qué el cuestionamiento?- le pregunto ella poniéndose en una postura más firme.

-Porque a cualquiera le parecería demasiado extraño este cambio tan repentino… ¿es por tú hermano Jellal? Sabes perfectamente que tú padre lo perdono y que jamás le obligaría a nada.

-No, no es por Jellal- le dijo mientras nuevamente colocaba su quijada en su mano derecha- y antes que preguntes, tampoco es por Romeo y su loca idea de querer hacerse cargo de eso…

-¿Entonces? Lucy, el matrimonio no es un chiste.

-Lo sé muy bien Loke- le dijo seriamente ella- significa darle respeto y fidelidad a esa persona hasta que la muerte los separe…- dijo pensando un poco.

-Y también es la muestra de amor entre dos personas- le indicó él acomodándose sus gafas- significa que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona, porque la amas y la quieres. No para facilitar documentos.

-Si es incapaz de servir para lo primero que dijiste…- empezó a hablar midiendo sus palabras- debe de servir para algo ¿no crees?

-Muy bien, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estabas con alguien y te engaño? ¿Estas enamorada de alguien que ya está casado o con alguien más?- eso último hizo arquear la ceja de ella, dando a saber que había acertado- No tienes, ni mucho menos debes, casarte con alguien por enojo, por querer dar celos, o por cualquier otra razón que no sea amor puro y verdadero.

-Contéstame estas 3 preguntas y después yo te responderé- le indicó ella- ¿crees en el amor verdadero?

-¿Acaso no vez a tus padres, a tú hermano mayor?- le pregunto en forma de respuesta.

-Bien, ¿crees que existe el amor unilateral?- le pregunto colocando ambas manos en la mesa y mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí… ¿acas-

-Por último, si crees que el amor verdadero existe y que el amor unilateral también… ¿Crees que existe el amor verdadero unilateral?- esa pregunta sí que lo había dejado sin palabras.

-Sí, es posible…- le contesto él en forma que había perdido- pero… ¿tú crees que realmente crees que no serás capas de volver a enamorarte?

-Es difícil hacerlo y, muchos más, querer si estás en esa situación…- le contesto sinceramente- y con respecto a la respuesta de hace un momento… no, no estuve con nadie y tampoco me enamore de alguien casado, al menos aún no lo está- eso último lo dijo con una risa por la ocurrencia de su amigo- pero sí, me enamore de alguien que ama a otra mujer…- hizo una cara como si esperara un regaño, aunque eso no era lo que pensaba.

-No está mal enamorarse.

-Ya sé que no, pero es que duele peor de lo que puedes imaginarte al verlo con otra persona y que la ama y mucho…

-Aún si duele mucho no es razón justificable para casarte con otra persona por ello.

-No quiero que lo veas así… además que no he aceptado aún, sino que si no quieres enamorarte de nuevo la mejor opción es tener otros planes para tú vida ¿no te parece?- le pregunto sabiendo que tiene completa razón.

-No eliges enamorarte.

-Créeme que lo sé, pero eliges si le das menos importancia- después de esa charla, ambos quedaron en completo silencio. Ya habían terminado con su almuerzo, también él ya le había dado los papeles que su padre le había enviado.

Se levantaron de sus lugares en completo silencio, hasta que ella hablo mientras tomaba en mano los sobres que le había dado.

-¿Puedo pedirte absoluta discreción con respecto a lo que hablamos?- le pregunto mientras se la mesera se acercaba para entregarle el vuelto a Lucy, quien le había ganado en pagar la cuenta.

-Sí, no te preocupes que no pienso hablar esto con nadie de tú familia si no lo deseas.

-Gracias…- le sonrió sinceramente- si supieran esto-

-Si supieran esto, la señora Layla armaría un gran escandaló porque un muchacho hizo llorar a su pequeña princesa. Romeo con Jellal planearían su muerte lenta y dolorosa. El señor Jude… la verdad no sé cómo actuaría él. Tal vez sea el más comprensivo o el más vengativo- dijo en tono de broma, para alivianar el aire, cosa que hizo que ambos rieran pensando en el patriarca de la familia.

-¿A dónde irás ahora?- le pregunto después de esa pequeña broma.

-Pensaba ir a ver a mi hermano…

-¿Cáncer-san?- pregunto Lucy mientras ambos salían del local en paso lento.

-Sí, planeaba quedarme ahí hasta mañana. Aunque sé que recién a la noche estará desocupado. Toma muy en serio su trabajo de estilista…

-¡Genial! vamos, te llevo. De paso consigo que me empareje mi desastre…- dijo tomando algunos mechones de su pelo.

-¿Tú sola lo cortaste?- le pregunto entre sorprendido y confundido mientras la seguía hacia su automóvil.

-Si… digamos que tenía ganas de cortarlo y debía cortarlo ayer mismo- explicó un poco pensativa.

Ambos entraron al móvil, después de colocar la pequeña maleta en la cajuela, y emprendieron marcha hacia el loco estilista.

-¿Este cambio tan repentino tiene que ver con ese hombre que esta con alguien más?- le pregunto mirándola directamente.

-Mh… no, de hecho no lo sé- admitió mientras paraba por el semáforo en rojo- creo que es una forma para mí de decir que corte cualquier rastro de esa clase de sentimientos hacia él- empezó a explicar- después de todo, él fue quien decía algunas veces que le gustaba como me quedaba el cabello largo. Creo que lo dejé crecer inconscientemente teniendo la esperanza de que algún día llegase a gustarle por solo el cabello.

-Puedo saber ¿quién es esa persona? Debo decir que mi intriga mucho saber de qué clase de chico te enamoraste.

Lucy le miro cuando termino la pregunta. ¿Podía decirle?

-Está bien, veo en tú rostro que no tienes muchos deseos de decírmelo… bien, lo adivinare- dijo el fijando su vista hacia adelante. Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio antes de la primera pregunta.

-¿Lo conozco?- esa había sido una pregunta muy, muy astuta. Obviamente lo conocía ya que era hijo de otra familia de gran nombre, los Dragneels.

-Sí, lo conoces- dijo después de un suspiro. Era un jodido inteligente.

-Bien…- empezó a decir mientras se ponía en pensar algunas posibilidades- por lo que me dijiste cuando hablamos… es un chico que entra en tú círculo de amistades- ¿por qué presentía que la próxima pregunta iba a ser la última?

-Sí- contesto sin más.

-¿Sus padres y los tuyos son muy cercanos, tanto que le confiaron a su pequeña princesa?- y lo volvía a repetir. Es un jodido e increíble genio.

-Sí- dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras se paraba para aparcar justo enfrente del negocio de Cáncer.

-Vaya… no sé si me sorprende o sentir lastima por ti- dijo ahora en tono de broma, tratando de que el aire agradable que aún quedaba no se eche a perder.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso…- le dijo ella sin gracia mientras salía del asiento del conductor, él imitándola- pero ahora que sabes quién era, te pido y ruego que ninguna palabra de esto a mis padres y mucho menos a mis hermanos. ¿Entendido?- le pidió un poco seria.

-Tranquila, me ha costado sacarte eso, creo que ellos si quieren saberlo deben de hacerlo por su propio esfuerzo, mínimo- le tranquilizo con una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta para que ella sea la primera en entrar al gran local.

-¡Cáncer-san!- dijo felizmente Lucy, después de la plática concluida con Loke, al ver al nombrado que terminaba con una clienta que estaba más que fascinada con su nuevo corte.

-¡Luuuu- su saludo se quedó en el aire mismo al ver el cabello de la chicas- tu, tu, tu… ca-

-Necesito tu ayuda para que hagas de esto algo con más estilo- dijo apuntando a su propio cabello. Inmediatamente Cáncer empezó a llorar, sorprendiendo tanto a Loke como a ella.

-¡Mi hermosa cabellera dorada!- grito en forma de reproche.

-Cáncer, compórtate por favor- pidió Loke mientras se tomaba con la mano derecha las sienes.

-Oh, hermano, estás aquí- le saludo normalmente causando que una gotita de sudor rodé por la cabeza de ambos recién llegados.

Después de unos minutos haciendo su magia, y unas cuantas lágrimas más por no haber sido él capaz de cortarle la hermosa cabellera de ella, al fin había emparejado el corta y hasta lo había hecho en escalones para darle más estilo y movimiento.

-Está listo mi señorita- dijo él mientras le quitaba el delantal que la cubría.

-Sabía que tú ibas a ser capaz de arreglar el desastre que hice- le dijo feliz mientras se acomodaba su pelo.

-Es un honor para mí hacerlo señorita, aunque debo admitir que me entristece no haber sido el que le hubiera cortado desde un principio.

-Está bien, está bien, no fue para tanto- dijo Loke mientras se arreglaba las gafas- por cierto, me iré a quedar en tú departamento, no te molesta ¿verdad?- le pegunto.

-Claro que no hermano- le dijo con una sonrisa- aunque yo recién terminó mi trabajo a las 9 de la noche. Te daré las llaves.

-De acuerdo… igual pensaba ir a ver la ciudad, para despejar un poco la mente. Lucy ¿qué harás ahora?- le pregunto a la rubia mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Eh…- dijo con un toque de nervios, haciendo entrar en un estado de sospecha a los hermanos- yo planeaba pasear por la ciudad, por… los locales de ropa para…- estás últimas palabras casi fueron un susurro, pero ambos hermanos muy astutos lograron entenderla a pesar que ya ni pronunciaba las palabras.

-¿Vas a ir de compras?- le pregunto Loke, un tanto sorprendido, sabiendo perfectamente que cuando era más pequeña y aún viva con sus padres, decía que no quería ir de compras más porque su madre le daba un millón de prendas para que se probase. No por nada su madre era diseñadora de ropa, cosa que quería que ella sea su pequeña modelo para que se probara distintas texturas y estampados.

-Sí… pienso que es hora de cambiar un poco mi ropa- comento incomoda.

-Pienso que es algo sorprendente que diga eso señorita- dijo Cáncer mientras se ponía pensar- de hecho siempre usa cosas holgadas, no muy ceñidas a su cuerpo.

-Es verdad, eras así- concordó Loke.

-Sí, pero creo que es hora de cambiar un poquito- dijo mientras mostraba con sus dedos una distancia pequeña.

-Y… ¿cuánto piensas cambiar?- le pregunto Loke ahora divertido, pero simulando seriedad.

-Mh… no sé, tal vez… ¿casi todo mi armario?- pregunto con miedo, cerrando los ojos para no ver las reacciones de los mayores, quienes se quedaron completamente mudos.

-Muy bien, te acompaño- dijo decidido Loke, después de salir de ese estado de asombro- Tengo que ver esto… y también sacar fotos o tú madre no me creerá.

-¡Oye!- se quejó ofendido. Se despidieron de Cáncer, dejándolo pensativo.

-Sí, definitivamente hice un buen trabajo con la señorita- con un asentimiento y un brillo en sus gafas oscuras siguió con su trabajo.

…

-¿Le mandaste un mensaje a Lucy?- le pregunto sorprendido Gray al espiarlo que estaba observando por un buen rato su celular en un estado pensativo concentrado.

-¿Desde cuando eres un chusma?- le pregunto en forma de reproche a su primo. Si bien ni se había percatado de cuánto tiempo había estado en esa posición con su celular en manos, ya que leía una y otra vez el mensaje que recibió de su amiga.

-Es de familia- le restó importancia él. Ambos se encontraban en su departamento, un sábado por la tarde, algo aburrido y sin nada que hacer ya que acababan de salir de una semana con un par de parciales- y… no sabía que te habías percatado de que Lucy se había ido el otro día.

-No soy un pésimo amigo ¿bien?- se quejó.

-No me hagas darte una lista que dice todo lo contrario- al terminar de pronunciar la última palabra le sonrió de forma sarcástica, para volver a su estado normal mientras tomaba agua.

Natsu solo le mandó una mirada asesina antes de regresar a su celular.

-¿Con qué la has amenazado?- pregunto con media sonrisa al ver la parte en que reñía a su primo, junto a Levy y Sting.

-Oh, hay cosas que no sabes, pero yo si…- dijo ahora él con media sonrisa. De todos modos, me tranquilizó ver el mensaje, aunque no quita que me preocupe aún.

-¿Quieres ir a verla?- le pregunto haciendo que se sorprenda pero que lo disimule muy bien.

-¿Me lo estás proponiendo o es una pregunta?- le pregunto él arqueando una ceja.

-No estamos haciendo absolutamente nada ahora- le dijo él restándole importancia- aunque tal vez quiera descansar un poco más si se encontraba mal…

-Vamos a los juegos y para la noche iremos a ver cómo está- le propuso Gray. La verdad era si quería ir a verla, aunque no sabía si ponerse contento o mal porque Natsu le acompañe. También no quería arriesgarse a que ella lo viera a su primo ahora, quería darle más tiempo porque sabe perfectamente cuál era su mal y ese era Natsu.

-De acuerdo- le dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba de su lugar, aún con su móvil en mano y se dirigía a su habitación

...

Después de unas largas horas de compras, con halagos y bromas por parte de Loke, había llegado la tarde/noche, donde ambos decidieron que era momento para descansar, ya que estaban seguros que eso reponía casi toda la ropa que ella quería donar. Por su parte, Loke se fue al departamento de su hermano gracias a que le había dado sus llaves, para poder esperarlo y tener una noche de hermanos, con tragos y toda la cosa. Lucy, por otro lado solamente llegó a su casa, descargo las bolsas y algunas cajas, y se dispuso a cambiar su pantalón jeans negro por una calza del mismo color con una camiseta amarilla ceñida al cuerpo para hacer deporte y un buzo que era claramente un talle más grande que ella, con una capucha, ya que tenía ganas de salir a correr junto a su fiel amigo. Gracias a la hermosa ubicación tenía un parque cerca, así que no era peligroso que fuera a correr, sin contar que todavía a esa hora había niños jugando con sus padres, y otras personas paseando o haciendo ejercicio igual que ella. Tomo su celular y sus auriculares, apretó "play" para que una serie de música que le encantaba sonara. Se colocó la capucha, escondiendo su cabello y tomo a Plue por la correa para salir de una buena vez a correr.

…

Faltaban 10 minutos para la nueve de la noche. Natsu y Gray se encontraban hace 2 minutos en la puerta de la casa de la rubia llamando sin obtener respuesta alguna, ni siquiera de la mascota, cosa que ambos entendieron que habían salido.

Ambos decidieron dar una vuelta por los alrededores, por si la encontraban paseando junto a Plue, y no se equivocaron, porque después de un par de minutos una vez ya en el parque pudieron distinguirla gracias a Plue que corría a su par.

-¿La interrumpimos?- le pregunto Natsu a su primo mientras la veían de lejos correr concentrada.

-Eso ni se pregunta- le contesto con una sonrisa. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba pero obviamente si no corrían no la alcanzarían, así que mientras se acercaban hasta un punto intermedio Gray se dispuso a llamarla.

 _-¿Hola?-_ pregunto Lucy mientras mermaba de a poco el paso, con voz algo agitada y cansada.

-Hola Lucy, te oído algo agitada…

 _-Mh… puede ser-_ la rubia seguía corriendo, no iba a dejar de hacerlo, pero gracias a lo que dijo Gray se paró de golpe, causando que casi más se caiga.

-Sí, dado a que estás hablando y corriendo al mismo tiempo, tal vez- en ese momento ambos miraron como su amiga se detuvo de repente y miraba por todos lados, dando con ellos quienes le saludaban con una mano muy abiertamente.

 _-Adiós-_ le colgó mientras daba un suspiro, con media sonrisa. Ella empezó a acercarse hacia ellos con paso lento.

-Qué mala, me colgaste…- se quejó Gray una vez que podía escucharla.

-Es de mala educación cortar la concentración de las personas, ¿sabes?- le indico ella en forma de saludo a ambos. Sus mangas se encontraban arremangadas y aun con la capucha puesta, impidiendo que puedan ver su corto cabello.

-Se, se…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- le pregunto recién percatándose de su repentino encuentro.

-Queríamos ver si ya estabas mejor del dolor que tenías- contesto Natsu con un tono de preocupación.

-Vaya, gracias, pero como les dije en el mensaje, estoy mucho mejor- le contesto sinceramente a ambos con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo un poco a Gray, pero causando una pequeña en Natsu.

-Me alegro, pero como siempre mientes con eso, preferimos venir a verte personalmente… hablando de eso, ¿no crees que es muy tarde para que andes en el parque sola?- cuestiono su hermano de otra madre y padre.

-No estoy sola, estoy con Plue- dijo ofendida por omitirle al can- él es un gran amigo fiel y excelente consolador- le dijo guiñándoles un ojos, mientras se agachabas y besaba el pelaje de su mascota.

-Tienes razón, perdóname Plue- dijo Gray retractándose- además podemos decir que cuidas muy bien de Lucy, ya que hay un sujeto que de seguro quisiera ser el perro a la hora que lo besaste- comento gracioso Gray.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso…- le contesto ella sin gracia.

-Oye… como que ese buzo te queda un poco grande ¿no?- le pregunto Natsu al ver que le cubría bastante.

-Es cómodo…- le dijo restándole importancia- y me queda adorable- dijo ahora soltando las mangas, causando que taparan sus manos hasta los dedos.

-Sí, sí muy adorable…- le dijo Gray acariciándole la cabeza con cariño- ¿Irás a tu departamento ahora o te quedarás a correr un poco más?- le pregunto después de un puchero por parte de ella.

-Creo que ya corrimos suficientes ¿no Plue?- le pregunto a su perro quien solo ladró- Nos iremos. ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

-Sí, además de que tú nos acompañaras a cenar a la casa de mis tíos- le indico Gray.

-Y no hay opción, Wendy dijo que te llevemos aunque sea a rastras- le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa al recordar la charla que tuvo con su hermana antes de salir del departamento al enterarse que irían a ver a su amiga.

-Me parece bien.

Los tres jóvenes con el can fueron en dirección al departamento de ella. Una vez que llegó la rubia dejo a los muchachos en la sala con completa libertad, mientras que ella iba a tomar un rápido baño. Ellos ya habían estado muchísimas veces allí, aunque últimamente no se juntaban como solían hacerlo. Pasaron un par de minutos y una Lucy fresca y cambiada apareció en la sala, sorprendiendo un poco a los jóvenes.

-¡Te cortaste el cabello!- repitieron sorprendidos ambos jóvenes al verla sin la capucha. Estaba vestida con un jean blanco, unas botas de tela negras, una remera manga larga, negra, que era holgada en la parte del torso pero ajustaba al cuerpo en las mangas. En su mano tenía una chaqueta roja y en la otra su teléfono celular.

-Ah, si- dijo ella mientras pasaba de largo, ignorando la sorpresa de sus amigos para alimentar a su can- me cansé un poco del cabello largo, así que eh así- dijo indicando su pelo después de que Plue obtuvo su comida.

-Te queda realmente bien- le dijo sinceramente Natsu.

-Es verdad, ahora los chicos te acecharán Lucy- le dijo Gray con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos, causando un ligero y extraño temblor en Natsu y una negación por parte de la nombrada.

-Mejor vámonos ¿Quieren?

* * *

 **Hola! n.n7**

 **Pues, al fin regrese con el drama NaLu! (/*-*)/ Hay, se siente tan lindo... ahora comienza lo que quiero... ;)**

 **No es que quiera hacer a Natsu un forro de lo más grande, pero así salió... no lo digo por ahora, sino por más adelante... no es que lo odie, es genial! por eso cuando termine está historia mi próxima meta es hacer otra con él como personaje principal... "Condenado" oh, spoiler futuro, spoiler futuro... *-* o quien sabe, tal vez otra cosa... n.n**

 **Antes de pasar a los comentarios, perdonen las faltas de ortografía... (?**

 **Kaya-Petrova:** *o* que sorpresa verte por aquí! o.o pero genia, ya has entrado en el lado Nalu del mundo... :3 jajaj, ni que fuera algo maligno (? Es que me parecen taaaan lindos esos dos! ambos tímidos... xD y okis, tratare depasar por ahi lo antes posible... por una razón u otra se me es dificil estar en fanfiction... u.u' bueno, otro para ti! y claro que shiii :3

 **Lucy 31:** hola! n.n lamento que tu semana no haya sido buena, espero que ya este pasado y pisado eso! n.n esa parte de lento lo saca del anime, o sea, el es así! O.Ó Y me fui a Bolivia, tengo abuelo, solo uno de allí y tías, tíos que ni siquiera conozco o recuerdo, por mi mala memoria... :D jajaj, pero tengo tres tías que actúan muchas veces como abuela, ya que me dan de comer como si mi mamá no me alimentara hasta empacharme... :3 las amo! *-* jajaja, no creo que haya sido la próxima semana, la verdad ni recuerdo cuando actualice... xD bay y otro para ti!

 **hikaros:** jajaj, las cosas torpes, algo que intento lograr... (? entro en llamas! lol! (/*o*)/ ok, no fue gracioso... u.u' juro que cuando tenga uno (de parte de mis hermanos, no primos, porque mi graciosito sobrino/primo justo que se llama igual que tu y es unos meses mayores que yo me dijo tía y yo como buena tía le dije que si me llamaba así, cuando la vea le va a pesar... :D) yo voy a decir así!*-*! awwwww, que tierno! :3 bueno, igualmente a ti en el trabajo y mucha suerte! cuídate mucho, otro para ti!

 **Bueno, como jamás me cansare de decirlo, ¡gracias por sus hermosos Reviews, Favs y Follows! :')**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, espero que les haya gustado!**

Actualización: 28/02/2016.


	11. Inesperado

**Capítulo 11: Inesperado.**

-¡Luuuuuuu-chaaaaan!- le recriminó de forma infantil Levy al verla totalmente cambiada. Claro, que su amiga decida hacer ese cambio repentino le daba mucha intriga, pero también ella quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Levy- suspiro la rubia con una gotita de sudor que bajaba de su sien por la conducta tan infantil de ella, cosa que aún le sorprendía, jamás dejaría de hacerlo- no exageres- sentenció ofendida, ya con ella eran 4 personas que decían que ese cambio tenían que verlo. La primera fue Loke, quien fue la única persona en verlo, la segunda fue Wendy, la tercera Lilian y por último ella, su amiga… y eso que aún muchas personas no lo sabían, para su suerte.

-¡Pero Lu-chan!- dijo cómo si estuviera de algo completamente serio la peli-azul- ¡no te gusta ir de compras!

-Corrección, desistía la de idea de ir de compras con mi madre, ya te había dicho que por muchos años le serví como un maniquí viviente- le corrigió ella. Ambas se encontraban sentadas debajo de un árbol, esperando a que los minutos pasasen para entrar a clases.

-Es prácticamente lo mismo- le respondió exasperándose un poco- pero de todas formas… te vez muy hermosa Lu-chan, más que antes, ya que con esas gigantescas sudaderas escondías tu gran y envidiado cuerpo, debo decir- se ganó una mirada de sorpresa de su amiga al escucharla decir eso- ¿Qué? Lucy, vamos, me vas a decir que no tengo razón. Por lo menos desde que te vi, encontré a 5 chicas hablando de ti y ni que hablar de los hombres…- ahora dijo con una sonrisa más socarrona.

-Quiero regresar a las gigantescas sudaderas…- se estaba arrepintiendo ahora que escucho su amiga.

-¡Ni que te lo permitiera!- le sentencio con más poder la de menor estatura- Lu-chan, no tiene nada de malo que los chicos te encuentren hermosa, porque claramente lo eres y es una pena ocultarlo con esas prendas gigantescas y algo aburridas.

-¿Ahora me vas a dar lecciones de moda?- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras acercaba sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazaba, para después colocar su cabeza allí. Se encontraba vestida con un jean negro pegado a sus largas piernas. Tenía unas botas con algo de plataforma sencillas, pero elegantes. En la parte de arriba llevaba puesto una remera ceñida a su cuerpo de color blanco en la parte del busto y con detalles grises debajo de este. También llevaba una camisa de color gris que llevaba las mangas arremangadas que le quedaba a la perfección, nada de un talle, o más, más gigantes.

-Claro que no, eso no es para mí también- aclaro la peli-azul. Ella se encontraba vestida de con unos pantalones estilo militar ceñido al sus piernas, con una remera de color azul holgada y un saquito de color blanco que hacia todo su conjunto más delicado- Y no me cambies de tema- le riñó- Lucy, solo escúchame y hazme caso cuando te digo que no está mal que las personas vean lo hermosa y bella que eres, y aunque usabas esas sudaderas o ropa que no era ceñida a tu cuerpo igual lo eras, y también algunos chicos te miraban. Y no tienes que sentirte intimidada por eso, ¡quien no te conociera diría que eres una persona realmente tímida pero de eso no tienes nada!

-Levy McGarden- le miro con los ojos entrecerrados para que ya no hablase, aunque claro, no le hizo caso.

-Atrévete a contradecirme, ambas sabemos que tengo razón- dijo felizmente al ver que Lucy intento recriminarle, pero al final no lo hizo- ¿Vez? No puedes llevarme la contra- tomo la botella de agua de su mochila y empezó a beber. De repente escucharon la voz de un chico.

-¡Heartfilia, te vez aún más hermosa!- un grupos de chicos paso no tan lejos pasaba por allí y uno en especial le gritó eso, sin impórtale que otras personas lo escuchasen. Lucy lo miro sorprendida, si bien había escuchado comentarios similares ese día, no es que se muriese por hacerlo, ese sujeto prácticamente se lo grito, mientras que sus amigos solamente se reían y lo empujaban en forma de juego. Levy, por otro lado casi escupe su agua por la risa. ¡Hasta el destino le estaba diciendo que tenía razón! Por otra parte, la rubia no hizo o dijo nada, solamente miro nuevamente a su amiga, que trataba de controlar su toz/risa. Cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa confiada apareció en su rostro.

-No digas nada…- le advirtió Lucy, ya que sabía que iba a decir su amiga. Levy solamente se dedicó a hacer señas que ella no diría absolutamente nada, pero con su sonrisa bastaba para entenderle que estaba más que contenta y confiada porque tenía razón- Y también borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro, que ya es hora de la clase…- dijo mientras se disponía apararse y tomaba su mochila y la colocaba en un solo hombro. Levy, por otra parte no dijo nada, solo se limitó a imitarla y su sonrisa jamás desapareció de su rostro.

…

-¡Tengo hambre!

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Natsu- le dijo como si nada Gajeel, ya que estaba más concentrado en unos papeles que tenía en su mano.

-"Tu siempre tienes hambre Natsu"- imitó a su amigo que lo ignoraba olímpicamente- Oye, deja de hacerte el serio…- le recriminó ya que se estaba aburriendo. Hacía media hora había salido él de su clase, mientras que Gajeel ya estaba esperando por sus amigos hace una. No pasaban de las 13:45 horas, pero el peli-rosado ya estaba demasiado aburrido y hambriento.

-¿Por qué mejor tú no te dejas de hacer el infantil? Oh, cierto… así eres- le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad al dejar de ver esos papeles- Nadie te obliga a esperar por lo demás, aunque claro, tú eres el que se verá como un mal amigo que prefiere dejar a otros por detrás por cubrir tus necesidades.

Eso claramente provoco disgusto en el peli-rosado, quien solamente lanzó una pequeña grosería por debajo antes de sentarse en el suelo y acostarse. No era un día horrible y estaba cansado, el césped sería un buen lugar de espera.

-Tks, ¿cuánto falta que lleguen los demás?- pregunto mientras se tapaba de los rayos de sol con su mano.

-Tienes reloj Salamander- le limitó a decir únicamente ganándose otro gruñido por parte de su amigo. Sonrió al escucharlo, le encantaba molestarlo y que él no hiciera nada en su contra.

…

-¡Ya Natsu!- le riñó Lisanna. En ese instante absolutamente todos se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes de la cadena Strauss. Lisanna había invitado a todos ellos, junto a un par de personas más, ya que no habían pasado mucho tiempo últimamente juntos y tenía deseos de hacerlo.

Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy y un par de amigas de ella con otros amigos de la mayoría, que están en el equipo de futbol, igualmente compañeros de su hermano mayor, se encontraban ahí.

-¿De verdad no es una molestia?- pregunto nuevamente Lucy, ya que eran demasiadas personas.

-Para nada, de hecho nee-san ya me preguntaba por qué no veníamos más seguidos- le tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo sinceramente Lucy aun sintiéndose un poco mal de ser tantos- Natsu, Gray, dejen de pelear y compórtense por una buena vez en su vida- les amenazó a los primos que no paraban de discutir, hasta se habían levantado de su asiento. Ellos eran así, pero llegaba un momento en que cansaban, y ella debía poner punto final, cosa que lo hacía con mucho gusto.

-Pe… pero Lucy/Luce- se quejaron al recibir la mirada asesina de su amiga.

-Se sientan o llamare a Mira-san para que los saque de aquí en este mismo instante… y no vuelvas a llamarme "Luce" Nats- les amenazó, causando de que ambos se sentaran en sus lugar sin reclamar, aunque a Natsu le había cabreado un poco ese apodo que odiaba.

-Jamás cambiaran…- menciono Lisanna que estaba junto a Natsu, justo frente de ella.

-No lo harán- respondió con pesadez la rubia. Eran dos mesas redondas ubicadas una al lado de la otra. Paralelamente estaban sentadas Lucy y Lisanna, al lado de ésta última estaba entre Natsu y sus amigas. Junto a Lucy estaba sentada Gray y Levy y Gajeel. Pero al otro lado se encontraban otros chicos que conocía a penas, solo cuestión de saludarlos por cordialidad.

-Vaya, vaya chicos, hasta que por fin los vuelvo a ver- dijo una mujer albina, de cabellos largos, con una gran sonrisa y también un gran cuerpo, no hacía falta mentir.

-Gracias por recibirnos- dijeron los jóvenes con respeto.

-No, nada de formalidades, ya los conozco a todos- sonrió la mujer tiernamente- Si necesitan algo solo pídanlo y siéntanse libres de ordenar lo que gusten.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron todos en coro, agradecidos por el buen trato que recibían. La mujer albina se despidió con una sonrisa y se retiró. Inmediatamente empezaron de nuevo con la charla animada. Absolutamente todos lo hacían, más eran risas por comentarios ofensivos o cargosos hacia otro del grupo, claro, eso era hasta que eran regañados por cualquier persona seria de la misma mesa.

-Permíteme decir Lucy que te vez realmente hermosa- le dijo Lisanna sinceramente, recibiendo el apoyo por parte de sus dos amigas que no eran unas locas que pretendían algo con Gajeel o Gray, para suerte de todos.

-Muchas gracias Lisanna- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, se sentía un poco extraña al escuchar demasiados elogios.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de decisión con respecto a tu largo cabello?- pregunto la castaña, amiga de Lisanna.

-Mh… no lo sé, un día, para ser más específica este viernes pasado, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, creo que me canse de él, después de todo no está mal cambiar un poco- termino de relatar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que no- le apoyo la otra rubia- De hecho, y no digo que antes te quedara mal, pero este corte me encanta en ti, hace que todo se concentre en tu rostro.

-Claro que no, el cabello largo le quedaba un mejor- le contradijo la castaña y ahí comenzó un debate sobre qué largura de su cabello le favorecía más. Ahora si estaba cuestionándose si había hecho lo correcto. Con una gotita resbalándose en la cien de la albina de cabellos cortos y Lucy se sonrieron ante la situación.

-Se toman demasiado en serio el cabello- le explico Lisanna.

-Puedo verlo…

-Pero bueno, como decía, ahora estas demostrando aún más tu belleza, de seguro de que estos locos celosos estuvieron todo el día comiéndose con la mirada a cada tipo que te miraba más de la cuenta.

-¡Por supuesto!-les respondieron Gajeel y Gray en forma sincronizada, completamente serios.

-Lunáticos celosos- se unió Levy a esa charla- escúchenme bien ustedes dos, o tres con Natsu, si se interponen en que Lucy conozca a un chico que le interesa, cumpliré mi promesa del descampado y los lobos hambrientos… puedo sonar maligna, pero créanme que criarme entre hombres solo me ha servido para ser completamente dura y firme con respecto a lo que digo- les advirtió la de menor estatura con una mirada dura, causando un pequeño estreñimiento en los que la escucharon, pero de igual modo, Gray y Gajeel siguieron firmes con su postura.

-No pueden controlarla en todo momento… ni siquiera ahora- canto Lisanna al ver detrás de la rubia que llegaba una mesera y le dejaba un coctel.

-Señorita, este coctel le envía un joven, dijo que por favor lo aceptara- le dijo dejando el coctel frente de ella y se fue inmediatamente pidiendo permiso, impidiendo que alguien preguntara sobre el paradero de ese joven.

-¿Lo ven?- Lisanna le dio un guiño a la pobre rubia que miraba totalmente extrañada a ese coctel, extrañamente era el mismo que le habían dado el otro día. Se levantó de su lugar, ganándose la mirada de sus amigos, para encontrar a ese muchacho ¿quién más podía enviarle ese coctel? Suspiro derrotada al no encontrarlo, pero… ¿para qué quería encontrarse con él? ¿Acaso iba a agradecerle por los dos tragos o solamente le diría que no lo haga más? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero no sabía si le gustaba demasiada atención… no, de hecho se sentía muy extraña- Vaya es un Baileys Cielo, un buen gusto tiene esa persona- dijo notando qué tipo de coctel le habían puesto frente a la que parecía estar muy pensativa.

-Iré al baño- dijo Gray muy sombrío.

-Te acompaño- tanto como Gajeel y Natsu apoyaron a Gray, claro que no iban al baño, irían a buscar al sujeto que estaba coqueteando con ¡su amiga!

-Claro que no- las voces de Lisanna y Levy salieron en coro, la primera sosteniendo la mano de su prometido, mientras que la segunda jalo de las camisas de su novio y amigo.

-¡Pero tengo qu- Gray intento zafarse, pero Lucy ahora fue quien le jalo para que vuelva a sentarse, dando lugar a que Levy hiciera lo mismo con su novio.

-No tienes que hacer nada Gray- le sentencio Lucy con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el coctel?- pregunto ahora a la de pelo corto.

-Es un Baileys Cielo, un poco de vodka, otro de licor de vainilla, de café y… mh… crema con chocolate, creo- dijo mirando mejor el trago- sip, chocolate…- dijo ahora más convencida. Era una bebida que parecía ser un poco espesa pero no lo era tanto. Tenía un color pastel con unos detalles de chocolate. Tenía una hoja de menta, cortando un poco esos colores tan neutros o "serios".

-Así que así se llama- dijo mirando la bebida mientras la tomaba y la observaba con más detenimiento.

-No pienses en tomarla- advirtió Gray, no era una pregunta, se lo estaba exigiendo.

-Ya desaproveche una oportunidad de probarlo, y no suena tan mal por lo que dijo Lisanna- le indico la rubia antes de probar la bebida, sorprendiendo más a los hombres.

-¡Lucy!- le grito Gray sintiéndose traicionado porque no lo escuchó.

-Mh… no está nada mal- dijo después de tomar un pequeño trago. Era dulce, pero tenía ese toque de alcohol que le daba un toque de relajo a la dulzura, más el chocolate complementaba perfectamente con la crema.

-¿Conoces a la persona que te envío eso Lu-chan?- le pregunto Levy, consiguiendo que los hombres callaran al ver su mirara amenazadora para que no dijera absolutamente nada.

-No, no sé quién es…- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Bueno, bueno, antes de que vuelvan las energías asesinas de uno celosos, mejor ¿ya pedimos?- le salvo Lisanna de un posible cuestionamiento que no tenía idea.

La cena no tardó mucho en llegar, ya que en cuestión de 10 minutos ya se encontraban todos con sus respectivos platos.

-Sigo pensando en que no debiste de beberlo. ¡¿Imagínate si tenía algo para drogarte y así después secuestrarte?!- exagero como de costumbre Gray, eso se notó en la cara de Lucy, ya que lo miró en forma de "¿En serio dijiste eso?".

-Gray, no me drogaron, no me voy a desmayar cuando me levante y no me van a secuestrar- trato de hablar tan delicadamente como si con un niño tratase- Así que baja un poco tus decibeles de paranoia y tranquilízate, porque que me haya invitado un trago no pasa nada.

-Eso crees tú- le dijo como un pequeño mientras jugaba con su tenedor con su espagueti que había pedido. Esa conversación solamente la seguían ellos dos, excluyéndose del grupo de las parejitas.

-Gracias mi loco y celoso hermano de otros padres, pero ya, que haya aceptado eso no significa que me pondré de novia con ese sujeto o que lo pretenda- trato de razonar con él y dejar todo por la paz.

Gray solo le dio una mirada de que no le creía nada y volvió su vista a su plato.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto claramente ofendida- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no quiero "enamoramientos" en mi vida o al menos en este momento de ella- le dijo claramente.

-No necesariamente debe ser enamoramiento…- contradijo él, con un tono de voz bajo.

-Gray Ian Fullbuster Dragneel- le llamó por sus dos nombres y sus dos apellidos, eso no era bueno- ni enamoramiento, ni gustar, ni atracción, ni nada de ese tipo de cosas que no tengan que ver con mi futuro profesional y laboral están en mis planes ¿quedó claro?- le advirtió.

-S-si- le dijo con una sonrisa algo temblorosa, la había llevado a un nivel extremo- Pero eso piensas tú, y no lo discuto, pero no vas a poder negar el hecho de que como ese sujeto, ahora hay una fila más larga que intentaran algo contigo.

-¿Acaso no escuchas cuando hablo?- le pregunto tratando de comprender el modo de pensar y entender de su amigo- Si yo no decido estar con alguien, no lo voy a estar y punto final Gray, así de fácil. No me importa si viene el mismísimo top model de ropa interior más famoso del mundo, no es no- dijo con un poco de desesperación, ya que su amigo tardaba un poco en entender.

-Ya sé, pero de todas formas no me siento seguro con que otros hombres vean a mi hermanita de esa forma, lo detesto- admitió, ahora haciendo entender a la rubia el comportamiento tan infantil de él.

-Gracias por preocuparte…- le agradeció dijo frotándole su brazo derecho- y si te hace sentir más seguro, puedes hacer lo que quieras con respecto a ellos, siempre y cuando no exageres- la cara de Gray se iluminó, hasta esa última parte.

-Me estas limitando- dijo el triste.

-O limitado o nada- le advirtió ella.

-Limitado- acepto Gray dándole un beso cariñoso en la frente a Lucy, quien le hizo un puchero porque se encargaba de tratarla como la veía, como una pequeña hermana, pero de una manera muy literal.

…

Al día siguiente, en la hermosa y bella ciudad de Magnolia, un peli-rosad tenía la esperanza de que sea un lindo y soleado día que irradie buenas energías, pero no, el día estaba gris, igual que su aura. No tenía ganas de levantarse… o mejor dicho, sí las tenía, pero estaba cansado ya que, literalmente, no pego un ojo en toda la noche pensando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se preguntaran ¿qué era lo que no dejaba en paz al Dragneel? Pues ni él lo sabía con exactitud, solo estaba seguro que algo de lo ocurrido le molestaba y mucho… ¡lo cabreaba!

-Natsu, levántate de una buena vez que llegarás tarde- hablaba Gray mientras entraba a la habitación de su primo. ¿Tocar la puerta? ¡Eran Dragneels, tocar la puerta no estaba en su idioma!- ¡Dios, pareces un zombi!- exclamó de susto, exagerando tan solo un poco, pero el susto si se lo había llevado. Se encontraba él acostado, con la cabeza colgado, los ojos abiertos y con claras ojeras, su piel era algo pálida, algo raro ya que si su cabeza se encontraba colgando en el aire debería estar roja por la acumulación de sangre… ¡pero el cuerpo humano de cada quien!

-Mh…- fue lo único que artículo "decir" Natsu sin verlo y prestarle atención realmente.

-Amigo… ¿acaso descubriste que eres horrible y no sabes cómo Lisanna te quiere?- intento bromear, siempre que decía algo como eso debía salir corriendo para que la almohada, o cosas mucho más duras, no le alcanzaran.

-¿Eh?- solo atino en preguntar sin mirarle aún.

-Estás enfermo, ¡estás muriendo!- dramatizo- ¡Llamare a mi tía! Después de que haya ido a la universidad, claro está. No pienso arriesgarme que ese sujeto que le envío ese trago a Lucy se aparezca e intente coquetearle…- dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos de forma asesina.

-¡Te acompaño!- como un resorte saltó de la cama y se incorporó encima de esta, causando un pequeño mareo en él, ya que ese movimiento tan repentino iba a causar un efecto así.

-¡Pero no te caigas!- ahora si estaba tal vez un poco preocupado por su primo, que casi se cae fuera de la cama, pero con agiles reflejos logró retenerlo. Suspiró con pesadez antes de hablar- ¿Has bebido?- preguntó ya queriendo saber por qué la conducta tan rara en él. No había olor a alcohol u otra cosa extraña en la habitación, ni que tampoco su primo sea un alcohólico, de hecho es uno de los más sensatos en algunas ocasiones… en algunas.

-No bebí- se limitó a decir cuando la sangre ya empezó a circular correctamente por todo su cuerpo y se sentaba en su cama.

-Pues no, no parece… pero estás extraño… además de que pareces un zombi vivo.

-¿Cómo puedo ser un zombi vivo si los zombis están muertos?

-Pueden caminar y tienen hambre, eso es rastro de humanidad y los humanos son seres vivos- le explicó Gray.

-¿No estábamos hablando de otra cosa?- pregunto regresando al tema principal.

-¡Cierto!- gritó recordando que estaba a punto de irse- ¡O te apuras o te dejo!- le indicó mientras dejaba la habitación. Natsu miró como Gray salía y suspiro, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos con más determinación. No importaba las ganas inmensas que tenía de dormir, iría a clases cueste lo que cueste… por ser una persona responsable, claro está.

Al pasar unos minutos de viaje y, con un y que otro comentario ofensivo de parte de Gray hacia su primo por hacerlos tardar, al fin llegaron a la universidad. Gray apenas apagó su automóvil salió en búsqueda de su amiga, aún ellos tendrían que esperar media hora para entrar a su primera clase del día, pero la rubia ya tendría que salir o haber salido de su primera clase. La razón por la que no le gustaba la idea que justamente _ese_ sujeto intentara cortejarla era porque ya lo había hecho una vez, según le había contado ella, por eso a la segunda vez empezó a desconfiar. Tal vez si estaba siendo un poco paranoico… de acuerdo, mucho muy paranoico, pero no podía evitar sacar de su mente eso.

Natsu lo siguió por detrás, le costaba estar parado, ¡no había dormido nada! Pero tenía que ser fuerte y aguantársela cueste lo que cueste.

-Gajeel aún no llega, Lucy no aparece, no encuentro a Levy…- murmuraba Gray mientras miraba por todos lados.

-Gray, pareces un psicópata en ese estado- le indico Natsu, mientras trataba de aclarar su mente, pero al ver a su primo en ese estado hacía que lo contagie, por eso trataba de calmarlo primero.

-¿Y cómo no?- pregunto un tanto obvio el peli-azul.

-No es cómo si se tratare de tú novia Gray- dijo un tanto molesto Natsu, ese comportamiento era muy raro en él. Su primo se giró a mirarlo con los ojos serios- Deberías calmarte un poco y ver tú comportamiento con respecto a ella, cualquier podría confundirse y creer que estas interesado en ella de una manera romántica.

-Mira Natsu, si me comporto de este modo es porque no quiero a ningún IDIOTA QUE NO SEPA VALORARLA junto a ella. Yo la quiero como una hermana, por mí pueden confundirse con lo que quieran, me vale, pero como tal hermano mayor no voy a permitir que ningún IDIOTA la dañe de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo?- eso fue lo único que pareció entender Natsu con intriga- ¿Cómo que "de nuevo"?- repregunto. Bien, tal vez había hablado un poco de más o, tal vez, era hora de darle indirectas más directas y gigantes…- Gray, contesta- gruñó.

-Sí, un idiota no supo interpretar los sentimientos de ella por eso muchas veces parecía estar mal. Pero creo que ahora ya está logrando olvidarse de ese inepto o tal vez ya lo hizo- dijo insultándolo sin que el otro se dé cuenta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó, claro, la indirecta no funciono.

-¿Para qué hablar de eso que ya parece estar enterrado?- le esquivó Gray- pero una cosa si te advierto, no menciones a ese idiota con poco cerebro frente a ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Para qué molestarla con un asunto ya olvidado?- le contesto con otra pregunta. Iba a decir algo el peli-rosado pero calló. ¿Su amiga había estado interesada en alguien y no lo sabía?- Por esa razón es la que no quiero verle con un tipo que no la merezca- dijo ahora cruzando los brazos, volviendo con su mirada en la búsqueda de su amiga-hermana- Sin mencionar que también la última vez que hablé con Romeo también estaba presente Jellal… me sorprendió saber de su otro hermano, pero bueno, me pidieron que cuidara de su pequeña hermana- recordó la video-conferencia entre los dos hermanos de Lucy, pero por suerte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían congeniado. La razón por la que tanto él o Natsu no sabían de la existencia de Jellal es que Lucy jamás hablaba de él, a pesar de que los padres de las familias eran amigos, ellos no se conocían, no hasta que Lucy decidió vivir en Magnolia, convirtiéndose en la pequeña de quien cuidar.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a sacar un tema de conversación, se la pasaban buscando a cualquiera de sus amigos, aunque más a la de cierta cabellera rubia.

-Natsu, Gray- les llamó la atención Levy por detrás, sorprendiéndoles un poco por su repentina aparición- hola.

-Hola Levy- saludaron al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a ella, quedándose justo de frente.

-¿Acaso Gajeel aún no llega?- pregunto Natsu.

-No, aún no me lo he cruzado- admitió. Reviso su celular y lo apagó nuevamente- Aún falta para sus clases…

-Sí, la verdad queríamos…

-¿Ver si el sujeto de ayer se aparecía por aquí y estaba con Lu-chan?- pregunto Levy, aunque estaba más afirmándolo.

-Si- admitió Gray ¿para qué iba a decirle lo contrario a su amiga si era obvio que ese era el motivo?

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo como si nada y con un suspiro la mujer mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia un lugar donde solían tomar un descanso. Natsu y Gray la imitaron, pero el primero volvió a preguntar algo.

-¿Y Lucy?- claramente su amiga no estaba allí, tal vez se había quedado hablando con una compañera de su clase… o ese sujeto "x" apareció.

-No vino a clases… creo que está ocupada con el hotel de su padre, tenía unos asuntos que atender muy importantes y no vendrá en todo el día de hoy- le indico la peli-azul mientras se sentaba en una banca, siendo imitada por los primos.

-¡Hubieras dicho eso desde un principio sabiendo que estaba buscándola y no la encontraba!- le reclamó Gray.

-Es que quería ver hasta qué punto llegabas hasta preguntarme por ella- sonrió ella cerrando los ojos.

-Eres mala- se quejó él, cruzando los brazos, mientras que Natsu solamente sonreía, Levy era astuta, muy astuta.

-¿Quién es mala y por qué?- pregunto Gajeel entrando en la escena, sentándose junto a su novia y dándole un rápido beso, mientras que a los otros ni se molestó en saludarlos.

-Yo- respondió Levy aún con la sonrisa en su rostro mirando a los hombres.

-¿Con ellos solos o conmigo también?- se aventuró a preguntar el peli-negro.

-Ellos.

-Entonces está bien- dijo restándole importancia y con una sonrisa ganadora.

-Vaya que tuviste por un segundo miedo de que pueda ser mala contigo también- se burló Gray con una sonrisa.

-Esta enana da miedo cuando se lo propone- admitió hablando en serio Gajeel.

-Gajeel-kun, vuélveme a decir enana y verás lo que te pasara- ahora la sonrisa de Levy causó miedo en los tres hombres.

-C-claro que no lo hará…- se apresuró a decir Gray, no quería averiguar el fondo de Levy por ese motivo se apresuró a taparle la boca a su amigo- Será mejor que no digas nada, tienes suerte que una hermosa y nada loca, como las que te acostumbran llegar milagrosamente, chica se fijara en ti cara de metal- ahora se puso de lado de Levy. Claro que iba a estar del lado de la persona que tenía la batalla ganada, cualquier batalla.

-Aw… gracias Gray- le agradeció ella con un guiño, haciendo que un sentimiento molesto aparezca en Gajeel, que no podía decir nada gracias a su amigo- Pero has dicho ¿"nada loca, como las que te acostumbran llegar milagrosamente"?- pregunto después de hacerle sentir seguro a Gray para ver su reacción, y lo logró, ya que se había crispado.

-N-no, a lo que me refería…- intento remediar el hecho que le había dicho loca- todos somos en un sentidos locos…- trato de salvarse- mira también es inteligente, nada empalagosa al nivel odioso y presta mucha atención- intentó volver a la conversación anterior, causando que la elogiada se riera por toda esa situación.

-Mejor te calmas Gray, creo que estas despertando el lado celoso de Gajeel… o mejor sigue, aún te quedan más adjetivos…- dijo gracioso Natsu al notar a su amigo peli-negro, ese tic nerviosos había aparecido hace un poco.

…

Mientras que en otro lugar de Magnolia se encontraba Lucy teniendo un enfrentamiento con un sujeto de bienes-raíces.

-No puede cambiar de opinión- dijo con seriedad absoluta, teniendo aún sus emociones controladas- habíamos llegado a un acuerdo en donde habían asegurado que vendería su terreno a la hotelería Heartfilia, no puede decirnos así de la nada que ahora no quiere hacerlo. Habíamos hecho un trato de palabra y la otra parte está fallando.

-Señorita, en este mundo todo funciona con el dinero- dijo el señor que la verdad no tenía la culpa de nada en ese embrollo, solo era alguien que debía dar la cara por el cobarde con poca palabra- Sé que el señor Oregón había llegado a una clase de acuerdo con ustedes para venderles su terreno, pero de último momento decidió no hacerlo aún.

-Habíamos quedado que para estas fechas haríamos los papeles de venta. No es ético que cancele a último momento. ¡Sabe perfectamente que ese terreno que está detrás del Hotel será utilizado para su ampliación, al igual que las casas alrededor, todo fue comprado y las demoliciones estaban planificadas para dentro de una semana!

-Lo sé muy bien señorita, pero no sé por qué desistió de la idea de vender. Hasta donde sabía estaba interesado de deshacerse de ese terreno, no le daba ganancias en lo absoluto, pero ahora desiste la idea de hacerlo.

-Apareció otro comprador ¿no es cierto?- le pregunto Lucy después de callar por unos segundos tratando de calmarse, nada ganaría con alterarse y desquitarse con él.

-Si señorita, apareció otro comprador y entonces el señor Oregón decidió esperar para ver cuál oferta se le es más beneficiosa para él.

-Increíble…- murmuro Lucy mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Bien, entonces quiero saber cuál fue la oferta que le hicieron las otras personas, no voy a permitir que nos quiten ese terreno, la planificación de la ampliación ya está hecha y debemos de comenzar con la construcción cuanto antes, no es cosa sencilla tomar una decisión de esa magnitud, es una gran inversión que la perderemos si el señor Oregón no nos vende.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo darle esa información señorita. Sé que ustedes están un tanto apresurados para poder comenzar con su proyecto y créame que hablaré con el señor Oregón para que piense detenidamente lo que había quedado con la familia Heartfilia, pero más que eso no puedo hacer- dijo mientras se levantaba de ese lugar con su portafolio en manos. Se encontraban en una cafetería, en un lugar en donde podían hablar de negocios sin problema alguno- Lamento ser el portador de malas noticias para usted pero es lo que me ha comunicado mi cliente y solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo.

-Lo sé, disculpe si he levantado el tono de voz en algún momento- dijo Lucy suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos y los abría para relajarse un poco- Dígale por favor al señor Oregón que espere mi llamada, tengo que comunicarle a mi padre sobre todo este asunto y tomar una decisión.

-No se preocupe señorita- dijo el señor dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora- y se lo haré llegar a mi cliente. Por lo pronto le mantendré comunicada de cualquier cosa.

-Gracias- le dijo Lucy con una casta sonrisa mientras se levantaba para darle un pequeño asentimiento en forma de saludo.

Una vez que esa persona dejó el local, ella se sentó y suspiró con una pesadez absoluta. Con sus manos cubrió su rostro, estaba más que frustrada, ¡estaba indignada! Su perfecto plan era estropeado a último momento gracias a ese sujeto que desistió de la idea de venderle su propiedad. No podía estar pasándole eso a ella… a ellos, no podía. Estaban arriesgando toda su fortuna ahí, era una gran inversión y no podían darse el lujo de regalar dinero, pero tendría que intentar por única y última vez llegar a un acuerdo con ese señor, o sino desistir de la idea y los planes todo hecho y arreglárselas con los terrenos ya comprados.

No tenían más opciones… o, tal vez, ella si la tenía.

Recordó algo que le sorprendió hasta ella misma hacerlo. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido. Tomó rápidamente su bolso y una vez la cuenta pagada salió de la cafetería directa para su casa. No iba a perder tiempo, tenía que hablar con su padre cuanto antes y llegar a una solución pronta, sea como sea.

Una vez en su casa, con un largo camino en donde jamás dejó de pensar y meditar, no perdió más tiempo y llamó a su padre para tener una video-conferencia, no podía decirle todo por teléfono.

-Hola papá- le saludo la rubia seria.

 _-Hola hija… debo suponer por tu seriedad que algo ocurrió en la reunión-_ dijo Jude con su seriedad normal, en eso padre e hija se parecían mucho, ambos podían ser los seres más serios si se lo proponían.

-Sí papá…- dijo Lucy mientas pasaba sus dos manos por su corto cabello, algo que no menciono su padre, aunque si se había dado cuenta- antes que nada ¿hay alguien contigo?- le pregunto, queriendo saber si estaban solos o alguien más escuchaba su conversación.

- _En este momento me encuentro solo en la oficina del hotel, Loke está en un encargo en este momento-_ le contesto mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y se colocaba en una postura seria.

-Bien, el señor Oregón desistió la idea de vendernos la propiedad, al menos hasta que mejoremos la oferta, al parecer apareció otro vendedor y olvido completamente el trato en el que habíamos llegado- le informó mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido, algo que hacía cuando se ponía a pensar muy seriamente.

 _-Son malas noticias…-_ Jude cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente, eso afectaba trágicamente a toda la empresa.

-Demasiadas… el vendedor de bienes-raíces solamente me comentó eso, es claro que tendremos que mejorar nuestra oferta… a menos que no haya otro comprador y solo lo haga para sacar más provecho de la situación- dijo pensando en esa posibilidad.

 _-No es mentira que hay otro comprador Lucy, justamente uno de nuestros rivales en la cadenas de hoteles es el quién quiere comprar el terreno._

-Increíble- ahora golpeo su puño contra la mesa, moviendo un poco su laptop- entonces habrá que mejorar nuestra oferta padre o perderemos todo ese terreno y no podemos hacerlo.

 _-Lo sé muy bien Lucy, pero sabes que estamos en límite de presupuesto con ello. No podemos desperdiciar más de la cuenta en algo que se suponía que estaba pactado._

-Lo siento padre…- pidió disculpa Lucy, no fue capaz de defender el trato que habían hecho.

 _-No tienes que disculparte de absolutamente nada hija-_ le tranquilizó el mayor de los Heartfilia- _sé perfectamente que defendiste nuestra empresa con todo lo que pudiste, aunque yo mismo estuviera ahí no hubiera sido capaz de haber tenido otro resultado._

-¿Qué haremos?- dijo después de unos pequeños segundos de silencio en los que ambos se dieron una pequeña para volver al asunto importante- Sé cuál es nuestra posición económica y que no quieres pedir un préstamo al banco, yo tampoco lo deseo… esto iba a ser algo que solamente incumbiría a la familia Heartfilia, no habría accionista en absoluto.

 _-Tendremos que aumentar la oferta, aunque eso signifique que tardaremos con la construcción. No hay otra salida-_ dijo meditando un poco en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-No necesariamente tenemos que hacer eso papá…- le dijo Lucy con sus ojos perdidos en el teclado y sin despegar la vista de ello empezó a hablar- Sé que este proyecto querías hacerlo con tu propio esfuerzo, con el esfuerzo de toda la familia, que no deseas que esto sea algo en lo que accionistas tengan que aparecer, pero no sería de ese modo si llegamos a un acuerdo con una familia interesada en nuestro proyecto.

 _-Lucy…-_ susurró su padre, no estaba diciendo lo que creía escuchar ¿verdad?

-Padre, mencionaste el hecho de que querías agilizar un trato por el medio del matrimonio ¿verdad? entonces podemos hacer esto ahora, lleguemos a un acuerdo, además de ese modo no sería como si este proyecto saliera de la familia.

 _-Lucy, esto es algo en lo que debes pen-_

-Ya lo pensé y estoy dispuesta a aceptar el trato, siempre y cuando esa persona acepte ser una especie de "socio" en este proyecto- ahora levanto la mirada y vio a su padre con determinación absoluta. Eso no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Hola gente bella! *-*7**

 **Jejejej, tres semanas me he tardado, creo que habrá tomatazos... u.u' Perdón de verdad, pero he aquí, no pasé del mes... (?**

 **Desde ya perdonen las faltas de ortografía... xD**

 **Giuly DG:** Awwww... graxie... ok, gracias, no sé pero me acostumbre todo el día a hablar así... (?

 **lums:** aww... gracias.. :3 perdón si me he tardado, jeje, es que con que regrese a la secu y todo eso de organizar las cosas de mi último año desde ya, pues tengo mi mente en poco tiempo pensando en los fics... :3

 **hikaros:** mi buen amigo... hola! n.n jajaja, mi mente está más vaga... Dios, no soy vaga y no lo seré cueste lo que me cueste... xD capaz si quiere un aumento, de hecho creo que me la paso pensando en situaciones de mi vida y no quiero! por eso prefiero los fics! y con situaciones de mi vida me refiero a amorosa, cosa que no quiero ahora! -.- creo que al releer tu comentario me di cuenta el por qué de mi falta de imaginación con respecto a estos fisc... wow... gracias! n.n *-* jajaja, virgo va a aparecer, pero después no comais ansias... (? jajaja, yes, otra persona que ama el Nalu, mi trabajo aquí está hecho... (? y otro abrazo para ti ces!

 **deicy:** gracias! n.n jajaja, no había pensado en ello la verdad, pero lamento decirte que no lo será, en está historia no estoy interesada en Mavis y Zeref... pero quién sabe, quieres que haga algun tipo de one-shot con ellos dos, y tal vez mencionando también el nalu, algo así como un AU? ahora voy a preguntar, y si recibo 5 comentarios con este dicho "¡QUIERO UN AU NATSUXLUCY Y ZEREFXMAVIS!" lo haré sin dudarlo... n.n :3

 **ftcelestial:** emh... emh... es bueno ese "no puede ser" jaja, pues lo inesperado me gusta a mi... ;)

 **Nalugruviajerza4E:** *-* que lindo saberlo! aunque no lo digo porque faltaste a tus clases... xD eso no lo es, pero gracias, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusto... n.n jajaja, eres de las mías, a mi también no me fascina el nali, pero no odio a Lisanna, ya vas a ver como va a ser toda esta cosa... porque también yo no tengo intenciones que todos la odien, como un lector que me pidió que no la haga la mala porque ya muchos tomaron eso, no lo voy a hacer... ya que en mi primer fic de Fairy Tail lo hice... xD (? ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Lucy 31:** jajaja, cuanto tiempo estuviste sin fanfiction? xD ajajaja, yo si soy mala y la venganza me encaata... aunque no debería... ok, Dios, perdón, menos venganza... en mi vida, claro, pero en los fics puedo dejar llevar mi imaginación ¿si? jajaja, ya, ya la vendeta no será de sopeton, es mejor lenta y dolorosa... ok, perdón, ya! no voy a darte Spoiler, porque sino no habría chiste, ya se como irá yendo las cosas y créeme que te gustara, aunque pedirás más vendeta, estoy segura... jajajaj xD

 **¡Gracias a cada una de las personas que comentan, ponen sus Favs, Follows, leen y siguen esta loca historia! :')**

 **Lo digo de verdad, los quiero muchísimo, son un gran, gigantesco, apoyo que me hace seguir continuando...**

 **Por otro lado, dado a un comentario y que ya terminó la saga Zero de Fairy Tail, se me ocurrió algo... Si llega a haber 5 o más comentarios con estás palabras exactas: _"¡QUIERO UN AU NATSUXLUCY Y ZEREFXMAVIS!"_ pues yo lo haré más que gustosa... aún no sé me ocurrió nada, pero la idea de hacerlo me emociona mucho! *-* Bueno, ustedes deciden... ;) Y otra cosilla, no se si eré capaz de hacer un fic por cada cumpleaños, pero como ustedes lectores me importan mucho, de verdad, si quieren decirme cuando cumplen años yo les dedicaré muy gustosa el capítul** **o o en el mayor de la suerte para mí, un one-shot... pero creo que se me será un tanto dificl, bueno, eso si ustedes gustan... n.n**

 **¡Besos gigantes y nos leemos la próxima! n.n**

Actualización: 20/03/2016.


	12. Sukoshi Kirisame

**Capítulo 12: Sukoshi Kirisame.**

-Creo que es la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en toda mi vida…- habló Lucy mientras miraba un tanto indecisa su vaso descartable lleno de café humeante.

-¿Estas segura de ello?- pregunto Natsu mirándola con seriedad absoluta.

-Completamente- respondió muy segura Lucy retándolo con la mirada y tomando un sorbo de su café. Sus amigos estaban expectantes de cada intercambio de miradas y palabras entre ellos dos que se encontraban de en frente.

-Muy bien- Natsu cerró los ojos e hizo un movimiento con la mano que causo que miraran sorprendidos por eso con una pequeña "o" en sus bocas, pero a Lucy solamente le formo una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora al ver ese movimiento. Ya esperaba que haga eso.

-Jaque… Mate- respondió con sencillez haciendo un movimiento causando que su reina esté justo en frente de su rey y que una torre esté en la misma filera que él.

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito Natsu viendo el grave error que cometió.

-Perdiste Natsu… ¡Bien hecho Lu-chan!- le abrazó Levy con cuidado para que no derramara de su bebida.

-Eres predecible Natsu- se burló la rubia de su amigo, quien le envió una mirada asesina, aunque claro, no causó ningún efecto en ella.

-Era de esperarse que Lucy ganara- dijo sin remedio Gray.

-Lo más obvio- concordó Gajeel.

-Oigan…- una venita estaba resaltando en la frente de Natsu. Podía soportar hasta cierto punto a Levy y Levy, pero no dejaría que esos dos se burlasen de él sin siquiera defenderse.

En ese momento se encontraban tranquilamente jugando ajedrez en un plaza donde habían colocado varios tableros y también había oponentes a los cuales enfrentarse pero al final terminaron pidiendo permiso a una de esos oponentes prestado el juego, ya que Natsu se atrevió a decir que ella jamás podría ganarle en algo que él era un completo genio, pero como lo vieron, no era cierto.

Estaban justo en el momento de almuerzo que coincidían exactamente los 5, por lo que decidieron ir a comer en un lugar cerca. Ya habían visto desde lejos que había mucha gente concentrada en varios lugares de la plaza, pero lo primero era la comida. Después de media hora se digirieron hacia ese lugar y al tener tiempo decidieron jugar una partida.

Ahora, con un peli-rosado algo insatisfecho por el resultado y con ganas de una revancha, los cinco se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la universidad tranquilamente, todo parecía normal hasta que…

-¡Lucy Kaya Heartfilia Fernández!- en ese instante todos se detuvieron ya que claramente alguien había llamado por el nombre completo a su amiga, quien solo se tensó en su lugar y tragó grueso. Reconocía esa vos, imposible no hacerlo… y sabía que solo utilizaba su nombre completo por una simple razón… ella había hecho algo que no le gusto para nada, completamente para nada a la dueña de esa vos.

Los tres hombres giraron para encontrarse con una mujer de cabellos azules, un poco más oscuro que el de Levy, largo y un tanto ondulado. Su ojos eran de un color azul intenso, tenía rasgos muy delicados, como si fuera alguien que se mataba dedicando tiempo en su cuidado. Su tez era pálida, aunque era totalmente natural en ella. Tiene exactamente la misma altura que Lucy y, al parecer, el mismo temperamento. Levy también giró para encontrarse con la nueva persona y para ese entonces la chica empezó a caminar pasando por los tres hombres sorprendidos de su actitud. Levy empezó a mirar a su amiga, que ahora estaba demasiado rígida. ¿Quién era ella?

-Y bien Kaya Fernández- oh su segundo nombre y apellido, estaba muerta por algo que hiso y, lo peor, es que no sabe qué cosa fue- Me puedes explicar eso del nuevo "trato" que has llegado con el tío Jude- al escucharla casi más salta en su lugar. ¿Tan rápido corrían las noticias? Si tan solo hace dos días había hablado con su padre sobre ese tema.

-¿Tío Jude?- inmediatamente murmuraron los cuatro jóvenes que fueron ignorados completamente por la recién llegada. Ésta les miro fugazmente con una mirada fría y volvió a posar su mirada en Lucy quien empezó a darse vuelta lentamente, muy lentamente, con una media sonrisa.

-V-vaya… Juv que sorpresa que estés acá…- sus ojos estaban cerrados ya que no quería encontrarse con la mirada matadora de su prima, al menos no quería verla después de tanto tiempo en ese estado.

-¡Estás loca!- le gritó, ignorando la "sorpresa" de su prima. Estaba enojada… no, eso quedaba corto, estaba que echaba humos- ¿¡Sabes las veces en que mi madre y yo intercedimos para que se olvidara de esa absurda idea y tú vienes de la nada diciendo que-

-¡Te extrañe tanto Juvia-chan!- inmediatamente le abrazo con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera hablar de más- Te extrañe tanto, pero tanto, que ignorare tu sorpresiva aparición y esta escenita que estas armando sin justificativo alguno…- tenía una sonrisa nerviosa. Juvia, por otra parte, al fin cayó en cuenta de que era verdad que hace mucho tiempo no se veían, así que también la abrazó por que le había extrañado horrores.

-Juvia también extraño a Lu-chan- dijo con verdadero sentimiento.

Por otro lado, los cuatro jóvenes estaban confundidos por lo que estaba pasando allí. De la nada aparecía una chica, que al parecer era conocida de Lucy y no solo eso, sino también capaz era su prima, por lo que escucharon, y de la nada saltó gritándole que estaba loca, algo que no iban a contradecir, y al parecer había hecho algo o arruinado algo que les habían costado conseguir… o más o menos así iba la cuestión.

La tos de Gray hizo que el reencuentro entre primas se cortara, no es como si le encartara hacer eso, pero la verdad estaba demasiado perdido con lo que pasaba ahí y quería saber qué ocurría. Juvia miro con dureza a cada hombre y a Levy como si nada pasara. Los estudió de pie a cabeza, su rostro en ningún momento dejó de ser claramente duro y serio, a excepción de Levy, a ella no la miro "feo".

-¡Ja…!- dijo en un tono que podría decirse altanero, como si los hubieran tachado como si no son importantes allí. Ella se enderezó y abrazó a su prima por la cintura.

Ese acto no pasó por desapercibido por ninguno, pero al que más le molestó fue a Gray.

-¿Qué fue ese "Ja…"?- dijo imitándola. Ella solo le miro arqueando la ceja y al parecer no satisfecha con la primera observación, le estudio nuevamente y llegó a la misma conclusión, no la quería cerca de su prima… ni a ninguno de los otros dos. No tenía nada contra la mujer, que al parecer era la amiga de su prima.

-Sukoshi Kirisame…- le reto Lucy abrazándola por los hombros, ganando un agarre aún más fuerte y que ésta sonriera con malicia a los hombres- no te comportes así- le regañó.

-¿"Pequeña llovizna"?- pregunto Levy al escuchar eso.

-Chicos…- dijo Lucy cayendo en cuenta de que no les había presentado- ella es Juvia, mi prima…- ellos la miraron sorprendidos y confundidos por esa actitud frente a ellos- y Juv, ellos son Levy, Gajeel, Natsu y Gray, mis amigos y también locos hermanos de otros padres- le presentó a cada quién.

-¿Hermanos de otros padres?- le pregunto la peli-azul a su prima, separándose un poco del abrazo.

-Sí, así es- le indico con una sonrisa verdadera. Juvia volvió a mirarlos y examinarlos.

-¿Así que no son de esos sujetos que pretenden a Hikari no hoshi?- pregunto Juvia a su prima y después miro interrogante a los sujetos.

-¿"Luz de Estrella"?- pregunto Levy mirando a Lucy y sonriendo, le quedaba ese apodo.

-¡Ay, Dios! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- pregunto Lucy mirando a los cielos esperando respuesta que claramente no llegaba- No Juv, claro que no… Tanto Gray como Gajeel… y Natsu me cuidan como si fuese su hermana menor y nada más- claramente notó el pequeño lapso que se había formado entre los dos últimos nombres. Eso era raro, pero también escuchó a su prima decir todo y espero el respaldo de lo que decía por parte de los sujetos.

-Eh… Juvia-san- intervino Levy, ya que ningún hombre espiraba a responder, a excepción de Gray, pero no estaba segura de dejarlo hablar, por eso intervino ella- Gajeel, Natsu y Gray quieren a Lu-chan como si fuese a una pequeña de quien deben de cuidar. De hecho, el más celoso hermano es éste- dijo tomando a Gray y haciendo que haga un paso hacia adelante- Gajeel y Natsu lo siguen pisando los talones, pero puedo asegurar y afirmar que ellos no _pretenden_ a tu prima menos Gajeel, porque créeme que yo sería la primera en causarle algún daño físico- le dijo con una sonrisa verdadera que le causó un escalofrío al nombrado.

-Gajeel es el novio de Levy- le indicó a su prima Lucy, haciendo que comprenda todo con mayor facilidad- y… Natsu está comprometido con una muy linda chica.

-Así que solo queda…- dijo ahora mirando al chico que estaba un paso hacia adelante. Instintivamente Gajeel, Levy y Natsu dieron otro pasó hacia atrás. Les causaba un pequeño escalofrío la mirada penetrante de la prima de la rubia.

-Gray, que es igual de peor que Romeo y Jellal- dijo con simpleza la rubia, pero aún no conforme con su respuesta Juvia se enderezó en su lugar, separándose completamente de su prima y miró de forma desafiante a Gray quién le estaba dando batalla.

-¿Qué quieres de Hikari no hoshi?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y por qué debo responderte?- le reto Gray.

-Esto no va a terminar bien…- se lamentaba Lucy mientras se masajeaba la sien.

-Por la simple razón que no quiero ver a ningún signo del sexo opuesto cerca de mi prima en estos instantes- dijo regañando con la mirada fugazmente a la rubia quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pues en eso coincidimos, no quiero a ningún idiota cerca de mi hermana-de-otros-padres- dijo ahora mirando de reojo él a su primo, quien se sintió ofendido por tal mirada aunque no entendía el por qué.

Juvia nuevamente pareció examinarlo y después de un par de minutos de tención absoluta entre ellos dos decidió creerle.

-Puede ser tu hermana-de-otros-padres pero Lucy es de Juvia- le dejó más en claro a él y a los otros jóvenes que Lucy era de ella, su prima le pertenecía.

-¿Qué- Gray fue inmediatamente interrumpido por Lucy, sabía que si lo dejaba hablar eso jamás se terminaría.

-Gray, comprende a mi loca y especial prima- pidió ella rogándole con los ojos que no siguiera más con eso- y Juv, cállate y deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, ni que fuera un objeto que tiene dueño- le regañó.

-¡Eres mía!- la voces de Juvia y Gray sonaron en conjunto, reclamando por la rubia, quién solo atinó a contenerse para no caerse en su lugar. Los dos portadores de las voces se miraron dispuestos a armar otra batalla de miradas que sí podrían matar ya medio Fiore estaría inundado y congelado.

-¿Quieren nuestra opinión?- se aventuró a preguntar Gajeel.

-¡NO!- nuevamente exclamaron en conjunto, causando un pequeño sobresalto en Gajeel.

-¡Juvia!- le gritó ya algo cansada Lucy a su prima- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto para ya dejar ese tema en la nada misma, aunque claro está que ella no pertenecía a nadie- ¿Por qué apareces así repentinamente? Y no me mal intérpretes, me alegra mucho verte, te extrañaba muchísimo, pero es demasiado sorpresivo verte repentinamente en Magnolia.

-Vengo a hablar contigo Lucy- le dijo sería antes de mirarle por última vez con ganas de matarle a Gray.

-Veo que si…- se lamentó por un segundo de preguntar ello, peor no tenía de otra- De… de acuerdo, vamos a mi departamento.

-No te molestes- le sonrió- tío Jude me dio la llave de repuesto que tenían ellos. Ya dejé mis cosas allí… y por cierto, vendré a estudiar aquí, a la universidad Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué?- pregunto casi sin voz y realmente sorprendida Lucy, mientras que sus amigos se quedaban al margen del asunto familiar, pero Gray se atrevió a decir "genial" con mucha falsedad.

-Sí, ya me instale… bueno, casi por completo. Pero no te apresures. Regresaré al departamento y te esperaré allí. Sé que en este momento debes asistir a clases y no me interpondré- le sonrió.

-De… de acuerdo, ya que al parecer has decidido todo por tu cuenta.

-¿No me quieres en tú departamento?- pregunto, fingiendo, angustia que parecía tan verdadera que sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos en un instante.

-N-no, claro que no es eso… de hecho me alegra saber que ya no estaré sola en el departamento, es que esto es algo sorpresivo.

-Lo suponía- respondió Juvia como nada, ganándose una cara de reproche por su prima por actuar, ya que realmente se creyó su escenita- Bueno, supongo que nos volveremos a encontrar- ahora miró a los amigos de Lucy- fue un gusto conocerlos… al menos a la mayoría- dijo mirando a Gray sin aún aprobarlo, pero no por verle como un pretendiente para su prima- Y perdonen lo de hace instantes, pero… son precauciones que debo tomar ya que lo que más odio es que intenten jugar con mi familia y por eso tengo esa actitud con respecto a Hikari no hoshi como con mis otros primos.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Levy con una sonrisa amable- creo que te llevarás de maravilla con nosotros, te apoyaremos en cualquier cosa si es para desaparecer a personas con malas intenciones para con Lucy.

-Puedo verlo- le devolvió la sonrisa Juvia a Levy- me retiro, nos vemos más tardé Lucy- le dio un último abrazó para irse de allí con una sonrisa y un saludo de mano. La mayoría les devolvió el saludo, pero Gray, por otro lado, solo cruzó los brazos y bufó molesto. Lucy era SU Lucy. No la quería compartir con su prima que al parecer piensa exactamente igual que él. Eso iba a estar difícil.

Por otro lado, Lucy trataba de asimilar todo.

-Sé que todo esto fue repentino y sorprendente, pero si no nos apresuramos llegaremos terriblemente tarde- dijo Gajeel mientras se fijaba su reloj de mano, causando que completamente todo emprendieran viaje a paso apresurado hacia la universidad.

…

Después de un par de horas en el departamento de cierta rubia se encontraba la peli-azul muy feliz acariciando a la pequeña mascota.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Juvia sin mirarle aún. No le importaba que recién acabara de llegar, quería arreglar y aclarar todo ese asunto cuanto antes o se volvería loca- Dime ¿por qué quieres hacer esa locura?

-No es una locura Juvia- dijo Lucy colocando su mochila en el sillón más cercano que tuvo para después desplomarse en él- Y el que hayas venido aquí no cambiara la decisión que he tomado- sentenció seria- Ayer mi padre habló conmigo para informarme que ya arregló todo con la otra familia por lo que no anulare todo este trato.

-¿¡Por qué!? Lucy, no puedes casarte con un él sin si quiera amarlo… o es que, ¿si lo haces?

-Juvia- le llamó la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos para lo que venía- te pido por lo que más quieras que no digas su nombre jamás, no quiero saber quién es esa persona.

-¿Qué?- atino a preguntar un tanto ida Juvia. Sus ojos se abrieron en par. Su boca no formulaba decir otra cosa, tampoco quería hacerlo ya que esperaba la respuesta de su prima- Lucy ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que te digo es que no quiero saber con quién me casaré hasta el momento en que lo tenga que conocer personalmente. Y antes de que digas otra cosa no pienso escuchar ningún reclamo- se levantó mirándola seriamente- me casaré y punto. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con el que Jellal haya regresado y yo esté preocupada que papá no lo acepte, porque ellos están más que bien. Tampoco es porque quiero que Romeo no se vea involucrado en todo esto, aunque bien eso ya es uno de los puntos a favor. Simplemente no tengo deseos de pensar que me casaré con alguien por "amor", para mí la empresa de la familia es lo más primordial y no pienso arriesgarme a perder todo lo que hice con tanto esfuerzo con pequeñeces y si para eso tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona que ni conozco, pues bien, pero mi trabajo no se derrumbara- soltó con los ojos cristalinos sin darse cuenta. No estaba llorando, no iba a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué dices "amor" como si fuera algo… malo, algo que no existe?- le pregunto Juvia levantándose, dejando al animal que miraba atento toda la escena en completo silencio- Y me importas mucho como para dejar que te arruines la vida. Hablas como si el matrimonio fuera un juego, pero no lo es Lucy, ¡NO LO ES!- dijo enojada.

-Juvia, sé que el matrimonio no es un juego… tengo miedo, créeme que sí, pero no voy a desistir. Mi principal prioridad es hacer lo que sea necesario para que el hotel no se desestabilice.

-Si todo es por eso de que el rival quería comprar esas tierras simplemente mi padre estará más que gustoso de contribuir-

-No Juvia- le interrumpió ella- esto es algo que solo nos incumbe a mi padre y a mí… con mi futuro esposo. No estoy despreciando las buenas intenciones de mis tíos y tuyas, pero no es algo que se discuta el no querer que esto salga más de nosotros tres.

-¡¿Por qué mujer?!- pregunto con frustración mientras la miraba enojada- ¿Acaso los ofendemos con ello? O dime mejor tú, respóndeme ¿por qué?

-No, no claro que no. Yo con mi padre estamos más que agradecidos contigo y mis tíos por todo los que nos ayudaron y nos quieren ayudar. Pero esto es algo indiscutible Juvia… Yo ya acepte ese compromiso y por la otra parte también. No vamos a anularlo, al menos no lo haremos por nuestra parte.

-Eres una orgullosa- le dijo con los ojos cristalinos- ¡¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?!

-Porque no estoy pidiendo tu ayuda Juv- le dijo mirándola tiernamente, agradeciéndole por tanta preocupación- voy a estar bien y espero que me apoyes para estarlo… y eso significa que no me digas el nombre de esa persona. Sé que lo sabes, estás más enterada que yo, supongo, pero es una decisión mía dejar todo en las manos de mi padre y quedarme al margen de todo este asunto lo más que pueda para que no afecte mi vida, ni mucho menos mis estudios.

-Pero… ¿y qué pasa si te enamoras antes de saber con quién te casaras? ¿Aun así piensas en casarte sabiendo que amas a otra persona?

-Eso no pasará, créeme- dijo con una media sonrisa que solo logró enfurecer más a Juvia.

-No, claro que no- apoyo Juvia ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de su prima- Y bien, dime ¿quién es?- le pregunto colocando sus manos en las caderas, después de limpiarse una lágrima traicionera que se le escapó por la rabia e impotencia- ¡Exijo quién es ese idiota por el cuál estas aceptado toda esta locura! Y ni se te ocurra negármelo porque tú eres un libro abierto para mí, puedo saber qué es lo que te pasa, que es lo que piensas con cada gesto y palabra que dices. Y ese comentario del amor es como si lo estuvieras reprochando por algo que te hizo.

-No sé de qué hablas- le esquivo rápidamente ella mientras se iba para la cocina por un poco de agua. No estaba bien, definitivamente no. Ella no se decidió casar con alguien que no sabe por el solo hecho de que Natsu estaba con alguien más, no pudo haber tomado esa decisión solo por eso… no, no pudo hacerlo.

-¡No trates de huir Lucy!- obviamente Juvia le seguía por los talones, no iba a desistir al igual que ella, ambas tenían sangre Heartfilia por las venas, no iban a rendirse cuando se lo proponían- Esta actitud solamente me está afirmando lo que pienso, dime ¿Quién ese ese tipo qué te hizo tomar esa decisión con tanta magnitud? Porque de la noche a la mañana no despiertas con las ganas de casarte con alguien quien ni siquiera sabes quién es.

Lucy se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y aún se encontraba de espaldas para no ver a su prima. Tarde o temprano iba a enterarse. Juvia sabiendo que no quería darle la cara se posiciono junto a ella y no dejaba de mirarla, cosa que ella lo sentía perfectamente.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabré Lucy- empezó a hablar con más calma. No serviría nada ponerse en forma atacante, solo le haría tomar una posición más defensiva y cerrada- Solo quiero ayudarte a que no cometas un gran error de pensar en ti de esa forma, que solo debes vivir del trabajo y nada más. Mira a Jellal, dijo que jamás formaría una familia y al final terminó siendo el padre de un hermoso bebé y esposo de una bellísima y gran mujer. Él también no creía en el amor, pero ahora está más que feliz y rodeado de ello.

-Jellal se merece ser feliz Juv- le dijo dejando el vaso vacío en la mesada y tomando aire continuó- Ha sufrido demasiado por culpa de Rebeca. Y yo… yo soy un caso distinto, fui demasiado egoísta en pensar en mí sola muchas veces que simplemente merezco estar así- una sonrisa sin ánimos apareció en su rostro, lo que causo en Juvia tristeza absoluta.

-¿Él está con alguien más?- le pregunto mientras la abrazaba y colocaba su cabeza en el brazo derecho en él.

-Él ya ama a alguien quien lo ama de la misma forma. Y yo… simplemente sobro en todo eso. Pero, a pesar de ello, creo que es lo mejor. Aunque no estuviera ya con alguien dudo que me mire más haya que como una…

-Hermanita menor- continuó Juvia con sus ojos perdidos al igual que el de Lucy, quien asintió, aunque Juvia no lo vio pero sintió ese leve movimiento- Entonces a quien debo asesinar por hacerte tomar esa decisión, lo aceptes o no, ese ese sujeto de cabellos rosados ¿no?- pregunto con una media sonrisa triste.

-No tienes que hacer nada- le dijo Lucy frotando los brazos que la rodeaban- Y me sorprende que no hayas dicho que era Gray o Gajeel- dijo en medio de broma, para terminar con eso de manera más tranquila.

-Pues Gajeel ¿verdad? era novio de esa chica, que por cierto me cae muy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa verdadera- Y no te vi esos intereses con él. Gray, ese sujeto me cae como un cubo de agua helada, no me gusta.

-¿Entonces por qué no podría ser él?- le pregunto queriendo saber cómo dedujo su "antiguo" interés amoroso.

-Pues tú cuando lo presentaste a él- dijo refiriéndose a Natsu- te interrumpiste por un pequeñísimo lapso y ese sujeto, Gray, cuando dijo que no quería a ningún idiota junto a ti miro de reojo al peli-rosado.

-Natsu- le dijo ella.

-Así que sumando todo y más lo que estabas por decir, era obvio que era… Natsu. Además hablé con Loke antes de venir hacía aquí. No me dijo quién era específicamente, pero me dio a entender que lo más probable es que te encuentre con él y otras personas.

-Quiero pensar que esto no lo sabe nadie más ¿verdad?

-Oh, créeme que no. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó que me soltará esa información?- le pregunto dramatizando, separándose de ese abrazó, fingiendo cansancio- Ese sujeto sí que se toma muy en serio el de no decir nada.

-Pues no tanto- bromeo Lucy girando para verla- soltó la lengua contigo.

-Pero te digo que me costó mucho- eso no era exageración, porque de verdad le costó muchísimo que le cuente algo, ya que él también presiente que esa decisión era por un desamor más que cualquier otra cosa- tuve que prometerle que conseguiría una cita con una amiga… caya que ese tipo es un ligón- dijo en forma de broma.

-Ni te imaginas- le apoyo Lucy, riendo ambas por criticar al pobre sujeto. Después de esa charla/discusión, ambas decidieron dejarlo por la paz y no tocar nuevamente el tema del matrimonio arreglado, además de que había cosas más agradables de qué hablar, después de todo hace mucho que no se ven y tienen toda la tarde y noche para ponerse al día.

…

La música sonaba por toda la casa, los jóvenes se disponían a bailar como si no hubiera mañana en el centro del gran y espacioso patio trasero de la gran casa, por no decir mansión, de Lyon.

-No puedo creer que al segundo día en Magnolia y ya esté en una fiesta… me agrada- dijo Juvia con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que en la otra mano sostenía un vaso con una bebida extraña, pero que le llamó la atención.

-No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a venir aquí- le recriminó Lucy- quería aprovechar para descansar, pero no, tú querías venir y me tenías que arrastrar.

-Mh… mi querida prima, debes a salir a divertirte.

-Tu diversión no es muy parecida a la mía- le contradijo.

-Corrección, debes de conocer a más personas, y antes de que me digas otra cosa, me refiero a chicos. Uno en el que te fijes y él en ti.

-¿Pero no es solo ayer donde decías que no querías a ningún hombre junto a mí?- le miro con reproche, la verdad ya no la entendía.

-Sí, pero eso era en ese momento. Ahora quiero que te lluevan, cosa que está pasando, pero más importante es que tú te fijes en alguien…

-No voy a fijarme en alguien si eso es lo que esperas para desistir del trato- le aseguro mientras se acabó de un solo trago su bebida.

-No sabía que acostumbrabas a beber- comento sorprendida.

-No lo hago- saco la lengua arrepintiéndose de haber hecho eso, porque ahora su garganta quemaba.

-¡Chicas!- Levy apareció de la nada con una gran sonrisa- hasta que al fin las encuentro.

-Es difícil hacerlo entre toda estas personas- comentó Gajeel que estaba justo detrás de su novia a la par de Gray.

-Las fiestas de Lyon se caracterizan porque casi mitad de Fairy Tail está presente- bromeo Lucy, aunque podía decirse que estaba cerca- y buenas chicos, no se ven tan mal- les dijo para solo molestar a sus amigos, que se sonrojaron por un pequeño lapso. Justamente lo que quería ella.

Gray iba vestido con una remera gris que poseía botones en la parte de arriba completamente todos desabotonados y unos pantalones blancos con unas zapatillas discretas de color negra. Mientras que Gajeel iba con un pantalón del mismo estilo que Gray solo que de color negro, zapatillas rojas y una camisa con botones de color blanca con los primeros tres botones sin abrochar, era ley de hombres que no lo hagan.

-Podemos decir exactamente lo mismo nosotros- de la nada apareció Lyon, provocando un pequeño susto en los hombres ya que las manos de Lyon estaban en los hombros de ellos. Iba vestido con una camisa color vino y unos pantalones blancos, con su típico peinado que atraía a más de una.

Levy iba vestida con unas plataformas plateadas y un vestido de color azul oscuro ceñido a su cuerpo. Juvia iba también con un vestido pero de color celeste cielo y se alejaba justo en la cintura, con unos tacos no tan altos ni tan bajos de color negro. Por otro lado Lucy iba con unos shorts de color negro y una blusa blanca holgada con pequeños brillantes que hacía todo llamativo. Al igual que traía puestas unas botas con solo un poco de tacón.

El otoño extrañamente dio un hermoso día como para ir vestido de esa manera, por lo que todo el mundo aprovecho eso para ir claramente cómodo.

-Ven, eso se llama ser un caballero… aunque solo sea un truco para ligar- dijo Lucy causando que la sonrisa coqueta, pero más de broma, de Lyon desapareciera por unos instantes, mientras que la risa de los demás hacían presente.

-Vaya, vaya, mi tierna Lucy, pero con eso puesto no tienes nada de tierna, de seguro en la-

-Muy buena tu fiestecita Lyon- dijo Gajeel sin querer escuchar el resto, mientras que Gray le estampo su mano en la boca de él para que no siguiera, era un tacto "delicado" entre ellos.

-Siempre mis fiestas son buenas, es más, son increíbles- dijo sin dudar de sus palabras- Vaya, Juvia- le saludo a la cara nueva, aunque claramente él ya la conocía.

-Lyon, hola de nuevo… ¿por qué no me sorprende mucho que tú seas el anfitrión esta noche?- le saludo Juvia levantando su copa.

-Sabes que tanta popularidad y poder solo puede venir de los Vastia- le saludo él con un asentimiento.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen?- pregunto Lucy, cosa que también querían saber los otros jóvenes ya que era demasiado extraño que ellos dos se conocieran en tan solo un día como para hablarse con tanta familiaridad.

-Lyon acompañó a su padre en unos negocios que llevó con mis padres. Eso fue hace un par de años, pero su estadía fue de un mes, el tiempo suficiente como para que él organice una fiesta en la que le conocí, ya que mi padre me había pedido que vaya por el solo hecho que él era el hijo de su socio y amigo- respondió Juvia con simpleza.

-¿Por qué omites la parte en que tomaste mi corazón con ese vestido rojo pasión y lo destrozarse?- le pregunto dramatizando en forma de burla, aunque algo parecido había pasado.

-Porque yo no era como esas chicas que esperabas…- le dijo simplemente. La verdad es que si había intentado coquetear con ella, pero de una manera más seria, pero desafortunadamente ella no tenía esas mismas intenciones que él, pero todo había quedado bien… bien normal con ellos dos, claro está.

-¿Intentaste coquetear con mi prima?- ahora fue Lucy la que se puso un tanto seria, solo un poco.

-Pero le rompió el corazón- siguió Gray con una sonrisa, no sabe de a dónde vino, pero supuso del fracaso que obtuvo el Vastia por parte de la Loxar, tal vez, tal vez la había juzgado antes de tiempo, aunque eso no significaba que aún le tenía la guerra declarada por bien quién era dueño de Lucy.

-No te sientas celosa princesa- dijo intentando ser seductor, cosa que lo fue, pero no para Lucy o Levy o Juvia, conocían sus mañas.

-No lo está- contestaron por la rubia sus amigos.

-Vaya, vaya… si te mantienes todo el tiempo cerca de estos mastodontes ningún hombre se te acercará para invitarte a bailar y tal vez-

-No nos iremos- los ojos de Gray y Gajeel brillaron en forma de estrellas, no planeaban hacerlo, pero tampoco planearon lo que seguía.

-Nada de eso- intervinieron ambas mujeres presentes, sorprendiendo a los hombres y a Lucy.

-Gajeel tú y yo iremos a bailar- dijo Levy tomando la mano de su novio y empujándolo con fuerza sorprendente hacia donde se encontraban las personas bailando agradablemente.

-Y tú- se dirigió Juvia a Gray en forma de advertencia apuntándolo, ganándose por parte de él un pequeño sobresalto- no harás nada si un hombre quiere acercarse a Lu-chan y no me importa si me tengo que pasar el resto de la noche pegada junto a ti para evitarlo- en ese instante le dio una seña a Lyon el cuál lo supo interpretar y tomo delicadamente el brazo de Lucy para llevársela lejos de allí, mientras que Juvia tomaba a Gray y lo conducía al lado contrario de donde desaparecía su prima.

Lucy no protesto, ya que era claramente sin sentido hacerlo gracias al gran volumen que tenía la música, pero agradeció internamente que él la llevara a un lugar donde podían observar de arriba a todo el mundo bailando y la música no llegaba tan fuerte.

-De verdad Lucy, aléjate de estos y trata de salir con alguien- le aconsejo Lyon sinceramente mientras la soltaba suavemente- debería buscar a alguien, tomarte el tiempo para conocerlo, tratar con él… y tal vez así pienses mejor las cosas con respecto al matrimonio.

-Vaya, me sorprende que seas tú el que me de consejos de ese tipo- dijo Lucy sin querer mirarlo, posando su vista en la gente que se encontraba en el patio bailando- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- pregunto mientras miraba su vaso vacío y se lamentaba por tomárselo todo de golpe.

-Lo básico, que te casaras con el único propósito de un negocios- respondió el relajadamente mientras tomaba de su bebida, la poca que le quedaba- no es algo que no conozca, ya que como sabes, mi padre también está metido en todo ese asunto de los negocios y bueno, también ha intentado utilizarme como un método para acelerar algunos papeleos… o para pura conveniencia.

-El caso es que yo decidí hacerlo, mi padre no tiene nada que ver con ello- recibió una mirada que decía que no le creía para nada- Bueno, es verdad que yo fui quien acepto sin que mi padre intenta de nuevo de convencerme, pero si es el encargado de ver quienes serán la otra parte interesada en el proyecto del hotel. No es ninguna novedad que si saben que me casaré, también sepan o especulen con algunos motivos.

-Mh… puede ser, pero al no saberse con quién te casarás no se atreven a hacerlo muy seguros- le contesto él- me sorprende que hayas aceptado.

-Tengo mis propios intereses Lyon- le respondió con simpleza, esperando que entienda esa indirecta para terminar de hablar de ese tema, aunque claro, él no entendía o se hacía el que no comprendió tan insinuación.

-Esos intereses pueden estar relacionados con cierto peli-rosado- insinuó no con ánimos de molestarla, sino como una verdad que no se puede tachar.

-No sé a lo que te refieres- esquivo su pregunta como si ya hubiera ensayado esas líneas por años y años.

-Sabes… ese cambio te siente muy bien, aunque no si pensar que es por culpa de alguien… no, mejor dicho, sé que el culpable es esa persona, pero no entiendo si fue porque está ya con alguien más o te ha empujado a tomar la decisión de casarte.

-¿Podrías dejar de mencionar el tema del matrimonio aquí, donde cualquiera puede escucharte- le pidió un poco irritada, no le agradaría que más personas se enteraran de ese asunto, aunque tarde o temprano iba saberse.

-Solo si me contestas con la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres que te conteste?- pregunto un tanto cansada- ¿qué este cambio fue para ver si Natsu se fijaba en mí? O ¿si tome la decisión de contraer matrimonio por el solo hecho de que él es más que imposible para mí?- pregunto con enojo, pero no furia- tal vez inconscientemente esos factores influyeron algo en mis decisiones, eso no lo sé, pero lo único que te puedo asegurar es que quise cambiar mi aspecto por el tan solo hecho de pensar que era hora de que lo haga no solo por mi vida privada, claro que eso no tiene mucha importancia ahora, sino más por la profesional. Y por el otro tema, ya te lo dije, tengo mis propios intereses.

-¿Esos intereses son aún más grades que el querer amar a alguien y que esa persona te amé?

-Esos intereses son más importantes para mí que el amor, que en mi vida solo vino para complicarla, aunque ahora- miro hacia donde se encontraba el de la cabellera rosada y una albina, cosa que se sorprendió de encontrarlos- puedo decir que me da igual.

El silencio entre ellos, con un fondo de música alegre y murmullos de las personas que hablaban en conjunto, trajo calma por toda la marea de verdades que se había hablado hace instantes atrás.

-¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en alguien que habla sobre estos temas tan seriamente?- pregunto en tono de broma, para alejar toda esa seriedad y concentrarse en el ahora.

Lyon sonrió ante eso, la verdad ni él sabe muy bien por qué actuó así o tal vez si, ya que por poco iba a encontrarse en la misma o similar situación que ella con el tener que casarse con otra persona solo por negocios.

-No sé, creo que la bebida está causando ese efecto en mí- bromeo mirando su vaso completamente vacío.

-De todos modos, gracias… por escuchar y preguntar. La verdad es que no muchos saben sobre el tema y con los quien pueda hablar solo atinan a regañarme, criticarme o cuestionarme de un modo que exageran o me agota, como mi prima, por ejemplo.

-¿Y tus amigos?- le pregunto mirándola.

-No lo saben, ninguno. Creo que si lo supieran me hubieran cuestionado peor que Juvia… hasta mis hermanos no saben absolutamente nada al respecto. Los únicos, quiero pensar, que estamos enterado de esto son mis padres, mis tíos, Juvia, tú y tú padre, por lo que les ruego discreción con el tema, y la otra parte.

-Tú futuro marido y su familia- completo él.

-Sí- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Ya veo. Debo decir que me sorprende que no lo sepan los demás, pero tienes tus razones válidas, aunque creo que tendrá que contárselos antes de que se enteren por otros medios.

-¿Y arriesgarme que quieran regañarme o tratarme como una niña que está cometiendo un gran error?

-Es mejor eso que enfrentarse al enojo de ellos por no contarles- le contesto. Tenía razón, de nuevo. No le gustaba que estuviera muy equivocada y él tenga razón- Bueno, si me disculpas, como un gran y sexy anfitrión debo estar por todos lados… te dejo y seguro que no tardan en caerte pretendientes. Trata de interesarte y fijarte si hay algún hombre que te llame la atención, claro que yo no puedo ser una opción… por ahora- dijo en tono de broma mientras se iba de allí, dejando a Lucy con media sonrisa por sus ocurrencias.

Miro hacia el cielo completamente oscurecido bañado por las estrellas que era otro medio de luz a parte de la artificial que inundaba toda la casa.

 _-¿Hice bien?-_ se preguntó, pero lo más extraño es que no sabe a qué se refiere con ello. Hay tantas cosas que puede recriminarse por haber tomado decisiones erróneas, o tal vez las que pensó que era mejor para todos, o por el simple hecho de justamente no haber hecho nada.

-Disculpa- la voz de un hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos y fijó su vista en él, prestándole atención. Su rostro se le hizo extrañamente familiar, sabía que lo había visto ya antes, pero no recuerde de a dónde- ¿Puedo invitarte un trago? No es muy fuerte- le aseguro con una sonrisa gentil, extendiéndole con la mano derecha el extraño trago que había recibido anteriormente en el restaurante Strauss y la vez que se encontró con Loke… Entonces eso significaba que él era el quien…

-¡Eres tú!- exclamó apuntándole, reconociéndolo de aquella vez en el restaurante, ya que tenía la misma bebida que aquellas veces.

-Me siento alagado que me recuerdes a pesar de que solo cruzamos no más de dos veces la vista- dijo con una sonrisa que a cualquier chica pudo parecerle encantadora, aunque a ella también le pareció eso, no le causo ningún efecto. Era un castaño de alrededor un metro ochenta, cuerpo atlético y muy bien formado, eso no lo iba a negar, ojos color celeste como el cielo más despejado, una sonrisa gentil adornaba su rostro, aunque presentía que también poseía muchas otras facciones. Iba vestido con una camisa gris y un pantalón negro, nada llamativo, ya que para eso bastaba y sobraba con su aspecto. Nuevamente insistió con su mano en el aire con la bebida qe no iba a negarlo, le gustaba.

-Gracias… supongo- dijo ella mientras lo tomaba por no ser descortés, sumándole que deseaba volver a probarlo, pero no lo hizo. Quedaron unos segundos en silencio, donde ambos posaron sus vistas en la pista de baile. Él fue el primero en quién empezó a beber de la bebida y también fue el primero en hablar.

-Permíteme decirte que te vez realmente bella Lucy- le dijo mirándola con una de esas sonrisa que ahora le hacía pensar que ya la había visto antes, mucho antes del encuentro en el restaurante.

-Sería un alago que no me resultaría de desconfianza si supiera quién eres. De hecho, también deseo saber por qué me conoces o me das esté trago- dijo levantando el vaso.

-No le puse nada extraño, si es lo que temes- le dijo el soltando una pequeña risa- y cierto, perdón por mi error, me llamó Brandon. Y digamos que te he visto varias veces por la Universidad… también estudio en Fairy Tail.

-Jamás te he visto he entablado conversación contigo como para que me conozcas… o te des la libertad de mandarme esté coctel. Aunque debo admitir que no tienes un mal gusto- le dijo con media sonrisa, para que no se vea como si lo estuviera atacando.

-Gracias… supongo-le imitó a ella hace momentos atrás, lo que causó risa en ambos- pero seré sincero, desde que te vi me pareciste una hermosa mujer.

Lucy no sabía qué contestar, era demasiado incómodo todo ese asuntó para ella. Preferiría que le dijese que le había parecido hermosa alguien que ella conocía y no a ella. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer solamente atino a probar el trago dejándose llevar por ese gusto dulce y amargo, embriagante pero hasta un punto controlado, aunque está vez se sentía un poco más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que la otra vez.

-¿Te hice sentir incómoda?- le pregunto viendo su comportamiento.

-Algo- admitió ella mientras miraba a la bebida y preguntándose si así era como la recordaba.

-No era mi intención.

-No, no te preocupes…- le aseguro ella con media sonrisa.

-Está bien. Pero… ¿puedo pedirte bailar solo una canción?- le pregunto extendiendo su mano en forma de invitación. Ella solo atino a mirarle estudiándolo, pero al final accedió. Con una sonrisa, recordando a Lyon y su consejo de que se divierta, y también otros sucesos muchos más viejos que el de esa noche, bajaron de a donde se encontraban y se dirigieron directamente al centro de la pista a bailar esa música que solo lograba que sus cuerpos cada vez estén más cercas.

Sentía que alguien la estaba mirando, claro, no lo presentía por el hecho de qué ese chico lo hacía, sino otras miradas, otras que ya se imaginaba a quién le pertenecía. Sonrió al pensar inmediatamente en Levy y Juvia con una sonrisa por bailar con ese muchacho, y ese acto se intensifico cuando su mente se imaginó a Gray o Gajeel mandando dardos imaginarios al pobre sujeto con el que bailaba.

Ya por la mitad de la canción que bien la conocía, era una mezcla de bachata y pop, algo que causaba que estén bastante cerca, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos intensos de ese chico que le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella también lo hizo, pero ella por otro motivo muy distinto a lo que lo hacía él.

Se aventuró y arriesgó a acercarse lo suficiente como para susurrarle para que ella sea la única en escucharlo.

-Ni la más intensa luna con su brillo puede superar el que produce tu sonrisa- eso ya lo había escuchado… exactamente las mimas palabras y también del mismo sujeto. Sonrió porqué podía imaginarse lo que iba a venir. Brandon le sonrió con una mezcla de coqueteo pero como todo un "caballero". La sonrisa de Lucy lo interpretó como un "adelante" por lo que él poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios, pero justo a un centímetro, solo un centímetro, ella lo detuvo con su dedo índice de su mano derecha posándolo en la frente de él, tomándolo por sorpresa. Al ver su cara de confusión ella solo atino a guiñarle un ojo y se alejó de su rostro.

-Lamento decirte que… está vez estoy completamente sobria, a pesar que el Baileys Cielo tenía bastante alcohol y fuerte, pero no funciono como esperabas- colocó su mano izquierda en su cadera al igual que su peso en ella para tener una posición más relajada, como si todo eso no la estaba afectando en nada- Así que deberás buscarte otra para divertirte, porque ni está noche ni ninguna otra voy a servirte… al igual que hace un par de años- le sonrió un poco arrogante al darse cuenta de su competo asombró ya que ella recordaba claramente lo que pasó la prima vez que ella asistió a una fiesta que organizaba Lyon, bueno, al menos recordaba lo que pasó con ese sujeto- Hasta nunca- con un saludo con la mano se despidió y giro en sus talones para dejar completamente es putrefacto al joven que aún no podía creer que solo ella estaba jugando con él.

Una vez que salió entre toda esa multitud de personas que bailaban sacó su celular dispuesta a mandarle un mensaje a Gray pidiéndole de favor que acompañase a su prima hasta su departamento ya que ella se iría en ese momento y sabía perfectamente que a Juvia Gray no le era de lo más agradable, por lo que eso era una forma de decirle "gracias" por arrastrarla a ella también.

Cuando terminó de mandar el mensaje y obtener respuesta de Gray, quejándose, pero aceptando dado a que ella mintió con respecto que ya estaba en camino a su departamento, sintió la mirada penetrante de alguien, tal era esa sensación que le dio un escalofrío, pero de seguro que solo era el cansancio. Sí, solo era eso. Con esa mentalidad ya emprendió rumbo para abandonar la residencia.

Lo que no sabía era que realmente alguien la estaba observando y no precisamente era el sujeto al que le había dejado plantado en la pista de baile, o Gray. Gajeel, Levy o Juvia, ellos no la veían, pero otra persona sí.

Mientras que otro grupo de jóvenes se encontraba riendo a más no poder por lo que habían presenciado.

-¡Amigo te dejó literalmente plantado como una planta!- dijo un muchacho causando aún más risa entre esos hombres.

-¿De verdad pensaste que ella iba a caer?- ahora el quién habló fue el Vastia, una vez que calmo su risa- Vamos, era nada menos Lucy a quién pretendías… por cierto, creo que gané algo- dijo extendiendo la mano en el centro del semicírculo que formaban ellos, recibiendo dinero por parte de los otros hombres- Ella nunca me decepciona- guardó tranquilamente el dinero, claro con unos reclamos de sus amigos, pero no le importó- Ella no es alguien con quien puedes jugar, ya que definitivamente perderás- y con una sonrisa siguió tranquilamente tomando de su bebida para ver como éste solo gruñía por lo bajo. Tal vez la primera vez casi caía, de no ser por cierta persona, pero ahora no iba a hacerlo, de eso podía estar 101% seguro.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, holaaa! n.n/ ya después de un mes y de seguro una semana, he aquí un nuevo capítulo! *-***

 **El que el cap tenga más de 7000 palabras tiene que compensar algo... algo... (?**

 **Perdonen desde ya las faltas de ortografía, pero debo de publicarlo ya! :3 Y con respecto al fic MavisxZeref lo haré, sin importar que hayan sido tres o cuatro comentarios que le gustaron, pero lo haré... cuando tenga mi tiempo, pero juro que lo haré! n.n7**

 **Guest:** jajajaja, por qué gritar? xD (? muchas gracias por tus deseos y bueno, me he tardado, pero he aquí, es que tengo dos historias que estan a punto de terminar, por dos cap, y me quede traba en una que... me impidio seguir, por lo que decidí darme el tiempo necesario y pensarlo bien, por lo que seguí con está historia... :3 saludos y espero publicar para la próxima más pronto! que a ti también te vaya bien! n.n

 **Nalugruviajerza4E:** me alegra que te guste y sí, lo haré... pero sinceramente la idea que tenía para esos dos se me esfumo... pero ya me acordaré y tal vez, solo tal vez esté para fin fe mes, si los tiempos me alcanzan, claro... (?

 **Giuly:** aw... gracias y sí, claro que lo haré... *-* aunque me tendrán que tener un poco de pasiencia... (? y gracias por recordarme que es Au, aunque claro me encanta hacer AU! ya recondaré lo que planeaba hacer con ellos 4... xD yo y mi memoria tenemos muchas cosas... jejeje (?

 **hinata-sama198:** aw... gracias! :3 y ok, le tendré presente... n.n jajaj, em tarde un mes y algo más, pero he aquí! *-* es que... son algo atareados mis días últimamente y bueno, no encontraba mucho tiempo para escribir, pero he podido al fin hacerlo... y prometo que la próxima actualización será más rápida! *-*

 **hikaros:** holis! si, la verdad ni me imagino que alguien esté pasando por eso, la verdad no se lo deseo a nadie, pero es obvio que hay personas que lo hacen... T-T hey, hay intereses :( he intereses :) jaja, no me salió la carita de los simpson.. pero bueno, tu ya sabes como va todo esto, aunque si bien cambie muchas cosas... xD (? jajaja, ya te has unido a la parte del ZerefxMavis... :3 muy bien, otro más... (? si, yo también quería más Fairy Tail, pero hasta de seguro el año que viene tendremos que esperar... o leer el manga, cosa que de seguro voy a esperar porque los tiempos no me dan... xD Jajajajaja, ese Natsu es un loquillo... :3 un abrazo para ti también! n.n Y por supuesto, te cuidas mucho!

 **Lucy31:** jjajaja, tú eras la de la vendeta! :D jjajaja, Dios, ya sabía que me acordaba a alguien... xD huy, no me digas eso... u.u' no me gustaría que eso sea verdad, que aún hay un pequeño sentimiento por el primer amor... no quiero sentir amor por ese patán... ok, bueno, por él, ni que le hablara mucho, pero igual.. jump! estoy enojada ahora... :/ conmigo misma, pero... xD aw... hsadjkahskjdh :3 *-* de veras deveritas? que liiiiiiiindo, un one-shot para mi... :3 solo una persona lo ha hecho, pero era por un reto y justo caía en mi cumple y me lo dedico y me lo hizo con un shipeo que amo! *-* esa persona se merece un gran espacio en mi corazón! :'3 y bueno... pues te diría que lo intentes... te parecer a otra amiga, que al final se animo y publicó, pero no actualiza... :/ aunque lo sigo esperando... yo también estaba más que nerviosa cuando publique por primera vez, pero bueno, seguí por suerte y gracias a Dios... :) y qué estado haciendo? pues muchas cosas, pero siempre entre la escuela, el curso, algunas cuestiones de que en este año egresamos, unos fics que en un capítulo termina y el epílogo y... que tengo dos nuevos amigos! *-* bueno, tres, pero dos en mi salón! *-* al fin, quiero tener más amigos hombres, porque a veces es más fácil hablar con ellos que con mis amigas. Además que uno, que desde 4to me abraza cuando estoy mal! *-* un amigo de verdad que me conoce! y bueno, no sé que más... y tú?

 **Pido disculpas por tardarme mucho y también doy gracias por tenerme paciencia!n.n**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus Favs, Follows y Reviews! :') como siempre, jamás me cansaré de decirlo...**

 **Hasta la próxima que les prometo que será más pronto! n.n**

Actualización: 01/05/2016


	13. Stupid

**Capítulo 13: Stupid.**

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- le gritó Juvia a Gray. Estaba furiosa con él dado a que el mesero del café en donde se encontraban había intentado pedirles a cualquieras de ellos el número de su prima, que en este momento se encontraba en el baño junto a Levy, pero cuando llegó Gray no se resistió e invento un par de cosas que ahuyentaría a cualquiera que quiera seguir con vida.

-No te entiendo, primero dices que no quieres a ningún hombre cerca de tu prima, pero ahora intentas realizarle una cita a sus espaldas. Eso es de bipolar- se defendió Gray mientras tomaba de su bebida tranquilamente, sin ningún remordimiento al haber ahuyentado al pobre muchacho diciendo que ella estaba casada y con un hijo, y que el marido era uno del cuerpo de policía que montaba un arma siempre con él, pero si aun así quería tener su número no se lo iba a negar, aunque claro, después de escuchar aquello se fue sin insistir nuevamente.

-¡Deja de vivir en el pasado!- le señalo mientras bufaba y cruzaba los brazos para recostarse en su silla. Ya habían pasado dos largos meses desde que llegó Juvia a la ciudad y entabló amistad rápidamente con todos, exceptuando a Gray, que tenían una rivalidad irrompible por Lucy- ¡Dije que no quería a ningún hombre cerca de ella en ese momento! Ahora Juvia quiere que Lucy encuentre un hombre que esté interesado en ella y ella en él. Y por otro lado, todos somos bipolares- le contradijo mientras ahora colocaba sus codos en su mesa y miraba a Gray en forma retadora.

-Pero tú te pasas de bipolar. ¡Y no dijiste eso!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Gajeel!-ambos se giraron a ver al nombrado que se sorprendió que se percataran de su presencia, pero aún divertido por todo ese asunto habló sin pensar lo que decía.

-Parecen una pareja con una pelea- su característica risa no faltó en esa frase, causando que los dos palidecieran pero después se pusieran rojos por su ocurrencia.

-Cállate porque si nosotros parecemos una pareja peleando, tú cuando tratas de discutir con Levy pareces un niño reprendido. No sé cómo Levy te aguanta- se burló Gray, tratándose de zafara de lo que había dicho su amigo, el cual se le borró la sonrisa del rostro instantáneamente.

Como arte de magia y salvación de otra discusión aparecieron Levy y Lucy nuevamente.

-Puede que Gajeel sea un niño reprendido, pero cuando es un niño bueno hace las cosas muy bien- dijo Levy, tratando de "defender" a su novio, el cual se sonrojo porque le abrazo por la espalda y le beso la mejilla, el cual solo atino a sujetarles las manos un tanto sonrojado.

-Aw… el niño bueno quiere su premio- se burló Gray.

-Cierra la boca, porque por más que intentes ser un "niño bueno" no hay nadie que te de un premio- le sonrió con malicia y justo le pegó bajo.

-Eso debió doler, bien hecho Gajeel- le dijo Juvia sonriendo abiertamente al ver la cara del Fullbuster hecha piedra.

-Juvia, estoy segura que a ti no te molestará darle su premio a Gray- se burló Lucy de su prima quien le miro como si la hubiera insultado, pero a la misma vez se puso demasiado colorada y se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

-¡Eso nunca!- nuevamente se expresaron en conjunto y coordinación.

-Nunca digan nunca- les dijo Lucy mientras tomaba de su café humeante. La otra pareja se empezó a reír por lo que dijo la rubia y los otros dirigieron su odio hacia ellos.

Con la escena que veía Lucy se puso a pensar en qué tan rápido pasó el tiempo. Estaba más que satisfecha al ver que las remodelaciones para la ampliación del hotel iban de maravilla, sin consecuencia alguna, aunque para ello tuvo que aceptar en casarse con alguien que no sabía, pero confiaba en el juicio de su padre por lo que podía respirar tranquila… al menos un poco. No faltó mucho para que recibiera los llamados de sus hermanos, al igual que el de su madre. Estaban hechos furia, la habían regañado a más no poder, la creían loca o tal vez que se había golpeado la cabeza y perdido el juicio. Le costó no saber nada de ellos por tres largas semanas dado a que habían discutido muy fuerte. Pero al fin y al cabo no podían seguir así, por lo que ella fue quien llamó primero a su madre, para encontrarse con que allí estaban ambos hermanos. Gracias al cielo que no volvieron a discutir y llegaron a la paces. Su madre había aceptado, con mucha inseguridad, su decisión algo que la sorprendió mucho pero que tampoco se atrevió a preguntar por el bien de la paz. Pero sus hermanos eran otra cosa, negaban la idea que ella se casase con alguien solo por el bien de un simple hotel pero aunque lo negasen ya estaba hecho… Sus amigos no sabían nada de ese asunto. En esos meses siempre se acobardó de decirles, hasta Juvia le había dicho más de una vez que tenían derecho a saberlos, pero era algo difícil, por lo que decidió callar, aunque dentro de muy poco ya todos se enterarían.

…

Horas más tarde se encontraba en el supermercado haciendo su rutina. Se había separado de sus amigos hace una ya que Levy y Juvia debían de hacer un proyecto juntas, mientras que Gajeel y Gray tenían práctica de futbol. A Natsu no lo había visto en todo el día, cosa que no le sorprendió. A pesar que él había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos hace un mes, ahora se encontraba metido en su relación con Lisanna y ayudaba a su padre con algo de trabajo, por eso no se le hacía raro que ya casi no estuviera con ellos, tiene cosas más importantes, al igual que ella.

Saliendo de su estado e pensativa, Lucy logró divisar una melena muy conocida.

-¿Wendy?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la nombrada, quien giró instantáneamente y la abrazo felizmente.

-¡Lucy!- dijo feliz la menor- ¡Qué bueno que te encontramos!

-¡Luce!- grito el niño mientras imitaba a su hermana. Parece que los dos menores Dragneels apreciaban mucho a Lucy.

-Ren…- se agachó para darle un rápido abrazo y nuevamente pararse, ya que vio a la madre de estos justo en frente- Gusto en verla nueva entente Lilian-san.

-Lo mismo digo querida- dijo la mujer abrazándola- Veo que haces las compras.

-Juvia está con un trabajo de la universidad, así que sí- le sonrió- me sorprende verlos por acá.

-Es que a este niño- dijo apuntando a Ren quien estaba muy entretenido girando alrededor de su madre "cantando" una canción que parecía ser de una película muy conocida, aunque claro, no era muy claro- lo hemos malcriado y exige una golosina que solo aquí conseguimos- explico la mayor resbalándole una gotita de sudor.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¡Lucy!- llamó la atención ahora la adolescente- Dime, ¿tienes que hacer algo importante ahora?- preguntó esperanzada para que la respuesta fuera no.

-Pues… no, nada importante tengo ahora. Iba a estar en el departamento revisando unos papeles de rutina.

-¿Entonces podemos quedarnos contigo, por favor?- pidió Wendy juntando sus manos.

-¡Wendy!- le regañó su madre- no le hagas caso Lucy, es que le afecta su faceta de adolescente. Ya te he dicho que irán con su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Lucy sin entender todo muy bien.

-Pasa que no quiero ir con Natsu, ¡no nos prestará atención en lo más mínimo!- se quejó Wendy mientras cruzando los brazos. Bien y su madre puede tener razón, pero ella también lo tiene, su hermano en los últimos años, desde que está con Lisanna, como que los descuido un poco a ellos ganándose el aborrecimiento de su hermana menos.

-Yo no tengo problema que ambos se queden conmigo, serán de gran compañía- sonrió Lucy verdaderamente para ayudarle a Wendy.

-No quiero molestarte hija…

-Claro que no lo es, hace mucho que no pasó tanto tiempo con ellos- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Wendy dejándole en claro que se irían con ella, y se agachaba a la altura de Ren, quien se quedó quieto al verla- ¿Ren-chan, quieres acompañarme a casa e ir a ver a Plue?

-¡SIIIIII!- el pequeño espetó felizmente mientras levantaba los brazos.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema si ambos quieren ir ¿no Lilian?- le pregunto a la mujer mayor.

-No tienes idea cuanto te lo agradezco- le dijo con verdadero alivio- Wendy ya no desea pasar mucho tiempo con su hermano.

-Creo que el que no quiere pasar mucho tiempo con sus hermanos no soy exactamente yo mamá- le replico tomando en brazos a Ren quien ahora a más altura empezó a ver todo lo que le rodeaba.

-No se preocupe Lilian-san.

-Gracias, solo serán una par de horas, debemos ir a una reunión con mi esposo y bueno, no quería dejarlos solos en casa.

-No se preocupen, pueden dejarlos cuanto tiempo quieran.

-Listo ¿vez mamá?- dijo Wendy- anda, ve a ponerte hermosa para acompañar a papá que nosotras debemos de terminar de hacer las compras para Lucy.

Y echando prácticamente a su madre terminaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al departamento.

Una vez allí Lucy se dispuso a ponerle una película a Ren, sabiendo que se quedaría más que entretenido, por lo que podría hablar con Wendy un poco. Ya sabía que ella aborrecía un poco a Natsu y la verdad no le gustaba que los hermanos estén distanciados, ella ya lo había vivido y no era nada lindo.

-Gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí- dijo Wendy mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de las mesa, al igual que Lucy pero está de frente de la menor.

-Vaya que te pareces a tu mamá- le sonrió al ver que ambas creían que pedirles un favor era de muchísima molestia- no debes de preocuparte, puedes venir cuando quieras y quedarte cuanto gustes… ¡Y tú también mi precioso Ren-chan!- levanto la voz para que el pequeño la escuchara y así lo hizo, no prestando mucha atención, pero al escuchar su nombre se puso a saltar en su asiento mientras comía palomitas de maíz mientras veía sus tan amados dibujitos.

-Me alegra saber que Ren no siente la ausencia de Natsu…

-Te equivocas Wendy, claro que la siente de la misma manera que tú, solo que él es un niño que su atención viaja por todos lados.

-Me alegro mucho por eso- suspiro sonoramente para colocar su cabeza entre sus manos- No entiendo por qué él cambio tanto… No digo que esté mal que tenga novia, pero no puede olvidarse de todo solo porque la tiene.

-Lisanna no tiene la culpa, sabes… Es una faceta de estar enamorado- empezó Lucy. No iba a defender a su amigo, pero si iba a dejar las cosas en claro que la menor tratase de comprender más a su hermano.

-Qué comenzó hace 4 años- recalco Wendy.

-Sabes cómo es tú hermano, siempre es el ejemplo anormal- trato de sacarle una sonrisa con esa broma insultando en cierto punto a su amigo y lo consiguió- como iba diciendo, esa faceta ya se la va a pasar tarde o temprano. Ahora que se comprometieron él va a ver más por su futura esposa. Y que conste que no defiendo su actitud. A nosotros también nos ha dejado un poco de a lado, pero no podemos obligarlo a nada si no quiere. Es un completo idiota por dejar de lado a sus hermanos, pero ya se dará cuenta de su error y tratara de enmendarlo. Pero hay que dejarlo que él siga con su vida junto a Lisanna.

Al terminar de hablar recibió la mirada penetrarte de Wendy, como si no creyera sus palabras.

-¿Cómo soportas todo lo que te ha hecho mi hermano?

-Pues…

-Y no hablo de dejarlos a un lado, sino ¿cómo soportas ayudarlo para que sea feliz con Lisanna? ¿Cómo soportas que él sea un completo idiota que no se percata que tú estás… interesada en él?

Sonrió ante lo dicho, lo que confundió más a la chica, pero miro a Ren para asegurarse que este metido con su película y habló.

-Sé que no era novedad que yo estaba interesada en Natsu, ni para ti, ni para tus padres, Gray o cualquiera de nuestros amigos. Pero Wendy, ya en estos 4 años que pasé viendo a tu hermano con otra ¿no piensas que tal vez ya dejé de verlo de otra una forma que no era justamente amistad?

-No- dijo Wendy completamente segura- porque cuando te veía podía notar que no era un simple interés por mi hermano, sino… sentimientos puros. No comprendo cómo no pudo fijarse en ti y si en Lisanna- gruñó.

-¿Es que tienes algo contra Lisanna?- le pregunto, ya que cada vez que la mencionaba siempre lo hacía de una forma no tan grata.

-No es que la odie o algo parecido, pero ella es la mujer que me está quitando a mi hermano, de cierto modo, aunque sé que ella no es quien lo obliga a pasar menos tiempo con nosotros. Y por otro lado, te quiero a ti como cuñada- le sonrió sinceramente.

-Lamento decirte que eso no va a pasar- le dijo mirándole a los ojos directamente- Natsu no puede, y yo muchos menos, además de que tampoco quiero. No me malentiendas. Tú eres como una pequeña hermana y siempre será así, pero tu hermano y yo solo somos amigos y hasta allí. No va a haber nada nunca.

-Nunca digas nunca- le intervino Wendy mientras le tomaba de las manos- ni mucho menos ahora.

-Créeme que esté nunca si es de nunca- es gracioso, ya que ella dijo la misma frase de Wendy horas atrás.

-Recuerda mis palabras- no perdió las esperanzas Wendy- mucho más ahora que…

-¿Qué…?- inquirió dudosa Lucy al ver callar a la peli-azul.

-Hace una semana, cuando nos quedamos en el departamento de Natsu y Gray, escuché como nii-san tenía una discusión por teléfono con Lisanna.

-Quiero imaginar que no estas feliz porque tu hermano está en tal vez no los mejores momentos de su relación con Lisanna- inquirió ella, un tanto sorprendida por ello.

-Bueno… no exactamente feliz, pero es una señal, ¿no?

-No Wendy… no lo es. Todas las parejas tienen sus momentos.

-Hoy nuevamente se repitió- dijo ahora más triste- cuando yo llamé para hablar con él al parecer estaba con ella. Fue más cortante, más duro con las palabras. Se notaba a leguas que estaba enojado. Además de que también le grito que no podía dado a que debía de cuidar de sus dos hermanos… como si fuéramos una carga. Al parecer no se percató que aún estaba yo en línea, pero bueno, ya no importó. En ese instante le dije que podía hacer lo que quería porque ni yo ni Ren nos iremos con él.

-Por eso no querías ir al departamento de él.

-Si… Gray llegaría tarde de seguro, Natsu iba a faltar a su entrenamiento para cuidarnos, pero al parecer debía de acompañar a Lisanna a un lugar, así que se negó por nosotros. Prefiero que se vaya felizmente con ella que nosotros seamos un obstáculo para él.

-Claro que no lo son. Si él tiene problemas con ella debe de saber que solo con ella debe resolverlos y no tratar mal a los demás.

-Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado, porque de lo contrario…

-No pienses más Wendy están acá y listo- le sonrió tiernamente- ya, trata de enfriar tus pensamientos tú también porque si no te acuerdas llevan la misma sangre, así que tú eres igual a él cuando te enojas, y si ambos se encuentran así nada bueno va a salir…

-¡Lucy!- le regañó la menor, pero ambas se soltaron a reír, ganándose la mirada instantánea del pequeño que parecía que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido y no le dejaban ver su tan amada película "Cars".

-Perdón Ren-chan…- se disculpó Lucy dándole un beso en la cabeza, prometiéndole que ya no harían más ruido y así lo hicieron, dado a que Wendy se sentó a leer mientras que Lucy fue a revisar los papeles de la empresa, aún tenía tiempo antes de empezar a hacer algo para ellos.

La hora transcurrió velozmente, ya para entonces Ren exigía atención de la rubia, quien se sentó junto al pequeño a ver otro dibujitos animados que encontraron al azar.

-Realmente amo está novela- le admitió Wendy cuando también se sentó al otro lado de su pequeño hermano para ver la televisión y descansar un poco de su novela.

-Me sorprendió un poco haber recibido el paquete de mi hermano pidiéndome que te lo entregase- sonrió con malicia- estoy segura que al fin y al cabo si seremos cuñadas, y créeme que yo no me juntare con nadie del apellido Dragneel- le dejó en claro que más pensaba en la posibilidad de que su hermano Romeo y ella tuvieran algo- No sabía que se hablaban todos los días.

-No es así de todos los días…- trato de justificarse Wendy con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas.

-Wendy, son todos los días… estoy bien informada de ello- le guiño un ojo- pero no te preocupes, que tú no eres la única que se sonroja cuando le digo eso…

Repentinamente el timbre del departamento sonó, sorprendiendo un poco a Lucy. Su prima no podía ser a menos que se haya olvidados las llaves. Los padres Dragneels tampoco, ya que sabía en la perfección que esas reuniones tardaban horas… ¿tal vez eran sus amigos o un vecino? Sin más se levantó para ver quién era, no sin antes fijarse en la hora y notar que ya el reloj marcaba las 7:24 pm.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un rostro muy familiar.

-¡Lucy!- sonrió Mest al ver que le abrió la puerta.

-Mest… ¿qué haces aquí?- atino a preguntar, ganándose un bufido por parte de éste.

-Vaya, además de que me tomo tiempo en venir a verte tú preguntas qué hago aquí- cruzo de brazos tratando de adoptar una postura de reclamo.

-Oh, perdona señor soy muy importante por tomarte la molestia de venir a verme…- se disculpó con ironía para reír junto a él y darle un rápido abrazo- Pasa- ambos entraron encontrándose con las miradas muy atentas de los menores Dragneel. Mest se sintió un tanto confundido, pero esos rostros se le hacían familiares, al menos el de la adolescente.

-¿Hola…?- saludo Wendy examinando cuidadosamente al nuevo sujeto, cosa que no le sorprendió mucho a Lucy, pero si del pequeño Dragneel, aunque debía de imaginarse que si llevan la misma sangre son parecidos en muchos aspectos.

-Buenas tardes- les saludó el mayor con una sonrisa para aligerar un poco ese ambiente tenso que sentía por las miradas llenas de preguntas por parte de los pequeños, aunque claro, el de tres años mucho que digamos no podía preguntar.

-Chicos, él es Mest, un gran amigo de la infancia. Mest ellos son los hijos de Igneel y Lilian Dragneel. Wendy y Ren Dragneel- les presento con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a sus invitados ya que sus caras de desconfianza se notaban a leguas.

-Oh… sí, sabía que de algún lado se me hacían conocidos. Creo que falta un Dragneel, ¿no es así?- pregunto buscando a la mirada a cierto peli-rosado, aunque presentía que no estaba allí.

-Mi hermano tiene cosas mucho más importantes que tener que cuidarnos- bufó Wendy con la misma "alegría" que hace un rato.

-Wendy…- le riñó Lucy sabiendo de antemano que estaba enojada con su hermano mayor.

-Oh… un joven que está ya a más de la mitad de su carrera tiende a dejar de lado a personas y cosas muy importantes y sin darse cuenta- le aseguro Mest colocando una mano en su cadera recordando un poco su instancia en ese período.

-Cuestión que mi hermano no nos deja de lado por sus estudios exactamente, sino por el simple hecho que le parece aburrido pasar tiempo con sus dos hermanos menores- Mest miró a Lucy, quien le lanzó una mirada dándole a comprender que si bien eso tenía su grado de verdad como que no. Mest pensó un poco las cosas y sin más se acercó a los menores.

-Oh, entonces quédate tranquila que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que está dejando pasar tiempo demasiado valioso con su hermosa hermana y tierno hermano- le movió un poco el cabellos a ambos, ganándose un pequeño sonrojo por parte de Wendy y una sonrisa exactamente igual que las que da Natsu por parte de Ren.

-Oh, vaya, creo que tu galantería también atrapa a los pobres niños indefensos- bromeo Lucy, para sacar ese tema de Natsu para que todo esté normal.

-Es algo natural que sale de mi- se excusó Mest ganándose la risa de las dos mujeres, mientras que Ren ya al no entender muy bien el asunto, ya sin desconfianza al sujeto, se giró a ver la televisión.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas…

-¿Luce?- pregunto el menor girándose velozmente sorprendiendo a todos- ¿Puedo comer más palomitas de maíz?- pregunto tan claramente y con unos ojos que la mataba de ternura que en ningún momento pensó en negarle el gusto. Era muy consentidora.

-Por supuesto Ren-chan- le sonrió para dejarle tranquilo que se lo daría muy pronto.

-Vaya, sí que eres consentidora… ahora mucho más que eres tía- comentó Mest viendo cómo se dirigía a la cocina por el pedido del pequeño- Los dejo para que puedan seguir con su programa que es… ¡Kung Fu Panda!- exclamó con cierta emoción que le sorprendió mucho a Wendy, pero que hizo que el niño le mirara para ver qué más iba a decir- Déjame adivinar… te encanta mono ¿verdad?- pregunto a en quien se paró en el sillón y asintió muchísimas veces dejando a saber que le encantaba, aunque sus ojitos en forma de estrella bastaba y sobraba- Aquí entre nos, a mí también me encanta él… es un personaje muy divertido.

-No te creo- dijo Wendy sin pensarlo, causando que se tapara la boca instantáneamente.

-Oh, sí. Puedo tener 27 años, pero créeme cuando te gusta algo no importa la edad. ¿Verdad campeón?- le pregunto a Ren con un puño y él muy feliz lo choco. Esa acción hizo que Wendy pensara en lo que estaba ocurriendo en frente suyo. Ren tenía una figura madura de hermano al menos por unos instantes.

Mest se fue a la cocina, prometiendo que vendría con los pochoclos para el pequeño, quien se sentó mucho más feliz porque a otra persona le encantaba su mismo personaje favorito. Wendy vio la felicidad de su hermano y no pudo evitar sonreír por él y abrazarlo.

-Yo pienso que tigresa es más fuete que mono- ese comentario causó que su pequeño hermano le fulminara con su mirada. Esa era una relación de típicos hermanos.

Mientras que en la cocina, Mest fue directo al grano, ya que su visita tenía un motivo.

-Creo que debo de felicitarte, no todos los días te comprometes- le dijo dando una última mirada a los hermanos que empezaron a dar una batalla de quién era el mejor en kung fu entre Tigresa y Mono. Sonrió por última vez antes de encontrarse a Lucy quien parecía que no le sorprendía mucho que él supiera aquello.

-Gracias, supongo, aunque fue un poco cortante esa felicitación ¿no lo crees?- estaba esperando pacientemente a que el maíz empezará a explotar en la cacerola.

-Debes de imaginarte el por qué. ¿No lo crees?- le re-pregunto él.

-Mest, ya tuve suficiente con mi madre, hermanos, tíos y prima. Así que te ahorro el regaño porque dudo que digas algo nuevo.

-No he venido exactamente a regañarte- dijo el colocándose junto a ella, pero mirando al lado contrario que ella y apoyado contra la mesada- solo quiero saber el cambió tan repentino de tu decisión.

-Creo que a todos les sorprende mi decisión.

-Sí, ya que siempre te has negado a ello. Y ahora que de la nada salgas con esto… tienes que reconocer que claro iba a ser motivo de sorpresa- ahora cruzó los brazos para tomar más aire y seguir- además de no elegir con quien casarte.

-Eso es un fastidio- admitió ella mientras movía un poco los pochoclos para que no quedara ni uno sin cocinar- Debo de cuidar de mis estudios y el hotel, eso es mucho más importante como para fijarme en eso Mest. Confió en que mi padre habrá tomado una buena decisión.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que sepas quién es- intervino él.

-Debo de suponer que también sabes quién es esa persona.

-Descuida, no pienso decirte quién es- le tranquilizo mientras le ayudaba a servir los ya recién cosidos pochoclos y le echaba azúcar.

-Gracias- dijo ella sinceramente.

-No tienes que agradecer- dijo él, mientras probaba uno que se había caído en el mesón- ya tú sabrás si habrás hecho o no bien.

-Me lo dijeron muchas veces eso- dijo Lucy soltando un suspiro agotador.

-Bueno, has lo que tú misma dices. No te preocupes de eso. No puedo pedirte que desistas de esa idea porque sé que será en vano. Pero si puedo pedirte que te abras al mundo y que si encuentras a un hombre que te interese no tengas dudas en intentar algo con él, claro, si es que te merece- dijo pensando mentalmente en el hermano mayor de los dos Dragneel que estaban en la habitación de al lado- Y no te preocupes si llega a pasar, créeme que todos aceptaremos tu decisión.

-Pues mi decisión es está Mest, aunque me interese en alguien- le dijo mirando a los ojos.

-A veces olvido lo testaruda que eres- se lamentó pesadamente, para dejar en claro que ese tema hasta ahí queda.

-Ese es tú problema por olvidadizo, no el mío- le guiño un ojo ella dispuesta a irse con los dos tazones de pochoclos, el cual se le fue arrebatado uno por él.

-Lo siento, pero le prometí al campeón que yo le llevaría esté- ahora él le guiñó un ojo antes de abandonar la cocinar, dejando a Lucy son una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

-¡Mono gana!- exclamó el pequeño.

-Oh, por supuesto que Mono gana campeón, aunque Tigresa es muy fuerte, pero él tiene fuerza, astucia y también es muy gracioso- dijo entregándoles lo que tanto quería.

-Hombres, sí que son testarudos…- bromeo Wendy aceptando el otro tazón por parte de Lucy, pero ella lo coloco en la mesita.

-Mucho- coincidí Lucy al ver a los dos hombres o bueno, hombre y niño hablando sobre las muchas cualidades de ese personaje.

-Bueno, aunque me encantaría quedarme y darles más razones a estar hermosas sonoritas el por qué Mono es uno de los mejores, debo irme a cumplir con mi último trabajo que me espera aquí.

-¿Acaso te irás mañana?- recibió un asentimiento por parte de él- Vaya, parece que es costumbre visitarme un día antes de que te marches.

-¡Noooo!- se quejó Ren, al parecer se habían llevado muy bien en muy poco tiempo.

-Lo siento campeón pero debo hacerlo…- se disculpó el mientras lo levanta en brazos, cosa que le sorprendió a ambas mujeres dado a que él no se dejaba alzar por cualquiera, eso significa que Mest realmente logró tener la confianza necesario como para que o deje hacer.

En plena insistencia por parte de Ren y Wendy para que se quedara más tiempo sonó el timbre que no fue de mucha atención por ellos tres, pero al parecer Lucy si y fue a ver quién era.

Se encontró con Natsu quien estaba un tanto cansado y no muy feliz.

-Hola Natsu- le saludo ella, recibiendo un casto "hola" de parte de él.

-Vengo por Wendy y Ren- sentenció el algo brusco. Escucho las risas de sus hermanos y se dispuso a entrar, pero ella se interpuso en su camino seria.

-Mira Natsu, cuida tu modo de hablar. Si estás enojado o fastidiado con alguien no tienes que ser tosco con todos- le envió una mirada de advertencia antes de darle pasó. Entro para quedarse completamente sorprendido por lo que veía. Sus hermanos parecían muy felices con ese desconocido… o bueno, esa persona que no conocían muy bien.

-Bueno, bueno… Tigresa es mejor…- termino por decir Mest, sin percatarse de la presencia de Natsu, al igual que los hermanos- es mujer, así que debemos darle la razón para que esté tranquila, aunque nosotros tengamos razón ¿si campeón?- le pregunto él ofreciéndoles los cinco el cuál el los choco gustosos. Esa escena lo golpeo justo en el orgullo, pero también en el ser de hermano.

Cuando Wendy rodo los ojos con una sonrisa se encontró con su hermano causando que se pusiera seria instantáneamente. Mest se percató de ello inmediatamente y giraron a verlos a ellos dos.

-Gusto en volver a verte Dragneel- dijo Mest un poco más serio, pero aún con una pequeña sonrisa de cordialidad.

-Gryder- sentenció Natsu con la mandíbula tensa- Vengo por ustedes- les habló ahora a sus hermanos. No les saludo, no les envió una sonrisa, no les llamo por sus nombres, nada.

-No te molestes en hacerlo Natsu- dijo Wendy mientras le miraba seria.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio que el único que se atrevió en romperlo fue Mest.

-Creo que ya debería irme. Como dije, tengo que asistir a una reunión- ahora depósito a Ren nuevamente en el sillón y le saludo con un puño, el cual fue correspondido con una sonrisa. A Wendy le revolvió el cabello como la primera vez. En este acto ella hizo un puchero mostrando desconformidad, pero estaba feliz. Cuando se paró frente al mayor de los Dragneel presentes se despidió por su apellido y en distancia con una postura muy recta. Lucy acompañó a Mesta hasta la salida, despidiéndose con un afectivo abrazo y una que otra palabra, que Natsu no alcanzó a oír, pero si vio de reojo como se despedían con una sonrisa. No se atrevió a moverse. Estaba ahora más que furioso y no tenía idea por qué.

Lucy regreso de nuevo con ellos rápidamente para encontrarse con que nadie se había movido de su lugar.

-Ren-chan… ¿Qué te parece buscar una película que quieras ver ahora?- le pregunto mientras se acerca a él, quien al parecer se percataba de la actitud de su hermano- Wendy ¿puedes ayudarlo a encontrar lo que él quiere?

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres ver Ren?- le pregunto con una sonrisa a su hermano menor, ignorando la existencia del hermano mayor. Ren miró por última vez a su hermano mayor para concentrarse en lo que le día su hermana.

Lucy aprovecho eso para llevarse a Natsu a la cocina, quien solo se dejó llevar.

-¿Puedes si quiera hablar sin mostrar enfado Natsu? De no ser así será mejor que te quedes aquí por un buen tiempo o que te vayas. No te preocupes por tus hermanos, yo me encargaré de ellos- le dijo con los brazos cruzados estudiando a su amigo que solamente soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro.

-¿Qué hacía él acá?- le pregunto Natsu antes de que Lucy moviera un solo músculo para abandonar la habitación.

-¿Acaso eso importa, eso causó que tú estuvieras con esa actitud tan tosca y seca desde el momento que te vi al otro lado de mi puerta?- pregunto Lucy, atacándolo sin piedad. Se arrepintió al ver a su amigo maldecir en voz baja mientras mostraba claro dolor por su actitud, pero tenía que darle frente ella por el bien de los hermanos menores de él y por él mismo.

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó mientras se pasaba sus manos por su rostro refregando sus ojos. No sabía ya ni que decía y mucho menos qué pensaba.

-No deberías decirme eso a mí, sino a Wendy y Ren, a los cuales los has abandonado por mucho tiempo. Tú mismo viste que a Ren le agradó Mest, lo cual es algo muy raro ya que es un niño muy alegre y sociable, pero siempre primero es precavido. Creo que vio en él una figura de hermano mayor- justo le había tocado en su orgullo y lo hizo con intención.

-Yo soy su hermano mayor, de ambos- sentenció serio apuntándose, sacando una media sonrisa a Lucy- ese sujeto no es nadie.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin te acuerdas de eso. Entonces como buen hermano mayor primero pídeles disculpas por comportarte como un idiota y segundo, cambia la actitud, porque ni Wendy ni Ren tienen la culpa de tu mal humor, a menos que sea cierto que es una carga para ti cuidarlos, porque si es así te invito a que te retires, nadie te está atando para que te quedes- ahora antes de que pueda decir otra cosa lo dejó varado allí, solo. Esperó un par de segundos para tomar varias respiraciones profundas y encontrarse con su amiga y hermanos. No le gustaba admitirlo pero tenía razón.

Cuando Lucy vio cómo el Dragneel mayor se acercaba a ellos muy metido en sus pensamientos de cómo iba a comenzar todo, ella salió a su rescate, o al rescate de todos, así esto podía terminar pronto.

-Wendy, Ren-chan… su hermano Natsu tiene algo que decirle- les dijo Lucy para que ellos giraran a ver al peli-rosado, quien agradeció porque ella le había dejado todo servido en bandeja de plata.

…

Mientras que en otro lugar, para ser más específicos, en el departamento de Gajeel se encontraba él junto a su novia y Gray con Juvia, discutiendo un punto que era de vital importancia.

-Entonces… ¿Natsu tendrá su fiesta sorpresa?- pregunto Juvia mirando a sus amigos que asentían con los ojos cerrados.

-Natsu se merece una… si bien siempre lo vez con ese ánimo de un niño pequeño no le gustaba mucho celebrar su cumpleaños. Y gracias a mis tíos que están de acuerdo creo que es un buen momento para que se relaje un poco. Lo he notado demasiado tensó- informó Gray sabiendo la situación de su primo con la Strauss. Últimamente han estado más distanciados, un poco enojados, ¡hasta habían discutido! Pero como buen primo, y aunque de cierto modo sienta que está traicionando a Lucy le pediría ayuda a Lisanna como su novia para que las cosas sean habladas entre ellos. Prefería mantener a Lucy en el margen de todo ese asunto, bien ya puede estar olvidándose de su primo no iba a arriesgarse de hacerlo recordar nuevamente.

* * *

 **¡Hola! n.n/ después de 16 sías aquí un nuevo capítulo! quería hacerlo antes de dos semanas, pero empece tarde y el frío me hace más tentador estar en la cama... jajajaj xD (? ya, hace frío... T-T**

 **Tal vez crean que esto no tiene sentido o que tal vez es un relleno, o tal vez no, pero créanme que no lo es del todo, porque si bien esta es una especia de "adaptación" con respecto a la primera historia que es de alguna manera la "original" yo quiero que está sea distinta, y por distinta que no solo aborde a la hermosa pareja principal... :3**

 **Giuly DG:** aw... gracias! y espero que esto haya sido relativamente rápido... en comparación del anterior, lo fue, algo... (? Suerte para ti también!

 **Aandy G:** es más pronto que el anterior, así que bueno, aquí está! n.n saludos para ti también!

 **hikaros:** puedo hacerte una pregunta... si llegara a hacer un fic de... no sé, cualquier otro anime, lo leerías?no, de verdad, porque realmente ya desde ala primera vez que estuviste acá, en esté fic de Fairy Tail me sorprendiste mucho, pero también me hizo muy feliz! es muy lindo y bueno, alegre para mi, que de tu parte siempre comentes! :') estoy algo rara con los sentimientos, por eso a veces puedo decir cosas lindas o simplemente ser la más cortante... (? obvio no contigo, ni con las otras personas de fanfiction, sino con los amigos que veo de cara y me sacan de quicio... xD y bueno, con respecto al comentario... jajajaja, no soy tan mala como para hacerte ilusionar en vano... ;) Voy a hacer que shipees (si es que aún no lo haces) El MavisxZeref (? buajajajaja, ok, te manod otro abrazo gigante para ti! n.n cuídate mucho y cierto, las otras historias... avance algo con "Yo soy el Avatar", es que es dificil! T-T no sé como terminarlo... bueno, sí sé, pero no cómo expresarlo... se me dificulto un poco, pero espero que para fines de este mes o comienzos del otro ya suba el otro cap... ya se, a ese hace más de un mes no doy señales de vida, pero se me dificulto... ¡saludos!

 **LizzGaby:** hola! n.n jajaja, te entiendo, aunque yo lo hice a 4 días antes de entregarlo... había muchas cosas de la escuela... -.- tu intuición me agrada, aunque desde ya te digo que me gusta jugar con los personajes y como que me canse de que muchos vean a Juvia como la típica que va detrás de Gray... (? jajajaja, no te lo diré... -.- y como he cambiado muchas cosas va a ser más interesante quien es el novio de Lucy, digo prometido... la tengo con novio, Dios... xD fue lindo leer tu comentario, un abrazo gigante para ti también y ahora yo te mando alfajores de maizena con mucho dulce de leche! (eso fue porque el otro día los hice xD)

 **Bueno chicos, perdonen las faltas de ortografía, y de incoherencia también... (? veo que mi profe de lite me va a querer matar... xD**

 **Y qué más... pues bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, Favs, Follows, y Reviews. Para que vean que tal vez, solo tal vez para fin de mes o comienzos del próximo va a estar el próximo capítulo, este es un adelanto...**

 _-¡C-claro que estoy nerviosa!- el rostro de Lucy trataba de mostrar una sonrisa terriblemente forzada, pero que pasó de alto ese hecho por cierto peli-rosado._

 _-Mi bella, hermosa, tierna, inteligente, amable y muy sexy Lu-chan tendrá una cita- dijo Levy llorando de felicidad, con las manos juntas dando gracias a Dios por ese milagro. Había mencionado cada cualidad a propósito._

 _-¡Odio la hora en que me ofrecí a ayudarte Fullbuster!- gruñó Juvia a Gray- Tendría que prepararte con lujos de detalles para ese galán- ahora se dirigió a su prima, en un estado parecido al de Levy la cuál seguía feliz de la vida._

 _-¿Qué galán?- pregunto Natsu con cara de dureza al saber todo ello, pero también mezclada con asombro. Su amiga estaba saliendo con alguien… eso le inquietaba._

 **Mh... ¿que va a pasar, cómo es que se encuentran en esa situación, por qué me olvide en mencionar a Gray y Gajeel? (eso último si que fue un olvido, o no... (?)**

 **¡Bueno les manos un gran abrazo, hasta el próximo capítulo! n.n/**

Actualización: 17/05/2016.


	14. Engaños

**Capítulo 14:Engaños.**

-No sabía que tenía otra prima histérica- dijo Gray tranquilamente sin quitar la vista de su libro de ingeniería avanzada. Estando sentado en la comodidad de su departamento observaba a su primo completamente nervioso con pizcas de nervios- Sabes, si sigues así en un par de horas harás un gran agujero que conducirá al departamento de abajo- le señalo el tranquilamente, aunque una sonrisa estaba bien presente en su rostro.

-¿En qué momento pasó esto?- pregunto Natsu ignorando todo lo que le había dicho su primo, al igual que las cosas anteriores- Sé que le preste atención a otras cosas-

-Desde hace un par de años- le indicó Gray para que continuase.

-Sí, hace un par de a- allí si presto atención y le fulmino a su primo con una mirada.

-¿Qué? Anda y continúa con tu dramita- le indico con una señal con las manos para que siguiera con su discurso.

-No, mejor explícame todo este asunto Gray- exigió serio.

-¿Qué asunto? La verdad es que no has parado de hablar desde que llegamos de esto, de aquello que me perdí desde que pronunciaste "¡es imposible!" Mh… debo de preguntarle a la tía si no se equivocaron al decir que eres un hombre, hablas hasta incluso más que Wendy y eso que ella está en plena etapa de adolescencia y es comprensible- al terminar de hablar recibió un almohadazo por parte de Natsu. Con eso podía comprobar que su fuerza era característica de un hombre.

-Idiota- murmuro por lo bajo ya que si lo escuchaba insultándolo no soltaría la lengua- Sabes de qué hablo, de lo que pasó está tarde y eso de… ¿cita? En serio, ¿Lucy irá a una cita y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?- pregunto señalando a la nada misma como si ahí estuviera la situación de lo que estaban hablando- ¿Y Gajeel también?- pregunto incrédulo por dos- Y además ¿con quién?

-Sabes, llega un momento en el que es imposible negar e impedir que un sujeto se acerque a Lucy a pedirle una cita- comenzó Gray chasqueando la lengua con desagrado, dejando a un libro para centrarse en decirle una que otra cosa al peli-rosado- Es una mujer hermosa y atractiva, de eso no hay duda, sabes que muchos babosos intentaron algo con ella, pero como vez, ella no estaba interesada. Hasta que llegó ese sujeto. Lo vi una vez con ella… no parece un mal sujeto, es agradable, hasta yo me sorprendo de decir eso de un patán que me quiere robar a mi hermanita, pero no puedo mantener a Lucy soltera para toda la vida… menos si existen mujeres como Juvia y Levy, ahí sí que tengo la partida perdida- se lamentó bufando y suspirando.

-¿Y quién es?- pregunto Natsu aun queriendo saber el nombre de ese sujeto que hasta ahora parecía que todos lo conocían menos él.

-Sabes, si quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo tú mismo a ella mañana. Después de todo van a tener toda una tarde para buscar un vestido para su cita- se lavó las manos él mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Eso haré!- y con repentina furia que no sabe de a dónde apareció se fue de la sala dejando a un Gray completamente asombrado por su actitud, pero lo que más le sorprendió es verlo de nuevo a los pocos segundos- ¿Y cómo es que ni Juvia o Levy la acompañan de compras?- pregunto totalmente confundido, por lo que sabía y entendía iban a estar más que fascinadas de hacerlo.

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?- pregunto Gray arqueando una ceja. Natsu lo miro a él y después se puso a pensar mirando por todos lados, tomándose el mentón, totalmente encerrado en su memoria tratando de recordar.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _-No entiendo por qué debemos de ir a cumplir sus antojos- remarcó Lucy un tanto fastidiada. En ese momento estaban en la cafetería de la universidad comprando una bebida que solo allí preparaban para su loco y especial amigo Gray. Lo peor es que esa vez le tocaba a Natsu ir por las bebidas para todos, pero no, sus amigos prácticamente la sacaron a la fuerza de allí para acompañar a su amigo- Hubiera dejado que vengas solo- dijo cruzando los brazos._

 _-Quéjate todo lo que quieras…- le dijo él con un mejor humor que ella- de todos modos ya estás aquí._

 _Lucy golpeo en el hombro a su amigo y tomó la famosa bebida para irse de allí, dejándolo solo. La verdad es que sí, estaba un poco fuera de sí dado a que últimamente muchas cosas le recordaban que ahora, aunque no sea público, ya era una mujer comprometida. Si bien es algo que ella había decidido por cuenta propia y no se arrepentía, pero le fastidiaba que prácticamente todos los días algo le recuerde ello._

 _-Sabes que tengo pies propios y que puedo caminar más rápido que tú, ¿no?- le pregunto Natsu alcanzándola sin problema alguno._

 _-Y también tendrás un ojo morado si no cierras la boca- siseo caminado rápidamente._

 _-¿Oye, te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Natsu deteniéndola del antebrazo suavemente obligándola a girar. No era un tonto para notar que algo le pasaba y quería saber el porqué._

 _-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme sí yo estoy bien estando tú en una situación así?- le pregunto enfrentándolo- Natsu, yo estoy más que bien, pero en cambio tú… tú y Lisanna… puedo notar que no arreglaron las cosas- la verdad era que el día que fue a buscar a sus hermanos terminó reconciliándose con ellos gracias a su amiga, aunque de igual manera se desahogó. Le contó las riñas que tenía con Lisanna. Cada vez eran más constantes y eso era de extrañar ya que nunca antes había tenido una "pelea" que duraba más de un día, pero ahora ya iban varios._

 _-¿Eso es lo que te molesta?- pregunto sin creérselo bien- ¿Qué yo y Lisanna tengamos diferencias?_

 _"-Sí-" quiso decir, pero no lo hizo. Claro que estaba molesta. No había renunciado a él para verlo terminar con su novia, menos si ellos dos realmente se amaban- Natsu, es claro que tú estás fingiendo estar bien, al igual que ella. Trata de arreglar las cosas con ella, llegar a un acuerdo. No pueden enojarse por cualquier estupidez._

 _-No voy a hablar de eso ahora Lucy- dijo Natsu arrebatándole las bebidas serio y caminado, pasando justo por el lado de su amiga dejándola ahí parada para estar un par de pasos más adelante que ella- mejor regresemos con los demás- le dio una media sonrisa. Lucy suspiro aún con dudas, pero era verdad, no era lugar para hablar de los problemas de relación que pasaban ellos, así que sin volver a tocar el tema regresaron con el grupo de amigos._

 _Al llegar, inmediatamente la que habló fue Juvia dirigiéndose a Natsu._

 _-¿¡Por favor dime que no harás nada mañana por la tarde!?- rogó/pregunto Juvia tomándolo por sorpresa al peli-rosado._

 _-¿Perdón?- pregunto incrédulo Natsu sin entender bien._

 _-¡Tienes que acompañar a Lucy a comprarse un hermoso y deslumbrante vestido para su cita!_

 _-¿CITA?- pregunto el peli-rosado completamente anonadado volteando a ver a la rubia, quién solo abrió un poco los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar ello._

 _-Es que Lucy está nerviosa ya que es mañana y no tiene nada que ponerse, por lo que tienes que acompañarla y como buen amigo aconsejarle que le queda bien para su cita- le explicó Levy- ¿Verdad que estás nerviosa y necesitas la ayuda de Natsu mañana por la tarde?- le pregunto ahora a su amiga con una sonrisa que decía que le siga la corriente, algo que supo interpretar perfectamente la rubia, pero el Dragneel al parecer no tanto._

 _-¡C-claro que estoy nerviosa!- el rostro de Lucy trataba de mostrar una sonrisa terriblemente forzada, pero que pasó de alto ese hecho por cierto peli-rosado._

 _-Mi bella, hermosa, tierna, inteligente, amable y muy sexy Lu-chan tendrá una cita- dijo Levy llorando de felicidad, con las manos juntas dando gracias a Dios por ese milagro. Había mencionado cada cualidad a propósito._

 _-¡Odio la hora en que me ofrecí a ayudarte Fullbuster!- gruñó Juvia a Gray- Tendría que prepararte con lujos de detalles para ese galán- ahora se dirigió a su prima, en un estado parecido al de Levy la cuál seguía feliz de la vida._

 _-¿Qué galán?- pregunto Natsu con cara de dureza al saber todo ello, pero también mezclada con asombro. Su amiga estaba saliendo con alguien… eso le inquietaba._

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

 _ **…**_

Sábado alrededor de las 3 pm. Natsu se encontraba esperando por su amiga en la entrada del centro comercial. Iba vestido con unos pantalones jeans blancos, unas zapatillas del mismo color y una camisa manga larga gris con una chaqueta color azul oscuro. Seguía metido en su mundo aún, ya del otro día. No consiguió dejar de pensar en ello a causa de que la incertidumbre de que su amiga esté interesada en alguien no desaparecía… Y no era la primera vez, sino, según su primo, hubo otro sujeto pero eso era algo pasado y pisado.

-¡Natsu!- le saludó Lucy por detrás, tomándole por sorpresa, causando que saltara en su lugar y se colocara una mano sobre su pecho.

-¡Lucy!- se quejó él al ver que no era nada menos que ella- ¿Por qué el afán de asustarme?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos retándole con la mirada. Ella tan solo se limitó a reír y encogerse de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Has llegado hace mucho tiempo?- le pregunto para cambiar el tema con una sonrisa.

-No, recién acabo de llegar también- mintió. La verdad es que estaba hace más de 20 minutos dado a que no podía estar quieto en su departamento y también Gray prácticamente lo hecho de allí diciéndole que no se podía concentrar- Así que… ¿debes de ir a buscar un vestido?

-Sep, uno que pueda usar con esto- sacó de su cartera un antifaz negro con detalles de piedras del mismo color.

-¿A dónde irán exactamente?- pregunto dudoso el peli-rosado quitándole y observando el antifaz.

-Bueno…- buena pregunta, no la había pensado- de hecho es su cumpleaños… y sus amigos le están organizando una fiesta donde la temática es el antifaz. Después de allí, no sé- se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa mirándole. Su acción había sido un poco tímida, cosa que lo hizo a propósito para que su amigo de verdad le creyera su mentira. Aunque le dijo prácticamente el plan de su primo y sus amigos, claro, cambiando los sujetos.

-¿Habrá un después de que termine la fiesta?- pregunto el peli-rosado cruzando los brazos adoptando una postura más firme- ¿Acaso no terminará por la madrugada?

-Natsu, esas cosas no se pregunta- y arrebatándole el objeto empezó a caminar tranquilamente.

-¡Oye, Lucy!- la empezó a seguir- Espero que no pienses en quedarte hasta la madrugada con ese sujeto- le ordenó/sugirió.

-Hai, hai… ¿me ayudas a buscar un vestido sí o no?- le pregunto queriendo evitar pensar en más mentiras… ya era suficiente con tener que ir tienda por tienda y buscar algo que ni siquiera sabía si existía, pero ese era el chiste, debía ser increíblemente exigente.

Sin apuro entraron alrededor de 14 tiendas distintas en 2 horas, sí era algo excesivo, pero tenía que ganar tiempo.

-No sabía que eras tan exigente para escoger un vestido- admitió Natsu mientras caminaban juntos mirando por la vidrieras.

-Ni yo tampoco- admitió ella haciéndose la perdida en la búsqueda de la prenda- pero entremos aquí- dijo ahora arrastrándolo hacia una tienda que si bien le había llamado la atención un vestido pero no era para lo que suponía que buscaba. Inmediatamente la mujer le atendió y le dio en el probador ese vestido.

-Joven- le llamó a Natsu quien se encontraba mirando por todos lados tratando de matar el tiempo- la señorita ya salió del probador ¿no desea verla?- le pregunto con una sonrisa gentil la mujer. Él solo asintió y la siguió para encontrarse a una Lucy que llevaba puesto un vestido color bordo, con escote de corazón y fruncido, cintura definida por un cinturón con pedrería delicada, era corto, un poco más arriba de las rodillas en la parte de adelante y en la parte de atrás era más largo, como si fuera una cola que llegaba hasta el piso sin tocarlo.

-Wow…- se limitó a decir solamente Natsu al verla. No fue intencional, de hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su acto.

-Se ve muy hermosa señorita… permítame preguntarle ¿usted no es acaso una modelo o algo parecido?

-¿Cómo?- se preguntó Lucy al escuchar a la señora. Dejo de mirarse en el espejo para darse media vuelta y ver a las otras dos personas- N-no, claro que no señora- le respondió ella con una sonrisa algo tensa- Aunque gracias por el cumplido.

-Oh, nada de gracias si solo digo la verdad. Hasta su novio se ha quedado sin palabras- dijo sonriéndole gentilmente a Natsu quien dejo de observar a su amiga, que lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, y miró ahora a la señora.

-Jajajajaja- Lucy se echó a reír al escucharla- Perdón por la risa, pero es que nosotros no somos novios… es tan solo mi amigo que me acompaña a buscar un vestido para una fiesta… nada más- le sonrió.

-Oh, perdónenme… es que sinceramente se ven muy bien juntos- admitió la señora un poco avergonzada, pero aún firme con su pensamiento.

-Ah… em…. ¿gracias?- respondió Lucy un tanto confundida. En ese momento sintió algo raro, pero no era la emoción que pudo haber llegado a sentir en una instancia anterior a esa… no, por lo que sonrió más para sí. Había ganado- Pero él ya tiene novia y yo… pues tal vez esté en algo- delante a esta declaración que no era mentira, solo que nadie lo sabía, se ganó la mirada instantánea de Natsu y no era exactamente de felicidad- Y dejando eso por un lado, me lo llevo… presiento que lo voy a necesitar más adelante- le sonrió gentilmente a la señora quien le sonrió de la misma manera y la acompañó hasta el vestuario para volver a cambiarse, dejándola un peli-rosado totalmente confundido.

Una vez que salieron de esa tienda Natsu le interrogo de una buena vez a su amiga.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto Lucy?- le preguntó sin detenerse, pero ella casi más se tropieza.

-¿Perdón?- le pregunto al recomponerse inmediatamente no es que no había escuchado, sino quería darle la oportunidad a que él dijera que no había dicho nada y el asunto se daba por terminado.

-Ese sujeto con el que saldrás hoy… dime ¿cómo se llama, en dónde lo conociste, cómo es?

-Em… si no le dije ni a Gray o Gajeel su nombre por miedo que lo espanten me temo que a ti tampoco te lo diré… por ahora- le dijo ella pensando en una salida sin decir muchas mentiras- por otro lado, lo conocí en una cafetería en donde él trabaja medio tiempo… últimamente he frecuentado mucho allí y bueno… las cosas se dieron, supongo.

-¿Supones?- le pregunto él mirándole directamente arqueando una ceja en forma de confusión.

-Bueno… es una forma de decir- se excusó ella- y con respecto a cómo es… creo que lo describiría como un chico divertido pero tiene su madurez y seriedad. Es fácil hablar con él, es buena persona, aunque un tanto despistado… al igual que algo lento para entender las cosas… incluso si se lo pones en su propia cara- inconscientemente empezó a describirlo a él.

-¿Por qué dices que es lento?- le pregunto queriendo saber cada vez más.

-Por qué será… mh…

-Lucy- le llamó la atención el sabiendo que su juego era dejarlo con la incógnita.

-Lo siento, pero aún debemos ir por el vestido. Éste es para otra ocasión que tengo en mente- dijo esto mirando hacia otro lado- a menos que ya te hayas aburrido o tengas que hacer otra cosa, si es así pue-

-No, claro que no- le respondió rápidamente- no tengo planeas para hoy, así que te ayudare.

-Gracias Natsu- le sonrió ella- pero yo también estoy agotada. ¿Vamos por un refresco?- le sugirió queriendo descansar un poco. En ese momento pasaban de las 5 de la tarde tan solo unos minutos y debía de retenerlo hasta las nueve o alrededor.

-Me parece perfecto.

…

-¡Mi buen amigo Jet, me alegra que hayas traído el equipo de sonido y bien equipado!- recibió con los brazos abiertos a su amigo quien cargaba con muchas cosas para la música. En ese momento se encontraban en un salón de fiesta cortesía de Igneel y Lilian, los padres de Natsu, junto a los padres de Gray.

-¡Droy está trayendo el servicio de comida!- le informó Levy a Gray quien acaba de colgar- Son a las 5 y pasadas, debemos de apresurarnos Gray… hay muchas cosas aún por hacer

-Tienes razón- le respondió el nombrado- ve y coloca esto con Gajeel por favor- le pido a su amigo- Levy, ¿y Juvia?

-Oh, se fue afuera para ayudar a Droy a cargar con las cosas. Por cierto, las luces ya las revise y están todas en orden.

-Eres una genio- le sonrió.

-Lo sé… pero por ahora fue demasiados elogios y poco trabajo. Terminemos de colocar todo.

-¡Hai!- tanto como Gray y Jet siguieron cada quien con lo suyo. Levy los miro y se rio por ser tan rápidos, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando pensó en su amiga. ¿Habían hecho bien en encargarle a ella que distraiga a Natsu todo este tiempo? Rogaba a Dios que así sea, mientras que por otro lado, Juvia rogaba que al estar más cerca del peli-rosado su prima volviera a sentir algo que le dijera que hacía mal al casarse con otra persona si no es por amor, aunque claro, eso era ya mucho pedir.

…

Después del breve descanso retomaron la búsqueda de la prenda para Lucy. Iban caminando tranquilamente, hablando de un tema trivial hasta que Natsu se detuvo de golpe y se acercó a la vidriera de una tienda. Lucy lo imitó y miró también ella, buscando algo bueno.

-Entremos aquí- le indico Natsu y así lo hicieron.

-Buenas tardes- le saludo el joven que atendía esa tienda.

-Buenas tardes- saludaron ambos de la misma manera, aunque el chico le presto más atención a Lucy que a Natsu, causando que se fastidiara internamente.

-Queríamos ver el vestido de la vitrina- le indico Natsu, un poco demandante, al joven ya que se había quedado demasiado tiempo observando a su amiga.

-Oh, sí, en este momento lo iré a buscar.

-Gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa forzada, aunque por supuesto, el chico no se fijó en ello. En menos de un minuto el joven regresó con el ejemplar de lo que había pedido Natsu.

-Yo opino que a Lisanna le gustaría más si tal vez tuviera un poco más de brillo- dijo Lucy repentinamente, ganándose la mirada de Natsu- tú sabes sus gustos mejor que yo Natsu, y puedo jurar que ella ama los brillos.

-No es para Lisanna- le explicó él mientras tomaba el ejemplar- es para ti, ¿no era que necesitas uno?-

-¿Para mí?- pregunto claramente sorprendida la rubia al escucharlo.

-Sí. ¿Es posible que pueda probárselo?

-Claro- al escuchar esa pequeña conversación el chico se desilusiono dado a que asumió que ambos eran algo.

Prácticamente ella fue arrastrada por Natsu y obligada a cambiarse. Lo hizo, de mala gana, pero lo hizo.

-Lucy, sal de una buena vez. Sé que no tardas mucho en cambiarte- esa insinuación lo hizo exclusivamente para un propósito y era para alejar aún más a ese joven de su amiga. Oh, sí, cuando se lo proponía podía ser incluso peor que el mismísimo Gray.

Hubo unos pequeños segundos de silencio absoluto hasta que Lucy salió con ese hermoso vestido color rojo pasión. Ambos hombres la observaron de pie a cabeza, causando que ella los mirara preguntándole qué era lo que hacían. Después de ello, los ignoro y se miró en el espejo dejándole ver aún mejor como era que le quedaba y para ser sinceros, iba perfectamente con ella. Le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenía una cintura definida, además que era el único lugar en que se apegaba a su cuerpo, ya que después le quedaba más suelto. Tenía un escote en "V" y en la parte de la espalda tenía una especie de óvalo que dejaba ver su piel.

-Permítame decirle que le queda perfectamente- dijo el joven con respeto y algo temeroso con respecto a Natsu ya que le envió una mirada de "cuida tus palabras"- su novio tiene un buen ojo señorita- especifico él ´para así ya no sentir que ese sujeto quería hacerle algo.

-No-

-Tiene razón, lo llevamos- dijo Natsu interrumpiendo a Lucy quien iba a aclarar el malentendido, pero en un dos por tres los dos jóvenes se fueron del lugar, dejándola completamente sorprendida. Se cambió rápidamente y tenía intención de ir a pagarlo, pero vio perfectamente cuando Natsu estaba recibiendo el cambio. Iba a reclamarle inmediatamente pero algo mejor le llamó la atención y era una camisa color bordo. Inmediatamente se le ocurrió algo y llamó a otra vendedora.

-Disculpe, tiene está camisa pero en un taller que le vaya a ese joven- dijo apuntando a Natsu.

-Por supuesto señorita, en este momento se lo traigo- dijo la mujer para irse a buscar lo pedido. En pocos segundos Natsu se apareció de la nada, sorprendiendo a Lucy- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué pagaste el vestido?

-Fácil. Me pareció que te quedaba bien y lo compre para ti, no hay mucha ciencia en eso- le explico como si nada.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que lo hagas… que nadie lo haga.

-Bueno, lo siento, pero aquí lo tienes- dijo entregándole la bolsa con el vestido ¿nos vamos?

-No, aún no. Es que recordé que como era su cumpleaños debía de regalarle algo y… justamente allí viene la señora con lo que quiero.

-Aquí lo tiene señorita- le dijo la mujer entregándole la camisa- si desea puede probárselo.

-¡Qué gran idea! ¡Natsu, por favor póntela ya que tú y él tienen casi el mismo cuerpo! ¿Sí?- rogo ella mientras lo arrastraba de la misma manera que él al probador, encerrándolo allí.

Natsu se lo probo, de muy mala gana, pensando que ese iba a ser un regalo para _ese_ sujeto, pero en ningún momento se le cruzo que esa camisa no era nada menos que para él. Salió rápidamente para poder quitarse eso de una buena vez.

-¿Cómo te queda?- le pregunto Lucy mientras lo examinaba- ¿Es cómodo?

-Mh… sí, ¿puedo sacármelo ahora?- pregunto sin ánimos.

-Oh, vamos, al menos mírate en el espejo- y así lo hizo. Mientras miraba como le quedaba Lucy se coló en el probador y le quito su camisa que traía puesta- ¿Hay algún problema con que se la lleve puesta?- le pregunto Lucy a la señora, llamando la atención de las otras dos personas.

-Claro que no, solo sacaré la etiqueta y listo.

-Oye, Lucy, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Natsu al ver que ella tenía su camisa, mientras estaba distraído la señora le quito ágilmente la etiqueta.

-Acompáñeme señorita- le dijo la mujer y así lo hizo Lucy,, no sin antes decirle algo a Natus quien intentó seguirles.

-No te olvides de tu chaqueta- le indico. Se regresó rápidamente por lo que era suyo y trato de ir rápidamente a la caja, pero era tarde, ya que Lucy ya lo estaba pagando.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto él de mala gana.

-Recordé que su regalo ya lo tengo… y solo me faltaba el tuyo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras le daba una bolsa con su antigua camisa- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nats!- le dijo mientras lo conducía hacia afuera- Lo más lógico es que recibas regalos el día de tu cumpleaños, no que lo hagas tú.

-No me digas Nats Luce- le fastidió él a ella con ese apodo- Y gracias… ña verdad ni cuenta me di de la fecha.

-Mh… tienes muchas cosas en tu mente, debe de ser por eso… pero bueno. Ya hemos acabado y yo aún tengo tiempo de sobra… ¿tienes que hacer algo en este momento?- le pregunto ella a él. No iba a dejarlo hasta que llegaran a la fiesta sorpresa, se las ingeniaría para que esté en todo momento con ella.

-No, absolutamente nada.

-¿Bolos?- le pregunto con media sonrisa la cual fue correspondida de la misma manera.

…

Varias horas más tarde con Gray y los demás…

-¡Creo que nuestro trabajo termino!- dijo muy conformo al ver todo completamente ordenado, las personas disfrutando, la música alta, todo en orden.

-Vaya que nos costó- se sumó a él Gajeel con un suspiro y una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

-De no haber sido por ustedes y los demás jamás hubiera terminado a tiempo… gracias.

-No hay que agradecer- aparecieron de la nada Levy y Juvia con dos vasos cada una. La primera se la dio a su novio mientras que la segunda se la dio a Gray- Natsu es un amigo después de todo.

-Aunque realmente Lucy hubiera estado en una cita ten por seguro que no me prestaría para esto…- dijo Juvia mientras tomaba tranquilamente de su bebida.

-Si… yo tampoco…- le apoyo Gray ganándose la mirada de confusión por parte de Juvia.

-Es su hermano celoso de otros padres- le explico Levy a Juvia.

-Oh… cierto, es que aún no me acostumbro que MI Lucy sea vigilada por otros- lo dijo más por Gray que por otra persona.

-¿Tú Lucy?- pregunto el Fullbuster arqueando una ceja, tomando una postura defensiva, igual que Juvia.

-Recuerdas el dicho que del odio al amor hay un paso ¿verdad?- pregunto Gajeel a Levy mientras observaban mini discusión entre ellos.

-Perfectamente… ¿cómo no hacerlo si eso funciono con nosotros?- dijo graciosa Levy- ¿No estarás insinuando que ellos dos…?

-Efectivamente- le aseguro sin dudar y sin despegar la vista aún de sus amigos.

-Les doy… un mes- aseguro Levy sosteniendo su barbilla en forma como una expresión pensativa.

-Una semana- aseguro él peli-negro al ver la tan cercanía en la que se encontraban ellos dos y no se inmutaban.

-¿Sumamos a Natsu y Lucy?

-Me parece una buena idea- sonrió de medio lado Gajeel. Levy también lo hizo pero al recibir un mensaje se sorprendió. Le mostro a Gajeel lo que decía y el solo asintió y fue a hablar con el DJ, mientras que Levy se quedó con los otros dos.

-Bueno pareja de tortolos, lamento interrumpir, pero Lucy me acabo de decir que en este momento llegaron al edificio.

En ese instante ambos callaron e ignoraron lo que les había dicho.

…

-Gracias… por acompañarme esta tarde y más aún, por acompañarme hasta encontrarme con él- dijo Lucy ya con el vestido que él le había regalado, que se había cambiado en su casa y de allí llegaron directamente a ese lugar.

-No te preocupes… como dije, no tenía otra qué hacer y además tengo la posibilidad de ver a… tu cita- eso último lo dijo con un toque de desagrado.

-Oh, por favor, no lo espantes- rogó ella impidiéndole el pasó, mencionando ya que estaban en frente de las puertas- Prométeme que no harás nada absurdo ¿sí?- rogó.

-De acuerdo… prometo que tratare de no ser un total absurdo ¿contenta?- le preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces vamos- y ella tomando la delantera a propósito y colocándose su antifaz estuvo a punto de abrir las puertas, pero primero se aseguró que su amigo estuviera detrás de ella. Cuando sintió su presencia las abrió y con paso apresurado se adelantó.

-Oy-

-¡SORPRESA!- se escuchó a una multitud decir. Las luces que estaban apagas se encendieron dejando ver a muchas personas, lo gracioso es que él conocía a todas… o casi todas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Natsu!- uno de sus amigos, Jet, estaba con un micrófono junto a equipo de DJ.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó él aún sin entender bien.

-¿Qué más puede ser Natsu?- de repente localizo a su primo y sus amigos- esta es una fiesta sorpresa de parte de nosotros, mis tíos y padres. Después de todo no todos los días cumples 24.

Y así como Gray muchas personas se le acercaron para desearle un buen cumpleaños. Él se sorprendió mucho, era claro que no se lo esperaba, pero estaba feliz, era un gran gesto que le había hecho.

Nuevamente con la música inundando el lugar y las personas empezando a bailar, Natsu se juntó con su primo y amigos.

-Dime… ¿quién es el mejor primo del mundo?- cantaba Gray con una media sonrisa.

-Seré yo si no te mato…- dijo Natsu gracioso- aunque gracias.

-De nada. Juro que si no te diviertes te lanzare del piso más lato ¿sabes cuánto nos costó organizar todo?

-Oh, creo que a Lucy le costó más mantenerlo alejado y sin que sospeche absolutamente nada- menciono Gajeel riendo.

-Hablando de mi prima… ¿en dónde está?- pregunto Juvia buscándola con la mirada.

-¡Hay demasiada gente!- y como por arte de magia la nombrada apareció entre la multitud que había- No sabía que eran tan sociables…

-Es popularidad- le remarcó Gray con una sonrisa ganándose un golpe por parte de Levy y Lucy, ya que su "popularidad" las hicieron sufrir muchas veces.

-Así que cita con alguien…- eso fue lo primero que Natsu le remarcó cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh… no, claro que no. A mí no me mires que los que inventaron eso fueron estos cuatros a los que llamas amigos- se defendió Lucy echándole la culpa directamente a los otros- No fue mi idea ir de compras por un vestido y ser increíblemente exigente, pero debía de hacer el mayor tiempo posible.

-Pero le seguiste el juego a los que denominas amigos- le acusó Natsu.

-Por supuesto Lu-chan, seguiste con nuestro juego- dijo con inocencia Levy colocándose junto a Natsu en forma de recriminación

-Y nunca le negaste a Natsu-san que no ibas a ninguna cita- ahora la que se les unió fue Juvia con media sonrisa.

-Oh, no, muy mal señorita Heartfilia- ahora se les unieron Gray y Gajeel.

-Q… P… ¡Son unos traidores caraduras!- les recriminó apuntando a todos.

En ese momento se echaron a reír sin excepción. Hablaron por más tiempo hasta que en algún momento de la noche se dispersaron para divertirse.

Ya alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada Lucy se encontraba junto a Droy tomando una que otra bebida y hablando. Si bien no eran taaaan amigos, pero eran una buena compañía el uno para el otro.

-Lástima que Lisanna no está presente- admitió Droy mientras cruzaba de brazos y miraban a Natsu que, al parecer, rechazaba a otra chica que lo había intentado invitar a bailar.

-Sí, lo sé… pero tuvo que acompañar a sus hermanos por asuntos de negocios. Estoy segura que cuando regrese irán solos a divertirse- le dijo sonriendo por ellos- es más de seguro estará más divertido que en este momento.

-Jajajajajaja, no lo dudo- le apoyó él.

Siguieron hablando hasta que repentinamente se les unión en cumpleañero.

-¿No sé si agradecerles o intentar matarles?- les sorprendió a ambos.

-¿Y por qué matarnos?- pregunto inocentemente Lucy- vamos… esta fiesta es tuya amigo, tienes que amarnos en vez de odiarnos.

-Lo haría si-

-Si dejan de intentar de sacarte a la pista ¿no?- pregunto Droy gracioso- vaya… creo que debo de sacrificarme por ti Natsu, pero me debes una ¿entendido?- y repentinamente Droy se fue a la pista de baile a encontrarse con la que había rechazado Natsu y en un dos por tres se pusieron a bailar.

-Vaya que le encanta moverse- dijo Lucy graciosa- por cierto, te queda bien el antifaz- era uno plateado con detalles negros.

-No te burles de un hombre que tiene muchas cosas en tu contra- le amenazó jugando Natsu mientras se colocaba en el lugar que había dejado Droy.

-Oh claro que no. No tengo por qué escuchar tus reclamos. En todo caso te traigo a unos pares que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras- le sonrió.

-Mh… puede ser, pero la más cercana eres tú, por lo tanto- en un movimiento rápido se acero y empezó a hacerles cosquillas. Su debilidad era eso, las cosquillas, por eso las odiaba.

-¡N-no! ¡Natsu, deja-jajajajajaj-me ahora- jajajaja!- sus reclamos eran inútiles hasta el momento en que ella ya furiosa se alejó de él apuntándolo con odio profundo, mientras que el peli-rosado estaba más que divertido y satisfecho.

-¡Tú!- con la mano con la que no estaba apuntando corrió su cabello para atrás- Ten por seguro que me la pagarás.

-Oye… no es agradable recibir amenazas el día de tu cumpleaños- dijo inocentemente él.

-Oh, pero resulta que ya dejó de serlo- le dijo con media sonrisa.

-Estamos en mi fiesta, tampoco es lindo- dijo Natsu cruzando los brazos y acabando con la poca paciencia que tenía Lucy, por el cual le golpeo en el brazo, causando que él se sobara pero riera nuevamente.

Observando de lejos se encontraban Juvia junto a Levy tranquilamente.

-¿Desde cuándo mi prima a sentido algo por Natsu?- le pregunto Juvia a Levy mientras tomaba tranquilamente ese líquido celeste.

-Desde que la conocí noté que le gustaba Natsu- admitió Levy observando la cara de odio puro le mandaba la de pelo dorado al peli-rosado- Pensé que iban a llegar a ser algo realmente- sonrió tristemente- pero a Natsu le gusta Lisanna.

-"Él solamente me ve como una amiga… una hermana de quien cuidar"- recitó Levy- eso es lo que Lu-chan me dijo incansables de veces… y creo que sus palabras fueron muy convincentes ya que lo estoy creyendo también.

-Mi prima es una tonta- solo de repente enojada- si cree que solo debe de hacer eso porque el hombre que le gusta está con alguien más… es una idiota.

-Espera un segundo ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer Lucy?- preguntó la McGarden al escuchar bien lo que había dicho su amiga- Juvia… ¿qué idiotez va a hacer ella?

-Sabes… la más grande de su vida- admitió ella- pero…- repentinamente se calló y siguió mirando a su prima y a Natsu, los cuales ahora se encontraban bailando en la pista. Eso le sorprendió a ambas, pero vieron que se estaban sonriendo- ¿Quieres realmente a Lucy?- le preguntó de la nada.

-Claro que sí…- contesto instantáneamente ella.

-Tarde o temprano te vas a enterar… pero creo que es mejor si tengo a alguien a mi lado que me ayude a hacerle entrar en razón- le tomo las manos y la miraba entre seria y preocupada.

Nuevamente con Natsu y Lucy.

-Creo que me gane el odio de las chicas a las cuales rechazaste- dijo Lucy mirando a su alrededor. El ritmo mezcla de salsa y bachata los guiaba.

-Deja de prestarles atención… además, mínimo debías de acompañarme en un baile ¿no te parece?- le preguntó él mientras que la enrollaba, abrazaba y soltaba.

-¿Estás bien a pesar que Lisanna no se encuentra aquí?- pregunto Lucy repentinamente, rompiendo el buen ambiente que había.

-No quiero hablar de ella ahora… después ¿sí?- le rogó con media sonrisa algo triste.

-De acuerdo- siguieron el compás de la música hasta que acabó.

Una hora más tarde se encontró con que ya la mitad de jóvenes se habían ido, y otras aún disfrutaban un poco más de la fiesta. Entre esa mitad Gajeel, Levy, Juvia y Lucy se retiraron. El primero para acompañar a las chicas, mientras que las demás estaban totalmente exhaustas sin mencionar que aún tenían que prepararse para algunos parciales.

Mientras que aún en un grupo de jóvenes que lo que más le importaba era pasarla bien…

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!- se escucharon gritar a unos chicos al ver cómo Lyon terminaba rápidamente su bebida, en competencia de otro.

-¡Gané!- grito en forma de satisfacción él albino, completamente en sí aún.

En ese momento unos se acercaron a felicitarlo, y otros empezaban a pagarles a otros por apuestas. No es que iban a emborracharse a más no poder, pero un pequeño juego que ya terminó no hacía mal a nadie, ¿verdad?

Lyon excusándose con que tenía que ir al baño se alejó de ellos, pero era más para tomar aire fresco. Al fin y al cabo, no era inmune a los efectos del alcohol.

Camino tranquilamente hacia donde se suponía que eran los baños, pero se topó con un pasillo que, asumió, dirigía hacia los jardines de ese lugar. Esperanzado de encontrar aire fresco y así sentirse un poco menos mareado lo que encontró fue otra cosa que le hizo paralizarse, olvidarse de los mareos, que la lucidez completa regresara a su cuerpo y que sorprendiera completamente.

…

Ya el lunes, con un día completamente nublado, se encontraban las cosas algo calmadas… demasiado calmadas, al menos hasta ese momento.

Lucy iba saliendo de su primera clase tranquilamente. Cargaba un par de libros, su mochila colgaba como de costumbre en su hombro derecho. Tenía una gorra color blanca y vestía con unas zapatillas color negras con una raya roja que mostraba la marca de tal prenda, unos jeans negros ceñidos a su cuerpo, una camisa verde con detalles negros y un saco de lanilla color rojo. Ese día hacía más frío de lo que se esperaba, sin mencionar que estaban a casi nada de invierno, pero ella salió realmente apresurada, tanto que hasta no se fijó su celular en ningún momento.

Repentinamente su celular empezó a vibrar, no una, ni dos, sino incansable de veces por un corto período, el cual le llamó mucho la atención y todos eran mensajes.

-¡No puede ser!- escuchó cuchichear a un par de chicas que pasaban justo por su lado.

-Es así, dicen que hay fotos y video que demuestran que él le metió los cuernos a su novia a causa de que no estuvo el día de su cumpleaños- después de esto último Lucy se paralizó en su lugar. ¿Quién había engañado a quién? Era imposible que estuvieran hablando de… no, era imposible. Mecánicamente fue hacia la cancha donde en este momento tendrían que salir de entrenar, por suerte no estaba muy lejos. Desbloqueó su móvil queriendo saber qué era todo esos mensajes y cuando lo hizo se topó con un número desconocido. Eso le resulto increíblemente extraño, pero al ver que le había enviado más de 10 mensajes lo abrió primero, ignorando los otros mensajes de sus amigos. Grave error. Lo primero que vio causo que abriera ligeramente la boca y se parara completamente. No creía lo que vía. Levanto la vista y ya se encontró con que estaba justo en frente del campo de entrenamiento, pero le llamó más la atención el grupo algo grande que habían formado los jugadores y otras chicas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a Natsu y Lisanna en medio de ellos.

Se acercó rápidamente para estar a tan solo unos metros, hasta que se paralizo al ver lo siguiente.

-¡Eres un maldito traidor!- y con na cachetada Lisanna se dio media vuelta para irse de allí junto a sus amigas. Natsu no dijo nada, es más, se quedó solamente parado allí sin hacer o decir nada.

Repentinamente él la miró a ella, quién se sorprendió, pero instintivamente miró aún a Lisanna que estaba a la vista con preocupación y después a él.

Natsu con un gran suspiro y repentina furia que no sabe de a dónde salió, empezó a camina hacia los vestidores ignorando a todas las miradas y también a su amiga, pasando justo por al lado de ella sin decir o hacer nada.

* * *

 **hola! n.n *-* (cómo extrañaba hacer esa carita por Whatsapp... *-*)**

 **ya, ya no sé cuanto me tarde, lo sé, perdón... u.u' pero por favor hos ruego que me sigan teniendo algo de paciencia... entiendame, estoy con un y miles cosas en qué pensar que poco tiempo le dedico a fanfiction... u.u' entre ellas, escoger qué carrera seguiré O.O pero eso ya no importa, ya Dios me ayudara... :3**

 **Seré cortisima, si leyeron la otra historia para saber que iba a pasar porque tardaba mucho lamento decirles que esto ni pinta rastros de la otra... ;) dije que iba a darle su esencia y creo que lo estoy logrando... n.n**

 **Perdónenme las faltas de ortografía o bien de coherencia... son errores de seres humanos, (?**

 **Por cierto, no sé pero on me dejaba subir mis archivos de word fanfiction, por lo que copie-pegue a uno que ya había subido... n.n**

 **Sin más, los comentarios! *o***

 **Giuly DG:** gracias! n.n y jajajaja, meramente yo no veo mucho eso, yo, pero es como dije arriba, no tengo tiempo para pensar mucho... xD (? Si, pues... en qué encrucijada he metido a nuestros amores de personajes... n.n

 **hikaros:** ay, ya, te doy un abrazo... o te lo envío, como sea... T-T que lindas cosas dices! n.n y oh... comentando sobre lo que piensas... quiero más... situaciones extrañas, por así decirlo con esos dos, ya lo verás... n.n y se va armar la de troya, roma, casi 300, cualquiera... ah (? ajajaja, al final si se entero Lucy... xD te envió un fuerte y gran abrazo y cuídate mucho! n.n

 **Lucy 31:** Hola! y que mal... O-O T-T más por lo del cel, yo te juro que ni a palo dejo que tan facil me lo roben... me costo mucho y si lo hacen la rabie e impotencia que voy a tener nadie me la quita... :'( pero quitando de eso, ¿estás bien, no te hicieron nada, verdad? y espero y no te ofendas o te lo tomes a mal, no dudo que tengas unas grandes ideas... pero está historia ya está escrita y tiene esa esencia y también se como va a terminar y toda la cosa... pero yo te animo a ti que las hagas... y sin one-shot mejor aún! *o* animate a hacerlas, nadie fue perfecto en la primera, pero el intentar es algo ;) en todo caso me dio intriga saber las ideas... mala! T-T me dejan intrigada muy fácilmente... y ok, si tengo face pero sinceramente entro y salgo cada rato que no hablo con nadie... xD nah, pero de verdad, con nadie... de hecho creo que lo tengo más para un par de cosas del cole y finito... (? soy una chica especial. pero ok... tal vez en cualquier momento y te llega la solicitud... n.n cuidate mucho, bay! n.n

 **Gracias de verdad por sus Favs, Followsy Reviews... :') me pone muy feliz leerlos y saber que les gusta esta nada normal historia... n.n**

 **¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! n.n7**

Actualización: 13/06/2016.


	15. Mistakes

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-¡Eres un maldito traidor!- y con una cachetada Lisanna se dio media vuelta para irse de allí junto a sus amigas. Natsu no dijo nada, es más, se quedó solamente parado allí sin hacer algo para retenerla._

 _Repentinamente él la miró a ella, quién se sorprendió, pero instintivamente miró aún a Lisanna que estaba a la vista con preocupación y después a él._

 _Natsu, con un gran suspiro y repentina furia que no sabe de a dónde salió, empezó a camina hacia los vestidores ignorando a todas las miradas y también a su amiga, pasando justo por al lado de ella sin decir o hacer nada._

 **Capítulo 15: Mistakes.**

Lucy sintió como el viento la golpeaba, provocado por su amigo. Rápidamente giró y habló.

-¡Natsu!- le llamó causando que se detuviera completamente en su lugar, más no giró- ¿Dejarás que Lisanna se vaya así, sin decir nada?- le preguntó mientras una repentina furia se apoderaba de ella- ¡¿Es qué esos malditos chismes son verdaderos?!

-No…- empezó con voz demasiado dura, aunque no quería serlo con ella- te metas Lucy.

-¡Contéstame Natsu!- le importó muy poco la contestación de su amigo, lo importante en ese momento era otra cosa. Intentó ir hacia él y girarlo para que le mirase a la cara, ya que no aguantaba su comportamiento tan frío con respecto hacia esa situación, pero Gray la detuvo, leyendo claramente sus pensamientos.

-Lucy…- le habló a la rubia intentando llamar su atención. Parecía como si todo ese asunto fuera que le afectaba más a ella que al mismo Natsu. Recibió una mirada seria por parte de ella, causando que la soltase. Una vez que no hubo agarre alguno ella camino hacia su amigo y se detuvo justo detrás de él.

-Tú…- calló por un segundo, miró hacia el suelo y abrió un poco los ojos. No podía creer por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero por suerte se dio cuenta antes de que sea tarde- Arregla todo este asunto por tu bien Natsu…- dijo ahora tranquilamente mientras lo miraba de atrás, ahora sin querer ver su mirada.

Natsu terminó de escucharla y se fue de allí como lo había planeado.

…

Esa misma tarde, en el hotel Heartfilia, se encontraba Lucy hablando con Igneel Dragneel, el arquitecto que estaba realizando la remodelación del mismo.

-Cómo puedes ver, debido al tiempo transcurrido, la obra va avanzando sin complicación alguna. Las demoliciones de las viviendas se llevaron a cabo sin ningún inconveniente. La nivelación del terreno ya está hecha, aunque hubo ciertos inconvenientes con las máquinas, pero hemos recuperado el ritmo y la cimentación se está llevando a cabo sin contratiempo,

-Me alegra escucharlo Igneel- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba toda la obra hasta el momento, el cual ya estaba en proceso de cierre del día- Le informaré complacidamente a mi padre que todo va marchando perfectamente. Sinceramente no podría estar más satisfecha con su trabajo.

-Gracias por el alago hija… pero como hombre de trabajo me aseguro que todo mis clientes queden más que conformes con sus proyectos.

-No hay duda en ello- sonrió Lucy mientras le sonreía y miraba su móvil para verificar la hora. Notó una llamada perdida de su prima, de seguro no era nada del otro mundo, ya la llamaría- Un placer en verlo Igneel, más sabiendo que me da buenas noticias en un día como hoy- dijo mientras empezaron a caminar.

-¿Un mal día?- pregunto Igneel interesado en lo que diría Lucy.

-No lo sé- contesto ella logrando confundirlo. Una vez que entraron a las faenas instaladas allí ella se deshizo del casco entregándoselo al hombre- bueno, más bien diría que estoy agotada.

-Oh, hija, esa sensación estará siempre en tu vida, cree a un hombre que ya tiene sus años de experiencia- bromeo, sacándole una risa a ella.

-Por supuesto que lo creo…

-Deberías de decir que "oh, no ha vivido tantos años Igneel-san"- dijo intentando imitar una voz aguda, logrando que la risa por parte de la rubia aumentara y que él mismo se sumara.

-Oh, es que yo no dudo de las enseñanzas de mis mayores- y con ese golpe bajo Igneel se quejó.

-¡Eres mala Lucy!- se quejó como si un niño fuese.

-Es increíble cómo puede manejar una gran constructora y tener ese comportamiento Igneel, es de admirar.

-Ni hablar de tu padre, aunque él tiene el aire del típico empresario en oficina- ambos rieron por esa broma- pero no se lo digas- le advirtió serio.

-Resistiré a la idea de hacerlo…- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa- Bueno, debo de regresar con mi prima.

-¿Juvia, puede ser?- pregunto Igneel colocando su mano en su mentón pensando.

-Sí, de seguro hoyo hablar de ella por mi padre y tía.

-Si… aunque también por parte de Silver…

-¿El padre de Gray?- pregunto extrañada al escuchar el nombre del Fullbuster.

-Sí, me ha mencionado que su hijo se la pasa discutiendo con una chica por mensajes…- ante eso se ganó la mirada confusa de la chica- revisa su móvil cada vez que lo ve- le explicó, causando que una gotita de sudor aparezca en su frente.

-No puedo creer que esos dos hasta discutan por mensajes.

-Silver cree que muy pronto tendrá una hija- ante esa declaración se ganó la mirada instantánea de la rubia.

-¿Está hablando de…?- no termino la pregunta, más no faltaba ya que todo caía como ficha.

-Oh, claro que si… dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso… eso es lo que mantiene a Silver esperanzado. Desde que Natsu se comprometió con Lisanna lo ve a Gray como un solterón- comentó gracioso- esto último no fue ni intencional ni accidental. Él mayor de los Dragneels estaba más que al tanto de lo que Lucy sentía por su hijo, pero también como una buena amiga se olvidó de sus sentimientos no solo por el bien de Natsu, sino por el suyo propio.

-Jajajajaja- rio Lucy genuinamente- aún somos jóvenes para pensar en eso, así que Silver puede estar tranquilo que en algún momento llegará su hija tan querida, pero Juvia- terminó dudando.

-Los polos opuestos se atraen…- mencionó Igneel sosteniendo lo que pensaba Silver.

-Puede ser, tal vez- terminó Lucy con una sonrisa imaginándose a su prima y Gray juntos… eso sí que sería digno de ver, pero no por eso imposible.

-¿Y tú jovencita…? hasta al momento no has dado señales de tener un novio- insinuó Igneel queriendo saber algo más de la rubia- aunque considerando a Gray y los demás como son contigo… me parece que te van a prohibir estar con alguien hasta los cuarenta, mínimo- comento gracioso.

-Oh, ni lo mencione…- concordó Lucy.

-Pero… ¿es que nadie logró captar tu atención?- le pregunto como un padre sinceramente preocupado, sabiendo de antemano cuál era su situación.

-Yo… estoy bien así como estoy, más que satisfecha con el crecimiento del hotel.

-No he preguntado si estás satisfecha con tu desempeño laboral Lucy- la regañó suavemente.

-Lo sé, pero si dije solo eso es porque es lo único que logra captar mi atención Igneel- le dijo guiñándole un ojo con una pequeña sonrisa- Y como dije con respecto a Gray… creo que tarde o temprano también llegará alguien en mi vida, y si no lo llegase a hacer-

-Eso será porque tú no quieres, porque hombres no te faltan Lucy, por ello viene ese modo de ser Gray y los demás.

-Sea cual sea la razón- no iba anegarlo, pero tampoco iba a apoyar lo que él le dijo- estaré bien siempre y cuando haga lo que más me gusta…

-Oh, hija… a todos nos llega la vez que nos enganchamos con una persona a tal punto que estamos dispuestos de dar hasta lo que más queríamos hasta ese momento, nuestros pensamientos e ideales se modifican a gran escala.

-Tal vez eso ya lo viví y la verdad no deseo hacerlo nuevamente- le dijo con una sonrisa ahora más triste- Nos vemos luego Igneel-san, saludos para su esposa e hijos- ahora con una sonrisa más alegre se retiró de allí, dejando al mayor suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

…

Unas horas más tarde, en el departamento de los primos Dragneels…

-¿Se puede saber qué fue todo eso Natsu?- preguntó enojado Gray. Después de que el peli-rosado los abandonara en la cancha, y de que había tratado muy fríamente a su amiga, que tan solo se preocupaba por él, había circulado tan rápido como el viento el porqué de la reacción de Lisanna, cosa que se convirtió en más "verdadera" al ver que su primo no había intentado negarlo- ¡¿Acaso te comieron la lengua o qué?!- su molestia no procuro ocultarla, es más, deseaba expresarse más de lo que lo hacía- Te desapareces después del entrenamiento y hasta estas horas que te apareces sin contestar el bendito móvil- le riñó. La verdad de no dar señales de vida en 5 horas consecutivas era algo preocupante, más sabiendo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

-No eres mi padre para hablarme de ese modo- le dijo cortante pero claramente enfadado- Así que mejor te ahorras todo ese sermón.

-No me vengas con que estás furioso Natsu, porque el que tiene que estarlo aquí es cualquiera menos tú…- le apuntó mientras se acercaba hacia él, impidiéndole que pase directamente hacia su habitación- ¿Puedes explicar esa tontería que circula en la universidad de qué estás engañando a Lisanna?

-Según ella, la engañé- escupió el con rabia- así que, qué más da negarlo- respondió como si nada.

Ese acto le enfureció tanto, pero tanto, a Gray que lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa para acercárselo.

-¿Así que mi primito es un estúpido que no se conforma con su novia?- le pregunto mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos con rabia- ¡Contesta!

-¡Y ESO A TI QUÉ MÁS TE DA!- ahora no se guardó la voz, ya que el grito se pudo escuchar perfectamente en todo el departamento- ¡Desde un principio no te emocionó mucho la idea que comience una relación con Lisanna, pero ahora vienes y sales como el protector de ella, que solo se dejó llevar por esos malditos chismes y ni siquiera fue a preguntarme primero si es cierto o no, tan solo me acusó y huyó!- la furia en él había despertado de modo que le tomó de la misma manera a su primo, causando que ambos compitieran en fuerza.

-¡Y qué más da lo que pasó, ahora tú tienes que ir y aclarar todo este asuntó a ella! Y será mejor que lo hagas rápido y cambies tu humor de perro porque ni Lucy ni nadie se merecen recibir de tu parte esa actitud tan infantil y explosiva- le advirtió pensando más en su amiga, suponiendo que a ella no le agradaba nada ver a su primo en una mala relación con Lisanna, la chica a la cual apoyó para que tenga una relación con la persona a cuál amaba.

-¡Y parece que ahora todos se ponen de acuerdo para que yo arregle algo que ni tuve la culpa! Y ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver Lucy en todo esto o ustedes?!

-Pues aprende a ser más considerado con las personas que nos preocupamos por ti estúpida llamita, Lucy quería solo ayudarte para que las cosas no se fueran más de tu control pero la trataste como si ella tuviera culpa de algo! Además, según tú, no tienes la culpa pero anda y mira esas benditas fotos son más que suficientes como para que cualquiera crea en ese estúpido chisme.

-¡Si tanto la apoyas ve y búscala para ti, a mí no me molestes más!- y fue esa la insinuación que causó que Gray lo soltara repentinamente y lo alejara de él. Estaba cansado, desesperado, furioso, tanto que ya deseaba terminar de hablar de ese asunto en ese mismo instante, sea como sea.

-Estás tan fuera de ti Natsu que ya ni sabes lo que dices- mientras hablaba tomó su celular, mochila y sin mirar más a su primo dejó el departamento con un portazo.

…

El reloj ya marcaba las doce de la noche, pero aún tanto Lucy como Juvia estaban totalmente despiertas, y la cosa no estaba a favor de la primera.

-Lucy, recapacita, tan solo tienes 23 años- la seriedad de Juvia en ese momento estaba a tan solo un paso de pasar a ser histeria. Estaba tratando de hacerla recapacitar por el buen diálogo pero al no tener resultado alguno hasta ahora, seguramente pronto empezaría hasta zarandearla para hacerle entrar en razón- Estás en plena juventud, no puede aceptar casarte con un hombre así, de la nada, tan solo para negocios. Juro que si esto tiene algo que ver con Nat-

-¡Ya basta Juvia!- dijo con voz demandante la rubia mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Había escuchado a su prima en completo silencio, pero no iba a permitir que lo nombrase a él como causa de su decisión ya que no quería darle la razón, aunque, según ella, no la tenía.

-¡No Lucy!- y la histeria se apodero de Juvia, claro, tratando de controlarse- ¡Mira ahora, Natsu y Lisanna se separaron! ¿No piensas que es una señal del destino?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Ellos dos no se separaron… no pueden y será mejor que te olvides y ni siquiera pienses de nuevo esa absurda idea Juvia- la seriedad de la rubia causó que ella retrocediera un paso. No tenía miedo de que ella le hiciese algo, eso era absurdo, sino que con esas palabras logró trasmitirle sus emociones y claramente no estaba bien con ello- Te permito que me llames loca, fuera de mí al querer casarme, pero no voy a soportar que metas a Natsu en todo esto, él no viene al caso.

-Oh, claro que viene y mucho- insistió la peli-azul mientras tomaba nuevamente una postura más firme- A mí no me engañas, y sé que si tus amigos supieran de esto pensarán exactamente lo mismo que yo. Lucy, tú cambio, tú decisión para casarte, fue por él.

-¡Basta! Sabes que no puedo decirle nada a los demás porque simplemente las palabras no salen de mí, no encuentro la manera de decírselos sin que… sin que me odien o piensen lo mismo que tú. Además, la decisión ya está tomada, sea cuál sea la razón, porque claramente tú ni ellos jamás entenderán mis porqués- dijo Lucy frustrada, queriendo acabar con ello de una buena vez- Y te advierto que ni aunque él- habló refiriéndose a Natsu- o cualquier otra persona venga y me pida que desista de la idea de casarme no lo voy a hacer.

-¡Ya deja de ser una cabeza dura!- exclamó Juvia frustrada y desesperada.

-En eso nos parecemos Juvia, por algo somos primas…

-No lo niego ni lo discuto, sí tú eres obstinada en algo yo también. Por eso vine con la esperanza que te olvides de esa absurda idea. No debes casarte con alguien a quien no amas Lucy…- ahora se acercó a ella, con voz más suave, tomándola por las manos, rogándole con la mirada- Aún estás a tiempo de terminar todo ese asunto Lucy, tan solo dilo y todo esto se acabará…

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto Juvia?- le pregunto Lucy mirándole directamente a su prima, ¡la estaba hablando como si estuviera haciendo algo malo! Eso no le agradó nada a la nombrada, la cual soltó las manos de su prima y se alejó mientras con sus manos se revolvía el cabello con frustración.

-¡Porque me preocupo por ti, es un gran error que te cases con alguien por tan solo un negocio… no puedes vender o comprar el amor!

-Y no pretendo hacerlo Juvia, tú perfectamente sabes que ni sé con quién me casaré, pero-

-¡Sí, justamente por eso! ¿Piensas que es un juego pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien a quién no amas?- el grito de frustración y enojo fue tan claro que le dejo sin habla. Sus ojos mostraban claramente lo mismo que su voz, causando a Lucy tristeza por preocuparla tanto, pero es que ella no había pedido que lo hicieran. Antes de que pudiera contestar el timbre sonó, causando que todo ese ambiente se tornara más neutro, aunque Juvia seguía en su estado de frustración y enojo. Lucy no dijo nada más, solo se limitó a ver quién era y cuando lo hizo abrió grande los ojos. Por la cámara intercomunicadora observaba cómo su amigo Gray estaba totalmente parado allí, con los ojos perdidos. Es como si hubiera…

-Por favor, no…- rogó Lucy en un susurro, pero para Gray no lo fue, ya que aún con la mirada perdida habló.

-Lucy… abre la puerta por favor- se limitó a decir Gray, no con furia, no con enojo, ya que aún se encontraba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

Lucy solamente apoyo su cabeza sobre la puerta. No podía haberse enterado así de su situación Gray… al menos hubiera preferido decírselo en persona, no así.

Juvia, quién escuchó la voz del Fullbuster, se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirle. No le importaba que sea él o cualquiera de los amigos de su prima, solo quería que más personas la ayudaran a cambiarle de opinión.

-Gray- dijo Juvia cuando abrió la puerta, observando con algo de alivio y seriamente al poseedor del nombre.

Él tan solo atino a verle a ella, notó su tono de voz, era diferente, no era como la que solía escuchar cuando discutían…

Se movió indicándole que podía entrar, mientras que él, aún con un aire ido, pasó lo suficiente como para que pudieran cerrar la puerta. Cuando escuchó el cerrojo cerrarse miró a la rubia que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó de golpe. No iba con rodeos, no se iba a enfurecer o demostrar emociones hasta que le confirmaran que lo que había escuchado era tan solo una broma de mal gusto…

-Lucy…-habló Juvia- tarde o temprano Gray, como los demás, se iban a enterar de todo y no sabes cómo estoy de feliz que él se entere de esto temprano, porque no pienso darme por vencida hasta el último momento en decirte que aún tienes tiempo de declinar.

-La decisión ya la tomé Juvia- habló después de esa pequeña crisis que sintió Lucy al ver a su amigo del otro lado de la puerta- Me casaré, es mí decisión, mi problema, mi vida.

-¿Por qué lo harás? ¿Con quién?- le preguntó Gray ahora tomando una postura más seria- ¿Por qué Juvia quieres que no lo hagas?

No recibió respuesta alguna, más solo el silencio reino allí durante varios segundos.

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?- al fin, la rubia, dijo algo, cambiándole de tema completamente.

-Llegue a mi límite con Natsu…- solamente explicó.

-¿Por qué?- si bien Juvia quería que él se ponga de su lado, pero también era de preocupar lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Tiene que calmarse si no quiere recibir una paliza- respondió con una sonrisa, mirando al techo, colocando sus manos en sus caderas en señal de cansancio- Iba a ir donde Gajeel, pero recordé que él estaría con Levy esta noche. No quería ni ir con mi padre o mis tíos ya que empezarían con las preguntas incansables… por eso vine aquí.

-Ya veo… me enteré lo que ocurrió, los chismes allí no tardan en propagarse.

-Lo sé- dijo Gray con frustración- aunque no todos, por lo que veo- respondió ahora mirando a Lucy- Puedo… no, quiero recibir una explicación de todo este asunto Lucy. ¿Qué es eso de que… de que te casaras?- ahora pregunto con una sonrisa burlona- es demasiado por un día, Dios… Solo dilo de una buena vez, que es tan solo una broma de mal gusto y listo, terminemos con esto, por favor.

-Gray…- habló Juvia ahora, captando su atención- yo soy la que más ruega que sea una broma de mal gusto, pero créeme que no lo es.

-Lucy…- llamó a su amiga, pidiendo que ella contradijera completamente todo lo que le dijo la peli-azul.

-Juvia no se equivoca… me casaré, Gray.

…

Al día siguiente, en la universidad Fairy Tail, las cosas estaban igual que el día anterior.

Natsu no había pisado el establecimiento en todo el día. Gray ni se molestó en llamarlo o buscarle, ahora no solo estaba frustrado por su primo, sino por su amiga también. ¿Casarse? ¿Además con alguien desconocido? ¡Eso era más que absurdo, al menos debe de saber cómo se llama!

Se habían quedado, mínimo, una hora más despiertos, no solo discutiendo la locura de su amiga, sino también la terquedad de Natsu.

También, por otro lado, se sentía un poco ¿traicionado? No, ¿herido? Sí, herido que su amiga no pudiese hablar con él claramente, decírselo en la cara por su propia cuenta, no porque no tenía opción dado a que la había escuchado, aunque se sentía mejor al saber que era el primero en enterarse por ella misma, dado a que Juvia le confesó que Levy ya lo sabía, de su situación.

¿Qué podía hacer él para hacerla cambiar de opinión a su amiga? Casi nada. Ni Juvia, que era la prima y se enteró también por otra persona, podía si quiera hacerle reflexionar sobre ello ¿qué podía hacer él? No es que no la quería ver soltera el resto de su vida, tan solo quería que si estuviera con alguien fuera porque sentía amor por esa persona, no por un trato. ¡Era antinatural!

-¿Es que ya todos al fin se dieron cuenta que se tenían que alejar de ti exhibidor?- la voz de Lyon logró hacerle prestar más atención a su alrededor. Era verdad, estaba solo, esperando por sus amigos.

-¿Es que no tienes personas que te soportan Lyon?- pregunto molesto, aunque esa relación era normal entre ellos.

-Esas personas, son amigos y admiradores, cosa que tú milagrosamente tienes el primero, pero en el segundo te has quedado pobre- comento con superioridad mientras se arreglaba su mecha plateada con estilo para atrás.

-Dudo que tengas ambos- la cara de Lyon se desencajó al escucharlo tan tranquilamente, pero regresó rápidamente a su estado anterior.

-Jajajajaja, entiendo que estés celoso, pero no por eso debes dejarte llevar por ello.

-No tengo por qué estar soportándote ¿sabes?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba, pero Lyon no perdió más tiempo y su semblante fue más serio cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿En dónde se encuentra Natsu?- pregunto de golpe, sorprendiéndolo por tan repentino interés en su primo.

-No lo sé y tampoco me interesa saber de él en este momento- contestó Gray con desgana. La verdad era que aún estaba cansado de la discusión con su primo, claro, a eso se le suma la situación de Lucy.

-Creo que a todos le interesarán ver esto…- le dijo el albino mientras le tendía su móvil al peli-azul. Éste lo tomó intrigado, ya que la seriedad de él no era común. Cuando terminó de ver el video miro completamente sorprendido a Lyon- En la fiesta de Natsu…- empezó a aclarar lo que había visto, ya que entendía su sorpresa y las preguntas no formuladas.

…

Horas más tarde, en el departamento de los primos Dragneels, se encontraba un Natsu confundido, en ese momento, al ver parada ahí a Juvia.

-¿Juvia?- pregunto cómo sí aún pudiera ser otra persona.

…

Paralelamente, en el departamento de las primas Heartfilia…

-¿Hola, mamá?- pregunto Lucy felizmente. Hacía días que no estaba comunicada con ella o cualquiera de su familia y la verdad es que ahora, más intensamente, necesitaba hablar con ella.

 _-¿Cariño?-_ respondió una mujer con una voz muy dulce y a la vez emocionada _\- No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, cariño…_

-Yo también madre…- dijo con un suspiro mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia la ventana para abrirla y recibir ese aire tan fresco que la golpeaba- Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…

 _-Entre ellas… ¿tú decisión de contraer matrimonio? O me darás la maravillosa noticia que estás enamorada y quieres dejar todo. Sí es así hija mía, te ruego que no lo ocultes más y-_

-Mamá- la interrumpió. Ya era suficiente con Juvia, y ahora Gray. Quería olvidarse por un solo día completo cualquier sentimiento que a veces venían y la atormentaban- Pensé que habías aceptado mi decisión.

 _-Hija, algún día entenderás que el labor de una madre es proteger a sus hijos de los males de este mudo, pero también de los males que ellos mismos se crean._

-No creo haber hecho ninguno, mamá. Créeme que estoy bien así… Por favor, no me atormentes más con que te estoy matando lentamente, los dramas contigo son agotadores- admitió con una risita, ganándose una también del otro lado.

 _-Está bien hija-_ escuchó como suspiro con pesadez- _aún quiero saber por tu cambio de imagen. ¡Oh! No aguanto la felicidad de verte aquí y al fin ir de nuevo de compras, estoy tan-_

-Madre… creo que tengo suficiente ropa para un bueeeeen período. No te preocupes por mí, por favor- le rogó riéndose mentalmente, pero más era una risa nerviosa. Amaba a su madre, pero aún no estaba lista como para salir de nuevo de compras con ella. Aún tenía que sanar sus heridas. ¿Después quién era la melodramática?

 _-Oh… ya veo, eres toda una señorita grande que está a poco de comprometerse con él hombre que la desposara en el altar y compartirá el resto de su vida, haciendo que sus padres y hermanos pasen en un segundo plano. Comprendo que deseas tal vez ir de compras sola…-_ y ahí estaba, el melodrama de su madre. Se escuchaba tan triste, tan abrumada, como si ya estuviese cubierta en llanto, pero sabía que no lo estaba, pero lo peor, es que aun así caía siempre, siempre, en su juego.

-No, no mamá, eso jamás. Ustedes son mi todo ¿escucharon? Y siempre lo serán. Por supuesto que muero de ir de compras contigo como hacía años…- en realidad querías decir que muere si van de compras como hacía años atrás.

 _-¡Oh, que feliz estoy, cariño!-_ al escucharla perfectamente y normal, ella casi más se cae. Había caído perfectamente en su trampa.

-Yo también lo estoy- no quedaba de otra que aceptar en la situación en la que se había metido- Pero… no creo que me hayas llamado para decirme que iríamos de compras.

 _-No, de hecho…-_ la escuchó callar un segundo y después se escuchó ahora otras voces que la saludaban _\- estamos aquí, con tu padre, para informarte de un asunto importante._

 _-Hola hija-_ escuchó a su padre.

-Hola papá- le saludo ella con una sonrisa pequeña- Vaya, tanta seriedad va a terminar asustándome. Pero bueno, soy toda oídos…

 _-Se trata de tu compromiso hija-_ dijo Layla seria _\- Estuvimos hablando con tu padre y los padres de… tu pronto prometido y quedamos que, al estar cerca, para ti, el receso invernal, sería una fecha adecuada para… hacer el compromiso formalmente, frente a sus amigos y familiares._

 _-Comprendemos que tus estudios no tienen que verse afectados y, por suerte, la otra parte lo comprendieron perfectamente y estuvieron completamente de acuerdo. Por lo que el compromiso formal será dentro de poco, y la celebración del matrimonio en fin de año._

…

Gray estaba agitado. Se había saltado su última clase, ¡eso no importaba! Tenía que ir con su primo y…

Al abrir abruptamente la puerta se encontró una escena que…

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- preguntó completamente serio, olvidándose por completo de lo que venía pensando en el camino. Es que al encontrarse a Juvia y a su primo, con el torso descubierto, le había desagradado más de lo que hubiese querido.

Desde otro ángulo se podía observar perfectamente que Juvia estaba sanando las heridas causadas por pedazos de vidrios, en la cual él había caído dentro de las 24 horas pasadas, que justamente se situaba en la espalda del peli rosado.

-¿Gray?- preguntó Juvia, sorprendiéndose más por la actitud de él que por su repentina aparición.

-¿Qué, según tú, estamos haciendo?- pregunto Natsu completamente furioso. No sabe por qué, pero una repentina furia se apodero de él, levantándose del sillón, sin importar que Juvia lo haya llamado para que se sentara en ese momento hasta que terminara de sanar sus heridas.

Y esa era una cosa que ya no le pudo perdonar a su primo. Se acercó velozmente a él y le dio un gran golpe en la mandíbula del peli-rosado causando que se cayera al suelo inmediatamente. Y, al parecer, no fue suficiente para Gray ya que tenía intención de ir y golpearlo nuevamente, pero está vez Juvia se interpuso en su camino completamente seria.

-¡Fullbuster!- su voz autoritaria causó que él nombrado parara sus intenciones de golpear nuevamente a su primo y que la mirada un poco asombrado, ya que las únicas veces que le escuchó a ella nombrarlo así fue en forma de broma o cuando discutían, pero siempre en una ambiente… agradable. Ahora no la reconocía y eso causó que se sintiera desprotegido, de cierta y extrañamente, forma.

Natsu, por otra parte, parece que con ese golpe logró calmarse y agradeció, mentalmente, que lo haya hecho su primo. Sabía que se merecía eso, y más, por su actitud tan infantil, tan necia.

Después de un minuto en el que nadie dijo nada, Natsu dispuso a levantarse completamente y ante eso Fray tomo del antebrazo a Juvia para situarla justo detrás de él. Fue un acto involuntario, pero que necesitó hacerlo, fue su instinto quien actuó.

-Perdón- fue lo primero que pudo decir una vez parado, rascándose la nuca algo incómodo.

El silencio allí se propago bastante, pero lograron calmarse. Gray, aún que "escondía" a Juvia detrás de él, asintió con la cabeza como si aceptara las disculpas de su primo y éste fuera el que tuviese toda la culpa. Eso Juvia lo vio perfectamente y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza al que la "protegía".

-¡Oye!- se quejó Gray soltándole la mano, que ni se había percatado el momento en que la había tomado.

-¡También pide disculpas!- exigió Juvia mientras que se paraba frente de él con el rostro fruncido y las manos en la cadera, como si estuviera regañando a un niño.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Pero por qué?!- exigió el Fullbuster mientras se sobaba donde le había golpeado. Aunque no lo crean, Juvia tenía bastante fuerza, mucho más de la que aparentaba.

-¡Has atacado a Natsu a pesar que ya estaba herido!- dijo Juvia completamente seria, no podía evitarlo, su vocación, su motivación, era ayudar a los mal heridos, por eso estaba estudiando medicina- ¡Y mucho peor, hace insinuaciones absurdas!

-Gracias…- dijo Natsu con sarcasmo mientras se volvía a sentar, como todo niño bueno que recibió una mirada de muerte por parte de su madre por haber hecho algo malo.

-Bueno, perdón, pero… esa situación daba que pensar- su voz sonaba con fastidio y cuando estaba hablando no quiso mirarle a la cara a la peli-azul.

-Solo un mal pensado diría eso- bufó mientras se daba media vuelta para terminar de curar a Natsu.

Después de un momento de un silencio muy incómodo para Gray, se dignó en preguntar qué había pasado.

-Pasa que el actuar como bruto es cosa de primos en su familia- respondió Juvia primero.

-No fue eso…- intentó Natsu defenderse- solo que…

-¿Qué?- animo Juvia a que siga, ya que sabía que al final terminaría por darle la razón.

-Nada…- dijo Natsu cansado, pero después dio un grito al sentir el alcohol tocando sus heridas con más brutalidad- ¡Eso quema!- se quejó- Esta bien, está bien, Juvia tiene razón. Rompí un vaso de vidrio por pura furia y después me vine a caer justo arriba de ell- ¡Juvia eso duele!- se quejaba, pero la nombrada solo sonreía de medio lado- Así mataras a tus pacientes…- masculló en voz baja, pero al parecer no tanto ya que Juvia volví a pasarle "suavemente" la gasa con el alcohol.

Gray no pudo aguantar la pequeña risa al ver en esa situación a su primo… estaba completamente indefenso contra Juvia en ese momento.

-¡Cállate!- gruñó Natsu como un niño pequeño.

-Sigues siendo un infantil Natsu…- rio, provocando en el nombrado cierto alivio. Había tratado horrible a su primo en el día de ayer y hace instantes también, pero el saber que no le guardaba ni un rastro de rencor le hacía respirar más aliviado- A todo esto…- ahora Gray se puso un poco más serio y preguntó- ¿Qué haces aquí Juvia?

-Si no lo vez, curando a unos de los especiales primos…- contesto ella mientras ya estaba colocando una pequeña curita en cada herida.

-Sabes que eso no es lo que te pregunte…- dijo Gray mientras cruzaba los brazos y descansaba en la pared donde estaba el televisor.

-Vine a hablar con Natsu, quería saber lo que había pasado realmente, no me fío de los chismes- dijo con desagrado- además de que Lucy me dijo que no me metiera y que todo esto, entre Natsu y Lisanna, se tenía que arreglar.

-Lucy…- se lamentó Natsu al recordar a su amiga. Con ella había sido peor que con su primo… definitivamente se mereciera mil golpes más.

-¡Cierto!- Gray, de la nada, se acordó cuál era su urgencia de llegar a ese lugar- Tenemos que ver esto y difundirlo para que todo se aclare- dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos y le mostraba lo que había visto anteriormente.

…

Lucy se encontraba observando la pantalla de su laptop sin hacer absolutamente nada. Sus manos nos estaban reposando sobre el teclado pero no hacían ningún movimiento. El hablar hace instantes con sus padres fue… informativo.

Plue, al ver a su dueña demasiado quieta, le puso sus dos patitas delanteras sobre su pierna, tratando de captar su atención y lo logró.

-¿Estas ansioso de ir de viaje?- le pregunto mientras sus manos dejaban el teclado para acariciar a su fiel mascota- falta poco Plue… falta poco.

…

Dos días después, ya por todo Fairy Tail circulaba un video demasiado comprometedor, por no decir completamente delatante para cierta rubia, nada menos que la misma con la que se vio días antes junto a Natsu en las "fotos del momento".

-Qué día caótico…- se quejó Lucy mientras se tomaba del hombro y lo apretaba con algo de suavidad, intentando alivianar el cansancio que sentía en ese lugar.

-Y eso que aún no vez lo que está siendo el tema del momento Lu-chan…- hablo Levy mientras detenía su andar para ver el video. Lucy, extrañada, se acercó a ella y también miro y escuchó perfectamente todo de ese video, que, en resumen, aclaraba que todas esas fotos fueron tramadas por la chica rubia que se había visto en el video. El que Natsu la "besara" y, supuestamente, haya tenido un revolcón con esa mujer, era porque ella le había puesto algo en la bebida, causando que este quede completamente inconsciente de sus actos, pero aún despierto.

-Que…- Lucy estaba a punto de insultar, pero Levy la retuvo.

-Tranquila Lu-chan… de seguro esa ya está recibiendo bastantes insultos en el momento- le tranquilizó Levy- Peor es que hacer eso es… es de psicópata- indicó indignada, mientras cruzaba de brazos, mirando al frente.

-Al menos…- ahora Lucy estaba sonriendo de medio lado- todo esto va acabar de una buena vez por todas- y con un suspiro de alivio se estiro.

-¿No irás a ver a Natsu?- le pregunto Levy con mucho interés.

-Tiene que arreglar su asunto con Lisanna solo, no veo por qué debo meterme en ello- le respondió como si del clima hablase, cosa que le molesto bastante a Levy- además, lo más seguro es que todo vuelva ser como antes. No hay mucho misterio Levy-chan.

-Sí… creo que tienes razón…- Levy le sonrió como lo estaba haciendo ella. Iba a insistir en que tenían que ir con los demás, ya que sabía de ante mano que estaban seguro encarando todo esa trampa, pero noto en los ojos de Lucy algo que la preocupo… no iba a molestarla o insistirle más, tenía el presentimiento que Lucy estaba callando muchas cosas, más que antes.

…

Paralelamente, en un "Café", muy cerca de allí.

-Tenemos que hablar…- su voz sonaba seria- todo lo que ocurrió.

-Lo sé, lo vi- le interrumpió ella, Lisanna, sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos directamente.

-No solo de eso Lisanna- le indicó Natsu. Ella, después de escuchar eso entendió lo que le quiso decir. Era verdad, había más cosas de qué hablar y en ese momento tenían suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.

* * *

 **Em... ¿Hola? je... je... tanto, tanto tiempo... Dios, por favor que no me maten... u.u'**

 **Ya ni quiero revisar la última actualización... me da pena y pido perdón...**

 **Pero... al menos publico, ¿no? algo *bastante* tarde... Soy una adolescente-joven con un millón de cosas en la cabeza que o único que quiere es... ni yo lo sé... :D jejejejej, Dios, necesito ayuda.**

 **Peeeeeero, bueno,modo seria (normal en mi) perdón, mil disculpas por actualizar increíblemente tarde... T-T pero es que en este momento hay como una "barrera" que no deja que me concentre en muchas cosas... Y si me preguntan, no, no es amor... no lo creo... umh... nah.**

 **Pero bueno, espero terminar esta historia lo más pronto posible, porque ansío escribir otra nueva, no adaptación que me parece que va a ser un reto increíble... *-* Ya cuadno se acerque el final voy a poner una sinopsis... claro, si se me ocurre alguna... xD**

 **Giuly DG:** emh... ¿se aclaro algo o no? pero bueno, esa tipa, la que causó todo ese revuelto no tiene ni la más mínima importancia, tranqui... solo era un personaje que ya dudo que vuelva aparecer en la vida, por eso ni me gaste en buscar un nombre... xD Pues ahora las cosas entre Natsu y Lisanna tendrán que verse... buajajajaja... :3

 **Nalugruviajerza4E:** bueno, el contenido, ya que ni recuerdo si lo puse, asumo que sí... es nada menos unas imágenes que se ven a Natsu muy "acaramelado" con una tipa "x" sin importancia... ah... pero eso causó varias escenas, entre ellas, la ultima entre nuestro infantil peli-rosado con la albina... :o aw... gracias, y perdón... jeje, por tardarme mucho... u.u'

 **hikaros:** jajajaja, yo y matemáticas nos llevamos bien... ;) y gracias... pues, creo que a las incógnitas del comentario fueron, en parte, respondidas, ya que esa pequeña cosa solo fue como un "enlace salvavidas" para mi... xD aunque sí lo tenía pleado, pero en el momento de escribirlo me quede en blanco... xD muchos saludos y cuídate mucho! PD: yo estoy bien, muchas gracias! n.n

 **LizzGabby:** jajajaja, respondiendo a la pregunta más importante... no lo sé... xD ok, esa respuesta fue horrenda... jajajaaj, perdón... u.u'jajajajaja #cruelrealidad estoy contigo Lizz! T-T nah, sinceramente doy gracias a Dios de haber tomado la gran decisión de irme a otra modalidad que él, fue lo mejor que hice en la vida... y sinceramente e deseo que sea realmente feliz con su novia! n.n/ quiero brawnies... T-T los quiero ahora! ok, no... (? jeje, creo que no habrá por tardarme... Dios, tengo que concentrarme... bay, y abrazostes! n.n

 **Lucy 31:** estas enferma? o, mejor dicho, estabas enferma? espero que ya te hayas recuperado y no te preocupes... por otro lado, yo no soportaría que me robasen el cel... T-T y que tierna! para mi todos los de fanficton son grandes personas que realmente me hacen feliz... :') hasta creo que soy capz de expresarme mucho más en persona. No soy extremadamente timida, pero si reservada, mucho, con lo que se trata de mi persona, pero por acá es más fácil... xD un abrazo! n.n

 **¡Gracias hermosuras por los Reviews, Favs y Follows!**

 **¡De verdad, muchas gracias... :')!**

 **¡** **Nos leemos en la próxima! n.n**

Actualización: 07/08/2016.


	16. Acel inel

**Capítulo 16:** **Acel inel** **.**

-Señor Heartfilia… en esta noche, frente a todos- expresó el joven mientras pedía la mano a Lucy quien con una sonrisa pequeña la tendió- le pido permiso para casarme con su hija.

-Te doy mi autorización y apoyo… pero la que corresponde responder es a mi hija- dijo Jude mientras que con un suave y demostrativo apretón en el hombro de la rubia, y una sonrisa, le decía que desde allí era solo únicamente su decisión.

-Acepto- respondió ella sin pensarlo mucho. No había razón alguna para hacerlo. El día había llegado, la hora también. Su compromiso era oficial y frente a conocidos, amigos y familia.

Él le sonrió y le coloco en su dedo anular el hermoso anillo de compromiso. No soltó su mano, es más, le dio un apretón que solo significaba una cosa. No estaba sola. La acercó a él y los aplausos empezaron a sentirse. Iba a besarla… tenía que besarla, pero… era demasiado rápido para eso, por lo que le demostró que le tenía mucho, muchísimo cariño a través de ese beso en su frente.

Las personas celebraban con aplausos y palabras de los mejores deseos para ese par de jóvenes, pensando que su compromiso era por amor verdadero, o al menos la mayoría.

La reciente pareja bajaron del pequeño escenario de ese salón para saludar a las personas. Los padres de ambas familias fueron los primeros que sonrieron gustosos por esa unión. Después pasaron los hermanos de Lucy.

-Cuidado con lo que le haces a mi hermana- dijo serio Jellal mientras lo acercó a él con el saludo de la mano. Se alejó sin esperar respuesta alguna. Tal vez estaba siendo injusto con él y lo condenaba por algo que no se merecía. Dejó lugar a su esposa mientras ahora abrazó a Lucy y le susurró suavemente- Estas loca Lucy…- la tristeza en su voz era notable, al menos para las personas que lo conocía. Ella solo le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa y de "todo está bien". Romeo fue un poco más… no, mejor dicho, fue menos expresivo. Solo se inclinó con respeto hacia la pareja, sin hacer contacto con ninguno, deseándoles que hayan tomado una buena decisión. Su prima y tíos fueron más… comprensivos. Sus amigos… tomaron una postura parecida que la de Juvia. No querían hacerle sentir mal ese día que se supone que… tendría que llorar de felicidad.

-Felicidades Lucy…- dijo él mientras la abrazaba. Estuvo más tiempo de lo esperado- Tienes que explicar esto a menos que quieras que te arme un gran escándalo…

Lucy sonrió ante la ocurrencia de lo que él le dijo, cuando se separaron respondió.

-No hay mucho, Nats…- le dijo simplemente.

-Por supuesto que lo hay- y con una mirada de advertencia que esa charla tenían que continuarla en otro momento y en otro lugar, se dirigió ahora a él. Le tendió la mano el cual lo acepto. Natsu le miro directamente a los ojos durante un buen tiempo antes de tan solo decir su nombre- Mest.

El nombrado solamente tendió a apretarle de igual manera ese "saludo-felicitación". Entre ellos existió un momento en el cual quería propinarle un gran y merecido golpe al otro, pero cada quien por razones ajenas… o no tantas. Terminaron ese saludo con la mirada seria entre ambos. Natsu se dio media vuelta con ese semblante y se alejó con paso lento de allí.

…

 _Es fácil estar en una posición en el que uno se siente seguro, en el que estas bien y solo eso, bien. No te atreves a arriesgar por miedo a perder ese estado de conformidad en el que vives…_

 _Pocos poseen el coraje para hacerlo aunque lo hagan con temor o, tal vez, resignación a perder ese estado de "bien" en que se alojaban._

…

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?- pregunto Natsu mientras sentía la mirada de su hermana sobre él. Y no era solo en ese momento, sino desde que fue a saludar a su amiga y su… prometido sintió que lo observaba continuamente. Ahora, que se encontraban solos en su casa que tenían en la ciudad, y sin que sus padres sean capaces de escucharlos creyó conveniente hablar con ella.

-¿A mí me pasa algo?- pregunto ella mirándose, aunque claramente lo hacía en forma de burla hacia él, pero en realidad estaba siendo algo cortante- Creo que te equivocas…

-Wendy- habló él mientras que terminaba el licor que sostenía en su mano. No era en común en el beber, pero hoy tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, la había acumulado- Tuvimos un largo viaje, la fiesta fue agotadora, tengo un dolor de cabeza que-

-Entonces deja de beber genio- le corto su hermana mientras la arrebataba el vaso vacío- Si te sientes cansado vete a dormir, no es un muy inteligente tomar si tienes dolor de cabeza.

-Se directa.

-Perfecto. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué te molesta? No eres el púnico que tiene derecho a estar con alguien y casarse, además que Lucy no puede estar junto a ti siempre Natsu.

¿Molesto? ¿Él estaba molesto porque ya no era el púnico que tenía una relación que prometía un futuro seguro y lleno de amor? No, eso es absurdo. ¿Estaba molesto porque Lucy ya no estaría junto a él? No, ella es su amiga… casi hermana, estaría siempre con él… es decir, vivieron un par de años juntos ya que sus padres se hicieron cargo de ella en Magnolia, iban a la misma universidad, tenían a los mismos amigos… no se alejaría de él, es absurdo… Si no era ninguna de esas cosas… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Molesto si estaba, llegó a un grado que tenía que admitirlo, tal vez no en voz alta, pero si reconocerlo para sí mismo que no era igual que antes… antes que…

-Lucy tiene derecho a casarse, pero no dejará de estar con nosotros- Natsu trato de decir eso completamente convencido, aunque su voz no lo fue tanto.

-No, Lucy no hará eso… ella no es así- una indirecta muy directa fue lo que consiguió con eso, pero todavía no había acabado- Pero tendrá otras prioridades… ¿no crees?

Natsu miro a su hermana directamente. Ella estaba aún vestida como había ido a la fiesta de ¿hace una hora? ¿Tal vez más? No tiene noción del tiempo en ese momento pero, al parecer, no había pasado mucho tiempo. Se encontraba en un pequeño despacho con varios estantes de libros. Podía adivinar que su madre estaría acostando a su pequeño hermano, su padre junto a su tío estarían seguramente hablando de lo que había ocurrido en esa reunión, su primo a amigo estarían en la habitación hablando tal vez con Juvia y Levy, o entre ellos sobre Lucy también.

Con un pequeño resoplido de frustración se sentó en la silla que más cerca se encontraba de él. Wendy solo atino a cruzar los brazos aún con el vaso en su mano. No iba a soltarlo para que su genio de hermano siguiera tomando.

-Mejor vete a dormir. No preocupes a mamá con más cosas. No está muy feliz que digamos que Lucy, que es como una hija para ella, se haya comprometido así de repente. A eso súmale que su hijo de repente se le da tomar y estar en ese estado. Ella no se merece esa actitud.

-¿Mamá está molesta?- atino a preguntar únicamente.

-Esta insegura…- le corrigió ella mientras se sentaba en un sillón que se encontraba a un costado de la habitación- Teme que salga mal todo ese asunto- decidió no decirle que su madre tenía la ilusión que ellos dos algún día llegaran a tener algo serio, ya veía que no tendría sentido decirlo a esas instancias y no malinterpreten, Lisanna es muy buena chica, pero no era Lucy.

-No hay motivo por la que eso pase…- se limitó a responder mientras su mirada estaba perdida en un punto indefinido en esa habitación. Wendy lo vio perfectamente y sabía que él callaba algo.

…

-No te quedes callada Lucy- pidió Mest mientras evitaba girar para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- pregunto ella mientras hacía exactamente lo mismo. Estaba justo al lado de su prometido… el hombre con el que se iba a casar. Tenía que ser más expresiva, pero estaba aún sorprendida.

-Te conozco, tu silencio significa que estás pensando en mil y una cosas… Y no estoy muy seguro si algo de eso son insultos o maneras de matarme.

Ante ellos Lucy sonrió de medio lado.

-Tranquilo, no pienso que el matarte me beneficiaría- le comentó tranquilamente mientras tomaba un poco de su trago que desde hace un largo tiempo permaneció intacto. A lo lejos podía observar como sus padres estaban hablando muy conformemente.

-Vaya, que amor de persona- él la imito mientras dijo eso en una manera sarcástica.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, causando que el grado de ironía y broma bajara, y se instalara un ambiente más serio.

-Perdón- el primero que se atrevió a hablar fue él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó ella, sin mirarle aún- No has hecho nada malo- aseguró.

-Sabes perfectamente que sí Lucy, debí decirte de… todo el acuerdo que llegaron nuestros padres- y con un suspiro se terminó todo su bebida.

-No te equivoques, yo pedí no saber nada del asunto, solo me bastaba que aceptara contraer matrimonio para concretar mis objetivos Mest… y eres el quién mejor lo sabe.

-Claro que sí…- suspiró- pero de todas formas… siento que soy en parte responsable que tengas que hacer esto.

-Mest, tranquilo- ahora le miro con una cara comprensiva- no me has apuntando con un arma para aceptar o has tratado de dañar mis planes. Al contrario, aceptaste toda esta locura y me has salvado de que este con un sujeto insoportable, en parte- al final mostró una pequeña sonrisa para alivianar el aire entre ellos. Son los mismos que siempre, sumándole que están comprometidos, claro está.

Sonrió junto a ella por lo dicho, pero prefirió hablar sobre lo que ella misma había dicho.

-Si es una locura… ¿Por qué aún quieres hacerlo?- le preguntó con duda y preocupación escondida.

-No voy a discutir eso Mest… creo que ya lo hicimos- le miro con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, aunque instantáneamente se borró- Lo que sí está en discusión es el por qué tú estás aquí. No sabía que tu madre te había propuesto esto al igual que a mi… nunca lo mencionaste

-No tengo idea…- posó su mirada hacia el techo y suspiro- tal vez los años me están indicando que es mejor encontrar alguien como compañera para no ser un solterón toda la vida.

-Eso es una completa estupidez- dijo ella sin creerle nada- Tienes una fila de mujeres que querrían empezar una relación seria contigo.

-Lo sé…- dijo el sin ningún pudor ganándose un golpe por parte de Lucy.

-Egocéntrico.

-Como no te imaginas- le guiño un ojo causando que rodara los ojos.

-Habla seriamente.

-Está bien, está bien… Creo que hubo un par de cosas que me hicieron tomar esta decisión, a la vez que pensé que no aceptarías…

-Eso quiere decir que ¿tú habías aceptado antes que yo?- pregunto Lucy con sorpresa.

-Así es.

-¡Te obligue a aceptar!- dijo Lucy con horror. Mesta la miro instantáneamente, asombrado, por lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué? No, no, claro que no. Yo había aceptado antes que tú, eso significa que hacía una posibilidad que aceptaras y esto pasara… aunque pensé que jamás lo harías, pero henos aquí…

-¡Me hubieras avisado que eras tú con el que iba a realizar esto!

-¿Con que objeto? Créeme que prefiero estar con una amiga de toda la vida que con una desconocida, chillona y agobiante- declaró el con un suspiro de cansancio por el solo hecho de imaginarse en esa situación.

-Buen punto… pero de todas formas, ahora yo me siento culpable…- dijo Lucy con un puchero que le causo más que nada ternura a él, causando que le besara la frente de manera expresiva.

-Lo hecho, hecho está ¿No?- le preguntó con unas sonrisa para tranquilizarla- Tú te salvaste de un sujeto insoportable y yo de una desconocida, chillona y agobiante… en parte- ella le sonrió ante ello, pero no por eso dejo que le dijera todo eso, por lo que le golpeo en la cabeza mientras se levantaba de allí con una sonrisa.

…

-¿Y bien?- la cara y actitud de Natsu no eran las mejores y no era para menos. Después del compromiso entre Lucy y Mest no la había visto en todo un día, ya que ella se encontraba cansada de todo ese asunto. A solo 5 días antes de regresar a Magnolia, él quería hablar con ella ahí para hacerlo más tranquilo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto mientras lo miraba confundida. Por otro lado, como espectadores se encontraba Juvia, Levy quien se estaba quedando que esta última, Gray y Gajeel.

-Todos sabían que te ibas a casar- todos los presentes querían protestar de algo pero Natsu les interrumpió- y eso que se enteraron por accidente o por otros… que por cierto aun así se quedaron en silencio.

-Porque se iban a poner así- señaló ella con la mano derecha al peli-rosado, mientras ella tenía apoyada su mentón en la otra contra la mesa- Imagínate, cuatro o mejor dicho tres ya que Juvia si lo hizo, más como tú taladrando mi cabeza con todo esto… Iba a ser demasiado estresante.

-¡Tendríamos razones para hacerlo! ¡Juvia tenía razones para hacerlo!- remarco él molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Juvia está histérica- retracto ella en contra de su prima, que no se molestó en negarlo ya que lo aceptaba.

-Recuerda que tenemos, en parte, la misma sangre primita hermosa- le dijo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien- le sonrió de la misma manera. Entre familia se entiende.

-No me cambies de tema Lucy- interfirió Natsu algo molesto porque todo ello se estaba desviando del objetivo por el cual estaban allí.

-Ugth… Natsu, sinceramente no veo el problema de todo esto.

-Lucy, te vas a casar con un tipo totalmente desconocido, de hecho ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia hasta meses atrás y ahora sales conque te casarás con él ¿puedes encontrar algo de lógica en eso?

-Puedo encontrar mucha lógica en ello Natsu- le dijo ella completamente, por primera vez, seria en todo el día- No es un completo desconocido, él es con quién más he pasado la mitad de mi vida, es quién siempre se preocupó por mí y mi familia. Y sea o no un desconocido yo ya tengo suficiente conciencia para tomar decisiones de mi vida y esto lo he repetido con cada uno de ustedes. Es una decisión tomada, les guste o no- ante esa declaración firme Natsu quedo un tanto anonadado. No pensó que se pondría de ese modo, que defendería tanto el desear casarse con _él._

-En eso Lucy tiene mucha razón…- indicó Juvia sorprendiendo a todos. Gray, Levy y Gajeel no se molestaron en ocultar su asombro mientras que Natsu aún estaba en su estado anterior y Lucy no iba a bajar la guardia aún- por eso creo que hemos adoptado una posición muy cerrada, más yo que conozco bastante a Mest. Por eso mismo quiero decirte que no diré nada más en contra de tu pronto matrimonio. Esto no es un juego, estoy segura que lo sabes muy bien, porque en el momento que estés vestida de novia frente a él y digas que aceptas casarte no habrá vuelta atrás. Le serás fiel a él en pensamiento, cuerpo y alma- esta declaración dejó más que perplejos a todos sin excepción.

Los tres que aún se mantenían callados miraron a Juvia por lo que había dicho, Natsu miró a Lucy pero no le presto mucha atención a su persona, sino en su cabeza retumbaba que ella le tenía que serle fiel en pensamiento, cuerpo y alma,

Pensamiento, cuerpo y alma… eso era lo que representaba ese anillo, que estás tres cosas le _"pertenecían"_ al hombre que se lo había regalado.

-No me sometería a esto si no lo quisiera hacer- le respondió Lucy con una sonrisa para trasmitir seguridad- Por lo que espero y me entiendan, por favor…

Levy se levantó y fue a abrazarla directamente.

-Siempre que hayas tomado una decisión que creas que es la correcta estaremos ahí Lu-chan… no importa si te equivocas, es parte de la vida y de cada ser humano- y eso era completamente serio. No podían enojarse con ella aunque quisieran, saben lo que se tuvo que callar con relación a los sentimientos hacia el peli-rosado. Tal vez, ahora, está tomando nuevamente dirección a su vida escogiendo otro camino para poder estar mejor.

…

 _Tú me dices que no es cierto que te mueres por mí,_

 _Sí es verdad que no te gusto no te acerques así…_

 _[…]_

 _Si me dices que me amas no te voy a creer,_

 _Tú me dices que me quieres y no puedes ser fiel…_

 _[…]_

-No puedo creerlo…- se escuchaba a Juvia quejarse en el sillón de la salada de estar, mientras que Lucy se encontraba tranquilamente frente a su computador algo aburrida y cansada de ver tantas cifras, mientras que Levy se encargaba de acariciar a Plue- el tiempo sí que pasa rápido.

-Parece como si ayer fueron las vacaciones de invierno- apoyó Levy sin despegar la vista del animal.

-Ya pasó casi tres meses, ¿no?- pregunto Lucy incluyéndose en la charla.

-Estamos más cerca a fin de año, parciales, no…- se quejó Juvia mientras hacía un mini berrinche.

-Nooo… no menciones nada de eso ahora, recién en la semana que viene haré todo- pidió Levy mientras que la imitaba.

-A todo esto…- Juvia dejó su actuación y se sentó mejor en su lugar- Lucy… la fecha se acerca- le dijo un tanto preocupada, pero no por la boda en sí, sino porque veía a su prima muy tranquilamente y el hecho es que ni siquiera había ido a ver si quiera vestidos.

-Puedo verlo- dijo Lucy, ahora sí, prestándole menos atención a su prima. Lo cierto es que desde ese día en que hablo a solas con sus amigos se sintió un poco más liberada. Si bien omitió los motivos que tuvo por lo cual decidió casarse, ellos claramente se enteraron no después de mucho tiempo, era algo inevitable al igual que una nueva charla con más principal los cinco hombres, Rogue, Sting, Gajeel, Gray y Natsu. Levy ya sabía desde antes los motivos, pero entendió perfectamente que el casarse con Mest tenía un trasfondo que todos sabían, todos menos el peli-rosado.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte- comento Juvia mientras se levantaba y se colocaba justo al lado de ella con los brazos cruzados- Dios, ¿A qué mujer no le gustaría estar haciendo los preparativos de su propia boda?- Levy muy lentamente empezaba a levantar la mano, la cosa es que en el momento que Lucy dijo que no tenía tiempo para hacerlo automáticamente le dejó todo en manos de sus padres, cosa que Juvia le reprocho incansablemente, pero que Levy apoyo, a ella tampoco le fascinaba todo eso de ir por todos lugares como si estuviera en una maratón- Baja la mano Levy- la nombrada hizo un retroceso en su movimiento- Mínimo haz un poco de tiempo en tu apretada agenda para ir por tu vestido de novia…- le reclamo enojada Juvia. Cualquiera diría que hasta ella estaba más pendiente de ese asunto que la misma Lucy.

-Que fastidio…- se quejó por lo bajo.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Juvia, habiendo escuchado perfectamente.

-Oh, no lo decía por ti, sino por esto…- con una sonrisa nerviosa le mostro su computador lo que de igual forma le molesto ya que eso significaba es que no le estaba prestando mucha atención - De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Si te lo digo, ¿lo vas a hacer sin decir si quiera "A"?- la sonrisa que puso la peli-azul en ese instante fue indescriptible, cosa que Lucy no lo vio ya que respondió sin pensarlo.

-Por supuesto- una vez dicho esas palabras se dio cuenta en la realidad en que se había metido. Observo con algo de temor la cara de Juvia, mientras que Levy miraba a las primas descifrando lo que había pasado y sonrió igual que Juvia, parece que dio en el clavo su hipótesis.

…

Al día siguiente…

-Ese- apuntó Juvia a un lugar.

-Yo digo este…- ahora Levy apuntaba a otro.

¿Cuál era en la situación que se encontraba Lucy? Fácil, en ese momento estaba en una boutique de vestidos de novia ya que había prometido que lo haría sin rechistar.

-¿Cuál Lucy?- preguntaron ambas como si de una batalla se tratase para ver qué cosa le gustaba más a la rubia.

-Creo que debería de probarse los dos señorita, ambos son muy hermosos- le aconsejo su asesora ya que notó que no sabía que decir.

-Por supuesto- en ese instante la mujer le acabo de salvar de estar entre el enfrentamiento entre sus amigas. Pasaron un par de minutos y Lucy salió con el primero que era, para su gusto, exageradamente abultado y con muchas joyas- Definitivamente no- aunque le quedaba bien, no soportaría llevar todo ese peso consigo. Levy sonrió ante la derrota para Juvia. Lucy las observo a través del espejo y de igual manera sonrió.

-¿Vamos por el otro?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa amable lo cual Lucy agradeció dado a que no estaba cómoda con él.

Varios minutos más tarde salió con otro, con mucho menos cosas que la que tenía el vestido elegido por Juvia. Resulta que tenía partes con transa parecías, demasiado atrevido para su gusto.

-Este definitivamente tiene MUCHO menos que el vestido elegido por Juv…- tato de ser lo menos dura posible- Creo que a papá y Jellal le darán un infarto si me ven así.

-Lo más importante es que le deje boquiabierto al novio ¿no es así?- pregunto la chica pícara a las peli-azules, las cuales sonrieron asintiendo.

-Admito, Levy me gano con la elección.

-No por mucho- le aseguro Lucy.

-¿Se quedaron sin tela al hacerlo?- se escuchó una voz masculina e inmediatamente todas las mujeres se giraron para encontrarse con el trio que estaban esperando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Lucy confundida.

-En primera, para evitar que elijas algo como eso… vete a cambiar- exigió Gajeel. Ese vestido era muy atrevido, era totalmente transparente la parte de arriba exceptuando la parte del busto y un poco el vientre.

-Aguafiestas… de ser así no los hubiéramos llamado- se quejó Levy cruzando de brazos. Los hombres saludaron a Lucy rápidamente para colocarse junto a las dos chicas que estaban aún sentadas.

-Pensamos que la opinión masculina ayudaría, pero veo que no- dijo sacándole la lengua a Gray que fue otro que le dijo que definitivamente a ese vestido le faltaba tela.

-No se preocupen, definitivamente este no iba a ser…- con una señal Lucy y la chica se fueron.

-Y bien Natsu, eres el único que no dijo-

-Ese no era un vestido terminado- habló antes de que terminara Juvia su frase.

-Olvídalo- rodando los ojos se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

Después de un par de negativas más por parte del grupo y de la que portaba el vestido llegó uno que los dejo sin palabras, al menos por unos instantes.

-¡Me encanta!- la primera en hablar fue Juvia- te vez completamente segura, hermosa, resplandeciente.

-Es como si fueras tan delicada que cada pequeño soplo de viento fuera a aturdirte- le siguió Levy, apoyando a Juvia. Era un vestido sencillo, corte tipo "A" en la falda, mientras que en la parte de arriba tenía un fruncido muy delicado con un corte que se acomodaba a su busto muy decentemente y era sostenido por pequeñas tiras delicadas. En su cintura había un cinturón gris algo ancho con detalles de pedrería muy escaso, pero lo suficiente para acoplar al vestido.

Lucy se observaba en el espejo y por primera vez sintió algo, no sabría describirlo, pero se sintió bien…

-Creo que con la opinión masculina nos quedamos sin habla por cómo le queda ese vestido señorita- dijo la chica sonriente.

-Es increíble pensar que vas a casar entre poco Lucy…- el primero hablar de ellos fue Gajeel.

-Estas sonriendo…- indicó Gary no con mucho gusto, pero comprendió que quiera o no eso estaba pasando e iba a pasar- con los otros no has estado así.

Ella abrió los ojos un poco pero volvió a sonreír.

-Tienes razón- empezó a examinar el vestido, no había algo que le disguste de él.

-Yo creo que podemos encontrar una sonrisa más grande- Juvia dijo decidida.

-Tienes razón, Lu-chan ¿puedes esperarnos?- pregunto Levy mientras se levantaba y arrastraba a Gajeel con ella- Si es una negativa en las opciones que te traemos significa que ya lo tienes.

-De acuerdo- les sonrió Lucy de forma que comprendía su punto.

-Hielito, ayúdame- exigió Juvia- ya Levy me gano una vez, no quiero que lo haga de nuevo- se quejó mientras veía como la pareja se alejaba.

-Recuerda lo que estoy haciendo por ti, no voy a dejar que traigan vestidos que falten terminar- le advirtió a Lucy- Natsu, tú quédate… a menos que quieras-

-Buena suerte- le saludo Natsu con la mano en forma de despedida mientras que Gray le miraba como si le hubiera traicionado. En ese instante la asesora fue a ayudar a cada grupo a buscar un posible ganador, dejando solos a ese par.

-Te vez contenta- comentó Natsu después de un pequeño tiempo en silencio, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se situaba junto a ella que se seguía viendo por el espejo. Su cabello que caía por un costado había crecido un poco

-¿Crees que con esto se ve bien?- le pregunto mientras se colocaba una corona de flores artificiales de colores pálidos. Como respuesta recibió una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció indicando que esperaba una respuesta- Lo se… creo que el verme con esto puesto despierta eso en mi…- admitió.

-Estas deseando casarte con Mest, por lo que veo- ahora se colocó justo en frente de ella pero de costado para evitar taparle su vista. Natsu dirigió su vista en la mano izquierda de ella y ahí estaba ese objeto que producía cierta molestia en él.

-La fecha ya está pactada, el tiempo pasa- se limitó a acotar.

-Si solo querías un inversionista hubieras hablado con nosotros Lucy, no debiste llegar hasta este extremo.

-Nats… Ya está hecho y lo decidí así- esa respuesta lo molesto casi tanto como la existencia de ese anillo.

Su mirada no se apartaba de él, estaba cansado de verlo ahí, ocupando un lugar que no debía. _¿Qué significaba eso? Tal vez…_

Le tomó delicadamente con la mano izquierda la cintura de ella y con la mano derecha su mano izquierda, para mostrarle el anillo que portaba, ese anillo que le provocaba algo que no le gustaba para nada.

-Entonces cambia de parecer- sus cuerpos estaban cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que la preferiría. Podía sentir su aliento, la golpeaba de menar brusca, su voz salía de manera seria la cual era reflejada por su rostro- Si quieres casarte con alguien por negocios, hazlo conmigo.

* * *

 **Hola... primero, si me quieren odiar están es todo su derecho, pero les digo que también me tiene que amar porque... son a las 11:50 de la noche, estoy con gripe, con sueño y algo de dolor de cabeza, pero a pesar de todo, me dispuse a terminar este cap, así que pueden hacer ambas opciones... :3**

 **Taaaaaaaantoooooooo tiempo, Dios, me da vergüenza aparecerme tan tarde habiendo prometido que no iba a tardar tanto... u.u'**

 **Pido eternamente primero perdón a todos por tardar, y segundo por no responder los Reiews... Pero eso sí, de que actualizó antes de fin de año lo hago! Además, voy a tener un poco más de tiempo porque... digo chau a la Secu... :') y bueno, ya en febrero hola a la facu, así que espero aprovechar esos meses. Claro, ni aunque este en la facu voy a dejar fanfiction, no se libraran de mi fácilmente... buajajaja :3**

 **¿Qué más decir...?**

 **Cierto, Gracias por la paciencia y espera, por los Favs, Follows y Reviews... 3(lástima que no se forme el corazoncito... :c)**

 **Y bueno, que anden bien y nos leemos de seguro antes de fin de año! n.n/**

Actualización: 10/11/2016.


	17. Amor, se acabó

**Capítulo 17: Amor, se acabó.**

 _Los aplausos abundaban todo el lugar. Los gritos de júbilo, de felicitación, no se hicieron esperar… ¿Dónde estaba? No podía ver, estaba cegada, confusa._

 _-¿Lucy?- escuchaba cómo la llamaban pero no podía ver._

 _De repente la claridad se hizo presente y observó a muchas personas las cuales eran quienes emitían todo ese festejo. ¿Estaban festejando? ¿Qué cosa? Estaban todos bien vestidos… ¿Por qué? Más importante ¿Por qué todos tenían la mirada hacia donde estaba ella? Se giró al sentir que alguien la tomaba suavemente de la cintura y lo vio a él vestido de traje negro impecable, estaba con una sonrisa suave. Sí estaban todos sus conocidos reunidos en ese lugar, él estaba frente suyo vestido así y, al parecer, los estaban aplaudiendo eso significaba solo una cosa y es que…_

 _-¡Que vivan los recién casados!- escuchó como alguien entre toda esa gente dijo. Ella se paralizó. ¿Ya se habían casado? Era imposible, si tan solo ayer faltaban un par de semanas, eso era imposible. Quiso hablarle al hombre que estaba frente suyo pero cuando girón se encontró con algo que la dejó literalmente sin habla. En vez de estar el peli-negro con el cual estaba comprometida se encontraba el peli-rosa. Retrocedió inconscientemente._

 _-¡¿Lucy?!- escuchó como la llamaban de nuevo y trato de responder sin tener el resultado esperado, no entendía que pasaba allí. Se había casado con Mest, ¿por qué estaba Natsu allí? Se había casado… sin darse cuenta, pero todo indicaba que si lo había hecho. Buscó entre la multitud con la mirada a la persona que le llamaba ignorando por completo el hecho que le aplaudían._

 _-¡Lucy!- nuevamente escuchó a esa persona, no podía distinguir si quiera si era un hombre o mujer quien le llamaba, solo sabía que debía ir con esa persona para saber qué rayos ocurría ahí. Al no hallarla dejó a su supuesto marido parado allí y fue en la búsqueda de la voz. Sería más fácil si ella pudiera pronunciar algo para rogarle que siguiera hablando para encontrarle. Pudo distinguir a su familia en la primera fila, pero después no encontró a nadie más conocido. Casi más se tropieza con el vestido que había elegido ese día…_

 _-¡Lucy!- distinguió enseguida de a dónde provenía la voz y empujó a las personas para encontrarse nada menos con el peli-rosado junto a su novia… Estaban aplaudiendo, muy sonrientes, él detrás de ella. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Estaba borracha, no, ni aun así podría imaginarse estar casa con otro, con Nats-_

 _-_ ¡Lucy, despierta!- de repente distinguió la voz y era su prima. El lugar en donde se encontraba se esfumo de repente y su vista pudo notar su sala de estar. Había sido un sueño…- No sabes el susto que me pegaste…- Juvia estaba con ropa de dormir, el pelo algo desarreglado. La observo y notó que eso era verdad ¿había hablado dormida? No podía afirmarlo o negarlo.

-¿Qué hora es?- atino a decir mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y se frotaba los ojos para poder distinguir mejor las cosas.

-Son las 3 am Lu-chan…- dijo Juvia mientras se sentaba junto a ella y le acariciaba suavemente el pelo- Te quedaste dormida trabajando, te advertí que no lo hicieras- le medio regañó, pero suavemente- Y, al parecer, tuviste… un sueño agitado- le mencionó cuando pudo ver la cara de su prima ver algo de sudor en su frente.

Lucy se tocó la frente y era cierto, estaba sudando ¿tendría fiebre? No se sentía mal, aunque lo más seguro es que fuera por ese sueño.

-¿Dije algo?- evadió un poco ese tema en particular.

-Note que aún no fuiste a dormir a tu habitación así que iba a obligarte a ir allí, pero te encontré ya descansando. Te iba a despertar para que al menos te acostaras en el sofá, pero de repente te empezaste a agitar. Trataba de despertarte, pero no reaccionaste después de unos segundos.

-Ya veo- se limitó a responder mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que su prima le tendía.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué actuaste así?- preguntó Juvia un tanto preocupada. Iba a mentirle con cualquier otro sueño, pero decidió no hacerlo.

-Fue tan real…- suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba un largo trago de agua- El día de la boda…

-Comprendo- dijo Juvia con media sonrisa de comprensión mientras le frotaba la mano reconfortándole- Estas a pocos días del gran día Lucy, es normal que sueñes con ello y se supone que no te despiertes agitadamente por ello- menciono confundida- te vas a casar, no es el fin de tu vida ya que tú misma decidiste hacerlo, no lo comprendo.

-Ni yo… solo que todo parecía muy real y…- se calló de repente.

-¿Y…?- animó Juvia porque sabía que eso no era lo único que tenía para decir.

-Y también recuerdo haberte visto a ti con Gray… juntos, juntos- menciono ocultando la parte de Natsu - de hecho, eso sí que me dejo sorprendida- ahora miro a su prima para ver su reacción. La cosa es que no estaba mintiendo, era verdad eso ya que los había visto abrazados y felices, cosa que le hizo sonreír al ver la cara desencajada de su prima y cierto rubor que pudo distinguir.

-¡¿Te has tomado algo o qué?!- sin tacto ni delicadeza pregunto repentinamente.

-Fue un sueño raro y tan real…- solo se limitó a responder con media sonrisa- anda, vamos a dormir.

-Lucy…- amenazó su prima.

-Vamos Juv, solo fue un sueño… uno muy real, pero solo un sueño- dijo ella felizmente, ocultando su propio sentimiento de tal sueño con una sonrisa mientras que empujaba delicadamente a su prima para terminar con eso en ese instante.

…

Los días pasaron rápido, más de lo esperado trayendo consigo el día tan esperado, el día en que Lucy y Mest contraerían nupcias. Por un error y cambio de planes el día de la ceremonia y el civil se juntaron.

Estaba tarareando una melodía tranquila de una canción que le encantaba, le hacía relajar siempre y en ese momento lo lograba muy bien. Había llegado a su tierra natal hace media semana y los había aprovechado para descansar. Confiaba plenamente en sus padres y su futura suegra para organizar todo, ella simplemente no tenía deseos de meterse en ello además de que el trabajo y la facultad no se lo permitía. En ese momento observaba como su prima y madre estaban completamente alteradas, mientras que Levy y Erza estaban más tranquilas ya que ella, la que se casaría en una hora, no estaba lista.

-Mamá… Juvia… son histéricas- se quejó Lucy mientras se levantaba de su lugar con su sobrino en brazos mientras se chupaba la manita- Solo me pongo el vestido, los zapatos y podemos irnos, no me agobien.

-Lucy, falta tan solo una hora para-

-¡Exacto, falta una hora!- le recordó Lucy con una sonrisa- Vámonos Kai, necesito aire fresco- en ese momento se encontraba en la casa de sus padres para después irse directamente a la iglesia donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

-¡Lucy!- le regañó su prima.

-Tenemos menos de 20 minutos de aquí hasta ese lugar, otros unos 10 para ponerme el vestido y ver los últimos retoques, dejándome con media hora sobrante y quiero aire…- les dijo mientras reforzaba el agarre a su sobrino.

-Lucy sabes que te casaras, ¿no?- le pregunto Layla seria- mi hermosa y única hija mujer se va a casar en tan solos minutos- sus ojos reflejaban algo de melancolía.

-No te pongas sentimental porque se te correrá el maquillaje- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con media sonrisa y con una mano libre le acariciaba la mejilla- Ya crecí mamá… todos lo hicimos.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella mientras que con sus dos manos la tomaba por sus mejillas y la atrajo hacia ella para depositarle un largo beso en la frente.

-¿Quieres ir con papá en este momento?- cambió de tema ya que si seguían así ambas terminarían llorando- espérame ahí para cuando llegue ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo. Tu padre vendrá a buscarte, ¿entendiste?- le preguntó- ¿quieren acompañarme?- le preguntó a las mujeres que hasta ese momento madre e hija no habían dicho ni "A". Les miró a los ojos directamente a todas, trasmitiéndoles que en ese instante su hija necesitaba un momento a solas.

-Claro tía ¿te parece Levy?- le pregunto a la peli-azul Juvia con madia sonrisa lo cual ella comprendió a la perfección.

-Me llevaré a Kai- le dijo Erza con media sonrisa, pero cuando se acercó para tomarlo Lucy se lo impidió.

-¿Te lo tienes que llevar?- preguntó ella con ¿miedo? sosteniendo a Kai con más empeño.

-¿Qué te parece Erza-san si te quedas con Lucy y la ayudas a dar sus últimos toques?- sugirió Levy con una sonrisa amigable ya que presentía que la razón por la que Lucy estaría muy calmada en ese instante es porque tenía a su sobrino en brazos.

Erza miró a Lucy y supo que Levy había acertado al decir eso.

-Me parece bien- concluyo la pelirroja con media sonrisa.

-Bien, nos encontraremos allí cariño y no pienses en fugarte sin antes decírmelo ¿sí?- Layla con una sonrisa que trasmitía seguridad se acercó as u hija y le acarició el cabello- todo va a salir para mejor en tu vida cariño- y con un nuevo beso en la frente dejó paso a su sobrina.

-Bueno Lucy… mi loca prima, hoy es tu boda y como dijo mi tía, va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar- y con un abrazo donde también participó el pequeño Fernández se separó para guiñarle un ojo al pequeño y no sin antes irse le susurró y cuidara de su tía.

En el turno de Levy solo se limitó a abrazarla y decirle dos cosas.

-Si las cosas no se dan tal vez es lo mejor- Lucy no supo cómo interpretarlo eso, si bien podía referirse a lo de Natsu como también no- te quiero Lu-chan.

Con el último abrazo se despidió de esas tres mujeres, dejándolas a solas a ella con su cuñada y sobrino.

-¿Te parece que vayamos al jardín?- le pregunto Lucy después de un par de minutos en silencio desde que se fueron las otras tres mujeres.

-De acuerdo…- en ese momento bajaron a la planta baja y se dirigieron hacia el lugar. El cielo estaba pintado un color azul tenue, ya que acababa de caer la noche. Se podía distinguir alguna que otra estrella que brillaba con poca intensidad a lo lejos, una brisa suave los acogió apenas llegaron.

-Lucy…- repentinamente Erza habló- Puede que haya algo que te inquiete ¿verdad?

-¿Qué podría inquietarme?- preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en unos de los bancos que poseía el amplio jardín. A algunos metros se podía distinguir numeras flores, entre ellas los jazmines, las favoritas de ella y su madre- Admito que el estar a casi nada de contraer matrimonio me trae nervios… pero inquieta no estoy.

-Claro, díselo a los botones del chaleco de Kai que mínimo los has desabrochado más de 50 veces en estos últimos veinte minutos- le dijo ella mientras veía como Lucy se había paralizado en la acción- Te conozco, éramos confidentes, compañeras de planes para poder declararme a tu hermano, conozco tus trucos, mañas y actitudes que te delatan, y puedo asegurar que sí estás inquieta- declaró la peli-roja con seguridad mientras la veía a los ojos pero ésta esquivaba su mirada.

-Solo… estoy cansada- dijo con un suspiro mientras colocaba delicadamente su mentón en la cabeza de su sobrino quien estaba bastante entretenido con la cinta de su bata.

-Yo creo- se sentó junto a ellos mirando al cielo- que ese "cansancio" lo confundes con el miedo a no saber si estás haciendo lo correcto, yo ya lo viví Lucy y puedo asegurarte que eso es miedo.

-¿Dudaste al casarte con mi hermano?- preguntó la rubia colocando su vista en ella.

-Dude en darme una oportunidad con él desde el primer momento en que nos volvimos a encontrar hasta el momento del civil- admitió ella con una sonrisa nostálgica- Me había dolido todo lo que habíamos pasado aunque no estábamos en una relación como para reclamarle.

-Bueno, mi caso es distinto. Yo y Mest siempre nos llevamos bien, no tengo que reclamarle nada…

-Pero… ¿existe sentimientos de un hombre hacia una mujer y viceversa?- pregunto mirándole directamente- Lucy, el casamiento no es un juego, es un lazo que se supone que duraría hasta la muerte. El querer a una persona no se compara con el amarla, desearla.

-Existirán con el tiempo- después de un largo tiempo en silencio y enfrentándose con la mirada respondió ella con una sonrisa- No te preocupes… Yo deseo tener una familia en un futuro, al igual que Mest.

-¿Y hablaron de eso?- preguntó Erza un tanto sorprendida.

-Sí, es algo en que llegamos en un acuerdo, aunque también…- en ese momento calló Lucy porque notó la presencia de algunos hombres en la sala de estar.

Erza notó también la llegada de su esposo junto a los amigos de Lucy y el padre de ésta.

-¿Es que piensas fugarte así?- pregunto Sting en tono de broma ya que él junto a Gray lideraban la cabecilla.

-Lo que me faltaba- Lucy rodó los ojos con media sonrisa- ¿se puede saber qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a confirmar que aún estés aquí- dijo Gray como si nada.

-Parece que muchos deseos de partir no tienes- mencionó Rogue que venía detrás del rubio y peli azul, junto a Gajeel y Natsu, mientras que en la sala se quedaron Jude junto a Jellal.

-Dejo que regañen a Lucy todo lo que quieran mientras que aún esta soltera, porque después dudo que a Mest le guste que le digan ciertas cosas a su esposa- les guiño un ojo y partió para ir con los hombres de la familia Heartfilia.

-Yo se defenderme sola- le sacó la lengua a Erza como cualquier niña pequeña lo hubiera hecho en forma de reproche ganándose la risa de sus amigos.

-Pero hablando enserio- ahora dijo Sting más serio, una vez que le calmó la risa- Queda alrededor de media hora Lucy.

-Lo sé pero quiero aire fresco y ese vestido es algo… molesto para estar en el patio y con Kai ¿no es así?- le preguntó a su muy tranquilo sobrino que le sonreía cada vez que le miraba- A todo esto ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a hablar contigo Lucy- habló esta vez Gajeel- después lo haremos con la señora de Gryder.

-Eso no significa que no sigamos viéndonos…- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su lugar- Chicos, todo será igual… al menos por un tiempo- ratifico ella cuándo vio que todos los hombres querían contradecirla- Yo quiero terminar mi carrera bien y tranquila, mi trabajo es el hotel Heartfilia en Magnolia y el trabajo de Mest está aquí y en otro lugar. Tendremos un buen tiempo antes de que estemos realmente juntos.

-Pero el momento llegará- ahora el que hablo fue Natsu, quien hasta el momento no decía nada- y es ahí cuando ya te apartaras de nosotros… Formarán una familia ¿o no?- le pregunto en forma de reproche.

-Natsu, te recuerdo que de todos los que estamos aquí presente tú eras el primero que te ibas a casar pero por azares de la vida las cosas se dieron que primero yo tuviera que hacerlo- le respondió del mismo modo en que le había preguntado. Desde esa vez su amigo estaba de ese modo, como si la estuviera engañando, como si lo estuviera traicionando… ¿por qué lo hacía?

-Bueno, va a llegar el momento en que todos vamos a estar en esta situación ¿no?- preguntó Sting colocándose entre la rubia y el peli-rosado, que tenían miradas firmes sobre ambos, para apaciguar ese aire de tensión que se sentía.

-Tú serás el tío solterón Sting- le sacó en cara Rogue con media sonrisa para desviar el tema.

-Y mi primer sobrino vendrá de ti y- en ese momento si las miradas mataran, Sting hubiera revivido mínimo 4 veces con las esferas del dragón- Bueno, ¿a qué vinimos aquí?- desvió rápidamente el tema, causando mucha gracia en los que observaron toda la situación, pero más en Lucy- Bueno, creo que el primero en hablar seré yo… Lucy, te deseo lo mejor con lo que vaya a pasar hoy.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso yo al respecto de esto- ahora habló Gray ya que Sting le dejó lugar- pero como te quiero y sé que eres una testaruda- ahora se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza como todo hermano mayor.

-Estamos únicamente por ti Lucy- ahora Gajeel tomó la palabra- por ti y tus geniales ideas.

-Esperamos que seas feliz- en ese momento todos miraron a Rogue con cara de "enserio"- déjenme terminar, a veces ustedes pueden ser peores que una mujer ya en un estado histérico- ahora la que le miro mal fue Lucy- perdón- se disculpó él una vez que se di cuenta de lo sucedido- ¡Ellos causaron que lo diga!- ese excusó, ganándose solo una mirada de muerte por parte de los hombres mientras que ella solo se limitó a sonreír- lo que decía, es que esperamos que seas feliz al final del día- terminó el suspirando, pero con mucho sentimientos en lo dicho.

Ahora todas las miradas masculinas se posaron en Natsu, esperando que él dijera algo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el peli rosado y su rimo le miro con cara de querer ahogarlo en el momento- Si le voy a decir algo a Lucy… pero solo a ella, así que si son buenos…- y con una mirada pidió que los dejaran a solas.

-Eso no es justo- se quejó el rubio mientras era "suavemente" empujado por su hermano mientras que Gajeel solo se limitaba de mandarle una mirada de advertencia a Natsu y Gray solo les dedico una mirada de esperanza cuando ya estuvieron lejos.

Una vez que se estuvieron solos sus miradas se encontraron, mientras que un niño tranquilamente empezaba a jugar con el cabello de su tía.

-Estás por casarte- empezó Natsu.

-Ya lo vez…- le respondió ella con una sonrisa sin intenciones de discutir o empezar a hablar con ironía.

-Sabes que no te voy a felicitar- dijo Natsu completamente serio.

-De hecho… ninguno lo ha hecho si te das cuenta- y era verdad. No lo harían hasta que el matrimonio se haya oficializado.

-Piensan lo mismo que yo.

-Créeme que lo sé muy bien Natsu- le dijo ella sonando un poco obvia.

-No tienes que hacerlo- ahora se acercó a ella quedando justo frente a frente y gracias por la presencia del niño él no se había acercado más.

-No vas a empezar con lo mismo- dijo ella alejándose un paso de él y reforzando el agarre a su sobrino.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto él acercándose de nuevo.

-Porque es absurdo y en este momento en vez de hablar de cosas sin sentido tendría que estar preparándome.

-A último momento- le remarcó él con reproche- ¿es que no lo entiendes? No lo quieres hacer porque no quieres llegar a ese lugar y firmar delante de todas esas personas tú unión con Mest.

-No, yo no me quería preparar para estar más cómoda y punto- le remarcó con una sonrisa porque notó como eran observados por las otras personas. Se acercó y con un brazo libre le dio medio abrazo- No entiendo sinceramente tú actitud, pero ya a estas instancias no tiene sentido que digas más Natsu…- y con la misma sonrisa lo dejó a él parado para ir a prepararse para su boda.

El peli-rosado se quedó un buen rato ahí parado. No le había agradado nada lo que le había dicho Lucy, por supuesto que no.

A lo lejos estaban los demás hombres y Erza observando todo ese asunto. La pelirroja hizo que Rogue tomara al niño que se lo había quitado a Lucy y se fue a ver peli-rosado.

En la habitación de la rubia, ésta ya se encontraba con el vestido puesto y junto a ella su hermano mayor.

-Créeme que no me fascina la idea de estar con estos toda la noche- le dijo algo graciosa a su hermano mientras se colocaba unos zapatos blancos de terciopelo con bastante taco.

-El precio que hay que pagar para ser un poco más alta- comentó él en el mismo ámbito de broma que ella, pero solo se ganó una mirada fulminante- Está bien, retiro lo dicho.

-Por tu bien- le sonrió con los ojos cerrados ella y se puso de pie para parase frente al espejo y ver el peinado tranquilo que había escogido con una tiara que contenía el velo. Su cabello había crecido algunos centímetros y en ese momento se encontraba con un moño bajo con algunos mechones en el costado que estaban ondulado, mientras que su flequillo estaba arreglado de una forma en que no impedía ver sus perfectos ojos chocolatosos. Solo faltaba el maquillaje en su contra, pero seguramente Erza no la dejaría salir así- Sabes… todo esto me hace pensar en ti y Erza- habló ahora ganándose completamente la atención de él- Se han casado ya pero solo en por civil y he notado que en esta semana se ha emocionado mucho con los preparativos de la boda.

-Lo sé- dijo él mirando al suelo- tampoco estuvieron presente ustedes ese importante día de mi vida.

-Creo que deberían de…- no terminó de decir la frase ya que él entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir, además de que tenía miedo que ella los oyese.

-Es algo en que he pensado muy seriamente…- le sonrió y ella comprendió que lo iba a hacer.

-Me alegro hermanito- y con eso lo abrazó. Habían perdido mucho tiempo y cosas juntos, pero era hora de remediarlo.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo por ti ya que estas a punto de hacerlo- una vez que se separó la enfrento con el rostro muy serio- Lucy, ¿amas a Mest?- le preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, lo quería, eso sí, lo amaba, pero no era el amor de una mujer hacia un hombre, sino más bien un amor de hermanos del alma.

Antes de que pudiera responder apareció Erza por la puerta con una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento cariño, pero vamos en contra del reloj… Solo necesito maquillar a Lucy y va a estar lista- y con eso se despidió de su esposo- Espérame en la sala. Todos ya se fueron menos Jude quien está cuidando de Kai…

Jellal sonrió a su esposa, pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la cabeza a Lucy sin verle a los ojos ya que estaba muy mal por ella. Quería verla feliz, no así.

…

Los minutos pasaban, en el cielo repentinamente aparecieron unas nubes grises que borraban el rastro del cielo despejado de solo momentos atrás. Ni una sola estrella se podía ver a lo lejos…

El camino se le hizo considerablemente corto. No esperaba llegar tan rápido pero cuando se dio cuenta su padre le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarla a salir del auto.

Ella le sonrió en forma de disculpa por hacerlo esperar y salió con su ayuda. El conductor, Capricornio, le cerró la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa escasa. No era de mostrar emociones y eso lo sabía desde muy, pero muy pequeña ya que él fue empleado de su padre desde que tenía memoria, pero el que le sonriera se sentía bien.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia las puertas cerradas, ya era la hora.

-Hija…- una vez que se detuvieron se colocó enfrente de ella y le tomó de ambas manos- ¿Esto es lo que realmente anhelas?- era un padre preocupado por su pequeña, no podía evitarlo. Sabe perfectamente que fue él quien le insinuó ese tema, pero la preocupación por ella era más grande que nada.

-Ya estoy aquí papá…- y con una sonrisa trató de mostrarte fuerte. Su padre solamente se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente y decirles unas palabras que solamente ellos dos escucharon.

…

En ese momento, el momento, se encontraba Lucy caminando junto a su padre hacia el hombre con el que dentro de poco compartiría el resto de su vida.

Allí parado, en frente de todas esas personas se, encontraba Mest quién esperaba con… ¿nervios? a la mujer que pronto sería su esposa.

En las sillas del lado derecho se encontraban los amigos, la familia de ella los cuales trataban de mostrar una sonrisa por ésta, pero no todos.

Del lado izquierdo se encontraban los familiares, amigos de él, los cuales parecían ignorar muchas cosas y, más aún, parecían ignorar cómo estaba el novio en ese momento.

Se encontraban ahora frente a frente. Jude dijo un par de palabras a Mest completamente serio, el cual él respondió algo temeroso.

La ceremonia ya había comenzado, todos estaban sentados exceptuando a los novios. ¿Estaban seguros de decir tan rápido "sí, acepto"? No era tiempo de pensar de ello en esa instancia, aunque no por eso no podían hacerlo.

Estaba bien… todo estaba bien, no había por qué dudar ¿verdad? Ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo, pero… ¿por qué se sentía así ahora?

¿Por qué se sentían así ahora? ¿Estaban perdiendo algo importante? ¿Por qué no le gustaba nada esa situación que vivían… o veían?

Ya era tarde…

-Sí, acepto- sin vacilación respondió Lucy con una sonrisa casta.

Se acabó.

-Sí, acepto- respondió Mest del mismo modo.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Ya se había acabado.

Tic…

No, aún no.

Tac…

Sí, todo había finalizado en ese momento.

Tic…

¡Todavía podía…!

Tac…

Era imposible.

Tic…

¡No, no lo… era!

Tac…

-Si no hay nadie, los declaro marido y muje-

-¡No puedes/do hacerlo!- en ese momento las voces resonaron todo el lugar produciendo que por ese mismo instante las respiraciones del lugar se detuvieran.

* * *

 **Hola! a que no tarde mucho como la ultima vez... (?**

 **¿Como les trata la vida? Ok se notara que esto algo feliz... xD no se, pero lo voy a decir, porque ya termine la secu, poseo en mis manos mi titulo de bachiller! Bl se siente genial, Dios, gracias! n.n *-***

 **Bueno, ya basta de eso, a lo que venimos aqui, no?**

 **Pense hacer esta ultima parte en otro cap, para dejar algo de suspenso, pero... tenia ganas de hacerlo ya y salio asi... (?**

 **¿Se acabo el drama? jamas, ¿obtendremos nalu? quien sabe ¿tengo hambre? muchisima (? ¿ya se termina la historia? no tengo idea xD**

 **Slime like me:** he aqui mas... (? espero que sea lo que estabas esperando... o si no qe te haya impactado...

 **Shiro-rq:** cierto... :o paso eso, me olvide... o tal vez no y solo finjo... o tal vez es mitad y mitad... (? jajajaja, se que dejo cosas inconclusas, pero se quedara asi por mucho tiempo... y sinceramente queria que sea alguie maduro y no se veia nada mal en el manga cuando volvio a aparecer... xD n.n

 **FTcelestial:** a que nadie se lo esperaba (? ni yo tampoco, pero salio como salio y... bum! Bl queria que tomara otro ritmo de la historia que ya había publicado con el mismo nombre... jajajajja, creo que a Lucy... nah, eso no lo respondere yo, sino se vera en la historia, solo puedo decir que el orgullo juega papeles principales aqui... n.n

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** puedes hacerlo, esas en todo tu derecho, no se juega cn los sentimientos de un fan... la autora de la obra loca no se hace cargo de nada... xD jajajajaja, es que todabia ha cosas que tienen que ver en el proximo capitulo donde... van a tomar otras posturas... creeme xD

 **SayaUzuchijaDragneel:** gracias! n.n y puedo decir que no me he tardado tanto... (?

 **Valkiria-san:** gracias! n.n pues como dije por aca arriba, no tengo idea de a donde salio, pero salio asi... xD

 **Hikaros:** ces! que lindo poder respondere, en realidad a todos porque creo que no lo he hecho desde hace tiempo o eso se me hace... no tenia planeado hacerla ver asi a Lisanna, no tego nada contra ella mientras no se interponga en mi shipeo... xD espero que te encuentres bien y te envio un gran abrazo!

 **Prics17:** mh... si, fue muy malo por parte de Natsu hacer eso, pero aun no ha terminado la historia aqui, ya veremos lo que viene despues... n.n beso... oh... ¿que ser eso? :3 emh... bay, jajajaja, nah, tal vez vendra, tal vez no, solo el futuro lo demostrara... (?

 **daniela:** emh... yo no planeo dejarlo inconcluso, se lo que se siente, y me tarde porque estaba demasiado metida en este ultimo o en la escuela y en la facu viendo cual me convenia y que carrera seguir. Pero bueno, igual tengo este corto tiempo de diciembre y enero y quiero aprovechar para publicar, pero esto no significa que cuando empiece la facu voy a dejar fanfiction, sino que voy a estar con menos tiempo, eso si pido que entiendan... n.n

 **Si ven que en esta parte desde mi saludo hay demasiadas faltas de ortografia, mas de lo normal, es porque estoy en la tablet y el teclado o esta configurado y para ver cada palabra voy a tardar mas y... nya... xD**

 **¡Gracias chicos por su apoyo en los Reviews, d** **e verdad que me subieron el animo en unos dias en que mucha ente me decepciono y me dolio, pero como los quiero ya prefiero olvidarlo pero obvio ya se que preever de ello, de hecho los he cnveritdo en una pequeña aneglota de wattpad!**

 **¡Gracias por los nuevos Favs y Follows tambien! :')**

 **Bueno, nada mas que decir por ahora, solo que odio escribir asi de mal... T-T**

 **Cierto, chicos, dudo que pueda publicar antes de fin de año, por eso prefiero decearles desde ya una Feliz Navidad Año nuevo, :) no se como la pasaran per deseo que lo haga** **n como les guste sinceramente, no los conozco personalmente pero el que leean estas historias son un gran apoyo y me regalan muchas alegrias... ¡por eso les deseo lo mejor minna!**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO, A POR MAS EN EL 2017, NOS LEEMOS, SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS!**

 **n.n**

Actualización: 08/12/2016.


	18. Sentimientos

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _Ya se había acabado._

 _Tic…_

 _No, aún no._

 _Tac…_

 _Sí, todo había finalizado en ese momento._

 _Tic…_

 _¡Todavía podía…!_

 _Tac…_

 _Era imposible._

 _Tic…_

 _¡No, no lo… era!_

 _Tac…_

 _-Si no hay nadie, los declaro marido y muje-_

 _-¡No puedes/do hacerlo!- en ese momento las voces resonaron todo el lugar produciendo que por ese mismo instante las respiraciones del lugar se detuvieran._

…

 **Capítulo 18: Sentimientos.**

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el lugar, las miradas se encontraban concentradas en un vaivén entre los dueños de las voces que detuvieron la ceremonia.

Nadie atino a moverse de su lugar, pareciera que cualquier movimiento en falso traería consigo un colapso.

-No… no puedes casarte- su voz sonó seria y a la vez temerosa, dura pero suplicante- Perdón… perdón Lucy, pero yo no quiero perderlo- la nombrada no se giró si quiera a mirarlo a él, a él quien había sido uno que detuvo la ceremonia. Sus ojos solo se encontraban concentrados en el piso.

Mest quiso ir hacia donde estaba ella, pero en su intento se detuvo porque cayó en cuenta de la situación actual.

Lucy lo vio hacer ese movimiento en falso por lo que levanto escasamente la vista para mirarle de reojo y tan solo eso sirvió para que Mest se acercara a esa mujer.

-Explícate Mest- exigió Jellal fúrico al verle abrazar a la chica que fue otras quien detuvo ese enlace.

-Lo siento- se limitó a decir arrepentido mientras miraba solamente a Lucy, después de deshacer el abrazo- Lo siento de verdad Lucy, pero…- intento dirigirse ahora hacia ella para enfrentarle cara a cara, ya que aún no se atrevía a girarse.

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más- para ese entonces el peli-azul ya se encontraba justo frente a su amigo, casi hermano, que en ese momento solo se había ganado un odio puro, aunque también se sentía de cierto modo aliviado, pero no debió esperar hasta la última instancia para acabar con toda esa farsa.

-Lucy…- se escuchó cómo Natsu, otro que se encontraba de pie en su lugar le llamó ya que la vio girar. Era la primera vez que hablaba después de haber interrumpido el matrimonio de su amiga.

En absoluto silencio Lucy se encamino hacia donde estaba Mest junto a su hermano, pero no se detuvo allí, como todos pensaban, sino que se plantó frente a la mujer que estaba allí.

Sus ojos estaban abstractos de mostrar cualquier sentimiento, al igual que su rostro. Se limitó a sacarse la argolla de su mano y se lo tendió a ella junto al ramo que tenía en mano.

-Ten- nadie esperó esa reacción tan tranquila de ella ¡Acababan de arruinar su boda!- Esto no me pertenece- le dijo con media sonrisa para que ella los tomara, pero aun así no sentía bien al hacerlo. Dubitativa y con miedo, los tomó para después para acomodar un poco de su cabello corto y albino detrás de su oreja.

-Lo siento… lo siento de verdad- sus palabras mostraron sus sentimientos, ella estaba fatal, pero no iba a permitir dejar casarse al hombre que amaba, aunque ese " _lo siento"_ también hacía referencia a otra cosa- Yo no quería que todo esto terminara así pero-

-Hay mejores momento para hablar, pero este no es uno- con una última sonrisa emprendió marcha para salir de todas esas miradas de angustia y lástima que le enviaban.

El estar un segundo más en ese lugar provocaría un ahogamiento sobre las innumerables palabras y miradas de compasión para con ella. No iba a escuchar eso, no debía y no quería.

Se dirigió hasta donde se encontró con Capricornio que supo disimular perfectamente el asombro al verla salir sola y en un estado ido.

-Llévame a casa- dijo únicamente cuando era capaz de escucharlo sin necesidad de gritar. El hombre obedeció sin hacer ningún cuestionamiento. Le abrió la puerta del vehículo y la cerró con sumo cuidado para dirigirse a su destino.

Todo estaba más que claro, no había necesidad de preguntar que la boda había sido cancelada. La miró desde el espejo retrovisor de reojo encontrándola con la mirada fija hacia el lado contrario del lugar donde había salido hace instantes. Puso en marcha el automóvil ya que sacó como conclusión obvia que no quería estar en ese lugar.

…

-¡Lucy, espera!- Natsu después de tardar unos segundos en reaccionar fue el primero en salir a ver a su amiga, ignorando completamente a Jellal, a Mest… y a Lisanna, para encontrarse con que el auto ya se había marchado.

 _-¿Por qué había hecho eso?-_ se preguntó mentalmente mientras veía al auto marcharse- _¿acaso ella…?-_

-Natsu- lo detuvo Gray muy serio- creo que ella necesita estar sola en este momento.

-¿Piensas dejarla sola?- preguntó molesto mientras se deshacía del agarre bruscamente.

-Piensa un poco- ahora le agarró del cuello de la camisa que tenía y lo acercó a él- se fue sin decir nada a nadie y no se paró a esperar por alguien es obvio que no quiere compañía en este momento.

-Gray, suéltalo- demandó Juvia mientras tomaba su brazo derecho para hacer fuerza y que ese agarre entre primos terminase- Ya es más que suficiente que la boda no se haya llevado a cabo y que haya ocurrido a estas instancias como para armar una riña entre familia- sentenció seria a ambos primos que la miraron y se relajaron un poco- Mi prima estará bien… es Lucy, la conocemos, quiere estar sola y procesar todo para ver qué hará ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Natsu mientras se arreglaba su ropa y soltaba un suspiro.

-A muchas cosas Natsu- se limitó a decir mientras suspiraba con preocupación.

…

 _¿Qué hacía en este momento? ¿Qué camino tomaría ahora?_

De a poco empezó a desacelerar su trote. Se detuvo debajo de un árbol para cubrirse de la imperceptible llovizna.

Había reemplazado ese vestido, que no tuvo propósito alguno, por una remera blanca que se pegaba a su silueta, una calza negra y unas zapatillas. Gracias a que se había percatado del tiempo cogió una sudadera que se abría de color gris que le quedaba un tanto grande. Decidió dar una vuelta para despejar su mente.

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que en ese momento se encontraba muy cansada, exhausta.

Miró hacia el cielo. Todo parecía tranquilo, normal, en paz.

 _¿Y ahora qué? ¿Eso realmente pasó? Parece que todo había salido de una novela._

En todo ese tiempo sintió cómo sobre su rostro caía esas gotas de lluvia que caían deslizándose lentamente.

-Lucy…- escuchó cómo alguien la llamaba sorprendiéndola completamente. Se levantó y giró para encontrarse con alguien que le pegó un susto más grande que el de hace un instante.

Soltó un gritito de susto al ver a su amigo peli-rosado. No esperaba que alguien vaya a buscarle, para nada, y mucho menos él.

-No soy un monstruo, un asesino serial o un loco pervertido como para que te asustes de ese modo- señaló Natsu mientras cruzaba los brazos y la miraba ofendido.

Ella, aún con su mano en el corazón ya que realmente se llevó un susto, soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, ignorando completamente lo que había dicho anteriormente su amigo.

-Buena pregunta…- se recostó sobre bajo el árbol en que se encontraban y posó su vista hacia el cielo. Vestía con el pantalón de vestir y la camisa roja con la que había asistido a la fallida ceremonia, quitándole el saco negro. Notó cómo estaba muy empapado. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría bajo la lluvia?- Pero otra mejor es ¿Qué haces tú?

-Corro- respondió como si nada mientras se colocaba junto a él y le imitaba. Sintió su mirada de "no me refiero a eso" y agregó- Está bien, quería tomar aire fresco, es todo- soltó un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo… quería hacerlo, nada más.

-No me refiero a eso Lucy- ahora él se colocó justo enfrente de ella a una distancia razonable- ¿Por qué saliste sin decir nada? ¿Por qué dejaste tu celular? ¡Todos estaban preocupados!

-No era mi intención hacerles preocupar, pero no deseaba escuchar palabras de comprensión y lástima para conmigo- admitió para hacer toda esa charla corta. Sabía a la perfección que su amigo no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que le responda todas sus preguntas, por eso prefería acabar con todo eso lo más rápido posible- Sabes perfectamente por qué me iba a casar con Mest.

-El acuerdo.

-Por el acuerdo- afirmó la rubia- Pero… todo se complicó, cómo pudiste ver- soltó un suspiró cerrando sus ojos y cruzando los brazos. Después de unos segundos los abrió mirándole directamente a los ojos- lo siento.

Natsu se sorprendió por escuchar eso. No entendía por qué esa disculpa. Tal vez… por la charla que tuvieron antes del fallido matrimonio.

Lucy pudo notar la duda en su rostro y continuó- Lamento tu separación con Lisanna… Siento que de cierto modo Mest se metió entre ustedes dos y… me siento culpable.

-Tú no tienes la culpa- aclaró primero que nada- Lo de Lisanna y yo… no venía funcionando desde hace meces.

-Lo sé- admitió ella sin saber si seguir o no- lo siento, pero Lisanna ya había hablado conmigo hace tres días. Me pidió… que no me casara con Mest porque lo amaba. Por ello me contó todo, creo.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó queriendo saber. Ante esto ella sonrió fugazmente.

-Que desde el engaño que vivieron por culpa de esa loca que hiso viral esa foto contigo las cosas no marchaban bien. Además, anteriormente se habían encontrado en algunas ocasiones con él, claro que jamás te engaño con él, se encontraban en tono amistoso… hasta su último encuentro donde… ya sabes.

-Estuvieron juntos- no le tembló la voz al decirlo. Tampoco lo hizo en forma de reproche o dolor, pero si con algo de su orgullo perdido.

-Sí… y bueno, terminaron.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?- preguntó sorprendiéndola un poco.

-Seguramente es un tema delicado para ti Natsu y si no querías que ninguno sepamos de su separación… no iba a ser yo quién te mencione algo sobre ello- mencionó algo obvia- Además ¿qué ganaría con hacerlo?

-Tal vez hubiéramos evitado que todo esto sucediera…- susurró Natsu demasiado audible para que ella lo escuchara.

-No veo cómo… pero de todos modos estoy aquí y así- admitió Lucy soltando un suspiro- Debes irte, te estas empapando- le señaló con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, yo iré a casa ahora.

-Espera, tengo algo más que hablar contigo- la detuvo suavemente del antebrazo ya que se había girado -¿Qué pasará ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó porque ya que ese cuestionamiento se podía aplicar a muchas cosas.

-¿Qué harás hora con todo esto, la boda fallida y el lazo que no se va a poder unir entre ambas familias?

Estuvo un poco de tiempo pensándolo hasta que le respondió.

-Lo anulare, claramente. Y después…- suspiró cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos- creo que lo mejor sería… volver a comenzar. No lo he pensado todavía Natsu.

-¿Aun piensas es la idea de casarte?- le preguntó sin dar mucho rodeos.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que deba hacerlo- colocó sus manos en su cadera y miró hacia otro lado- Aunque ahora procurare de no llegar a esta instancia- sonrió para alivianar el aire. Se dio media vuelta para mirar la llovizna que se había intensificado. Intentó dar un paso pero él se lo impidió, sorprendiéndola, con un abrazo delicado pero a la misma vez fuerte para que no pudiera escapar.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, causando que una oleada de escalofrío la recorriera por completo o, tal vez, por el contacto tan cercano de ambos cuerpos empapados.

 _¿Por qué aún sentía cosas parecidas? ¿Por qué actuaba así?_

Ella no atinó a moverse, no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía por lo que se recriminaba mentalmente. Se suponía que ya… que ya no sentía nada por él. ¡Se iba a casar hace instantes!

Se mordió el labio inferior que lo sintió temblar. No iba a llorar. No, no frente a él, no en ese lugar, no por esa acción. Simplemente no podía.

-Si quieres casarte con alguien… por negocios, cásate conmigo- pidió con voz muy baja. Ella se encontraba petrificada, cómo aquella vez.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _-Si solo querías un inversionista hubieras hablado con nosotros Lucy, no debiste llegar hasta este extremo._

 _-Nats… Ya está hecho y lo decidí así- esa respuesta lo molesto casi tanto como la existencia de ese anillo._

 _Su mirada no se apartaba de él, estaba cansado de verlo ahí, ocupando un lugar que no debía. ¿Qué significaba eso? Tal vez…_

 _Le tomó delicadamente con la mano izquierda la cintura de ella y con la mano derecha su mano izquierda, para mostrarle el anillo que portaba, ese anillo que le provocaba algo que no le gustaba para nada._

 _-Entonces cambia de parecer- sus cuerpos estaban cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que la preferiría. Podía sentir su aliento, la golpeaba de manera brusca, su voz salía de manera seria la cual era reflejada por su rostro- Si quieres casarte con alguien por negocios, hazlo conmigo._

 _¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le había propuesto matrimonio?_

 _Después de unos segundos en ese estado de shock y confusión, reaccionó de manera brusca apartándolo como si quemará más que la mismísima lava._

 _-¿Qué…?- no conseguía palabras que describía lo que le pasaba por mente en esos momentos._

 _-Eso Lucy- ahora tomo únicamente su mano enseñándole su anillo de compromiso- esta… cosa, me molesta, fastidia y la aborrezco. Si todo lo haces por ese acuerdo estúpido que te metiste en mente, entonces termínalo con Mest y hagamos nuestro acuerdo._

 _-¿Acaso te volviste loco? No, mejor dicho, ¡te volviste loco!- gritó en voz baja mientras se fijaba a que nadie estuviera viendo- No me importa si no te gusta esto- dijo enseñándole el anillo- porque es mi vida Natsu y con eso te digo todo. Además ¡tú estás comprometido con Lisanna! ¿Has pensado antes de decir semejante estupidez? ¡Claro que no!_

 _-Estoy hablando muy enserio Lucy. No te casarás._

 _-Yo también hablo muy seriamente cuando digo que me casaré y punto- le desafió con la mirada._

 _Él se encontraba tan furioso de la batalla que le estaba dando la rubia que actuó por puro instinto, enojo y frustración del momento._

 _Le tomó de su cintura, nada delicado, y la acercó hacia él con intención de besarla. Fue un movimiento tan rápido, a pesar que el abultado vestido se interponía entre ellos, que si alguien no hubiera llamado a Lucy seguramente hubieran concretado ese beso fallido._

 _-¡Lu-chan, tienes que probarte este!- exclamó una feliz Levy._

 _Estaba cara a cara, sus labios no llegaron a tocarse por cuestión de milímetros. Se miraron por un mínimo instante para después alejarse lo más posible el uno del otro._

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

-Suéltame Natsu- pidió ya que él no dio señales de querer hacerlo en todo ese momento ¿cuánto tiempo se encontraban así? ¿Por qué todo se le complicaba?

No, no podía flaquear con todo eso… él solo decía esas palabras porque estaba dañado por Lisanna. Sí, era eso. ¡Y en aquel momento fue por lo mismo! Todo cuadraba, solo quería… olvidarse de ella. Ese día estaba tan confundida que por un momento, por un momento llegó a pensar que… que él podía a llegar a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por ella, pero ahora entendía que todo lo que dijo era porque estaba dañado, había terminado con Lisanna.

En ese instante la lluvia se intensificó aún más causando que se escuchara el impacto de las gotas de lluvia sobre el suelo.

-Natsu- habló Lucy mirando hacia el cielo- ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Realmente te escuchas? Tú me has dicho que el matrimonio no es un juego pero ahora lo propones como… como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- pudo sentir cómo aflojaba su agarre- Si sientes despecho por lo tuyo con Lisanna o dolor, te puedo escuchar porque soy tú amiga pero no me pidas que te sirva como… una forma de venganza o como una distracción para ocultar todo porque jamás lo haré.

Al escuchar eso, Natsu, se sorprendió mucho, tanto que deshizo el abrazo completamente para hablar.

-Jamás dije que estaba despechado por haber terminado con ella y mucho menos insinué que quiero utilizarte a ti como un método de venganza o para suplantarla- habló él muy serio- Lo que quiero es… ayudarte.

-¡Yo no he pedido tú ayuda Natsu!- le dijo fúrica mientras giraba para darle la cara- Nadie te pidió que te sacrificaras para ayudarme, ¡jamás lo haría!

-¡Quiero protegerte!- sentenció el muy serio, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento en que ambos se encontraban, exaltados por su discusión.

-Sé hacerlo por mí misma, gracias- la ironía de su voz se notaba a leguas.

-¡Claramente no, de ser así no hubieras llegado hasta el último segundo, literalmente, con esa dichosa boda!

-¡Yo quería casarme!

-¡Mientes!- esa afirmación tan clara, tan espontánea, tan verdadera para ambos, sorprendió a la rubia.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero- le dijo ella herida. Su voz la estaba traicionando ¡maldición! Estaba cediendo ante las ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, ¡no podía!

-Sé más de lo que tú te imaginas- con esa declaración tan seria y firme logró que ella se crispara y desviara la vista ya que su mirada parecía que estaba estudiando todo su ser.

-No lo haces- aseguró ella después de tomar más valor.

-Créeme que sí. Y sé que soy un despistado total, un idiota, pero a esta instancia no lo puedo ser más de lo que ya fui Lucy.

-Deja de decir incoherencias- le amenazó acercándose un paso más hacia él- deja de hacer todo esto porque aunque no lo creas me duele más de lo que piensas- le indicó aguantándose todos sus sentimientos.

-Quiero hacer exactamente todo lo contrario Lucy- aprovecho su cercanía para hablarle más calmado- No quiero que sufras- le tomó de su rostro delicadamente, sorprendiéndola completamente- Eres importante para mí- y sin más, la besó.

Allí estaban ellos dos, bajo la lluvia que era testigo de ese momento, con el frío abrazándoles completamente, junto a unas lágrimas silenciosas por parte de Lucy que ya no pudieron retenerse por más tiempo.

En los primeros instantes había quedado petrificada. ¿Era eso posible que estuviera pasando? ¿Realmente el hombre al cual amaba… la estaba besando? Pero… ¿por qué se sentía de ese modo, como si estuviera siendo dañada? Era porque lo estaba. Ese beso le dolía aún más que al verlo con otra.

Se separó de golpe e instantáneamente una sonora cachetada se escuchó.

Su rostro se mostraba sorprendido.

Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia. .

-No… lo vuelvas a hacer nunca…- le demandó dañada mientras daba un paso hacia atrás aún con la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron, más no pudieron saber lo que el otro trasmitía- jamás, Natsu- y con esa advertencia se giró para empezar a caminar para irse de allí.

No se molestó ponerse la capucha, estaba completamente empapada. Con cada paso que daba empezaba a sentirse más ansiosa. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Cada paso era más rápido, quería desaparecer de allí.

Empezó a correr. Quería huir a un lugar seguro, uno en el que no tuviera que pensar. No quería hacerlo, no deseaba buscar respuestas que la destruirían de seguro.

-¡Te quiero!- esas dos simples palabras causaron que ella detuviera su andar. ¿Había sido su imaginación? No deseaba girarse para corroborarlo- Lucy… te amo- y esas tres palabras lograron que su corazón se contraiga lenta y dolorosamente. Definitivamente no era su imaginación- Y… sé que tú también me amas- apuntó Natsu queriendo dar un paso más para acortar su distancia pero no lo hizo, temía espantarla- En todos estos años… no me había dado cuenta, por diferentes razones, pero tan solo pensar en perderte frente a mis ojos no lo soportaba. Creo que Juvia y Levy tienen derecho a insultarme hasta cansarse por cada cosa que te pedía egoístamente. Gajeel y Gray tienen razón con querer golpearme por cada vez que te sentías mal por mi culpa. Tus hermanos tienen más que motivos para querer asesinarme. Lo siento, Lucy, realmente lo siento por todo lo que te hice. Fueron más lágrimas silenciosas que sonrisas que te hice vivir. Eres importante para mí como amiga pero como mujer, como tú Lucy, eres la razón por lo que de ahora en adelante quiero luchar, quiero sonreír, quiero ser mejor… Te has convertido lo que da alegría a mis días…

Ella no se giró.

Él la observaba suplicante, quería verla a los ojos y repetir esas palabras… " _te amo"._

Ella abrió sus ojos, ya que los cerró cuando escuchó esas palabras.

Él observó cómo empezó a irse con paso firme de allí, sin decir nada.

Ella se fue sin siquiera mirarlo nuevamente.

Ninguno estaba listo para escuchar y enfrentar lo que habían pasado hace instante.

…

-¡Hija!- saltó de su lugar Layla al verla a su pequeña entrar toda empapada a la casa. En ese instante los demás miembro de esa familia hicieron exactamente lo mismo. No le importó nada, más solo le urgía abrazar a su pequeña y así lo hizo- ¡No debiste irte así como si nada hija!- la regañó.

-Nos tenías preocupados- habló Jellal mientras sostenía a su hijo.

-Lo importante que ya estás en casa- prefirió terminar con todo ese asunto, por el momento, Jude- necesitas darte un baño caliente y después hablaremos Lucy- aconsejó. Ella solamente les dio una sonrisa casta y un "gracias". No era difícil saber el estado de la chica en ese momento.

Una vez de la larga y renovadora ducha, Lucy, se encontraba sentada en su cama, ya vestida con prendas sueltas, mientras se secaba su cabello que ya había crecido bastante en todos esos meses.

Se dejó caer para estar recostada sobre el muy cómodo colchón. Su vista se posó en el techo. No quería pensar… no quería, pero su mente y corazón jugaba en su contra, ya que cuando menos se lo esperó lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Inmediatamente se tapó con un brazo, si no podía pararlo, al menos debía esconderlo

…

Al día siguiente las nubes, que ayer desataron una tormenta, se había dispersado por completo dejando ver a un diferente, muy diferente, día que el de ayer.

Con un nuevo aire había decidido que no iba a dejar que todo lo sucedido le afectase su trabajo, ha luchado bastante para llegar hasta esa instancia y lo seguiría haciendo. Por eso esa misma mañana había hablado con sus padres sobre cómo llevarían las cosas de ahora en más. Si bien era más que obvio que necesitaban un nuevo inversionista para la remodelación del hotel Heartfilia, sus padres se negaban a su petición, el cuál era hacer como si nada de eso hubiera pasado y volver a empezar. En otras palabras, había pedido que nuevamente su padre reconsiderara el tema del casamiento.

Había surgido una nueva discusión entre ellos tres, pero la que tuvo la última palabra fue ella.

Todo había sido normal, después de ese pequeño enfrentamiento de ideas, hasta que en la tarde recibió a un par de personas que no esperaba verlos, pero de todos modos no le sorprendió mucho. Lisanna y Mest se encontraban ambos frente a ella, dispuestos a decir y pedir muchas cosas, entre otras, perdón.

El reloj marca las ocho de la noche en punto.

El cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo… ¿Por qué presentía que el día aún no acababa?

Tocó dos veces la puerta del despacho de su padre pero no espero respuesta, más solo entreabrió lo suficiente para verlo sentado en su sitio.

-¿Me llamabas papá?- preguntó tal cual niña iba a ser regañada en instantes.

-Sí hija, por favor pasa y deja la puerta abierta- pidió Jude. Ella obedeció un poco confundida, pero avanzo sin percatarse de un pequeño detalle- Con respecto a lo de esta mañana-

-Espero que no sea para contradecirme padre- le advirtió.

-De hecho… es todo lo contrario. Por esto necesitamos hablar los tres de manera abierta.

-¿Los tres?- preguntó confundida mientras cruzaba los brazos ¿su madre también estaría allí?

-Buenas noches Lucy…- y esa no era una persona a la que quería escuchar en ese momento. Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta e inmediatamente giró, para encontrarse al peli-rosado tranquilamente junto a la puerta, la cual la había cerrado con su mano derecha sin moverse del lugar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí?- preguntó mientras mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez que se calmase.

-Hija- llamó su atención su padre- hablaremos sin rodeos. Esta tarde he hablado con los padres de Natsu y con él, llegando a un común acuerdo que ellos quieren ser partícipe de todo esto.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?- le preguntó incrédula a su padre. Eso no le podía estar pasando.

-Hija, tú querías seguir con esto y para serte franco… creo que Natsu es el único que puede ocupar ese lugar.

-Me parece completamente errónea esa deducción.

-Pues yo lo veo con mucha lógica- habló él acercándose, provocando que ella se moviera para enfrentarse a él y a su padre.

-Nadie pidió tú opinión- le miró con ganas de sacarlo a patadas de ese lugar.

-No es necesario que la pidan, después de todo, yo soy el postulado a hacer todo esto.

-Ni de broma.

-¡Lucy Heartfilia!- reprendió a su hija, ya que tanta hostilidad hacia el Dragneel ya era mucho. Se sentía mal por ponerla en esa situación, pero si Natsu tenía razón todo eso acabaría en esa noche y su hija al fin podría ser feliz con el hombre al cual amaba.

-No se preocupe señor -le restó importancia él- pero bueno… ¿Y si mejor hablamos sobre cómo lo manejaremos de ahora en adelante?- pidió con una sonrisa que le causó a ella más enojo.

-No me casaré con él- le sentenció a su padre seria- nunca.

-Nunca digas nunca- advirtió el peli-rosado.

-Mejor… dejamos esto como está y después de un tiempo empiezas a buscar a alguien padre. No es como si te hubiera pedido que para esta noche consigas a otra persona- ignoró completamente el comentario del "intruso", según ella, para dirigirse a su padre esperanzada.

-No te casarás con nadie más Lucy- por primera vez en todo ese momento Natsu perdió un poco de ese control que le costó tener.

-Tú no me das ordenes Dragneel- rugió ella malhumorada queriendo acabar con todo eso pronto.

-Creo que antes que nada necesitan arreglar es problema de comunicación entre ustedes- intervino Jude serio.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó ella cansada y enojada.

-Los dejare para que… aclaren todos sus asuntos, por favor, solo pido que mi despacho no se convierta en el escenario de una batalla campal- rogó mientras se ponía de pie y retiraba ante la atenta mirada de Lucy, sus ojos solamente decían una cosa "traidor".

Una vez la puerta cerrada, dejándolos únicamente a ellos dos dentro de ella, Lucy fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Te quiero fuera de mi casa Natsu, ahora- sentenció seria desde su lugar. Estaba firme, su rostro solo demostraba decisión.

-Eso no va a pasar hasta que haya conseguido lo que vine a buscar- dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio- y es que me escuches, que hablemos, que arreglemos todo esto- pidió con la voz más suave.

-¿Y si digo que no?

-Pues… en algún momento me vas a tener que escuchar, mi querida futura esposa- esa sonrisa que antes tanto amaba, pero en ese momento la odia, apareció en sus labios. Definitivamente eso tenía que ser una pesadilla.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no va a suceder- le dijo ahora más confiada, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

-Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que solamente estas actuando- le sonrió de la misma manera, causando que su sonrisa se esfumara en ese mismo instante.

-Habla.

-Sobre ayer…- comenzó- todo lo que dije es cierto Lucy. Te quiero, te a-

-No sigas más- le impidió decir esa palabra- Natsu…- soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse- todo lo que te sucede es que-

-¡Claro que no Lucy!- dijo él, levantándose inmediatamente- No lo digo por despecho, no lo digo por venganza y mucho menos lo digo porque quiero que seas un reemplazo. Yo realmente temí en el momento que ya habías dicho es "Sí", por eso no pude callarme. Temí al perderte. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- preguntó con claro daño en su voz.

-¡Escucha lo que dices!- se exaltó- Que la persona que amabas en secreto- bien, no había medido sus palabras, pero de igual manera siguió- la cual estaba de pareja ¡y hasta tenían planes de casarse! Venga de pronto y te diga eso, justo cuando ya había terminado con su antigua relación y que ésta sea una de las que ha interrumpido en mi boda… Cualquier persona pensaría lo mismo que yo, Natsu.

-¡Pero no sufrí cuando terminamos, no sufrí al verla en los brazos de Mest!- se levantó de golpe, completamente sincero desde hace mucho tiempo- Pero tan solo imaginarte a ti junto a ese… me hierve la sangre, no lo voy a aceptar. Ni él ni nadie más te van a tener Lucy, quiero que solo seas mía y sé que sueno como un maldito egoísta pero contigo lo soy, únicamente si se trata de ti.

Ante esa confesión ella se abrazó a sí misma. No quería creer en esas palabras que le hacían sentirse como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, pero ¿qué sentido tenía que él le dijese todo eso si no fuera verdad? ¿Por qué tenía miedo al creerle? Fácil, porque resultaría aún más dañada de lo que estaba, no soportaría una desilusión así de grande, simplemente no sería capaz.

-Lucy… créeme, por favor, créeme porque estoy arrepentido por haber ignorado tus sentimiento todos estos años, por hacerte pasar situaciones difíciles y no haberte ayudado cuando tú me necesitabas, perdóname por darme cuenta tarde de que… te amo, pero por eso estoy hoy aquí, suplicándote que me des una oportunidad, sí es que aún sientes algo por mí, que nos demos una oportunidad- en ese momento se acercó a ella lentamente para situarse justo en frente de ella. Se puso de rodillas mientras de su pantalón sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro- No me interesa si realizamos el trato o no, no me importa si aun así tengo que esperar años, no me importa que van a decir los demás o si tus hermanos, los chicos o cualquiera quieren matarme, lo acepto siempre y cuando tu aceptes casarte conmigo porque me quieres como yo a ti.

Ella lo estaba observando en silencio. No, no estaba llorando, tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo, aunque sí se estaba resistiendo. Fijó su vista en el anillo que se encontraba dentro de esa cajita. Era _ese_ anillo, el que una vez lo habían visto cuando… cuando fueron por el anillo de compromiso para…

Recordó, de pronto, lo que le había dicho Lisanna horas antes.

" _-Quiero informarte de dos cosas… mejor dicho, quiero que le cuestiones de dos cosas que harán que tus dudas sobre él se dispersen- le aseguró ella mientras la miraba suplicante- sé que tal vez no nos creas… pero te suplico que al menos le des el beneficio de la duda. Primero, observa la sortija con la que él se presentará y pregúntale ¿cuándo la compró? Y segundo… pregúntale qué pasó realmente después de que asistieron por primera vez a la fiesta que había organizado Lyon, qué pasó en tu departamento después de que él te haya llevado a rastras por causa de un idiota alcoholizado quiso propasarte contigo. Adviértele que si te miente no se lo perdonarás. Con esas dos cosas encontraras una respuesta Lucy…"_

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?- preguntó, refiriéndose a la joya- Y dime la verdad.

Natsu no esperó para nada esa pregunta, deseaba su respuesta, pero se limitó a responderle con total sinceridad.

-Ese día… note lo mucho que te había atraído- admitió algo sonrojado- por lo que… regrese y lo compre. Pensaba dártelo… con la excusa, que ahora me doy cuenta, que era por todo lo que me has ayudado pero… hasta ahora no he podido hacerlo. Creo que inconscientemente esperaba el día en el que te lo diera de este modo.

-¿Qué pasó el día en que fuimos por primera vez a la fiesta de Lyon?- preguntó ella sin decir absolutamente nada con respecto a lo que le había respondido- Sé que tu me apartarse de ese sujeto, estaba borracha pero eso si lo recuerdo, también sé que me llevaste al departamento, pero... ¿Qué pasó después de eso?

En ese momento Natsu se paralizó. ¿Por qué preguntaba sobre ello ahora?

-Creo que te lo había aclarado al día siguiente- le explico desviando la mirada.

-Estas mintiendo- afirmó ella- repítelo pero mirándome a los ojos Natsu-le retó.

-No voy a hablar de ello- dijo el serió, sin querer mirarle a la cara aún. Esa acción solo causó en ella más misterio ¿Qué había hecho ese día?

-Natsu dime en este momento lo que pasó ese día- no esperaba una negativa. La verdad Lisanna ya la había dejado pensativa con respecto a esos asuntos- ¡Dime que rayos pasó! Tengo derecho a saberlo, yo ni siquiera recuerdo que llegamos a mi departamento. Solo sé que al día siguiente amanecí allí- rogó- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-Nada Lucy…- negaba en decírselo. No podía, no sabía cómo actuaría si supiera que…

-Dímelo.

-No lo haré.

-Exijo saberlo.

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es mi vida!

-¡Si no lo recuerdas es por algo!- le dijo serio- es mejor que no trates de hacerlo.

-¡Yo quiero hacerlo!- la miró para notarla algo alterada. El no saber qué había pasado le estaba jugando en su contra. En todo ese mes se mató pensando, tratando de recordar algo, pero no logro hallar nada, por eso decidió dejarlo todo como le había contado Natsu- Natsu…- se quejó/suplicó.

Él la miro estudiándola. Tal vez, ahora, en ese momento, las cosas no serían tan complicadas. Pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría. Tenía miedo que por ello ya la perdiera para siempre y con justa razón pero presentía que debía hacerlo. De todos modos, no cambiaría de tema hasta lograr sacárselo.

-Estuvimos juntos- soltó sin más. Ella iba a decir algo, pero justo él habló primero, dejándola sin saber que decir o hacer- Nosotros… estuvimos juntos o, bueno, mejor dicho estuvimos a punto de…- no se atrevió a decir más, ya que era difícil decírselo mirándole a los ojos los cuales mostraban absoluta sorpresa y confusión.

Ella se quedó sin habla, como cualquiera que se pusiera en su lugar. ¿Cómo que casi estuvieron a punto de hacer… _eso_?

-Tú estabas borracha- volvió a hablar, si iba a decirlo lo haría de manera completa- y yo furioso contigo por tu actitud tan…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Natsu teniendo a Lucy entre sus brazos. Había llegado en el momento justo para impedir que ese sujeto la besara. Los había observado desde el momento que entraron a la pista de baile, a pesar de estar con Lisanna como su cita de esa noche ya que aún no eran nada. Cuando vio lo tan pegados que bailaban y que ella lo hacía torpemente, se disculpó con la albina y se dirigió inmediatamente a ese lugar para encontrarse con una escena que le hizo enfurecer pero por suerte no pasó a mayores. Y ahora se encontraba ayudando a su amiga a mantenerse de pie ¿cuánto había tomado?_

 _-Oye, no te metas- se notaba que ese sujeto no estaba borracho, por su modo de hablar y pararse firmemente ante él._

 _-Me meto porque ella está fuera de sí y está bajo mi cuidado- gruñó- Nos vamos- sentenció serio mientras la empujaba suavemente para irse de allí, pero ella se negaba._

 _-¡Noooooo…!- se quejó mientras intentaba de librarse de ese agarre, más no lo consiguió._

 _-¡Suéltala! ¿Acaso no escuchas?- gruñó ahora el tipo que estaba en frente de él._

 _-¿Para dejarla a manos de un patán que quiere aprovecharse de ella? Por supuesto que no- nuevamente intentó llevársela pero esta vez recibió una patada por parte de ella- ¡Lucy!- se quejó mientras se sobaba la pantorrilla golpeada. Con un gruñido de dolor decidió salir de ese lugar en ese momento, por lo que la levanto estilo princesa y empezó a caminar fuera de la multitud, gracias a sus estados nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos._

 _Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de esas personas, la bajo, ya que estaba luchando para librarse._

 _-¡Tonto!- exclamó una vez que estuvo en el suelo, aunque estaba algo mareada._

 _-¡¿Tonto yo?!- exclamó enojado- A, pero tú eres una genio total ya que estabas solo a un paso de estar con ese sujeto haciendo… no me hagas decirlo- le advirtió cuando le vio sacar la lengua tal cual niña pequeña- Nos vamos- sentenció serio mientras se acercaba a ella y atinaba a moverla para salir de la propiedad Vastia._

 _Ella, por el contrario, no tenía planes para dejar el lugar ya que se plantó allí._

 _-¡Mejor vete con Lisanna! No quiero interponerme entre los tortolos- dijo ella en una mezcla de acides y reproche._

 _-Estás borracha._

 _-¡No me digas borracha!- le reclamó mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie derecho fuertemente._

 _-¡No eres una niña para hacer esos berrinches Lucy!- le gruñó- O nos vamos por la buena o te cargo de nuevo- le advirtió._

 _-Inténtalo- le desafió ella con una sonrisa y una risa. Él la miró entre enojado y confundido ¿así siempre se ponía cuando estaba borracha?_

 _Él atino a acercarse y ella igualmente se alejó, pero en su estado era inevitable que en algún momento se callera y ese era el momento. Él reacciono rápido para amortiguar su golpe. Ambos cayeron contra el césped. Él sosteniendo su cabeza para evitar que se golpeara, pero también encima de ella, una posición demasiado… cerca._

 _Él suspiro aliviado, ella no se había dañado, lo veía en sus ojos. Intentó levantarse pero ella se lo impidió. La miró confundido, pero en menos de un segundo se apodero de sus labios. ¿Ella lo estaba besando?_

 _Se congeló en su lugar ¿qué podía hacer? O más bien ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Sintió cómo ella le mordía el labio inferior mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido. Eso le hizo reaccionar para que le devolviese el beso. Sí, lo había hecho por la simple razón que sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Algo dentro de él le ardía y sentía que devolviéndole el beso tal vez lograría calmarlo y no se equivocó, en parte, ya que no quería separarse de ella pero a causa de que ambos necesitaban respirar se separaron._

 _Esta vez el que inició ese fogoso beso, intentando retomar lo que habían tenido, fue Natsu dándole tan solo unos escasos segundos para recomponerse. Se apoderó de sus labios y lo hizo más profundo desde un comienzo. Ella, por su parte, solo se limitaba a seguirle, se notaba que no sabía besar y eso le agrado a él, causando que sonriera._

 _Habían olvidado por completo de todo, en dónde estaban, cómo estaban, o qué les llevó hasta esa situación, hasta que con un nuevo quejido por parte de ella Natsu abrió los ojos, separándose como si ella quemase._

 _Se maldijo una y otra vez mentalmente, mientras que se levantaba y la ayudaba a reincorporarse. Ella no pronuncio nada, ni siquiera lo miraba. Él lo hizo para ver que estuviese bien, además de que estudió si fueron vistos por alguien. Para su suerte no._

 _-Vámon- antes de que pudiera decir más, ella había emprendido camino hacia donde había aparcados los autos. Él no dijo nada, más solo la siguió en silencio y la guio cuando no supo por dónde ir._

 _El viaje fue condenadamente silencioso para él, ni que hablar de la incomodidad que sentía. La miraba de reojo, ella se encontraba con la vista hacia la calle y no decía nada. Tal vez era mejor así._

 _Cuando llegaron a su destino iba a llamarla pero notó que algo no estaba bien, ya que ella no se bajaba. Fue hasta su puerta para encontrarse con que estaba profundamente dormida. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y se limitó a cárgala como lo había hecho antes, pero con más cuidado para no despertarla. Sería mejor para todos si lo dejaban así y después hablarían._

 _Pensó que todo eso se había acabado, hasta pensó que fue un producto de su imaginación y, tal vez, de esas dos copas que había tomado, pero ni siquiera estaba borracho. Entonces asimiló que todo lo que estaba pasando allí era verdadero. La había despertado para pedir las llaves y la coloco contra la pared para que no se cayese. Cuando logró abrir la puerta la llevo hacia adentro pero, con un rápido movimiento, ella lo acorralo nuevamente y lo besó con necesidad. Esta vez, él, se dejó llevar por lo que quería sin oponerse._

 _De un momento a otro ya se encontraban en su cuarto, él arriba de ella, besándola lenta, dolorosa y satisfactoriamente para ambos. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Ni que eso importara en ese momento. ¿Cuán habían desaparecido su camisa y la blusa de ella? Bueno, si a ese pedazo de trapo, según él, se podía llamar blusa ya que solo le cubría sus… Y esos shorts jamás se los había visto ¡Qué tipo de persona diseñaba esas cosas que a pena y cubría a la persona! Claro, todo eso según él. Al menos ahora nadie la estaba viendo, nadie excepto él y eso le hacía sentirse… lleno, feliz, bien._

 _Pasó de besar sus adictos labios a estar dejando pequeños besos en su cuello._

 _¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso? Porque querían._

 _¿Por qué no se detenían antes de hacer algo que, tal vez, después se arrepentirían? Porque él ahora les ganaba y no se oponían._

 _-E-en...- empezó a hablar repentinamente Lucy, pero sin oponerse a lo que estaba sucediendo allí- este momento seguro que estas con ella… ¿no es así?- pregunto con sorna. No esperó escucharla hablar, se sorprendió tanto que dejó su trabajo ya que ella volvió a hablar- La estas besando a ella, bailando quién sabe qué cosa… solo con ella. Y yo, como una… idiota imaginando que estás conmigo, a mi lado, besándome con deseo, con cariño con…- calló- ¿Por qué me pasa esto?-ahora su cubrió sus ojos los cuales estaban cerrados. En ningún momento los abrió desde que llegaron a ese lugar._

 _-Lucy…- susurró él, intentando llamar su atención. Le sacó sus manos, con algo de dificultad por la resistencia que ponía, y se encontró con que silenciosas lágrimas estaban saliendo se sus ojos aún cerrados- Lucy, mírame- pidió mientras la veía en ese estado. No le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada que ella sufriera y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento le hacía enfurecerse más con él mismo- Por favor Lucy abre los ojos, mírame- rogó mientras se acomodaba junto a ella y limpiaba suavemente sus lágrimas._

 _-¡No!- gritó con dolor- solo… quiero que toda esta maldita y estúpida ilusión… sueño se termine… me duele, me duele y mucho- pidió mientras nuevamente se cubría el rostro con las manos._

 _Él se paralizó al escucharla… ¿Ella pensaba que… todo era su imaginación? ¿Con quién estaba… soñando? En ese mismo instante salió de esa cama, tomó su camisa y se fue de allí, dejándola completamente sola. Se sentía despreciado, se sentía rechazado, se sentía… herido._

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

-Al día siguiente yo ya estaba en tu departamento cuando despertaste, necesitaba hablar contigo, aclarar todo lo que había pasado pero tú… no recordabas nada, absolutamente nada. Por eso pensé que lo mejor era olvidar todo eso como si nunca hubiera sucedido. ¿Qué pasaba si te decía todo y… no querías verme nunca más?- suspiró mientras seguía mirando al suelo. No iba a ser capaz de decir todo ella mirándole a los ojos- Eso no iba a pasar, no podía pasar.

Lucy se quedó petrificada al escuchar todo eso. ¿Era posible que… que eso haya sucedido? Pero… ¿Por qué, de no ser así, diría todo eso Natsu?

-¿Eso…?- empezó a hablar, tragando saliva para encontrar su voz- ¿Eso realmente pasó entre tú y…?- no termino de decir más nada, ya que vio en sus ojos la respuesta. No estaba mintiendo- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Natsu?

-¡No recordabas nada!- se defendió él- Realmente querías que en ese momento te dijera que por poco tuvimos-

-¡No lo digas!- le calló repentinamente- Yo… no lo recuerdo.

-Lo sé, pero no por eso te voy a mentir con algo tan… serio- en ese instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono suave carmesí- No bromearía con eso, mucho menos si es contigo- se sinceró.

Ella sintió cómo una bomba estallaba en su ser. ¿Había vivido todo eso y no lo recordaba gracias al estúpido alcohol?

-¿Por qué hiciste estas preguntas?- ahora era su turno de preguntar- Puedo entender lo del anillo pero… ¿por qué tan de repente sobre qué pasó esa vez? Ella aún estaba metida en su mente, tanto que no le escuchó- Lucy…- se acercó a ella tanto que estaba justo frente de ella- ¿por qué estos cuestionamientos?- Ella tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo atinó solo a alejarse de él cosa que no lo consiguió porque la tomo delicadamente de la cintura- Creo que también tengo derecho a preguntar.

Ella lo miro a los ojos aún sin decir nada. Su rostro se mostraba afligido. No sabía qué hacer ahora.

¿Él realmente la quería? De no ser así ¿Qué motivos tenía para estar ahí y decir todo eso? Ninguno, no había ninguno excepto…

-Lucy…- y cómo si hubiese leído sus pensamientos respondió- sé que todo esto es confuso y muy abrumador. Yo vengo aquí y… y te digo todo esto. Sé que estas dudando de todo, sé que tienes miedo, créeme que yo también lo tengo, miedo a perderte. Pero… si no te amara no me arriesgaría a decirte todo esto porque quiero ser sincero contigo desde el comienzo. Claro… si cabe la posibilidad que nosotros tengamos un comienzo y de ser así me encargaré todos los días de mi vida que no haya un final- en ningún momento quitaron sus miradas del otro.

Algo en esos intensos ojos chocolatosos le hizo sentir que en ese momento solo podía hacer una cosa para saber la respuesta de ella. La abrazó, con algo de temor pero lo hizo. Pudo sentir cómo ella tembló ante su contacto más no se alejó. Eso era… buena señal, quería pensar. Ni lo rechazo ni lo acepto.

Quería decir algo… pero no encontraba palabras correctas para ese momento. Lo había dicho todo.

Ella, por otro lado, no sabía si debía alejarse de él y salir corriendo o abrazarle para que no se aleje de ella. Tenía motivos suficientes para hacer ambas. O para no hacer ninguna. Por ello solo se limitó a dejar abrazarse, recostándose de a poco ese abrazo en donde se sentía protegida.

No podía responder en ese momento y él lo entendió. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar más calmadamente, pero por el momento se conformarían ambos con esa muestra de afecto que ya por si sola decía más de lo que se podían imaginar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . FIN . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(/*-*)/**

 **Holaaaaaaa! :D**

 **Ya he terminado esta historia... ufff! al menos antes de febrero, agradezco por eso... n.n**

 **Dios, termine el segundo Long-fic y no empece el otro... ajam, sip, porque soy jodidamente amante del drama y todo eso que no me voy a cansar de hacer historias locas! n.n**

 **Por cierto y si alguien no posee cuenta aquí pero si en Wattpad, también me he creado una cuenta allí donde actualmente solo subí el primer cap de está historia pero la subire todo gradualmente, solo por las dudas... igual ni recuerdo por qué me cree la cuenta pero como ya esta... quedo ahí.. :3**

 **Tal vez se pregunten. ¿En verdad terminó así? Pues sí... como ven es un final abierto, pero ah... va a haber un epílogo m'hijos (No sé de a donde hermosuras salió eso... ._.) Pero sep, va a haber un Epílogo en el cual voy a cerrarlo definitivamente como a mi me gusta y además de que hay cosas que quedaron al aire... pero créanme que no doy más con capítulos... n.n**

 **Ya, ahora sí, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se sumaron en estos 18-19 capítulos, que los leyeron, apoyaron con sus Reviews, Favs y Follows, y por los que se sigan sumando... Ya sé que lo dije varias veces, pero ustedes me ayudaron a escribir esto ya que me encantaba leerlos y saber que están junto a esta historia con sus favoritos... :')**

 **¡GRACIAS INFINITASXINFINITO!**

 **Nos leemos en el Epílogo y, si gustan, en la nueva historia que ya ansiaba comenzar la cual es algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada de hacer... pero me emociona mucho comenzarla...**

 **¡Bueno, me despido como yo, gracias totales y espero que estén muy bien, bendiciones!**


	19. Epílogo

_**Nuevamente me despido, con esta poco normal historia, gracias por los últimos comentarios, por los favs y follows que me hacen muy, muy feliz! n.n**_

 _ **¡Miles de gracias!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima**_

 **n.n7**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

-¡Vaaaaaaaaaaamooooooooos! Quiero ir a la playa- se quejaba una Juvia muy molesta mientras moría de calor esperando tranquilamente a su prima que saliese de su habitación.

-Juv, ni siquiera llegaron esos dos por nosotras, no te alteres- en ese mismo instante se escuchó el timbre de su departamento. Eso le hizo sonreír a la nombrada mientras que la otra solamente se limitó a bufar y a abrir la puerta para recibir a esas dos nuevas personas ya que su querida prima había salido corriendo al baño. Eso era muy extraño. Siempre le salía con que solo era una urgencia, pero tenía en pequeño presentimiento que no solo era una urgencia de la nada, sino más bien…

-¡Lucy!- recibió el saludo de un gran abrazo de su amigo Gray- Vaya que necesitamos este día para descansar ¿no crees?- le preguntó llevándosela de la puerta, dejando allí plantado a su primo que ni siquiera pudo decir algo.

-No me llena de emoción ir, pero Juvia ansiaba con esta salida, por consecuente…-

-Tienes que acompañarla- terminó de decir Gray con una sonrisa aún con su brazos rodeándola.

-Cuidarla- le corrigió ella a la misma vez que Natsu deshacía ese agarre con cara de querer prenderlo en llamas.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses de la dichosa boda fallida, casi dos meses en dónde tanto Lucy como Natsu mantenían una relación-norelación, denominado así por la rubia.

Él intentó darle un beso pero ella corrió el rostro para que se lo diera en el cachete.

-Qué lindo recibimiento, prometida- dijo sarcástico él mientras lo alejaba de su primo que cruzó los brazos por esas acciones, más no se metería en ese momento, podía salir herido. La verdad es que si estaban comprometidos pero no de la manera esperada.

-Si no quieres que te reciba así, no vengas- le contesto con una sonrisa para después pasar nuevamente a su estado serio.

Ambos se miraban seriamente, por lo que Gray decidió hacer lo más lógico del mundo. Salir de allí sin decir nada, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer de la vista de la rubia, ésta lo detuvo.

-Por favor Gray ve a ver a mi prima. No se sentía muy bien que digamos- ahora su mirada se posó en él, intimidándolo completamente. No dijo nada, solamente salió corriendo de allí. En parte porque tenía miedo de la rubia ya que sospechaba que ella sospechaba algo y otra parte era que no le agradó para nada escuchar que la peli-azul no se encontraba bien.

Cuando no había nada más que ellos en esa habitación Natsu la giró delicadamente para tenerla de frente.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?- pregunto sin ánimo de broma, sin sarcasmo, solamente demostrando su preocupación. Ante los ojos de los demás parecía que estaban jugando, pero la cosa entre ellos era muy inestable.

-Nada- intentó zafarse de ese agarre, le dolía. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar en su cabeza un y mil de posibilidades que le decían que todo ello era una completa farsa?

-Claramente eso no es nada- volvió a insistir.

-Estoy preocupada, es todo- se limitó a contestar olvidándose por completo de sus pensamientos, concentrándose en donde se escuchaban castos sonidos.

-¿Sobre Juvia?- aventuró a preguntar, presintiendo que no era solo eso.

-Se ha estado sintiendo mal los últimos días- dijo recordando toda clase de malestares y berrinches que tuvo que vivir- Me pone inquieta pensar en que…

-¿Qué…?- quiso saber mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Solía presionarla en público para poder borrar todo rastro de incomodidad y tomar todo más con humor, pero siempre lo hacía porque quería y, en ese momento, ella lo dejó hacerlo. Era muy confuso. No quería que la soltara, pero tampoco que la tocase.

-Nada- negó rápidamente separándose de él ya que había notado que su prima y Gray se acercaban. Natsu no quiso presionarla más, por lo que decidió dejar de hacer preguntas.

-Hola Juvia- saludó Natsu al ver a la de pelo azulado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… solo fue un pequeño malestar, nada más. ¡Pero muero por estar ya en la playa!- dijo emocionada.

Él la veía muy animada aunque notó que algo andaba raro en ella. Además, Gray y Lucy la miraban no creyéndole su excusa.

-Bueno, en ese caso ¿Ya nos vamos? Estoy seguro que Gajeel y Levy ya se encuentran en camino- tratando de terminar con esa tensión.

…

Una vez llegado a su destino, las playas de Magnolia, fueron a la búsqueda de sus dos amigos que ya habían llegado. A penas los encontraron Juvia tiro de Lucy y Levy para irse a cambiar, mientras que los otros tres hombres se quedaron parados y sorprendidos en ese lugar. Poco después le restan importancia y se dedicaron a armar sus reposeras y las sombrillas. Gracias a que no tenían ellos inconvenientes se limitaron a quitarse las remeras para quedar solo en los shorts de playa que ya tenían puestos.

Quince minutos más tarde se encontraron aún esperando por las mujeres ¿tanto podían tardar en cambiarse?

Hablaron sobre un tema sin importancia, pero cuando visualizaron a Lucy se quedaron completamente callados.

Ya estaba cambiada. Traía su traje de baño de color blanco con unas pálidas y rosadas flores pintadas en él.

Natsu se quedó sin aliento, mientras que los otros dos se encargaron de mandar miradas de muerte a los babosos que la miraban sin estupor.

Alrededor de los tres metros de distancia notaron que algo andaba mal y era su cara de seriedad, tan fría y con ganas de matar a alguien.

-Gray Fullbuster Dragneel- sentenció de manera oscura. Gray, por instinto, se levantó y retrocedió en lo que ella se acercaba lenta y retadoramente. Gajeel y Natsu también se levantaron pero ellos se acercaron hacia la rubia para detenerla. Sabían que Gray había hacho algo, algo muy grave.

-Lucy, cálmate ¿qué pasó?- la detuvo Natsu mientras que la veía preocupada.

-¿En dónde están la enana y Juvia?- preguntó Gajeel al no ver a su novia y su amiga. Lucy no contestaba ninguna pregunta, solo miraba seriamente a Gray, quién ahora se había acercado queriendo saber las respuestas de las preguntas hechas.

-¡Tú!- apuntó a Gray con seriedad- Tú…- volvió a repetir ahora un poco más tranquila ya que notó en el rostro de él cierta seriedad que la hiso retractarse- Quiero que me digas ¿qué es lo que sientes por Juvia?- preguntó ahora con un rostro más afligido.

Esa no era una pregunta que esperaba, claramente. No era noticia para ninguno de ellos que entre Gray y Juvia había algo, algo que desde hace un mes recién lo notaron pero no dijeron nada. Esa… pareja, si así se lo podía llamar su relación, era secreta o eso creían. Ambos se comportaban como siempre, no había nada raro o un intento de cercanía amorosa, nada.

Gray se mantenía en silencio. ¿Qué debía contestar cuando ni siquiera él sabía lo que sentía? Todo lo que pasaba entre él y Juvia era confuso, algo como amor/odio. ¿Amor? No lo sabe con exactitud. ¿Odio? No, no la odiaba sino que siempre existiría cierta rivalidad entre ambos por la rubia. ¿Entonces por qué lo definía así? Admitía, solo para él, que sentía una atracción adictiva hacia ella, pero a la misma vez sentía que no podía ser más que lo que eran pero… ¿Qué eran realmente?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó aventurando posibles respuestas que le ayudaran a él mismo.

A Lucy no le agradó mucho esa respuesta pero era algo obvio que no le iba a decir que la amaba de aquí hasta el infinito, pero tenía que darle punto final a todo eso o empujarlos a algo muy serio.

-Contéstame- sentenció seria tomando respiraciones grandes y pausadas para mantener un aire adecuadamente tranquilo.

-No sé lo que te dijo ella, pero-

-Justamente… ella no me dijo nada Gray- le cortó sabiendo que su amigo se había puesto en el plano de "no voy a hablar si vos no lo haces"- Y es por eso que quiero que tú me lo digas. Aclara todo esto. No somos tontos, todos sabemos que entre ambos hay algo, pero ¿qué es ese algo?

Gray por un segundo dejó de respirar. No contaba con que todos lo sabían.

-No lo sé- admitió. Eso era verdad, ¿cómo podía saber qué eran si no eran capaces de diferenciar entre sus sentimientos?

-No me vengas con eso Gray- Lucy claramente no iba a permitirle que no dijese nada. Tenía que sacarle algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo para poder volver a depositar toda y ciegamente su confianza en él- Sí tú y ella estuvieron juntos es por algo ¡Debes de decirme qué es ese algo!

-Lucy, cálmate…- pidió Natsu pero fue ignorado completamente.

-¿Podrías decirnos si quiera que ellas están bien?- preguntó obligándola a mirarle hora Gajeel.

-No les pasó nada malo- se limitó a decir, más no afirmó que estén bien.

-¿Por qué no vinieron contigo?- ahora fue Natsu que tomó su atención.

-Porque le ordene que se quedará en ese lugar hasta hablar con él- ahora miró al Fullbuster- Gray…- tomó nuevamente la iniciativa más calmada. Si quería la verdad ella tenía que hablar calmada- eres como un hermano para mí y eso siempre lo supiste. Tenía una fe ciega en ti, siempre me ayudaste, me acompañaste en mis locuras y me soportabas cuando me sentía quebrada... pero en este momento olvide todo eso. Eres mi amigo, casi hermano, sí, pero… esto es algo que sobrepasa esos límites, al igual que a Juvia. Ambos tomaron decisiones y consumieron actos de los que estaban conscientes, por eso te pregunto facilitándote las palabras a ti en un sí o no… ¿Tienes sentimientos agradables con Juvia? No pregunto si la amas, o la quieres… solo quiero saber si existe un sentimiento agradable que puede ser cualquier cosa.

Gray se quedó impactado por cada palabra… ¿qué había pasado? No lo sabía pero tenía que responder… Si o no. ¿Poseía tales sentimientos por la de ojos azules?

-Sí- respondió antes de procesar la respuesta.

Ante eso todos le miraron y estudiaron sus facciones para descifrar rastros de mentira. No había ni una.

Lucy mostró una pequeña sonrisa y un gran alivio se apoderó de ella.

-Gray…- antes de que pudiese seguir escuchó el grito de su prima y Levy, que venía corriendo detrás de ella, evitando que se acercara a ese lugar según le había pedido Lucy. La vio de reojo y decidió decirlo sin más- Juvia está esperando un hijo tuyo- y eso fue como una bomba que paralizó a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué?- dijo casi sin voz a la vez que ambas peli-azules llegaban al lugar. Había sido tarde para la Loxar. La miró inmediatamente a ella… Pudo notar los rastros de lágrimas que habían caído momentos antes… Eso significaba que… ¿de verdad estaba embarazada?

Tanto Natsu como Gajeel se quedaron sin habla. Levy solamente se colocó al lado de Juvia ya que la vio temblar al saber que llegó tarde.

-¿Qué?- volvió a repetir Gray una vez que empezó a tomar nuevamente conciencia del lugar, situación y frente a quienes estaba.

Lucy le envió una mirada de confianza a su prima que nunca antes había sentido tanto terror por algo. Su cara demostraba todo, era más claro que la misma agua. Se sentía desesperada, esa es la palabra que la sintetizaba.

Tragó grueso e hizo un ademan de pronunciar algo, pero no pudo.

-Creo que deberían hablar en privado…- dijo Levy rompiendo con ese incómodo silencio. Le hizo una seña a cada uno de los que sobraban en ese momento y recibieron el mensaje. Lucy dudo por un instante, pero lo mejor para ellos dos era aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

Se alejaron de ese lugar sin tener un lugar definido a dónde ir. Si bien les iban a darle su espacio tampoco se alejarían mucho como para perderlos de vista, solo por si las cosas no marchaban como esperaban.

-¿Ella… realmente está embarazada?- preguntó Natsu ya estando en una gran distancia.

-Sí- se limitó a responder la de cabellos dorados- lo está…

-¿Desde cuándo lo saben?- ahora el que hizo la pregunta fue Gajeel a la vez que se detenían y se sentaban sobre la arena en un pequeño lugar que encontraron vacío.

-Acabamos de enterarnos…- admitió Levy muy angustiada, no porque su amiga esté esperando un hijo, sino porque cualquier escena fuerte podía hacerle mal tanto a ella como a la criatura- La verdad es que cuando llegamos al lugar para cambiarnos estuvimos haciendo una fila… y de repente salió una mujer que saludo de lo más bien a Juv, era una doctora en el hospital donde realiza sus prácticas. Todo marcha normal hasta que, antes de irse, le advirtió que se cuidará del sol y que no se olvidara de tomar sus pastillas… por su bien y el de su hijo.

Ambos hombres escucharon con asombró de cómo se enteraron de ello. La peli-azul no había dicho palabra alguna a ninguna de ellas… ¿por qué?

-Tenía planeado irse antes de que su embarazo se notara- volvió a hablar Levy- pensaba que su… relación con Gray nadie lo había notado. Así nadie sabría de quién era ese bebé, pero…

-Lo sabemos ahora… Gray lo sabe- siguió Natsu serio- él va a responder por el/la niño/ña- sentenció serio Natsu, no iba a permitir que cometiera una estupidez al no afrontar sus obligaciones, pero más aún, de que se perdiera la posibilidad de ver crecer a su primer hijo. Sí, era joven, pero tuvo demasiada conciencia a la hora de empezar esa "relación" con Juvia y ahora la tiene que tener mucho más. De no ser así… No, iba a ser así. Él se encargaría de cualquier medio en que protegiera a esa nueva vida y de Juvia, después de todo, tenía sentimientos agradables hacia ella. Creía, algo dudoso, que esos sentimientos agradables podían ser…

-No va por ese camino las cosas Natsu- por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lucy lo miro temerosa- Juvia ama a Gray…

Levy miró hacia donde estaban ambos susodichos, estaban en la misma posición en que los habían dejado.

-Y no lo quiere tener cerca… se quería ir porque está segura que la única manera por la que él se quedara con ella era porque se sienta responsable. Por eso quería hacer tanto esta salida, mañana planeaba marcharse- siguió Lucy mirando a su prima de espaldas. Podía sentir el sufrimiento de ella, aunque claro, no de tal intensidad como lo era reamente.

La desesperación de ellos dependía de un hilo. No iban a permitir que Gray y Juvia cometieran una estupidez, no ahora que sabrán que estaban esperando un hijo.

De un momento a otro Lyon apareció entre ellos, asustándolos por completo.

-Hola seres inferiores…- su típica sonrisa altanera no les sorprendía, es más, era raro si no la veían en él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó disgustado Gajeel. No era un disgusto real, solo que así era su relación entre ellos.

-Hace calor, es domingo, el día es hermoso para salir…- empezó a hablar el albino felizmente, enumerando cada uno de los porqué. A todos ellos se les cayeron una gotita de sudor, él podía llegar a ser demasiado él cuando se lo proponía.

-No me digan que tus amigos ya se cansaron de ti y por eso estás aquí- le cortó Natsu cruzando los brazos.

-¿De qué hablas? Ellos me adoran- fijó su vista hacia donde estaba su grupo de amigos, éstos le saludaban eufóricos, como si estuvieran echándole porras ¿para qué si no hacía nada en particular?

-No cabe duda, la entre rarezas se entienden- ahora la que dijo esto fue Lucy.

A esta altura todos habían olvidado por unos instantes de la pareja que estaba hablando.

-Mi bella Lucy, la rareza nos hace únicos- dijo a su favor Lyon.

-¡Y que únicos!- Todos le miraron algos sorprendidos a Levy por su comentario, no era que ella le dedicara muchas palabras al albino- No me miren así, a poco soy la única que lo pensaba.

-Para nada- admitieron todos en conjunto, hasta Lyon.

-Mi pequeña dulzura, siempre tan observadora.

-Me dices pequeña y te ahogo.

-Le dices dulzura y te entierro bajo tierra- la pareja amenazó a Lyon nada feliz. Éste se escondió detrás de Lucy y Natsu, quienes estaban muy tranquilos.

-Estos dos son tal para cual.

-Por supuesto que si- admitieron sin pensarlo por un segundo.

-Al igual que ustedes, hasta responden en conjunto.

-Gracias/Cállate-Natsu sonrió agradecido mientras que Lucy le mandó a hacer silencio.

-Oigan un segundo… está la pequeña adorable.

-¡Pequeña tu-!- fue retenida por Gajeel antes de que salte a Lyon. Le sonaba tentador el que ella le diera una lección a Lyon, pero sabiendo perfectamente que después ella se iba a arrepentir decidió interrumpirla.

-El grandulón de su novio, mi belle Lucy, su acosador intento de novio.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Natsu al escuchar la palabra "intento". Él era su novio y punto.

-Me falta Hielito y Luz de lluvia…- empezó a darse cuenta que faltaban dos personas de ese grupo a la medida que iba nombrándoles por su apodo, dado por él.

En ese instante todos menos éste observaron donde se encontraban la pareja, sorprendiéndose completamente.

Ambos estaban abrazados, arrodillados frente la arena.

Compartieron miradas, suspiros y sonrisas de alivio. Eso era muy buena señal.

-Vaya, creo que ya al fin ya cayeron en el amor…- mencionó Lyon silbando sorprendido- Bueno, dulzuras mías… intentos de novios, me tengo que ir ya que claman por mí- dramatizó causando que quieran caerse de sus lugares. Hizo un ademán de irse pero volvió a su lugar recordando su motivo por el cual estaba allí- La semana que viene haré una pequeña fiesta, será aquí en mi humilde casa.

Todos le miraron con cara de no creerle para nada de su "pequeña" fiesta y casa "humilde".

-Será tranquilo, al mediodía hasta donde se extienda…

-¿Se puede saber el motivo?- preguntó Levy haciendo como si le creyera.

-Es su cumpleaños…- dijo Lucy sonriendo que el especial, perdón, él cumplía otro año de vida.

-Mi belle Lucy sabe todo de mí- le guiñó un ojo solo para hacerle enojar a Natsu- Ya que mi padre me limitó con las posibilidades de no hacer nada o algo "normal" elegí lo segundo, de todas formas creo que las grandes fiestas ya me comienzan a cansar…

-¿Y nos invitas a nosotros porque…?- preguntó ahora Gajeel sin saber el porqué de la invitación.

-Somos Amienemigos, no sería nada divertido si no hay nadie a quién molestar- dijo refiriéndose más por los hombres- mis bellezas, las espero… a ustedes no mucho- y sin más se fue de allí, dejando a los hombres echando humo por sus orejas.

Tanto Lucy y Levy suspiraron ante el estado de esos dos que echaban humo pero lo reemplazaron por una sonrisa al recordar lo que habían visto instantes anterior.

Giraron y seguía la misma escena. No se contuvieron más y abrazaron completamente aliviadas, había salido todo muy bien, por lo que veían.

Ya dos horas más tarde, con todo el asunto del bebé aclarado y, aunque no resuelto totalmente, decidieron dejarlo por el momento y disfrutar el gran día que tenían por adelante.

-Gray, deja de ser tan…-

-Paranoico- sentenciaron tanto Levy y Lucy cansadas, pero completamente enternecidas, por la actitud que había adoptado el Fullbuster.

-No soy- intentó defenderse pero fue inevitablemente cortado.

-Sí lo eres- le interrumpieron ambas chicas en conjunto para interrumpir su negación.

-Gray, ahuyentaste al pobre chico que vendía helados…- evidenció Levy mientras se levantaba de su manta para verle la cara a Gray que estaba junto a Juvia quien estaba recostada en la reposera en amenaza de todos.

-¡Llegó de la nada y las veía a todas el muy sinvergüenza!- exclamó a su defensa.

-Primero, no llegó de la nada, nosotras lo llamamos. Segundo, mejor estate pendiente de Juv sola, ni que nosotras necesitáramos niñeras- ahora Lucy fue quien lo encaro mientras bebía de su agua tranquilamente.

-Saben que sus quejas son nada comparado a las que tendría que tener con los otros dos mastodontes- apuntó Gray mientras le pasaba a Juvia un refresco.

-Pues esos dos mastodontes pueden venir a buscarse sus paranoias que te dejaron a ti y volver a irse por donde ya lo hicieron- sentenció Levy mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía de reojo a lo lejos dónde se encontraban el pelinegro y al peli-rosado.

La reciente pareja se miraron de reojo ante la reacción de la McGarden. Lo que había ocurrido era que después de aclarar todo ese asunto de Gray y Juvia compartieron un escaso momento de paz y tranquilidad. Un grupo de chicas habían venido hasta ellos a pedir ayuda para armar sus cosas a unos cuantos metros de allí y con esa excusa lograron llevarse a Natsu y Gajeel. Gray se había salvado de ir ya que no quería, ni pensaba, alejarse de Juvia ¿qué si le pasaba algo a ella o al bebé? Lo cierto es que esa noticia lo aturdió mucho al principio, pero después logró comprender esas palabras… se estaba formando su futuro dentro del vientre de esa mujer, y eso le hizo bastar para reaccionar y pedir a Juvia que sean novios para poder llevar todo eso juntos, para poder criarlo y, si es su destino, llevar una familia.

Pero regresando de nuevo a la actitud de Levy, la realidad era que hace alrededor de una hora los dos habían dejado ese lugar.

Una hora en la que Levy estaba que echaba humos. Una hora en la que Lucy estaba algo inquieta… ¿a quién iba engañar? Estaba de la misma forma que Levy, aunque disimulaba mejor que la primera. Es decir… es cierto que tenía sentimientos para con Natsu ¡que si los tenía! Pero no podía admitirlo en voz alta, ya había pasado mucho como para hacerle una escena de celos.

-¿Saben qué? No vine aquí para no meterme en las grandes olas que están frente de mí- sentenció Lucy decidida mientras se levantaba- ¿me acompañas?- preguntó a Levy mientras dejaba sus lentes de sol junto a sus cosas.

-¡Yo- después de tanto tiempo en silencio Juvia habló, pero ni siquiera pudo terminar con su idea ya que los otros tres la interrumpieron inmediatamente.

-Tú te quedas aquí- sentenciaron serios.

-No te vas a levantar de esa silla por otra hora o más, quién sabe…- dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No es justo!- se quejó la peli-azul realizando un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No querida prima, no es justo pero tu casi desmallo nos pegó un susto de muerte- le desafió la rubia seria.

-Además de que mucho sol podría hacerte mal…- ahora más pasible intervino Levy, preocupada por su amiga.

-Así que vas a ser buena y te quedarás con tu obsesivo y paranoico novio tranquila, al menos por un rato más ¿sí?- con una actitud más buena pidió Lucy como si hablara con una pequeña de 5 años.

-Ya que…- murmuro mientras suspiraba resignada.

-Te la encargamos Gray- dijo Levy antes de irse corriendo feliz, con una pelota de playa, de ya no estar esperando más sentada ahí por esos dos traidores, digo, buenas personas que ayudaron a esas… esas.

-¡Espera Levy!- se quejó Lucy mientras iba detrás de ella y sonreírles por última vez a esa pareja.

Los minutos pasaban y se olvidaron en ellos lo que estaba ocurriendo con ese par de traidores, según ellas.

Estaban bastantes entretenidas mientras jugaban con esa pelota, pero en un mal pase Lucy la tiro demasiado lejos, tanto que paso de largo de donde estaba Levy.

Justo cuando iba por ella notó como un joven la atrapaba. Miró a la pelota y después a ambas chicas que lo veían detenidamente sobre qué haría después.

-Ten- dijo alcanzándosela suavemente a la peli-azul.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió agradecida.

-Un placer- le sonrió amablemente en forma de respuesta. Intentó girarse pero fue detenido por el grito de susto de Lucy.

-¡Sting!- gritó cuando éste le apareció de la nada asustándola a propósito.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaj, debiste de ver tu cara en ese momento!- el nombrada estallaba de la risa mientras se sostenía el estómago, claro, hasta que Lucy le golpeo "suavemente" en la cabeza, dejándolo a flote boca abajo.

-Creo que ya murió…- dijo Levy lamentando la partida del rubio.

-Lastima, era un buen Doctor…- añadió el sujeto que le había pasado la pelota, quien ahora se encontraba junto a la McGarden. Suspiro pesadamente y se acercó a su compañero de trabajo y amigo- Oye, ¿Qué te dije de acosar a las personas? Te llevan preso y no pienso ir por ti- dijo serio mientras le movía para que cortara con su teatrito.

Ambas mujeres se vieron sorprendidas al saber que ese muchacho conocía a Sting. El rubio reaccionó con dramatismo sobre exagerado.

-¡Mamiiiiiii! Te vi, te vi por un segundo, junto a Cucu, ese loro loco que jamás me dejaba dormir…- miraba al cielo mientras seguía con sus delirios.

-¡Que ya pares o el que te da el próximo golpe soy yo!- dijo de manera macabra, tanto que hasta a Lucy y Levy percibieron el miedo que le causaba a Sting, quien se ocultó rápidamente detrás de Lucy.

-No sabía que conocías a Sting- dijo Lucy mostrando interés- de hecho, no sabía que estabas aquí tú Sting- ahora miró al que estaba detrás de ella.

-Juvia nos invitó a Rogue y a mí, pero él se tuvo que quedar, le tocaba turno- explicó con una sonrisa. Ambas mujeres se miraron y entendieron perfectamente el por qué, quería despedirse de todos.

-Admito que me sorprende que este conozca a dos hermosas mujeres- admitió sin tener la intención de coquetear con ellas, eso lo comprendieron perfectamente.

-Ni te ilusiones que ambas tienen a unos locos posesivos- intervino Sting advirtiéndole por novena vez lo mismo.

Bufó cansado mientras se frotaba el rostro con una mano, eso era vergonzoso.

-Ya me lo dijiste Sting, no tienes que repetirlo más…- después de otro suspiro miro a la rubia y a Levy- Perdón por eso.

-Es Sting- respondieron como si esa fuera la obvia respuesta de la solución.

Mientras que en la playa, con la reciente pareja…

-Gray-sama- le llamó la atención como solamente ella le llamaba a él. Éste la miro intento, como si algo pudiera ocurrir en ese mismo instante- Quiero helado- su sonrisa casi le hizo caerse en la arena. La escuchó muy seria, pero al final solo quería… helado.

-Voy por el, solo no te muevas- le advirtió, teniendo una sensación que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Por un instante dudo en irse, pero decidió obedecerla, no quería llegar a un pleito después de todo lo que habían discutido horas atrás.

Cuando Juvia lo vio lejos, ya sin posibilidad en volver corriendo para pararle, se levantó como un resorte y se encaminó a pie apresurado hacia donde estaban esos mastodontes retrasados.

-Eh… disculpen- solicitó atención Juvia al llegar a ese lugar mientras veía como Natsu y Gajeel estaban rodeados de mujeres mientras hablaban sin parar. Al no ser percibida decidió tomar una de sus sandalias y tirarla a varios metros a la vez que tomaba su sombrero para hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Se sentó sin muchos problemas en la arena y puso una posición como si se hubiera caído mientras tomaba su vientre con su mano derecha.

-Mi bebé- no hizo falta gritarlo, ya que ambos hombres la escucharon claramente. Se levantaron sorprendidos y alarmados por ver a Juvia sentada en la arena mientras sostenía su aún plano vientre.

-¡Juvia!- corrieron a su ayuda para levantarla y sentarla en el lugar más cercano que tenían.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!- preguntó Gajeel a la vez que la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

-¡¿Estás bien?! ¿¡Y el bebé!?- Natsu solamente se concentraba en ver su vientre como si allí estaría la respuesta de sus dudas.

-No… no pasó nada grave- su voz era débil- solo que me caí y… nada, estoy bien al igual que el bebé- les sonrió de manera tierna- ¿podrían buscar mi sombrero y sandalia?- preguntó de tal manera que no podían decirle que no, ni mucho menos pensaban decirlo.

Ambos hombres se alejaron lo suficiente como para que ella se pudiera levantar y recién se dignara a mirar a todas esas mujeres que la veían desconfiadas.

-Veamos… les aclaro dos cosas ¿Sí?- dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, no era buena señal… no para ellas- Esos dos mastodontes tontos pero también completamente caballeros son mis cuñados ¿entendieron? Y si vinieron a su ayuda fue justamente porque son muy bueno los especiales que no vieron sus dobles intenciones, o tal vez sí, pero solo vinieron a su ayuda, nada más. Por otro lado, intentan nuevamente acercarse a ellos o peor aún, al padre del niño que llevo dentro les prometo que lo último que verán será la arena. ¿Quedó entendido?- preguntó sin abandonar la sonrisa que estuvo intacta todo ese tiempo.

No esperó ninguna respuesta, no iba a arriesgarse que esos dos vuelvan a caer en las artimañas de esas mujeres, por lo que muy confiada empezó alejarse de ese lugar para encontrarse a los chicos en el camino.

-¿Puedes caminar?- preguntaron ambos yendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella para entregarle sus pertenencias.

-Sí, no fue nada grave…- le restó importancia pero cuando Gray llegó corriendo justo delante de ellos cambio de parecer- mejor dicho, no, me cuesta caminar por el tobillo- mintió. Al menos sacaría algo de provecho. Ambos cuñados intentaron tomarla en brazos pero Gray les pegó en las manos para ser él quien lo hiciera.

-Te dije que no te movieras- le regañó mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos.

-Perdón- canto mientras le mostraba cierto arrepentimiento- Pero estos dos ya me tenían cansada.

-A mí también- ahora ambos señalados se sintieron confundidos, pero no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a caminar junto a sus amigos. Ni locos regresarían con esas chicas, no saben cómo, pero habían soportado estar allí por todo ese tiempo. Lo más importante era ¿por qué? tal vez se había golpeado y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

Antes de llegar en donde estaban sus cosas ambos nombres observaron que sus respectivas parejas no estaban. Juvia los miró muy seria. Esa era una Juvia completamente diferente a la de hace rato.

-Levy y Lucy están con dos sujetos allá- con su mano libre apunto hacia donde se encontraban efectivamente.

Ambos hombres se paralizaron. ¿Qué hacían allí y con dos sujetos?

-Hagan el favor de no decir nada como por qué están con esos dos hombres, porque son los que menos tienen derecho en recriminarles algo. Casi una hora se fueron dejándolas aquí plantadas- advirtió Gray mientras depositaba suavemente a Juvia en su reposera.

Ella les hizo una señal para que se vayan a por ellas y no se hicieron a esperar.

Cuando nuevamente la pareja se quedó sola el Fullbuster habló.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste que ese era Sting?

-¿Por qué no les dijiste tú?- le evadió la pregunta con otra. Sonrió de manera traviesa ganándose un beso por parte de él.

-Porque sabía que no quería que lo hiciera- le respondió obviamente- pero bueno, ya arreglaran las cosas ellos… en algún momento- aseguro en lo que tendrían que pasar sus dos amigos. Se lo merecían, es lo que sabía perfectamente- Ten tú helado- le pasó lo que había comprado momentos anteriores para ver sus ojos brillas como unas estrellas. Definitivamente eso le estaba gustando, mucho más de lo que se pensaba.

Con Lucy, Levy y los otros dos…

Los cuatro se encontraban jugando con la pelota que tenían las chicas. Dos contra dos. Lucy y Sting contra Levy e Rufus, ya que Sting era pésimo y la rubia la mejor, mientras que los otros dos se las manejaban como podían.

Pasaron un rato muy entretenido y divertido, pero esa burbuja se rompió cuando se escuchó la voz de uno de los mastodontes.

-¡Levy!

La nombrada se paralizó con el objeto en manos. Inmediatamente todos, menos ella, observaron a los dos nuevos hombres, mientras que estos dos solo posaban sus vistan en cada una de ellas, ignorando por completo, al menos por parte de Gajeel, quienes eran esos dos tipos.

-Creo que ya terminó la diversión…- habló la peli-azul mientras sonreía en forma de disculpa a la persona que tenía al lado. Ni se molestó en girarse a ver a Gajeel, cosa que lo enfado completamente.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú y por qué estás junto a mi mujer?!- su voz era fuerte y demandante, alterada y ruda.

-No soy tu objeto para que hables de ese modo- al fin, de una buena vez por todas, giró para encararlo.

-¿Te parece bien estarte "jugueteando" con un completo desconocido?- empezó a acercarse a la de menor estatura mientras era algo amenazante. Eso fue percibido por el que, según Gajeel, estaba intentando algo con Levy, causando que se interponga en camino porque temía por ella.

-Seas o no el novio de ella no tienes por qué hablarle de ese modo, ni mucho menos acercártele en ese estado- la defendió muy serio.

-¿Quién te metió en esto?- escupió completamente arto, mientras hacia un además de querer golpearlo.

-¡Gajeel!- ahora la que habló fue Lucy, ella se encontraba justo detrás de él sosteniéndole la mano muy seria, mientras que junto a ella se posicionaban Sting y Natsu- Te advierto que si piensas a levantarle la mano a cualquiera de los que estamos aquí juro que me encargare hacértelas pagar ¿entendiste?- le amenazó, aunque con sus ojos suplicaba que se calmase.

-Déjalo Lucy, quiero ver qué es lo que quiere hacer, pero si lo hace será a mí- inmediatamente Levy se colocó delante de Rufus, sorprendiéndolo completamente- Anda Gajeel, haz lo que ibas a hacer hace un momento… ¡Hazlo!- le desafió con frialdad. Él tan solo dejo de hacer fuerza alguna y empezó a tranquilizarse. Jamás, jamás haría daño a Levy ni a una mujer, antes de eso preferiría morir.

-Levy, tú también cálmate- le advirtió la rubia queriendo arreglar todo ese asunto pronto- No hay que traer más problemas de los que ya hay. Él es Rufus, el amigo de Sting. Vino aquí por invitación de Juvia pero como Rogue no podía venir Sting lo invitó a él. Nada más- terminó con toda confusión mientras intentaba controlarse ella también.

-Amigo, Rufus no intentó ni intentara nada ni con Levy o Lucy… ¿crees que traería a cualquier tipo cerca de ellas?- preguntó Sting llamando por primera vez la atención de todos- en todo caso, si uno viene y les pide a ellas de salir o algo, ¿van a saltar a golpearlos de la nada o les echarán la culpa a ellas? Creo que es muy descarado de su parte venir en ese plano sabiendo perfectamente que fueron ustedes los primeros que las dejaron plantadas por mucho tiempo, más cuando ustedes estaban rodeados por todas esas mujeres. Y confío que no querían estar allí, pero así fue y si un hombre tiene celos de que a su mujer, que a su novia le coqueteé otro sujeto ¿acaso ellas deben estar sumisas mientras ven a sus novios rodeados de todas esas mujeres?

Eso les hizo reflexionar a ambos hombres. Sting tenía razón, la completa y absoluta razón, pero no por ello podían dejar de sentir celos, ni ellos ni ellas.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- admitió Gajeel sorprendiéndoles completamente. Sus ojos y puños estaban cerrados completamente y con fuerzas. Le era difícil admitir que se había equivocado, que había actuado muy abruptamente- Perdón Levy, por haber actuado de manera tan bruta. Al igual que a ti- dijo ahora dirigiéndose al nuevo joven- perdón.

-No hay rencor- le aseguró con media sonrisa para acabar todo ese asunto de una buena vez.

-Por favor, Levy, no te enfades conmigo. De verdad no quise estar ahí con esas mujeres, pero… por poco y me tenían atado.

Levy tan solo cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Inmediatamente Rufus salió entre ese par, las cosas estaban mucho más aclamadas que anteriormente.

-¿Tú no tienes nada que decir Natsu?- preguntó algo juguetón, pero con seriedad, Sting al verle muy callado.

-Lucy sabe perfectamente que quería estar solo con ella y no esas locas- aclaró sin necesidad de explicación.

-Puedes volver con ellas- le limitó a decir mientras empezaba a jugar ella sola con la pelota nuevamente, ignorando a todos los demás.

-¡Luce!- se quejó a propósito. Sabía perfectamente que le enfadaba ese apodo y así fue. Se paralizó por completo dándole la espalda.

-¿Nos alejamos de aquí también o…?- preguntó Rufus sin saber para a dónde esconderse. Lo bueno era que la otra pareja ya habían arreglado las cosas, o todo indicaba eso. Estaban abrazados, así que era buena señal, pero con esta que estaba justo a su lado las cosas eran distintas… de hecho, Lucy le había lanzado el objeto a Natsu y se dirigía hacia la orilla.

-Nos llevamos al cadáver, ellos ya irán cuando quieran- aseguró Sting mientras veía el cuerpo de Natsu flotando ya que el golpe fue directamente a la cabeza.

Rufus se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar mientras que le tomaba una mano y Sting la otra para arrastrar al peli-rosado con ellos.

Sin dudas la relación entre Lucy y Natsu era la más densa.

Esa misma noche las estrellas brillaban intensamente, más que otras veces, según ellos. Brindaban un espectáculo tan hermoso que traía una paz indescriptible.

El grupo de jóvenes, después de la cena y antes de ya emprender viaje de regreso a casa, empezó a disolverse. Por un lado Gajeel y Levy fueron a dar un pequeño paseo por las playas para pasar algo de tiempo a solas. Por otro lado Gray, Juvia, Sting y Rufus se fueron a un muelle que se encontraba cerca de allí, queriendo ver por última vez el mar, además de que Juvia tenía que explicar cómo llegó a esa situación, dado a que Sting ya sabía del estado de la peli-azul porque fue el que la vio desplomarse frente suyo.

Lucy fue la primera en salir, fue a pagar la cuenta de todo lo que habían comido antes de que otro se le adelantase. Al avisarles lo que ya había dicho les informó que haría por última vez a la playa al lugar en donde habían estado toda la tarde. Natsu quería ir tras ella pero Gray le detuvo, sabiendo perfectamente que ella necesitaba un corto, pero muy corto, tiempo a solas. Aunque claro, el momento fue tan escaso ya que era de noche y era una mujer muy hermosa, no dejarían que ningún depravado intentara algo con ella.

Y esa era su situación actual. Natsu la observaba hace ya varios minutos desde una buena distancia, apostando que no se había percatado de su presencia. De todas maneras solo ahora se encontraba sentada en la fría arena, con la vista hacia el frente, seguramente sin ningún punto específico.

Una brisa fresca los golpeo repentinamente. Ese tipo de tiempo era normal en las noches, pero no por eso dejaba de ser maravilloso.

Al notar que ella temblaba, casi imperceptiblemente, no dudo ni dos segundos en sacarse su camisa e ir y ponérsela sobre sus hombros, sorprendiéndola completamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lucy después de voltearse rápidamente para ver quién era persona y encontrándose que era nada menos que Natsu.

-Debería de preguntar eso yo, ¿no crees?- se acomodó justo al lado de ella mientras posaba su vista sobre las aguas que se movían tranquilamente y eran reflejadas por la luna intensa.

-No, la verdad no- decidió ignorar el hecho que le había sacado de sus pensamientos- no tenías que dármela, estoy bien.

-Te vi temblar hace un momento, ¿qué clase de novio sería si veo a mi novia temblar de frío y no hago nada para evitarlo?

Aquello le agarró de sorpresa.

No eran novios, pero sí prometidos. ¿Confuso? Para nada, y por favor nótese el sarcasmo.

-Nuestra relación no es como las normales y lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por el simple hecho de que no puede ser.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mirándole a la cara con dolor. Era el momento perfecto para poder decirse todo con franqueza, sin que nadie se meta, sin que nadie interfiera, tan solo sus sentimientos hablarían- Creo haberte dicho cuáles son mis intenciones contigo, que de sí no siento amor puro por ti no hubiera arriesgado de esta manera nuestra amistad. Eres importante para mí como amiga, pero como mujer me vuelves loco, eres lo que necesito para hacer mi futuro. Tú eres mi futuro.

-En otras circunstancias seguramente hubiera caído rendida a tus pies- sonrió de manera algo perdida mientras giraba el rostro aún apoyado en sus rodillas- O no tan así, sino que primero revisaría tu frente por si tenías fiebre y después te habría abrazado sin ganas de soltarte diciéndote una y otra vez mis sentimientos.

-¿Por qué hablas de pasado cuando te refieres a que te gustaba… que me amabas…?

Un suspiro y diez segundos de silencio bastaron para hacer dudar a Natsu a tal punto que pensaba en cualquier método de manera desesperada para no separarse de ella.

-Tienes razón, aún me gustas, aún te amo. Pero simplemente hay algo que me impide hacerlo libremente y no estoy haciendo ningún esfuerzo para acabar con él.

-Es porque aún dudas de que mis sentimientos son verdaderos, piensas que todavía sigues pensando que hago todo esto en forma de rencor hacia Mest por haberse quedado con Lisanna ¿verdad?

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Natsu sonrió de manera que demostraba que lo último que le daba esa situación era gracia.

-Yo hago todo esto por ti… me encuentro tan desesperado como nunca lo estuve. Tengo miedo, terror de pensar en que… en que un día para el otro dejaste de quererme, de amarme- se acercó lentamente hacia ella sin perder esa comunicación sin palabras entre ambas miradas- Lucy, hoy, en esta noche, te vuelvo a revelar mis sentimientos, donde los testigos de ellos son el cielo estrellado, las olas calmadas y la arena fría- sus rostros estaban a centímetros y ninguno se sentía incómodo, ninguno planeaba alejarse. No tenían valor, ni fuerzas, ni ganas- Te amo… te amo porque eres la mujer que me gusta, la que me vuelve loco, la que me alegra el día tan solo al verte, eres la persona a la cual le rogaría una y otra vez por un beso, por un abrazo, por una sonrisa…- no esperó más y posó sus labios sobre los de ella para poder besarla por primera vez sin que haya sentimientos de frustración, enojo, o un estado de ebriedad de por medio.

 _-Confía…-_ el viento susurraba esa cálida palabra, transformando la temperatura actual contradiciéndola ilógicamente.

Confiar… ¿realmente ella podía hacer eso en ese momento?

Si…

Por primera vez obedeció ciega y completamente a sus deseos, a su anhelo, al amor que poseía por el peli-rosado, correspondiendo a ese beso que muchas veces había soñado.

¿Las dudas? En ese momento no existían.

¿El miedo? Fue espantado ante la inmensidad del amor que se poseían esas dos personas.

¿La pasión? Se encendió como cual pajar que ha estado vagando por el desierto.

Se separaron de manera lenta… sus ojos se abrieron automáticamente cuando sus labios no sentían el contacto del otro. Ambas miradas estaban cristalinas y con un brillo que nunca antes habían existido.

-Yo aún…- Natsu no le permitió hablar, simplemente no podía. Aunque dijera que tenía dudas, él no. Ese beso le había demostrado lo que ella sentía desde lo más profundo de su ser… ninguna palabra se podría comparar con ello.

-Shh…- la silenció cuando se separó de ella para colocar sus dedos sobre los labios de ellas acariciándolo suave y exquisitamente. Una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad apareció en él- Si tienes miedo, si tienes dudas, yo me encargaré de ellos. Pero no puedes pedirme que ignore y me aleje después de sentirte a ti y a tu corazón.

Él parecía… no, él estaba completamente convencido de que todo aquello había terminado… y no se equivocó.

Lucy sonrió sin pensarlo… de hecho, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era actuar sin pensar, dejar que sus sentimientos busquen su felicidad, esa de la que se había privado inútilmente.

-Entonces recurriré a ti cuando me sienta insegura, con miedo, con tristeza…- aquello hizo respirar de manera tan tranquila que podía decir que su ser estaba en paz y armonía- Pero también cuando sienta esa necesidad de querer abrazar a la persona que amo, besarlo, hacerle sonreír, hacerle enojar…

Esta última parte causó sorpresa en el Dragneel, pero inmediatamente su sonrisa se ensancho. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-Y no tiene que ser de otra forma- antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa ella fue que le robó un corto beso.

-Voy a confiar… Quiero arriesgarme…- reafirmó ella mientras hacía un vaivén entre los ojos de ese hombre, del cual estaba enamorada y probaría en darlo todo.

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, porque esto, lo nuestro, no es imposible- Natsu le sujetó el rostro de manera tan delicada que hasta a las mismas rosas daba envidia.

Ella solamente le sonrió para asegurarle su afirmación ante ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Su amor no era imposible, no lo es, ni mucho menos lo será…_

 _Por la simple razón de que existe el amor entre ambos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Última actualización: 05/03/2017.


End file.
